La vida debajo del puente
by Sally CH
Summary: UA.TH.Bella es indigente, repudiada por la sociedad. Edward, es un rico y exitoso doctor. Los dos han sido victimas de la sociedad, de manera distinta.-Mi dignidad es lo único que tengo- dijo ella. -Ahora me tienes a mí- respondí. -¿Te tengo?- dudó
1. Una triste confusión

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**La vida debajo del puente.**

**Capitulo uno  
**

**Una triste confusión**

¡Mi Dios! Creo que me quedé dormida. Me levanté rápidamente del suelo y doblé mi cobija. Es difícil saber la hora cuando vives en la calle. Tu reloj es: sol de día y luna de noche. No es que me quejé, con el tiempo he aprendido a identificar algunas veces la hora, especialmente en la tarde. Pero, en la mañana es imposible saberla con certeza. La mayoría del tiempo no me importa saber la hora, las horas no hacen ninguna diferencia en mi rutina. Pero, hoy es el desayuno mensual en la iglesia. Así que tengo que llegar temprano si quiero aspirar por un plato de comida. Guardé mi cobija en mi mochila y corrí. Me caí como tres veces camino al asilo, desgraciadamente mis pies, y yo no nos entendemos muy bien.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que aún estaba abierto —Bueno días, Bella— me saludó Ángela amablemente, como siempre. Ella es una de las voluntarias en la iglesia, ellos ayudan a gente como yo. Que no tenemos nada. Ángela y yo, hemos formado una "amistad", por así decirlo. Digamos que ella es una de las pocas personas que no le da miedo o asco acercarse a mí.

—Hola, Ángela— le devolví el saludo muy feliz. Después de todo hoy iba a tener un muy buen desayuno.

—Por un momento me asusté. Creí que no ibas a venir— me dijo un poco preocupada.

—Es que me quedé dormida, ayer en la noche trabajé limpiando unos escombros. Estaba un poco cansada, creo que por eso, me quedé dormida. Pero me pagaron bien, así que no me quejo— sonreí al recordar que ayer tuve la suerte de encontrar un pequeño trabajo. Esos cinco dólares definitivamente me iban a salvar por esta semana.

—Me alegro. Pasa antes de que se acaben los platos. En cuanto termine aquí, seguimos con nuestra platica — me apresuré a formarme en la larga línea, aunque no me importa esperar. No es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir. Después de aproximadamente una hora, me dieron un plato con mucha comida y una botella de jugo. Se me hizo agua la boca de tan solo verlo. Hace un mes exactamente que no como una comida completa. Últimamente las cosas en la calle han sido más difíciles.

Me senté en una de la mesas en la esquina y empecé a devorar mi plato. La gran ventaja de estos comedores, es que no importa si no tienes modales. Y no es que coma como un animal, pero después de no haber comido en dos días, es difícil mantener la compostura. Ángela llegó cuando estaba terminando.

— ¿Disfrutaste la comida? — me preguntó.

—Sí— le dije terminando mi último bocado —Estuvo muy rica. Son los huevos más ricos que he probado en toda mi vida— y no estaba exagerando, sabían a gloria.

—Creo que estas exagerando un poco.— se rió —Pero bueno, te tengo una buena noticia.— me contó son una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Buena noticia? — le cuestioné confundida.

—Sí. Hace unos días, una compañera de la universidad me comentó que su mamá necesita una persona que la ayude con la limpieza. Yo le dije que tengo una amiga que es muy buena haciendo las labores domésticas. Me dijo que fueras esta tarde. Si te parece claro. — esté día solo se pone mejor.

— ¿En verdad? No estas jugando conmigo— ella solo se rió y negó con la cabeza. —Claro que quiero. — le grité emocionada.

—Espero que te den el trabajo. — me deseó mientras me apuntaba la dirección. —Si tomas el bus 18 me parece que llegas más rápido.

—Muchas gracias, Ángela. No tengo forma de pagarte. — la verdad es que nadie hacia cosas así por mí. Me alegró de conocer a Ángela y ser su amiga.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago de todo corazón. — me habló sinceramente.

Platicamos un poco más, ella me contó unas cosas sobre su prometido y después me fui para tomar el bus. Camino a la casa de la señora, recordé que mi ropa no es muy adecuada para pedir trabajo. Estoy vestida con un vaquero, completamente roto de las rodillas, por mis caídas. Y una sudadera negra. No podía presentarme así. Así que descontando los 75¢ del bus, me quedaban cuatro dólares. Es lo único que tengo, pero necesito comprar una blusa, al menos. Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Compraré la blusa, necesito este trabajo. Fui rápidamente a la tienda de "la gente de buena voluntad", me compré la primera y más barata blusa, que encontré. Me cambié ahí mismo, me lavé un poco la cara, la empleada se compadeció de mí. Traté de acomodarme mi desesperado cabello. Después de eso, por fin fui a la parada de autobús.

Duré mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa, ya estaba atardeciendo. Lo bueno es que no me fue difícil encontrar la casa, era muy grande y hermosa, espero que si me den el trabajo. Reuní todo mi valor y subí las escaleras del porche. Toqué el timbre.

—Buenos tardes— me recibió una señora muy bonita, se ve que ya estaba en sus 40 años, pero aún así tiene un hermoso cuerpo — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — me preguntó amablemente.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Isabella— le contesté tímidamente —Mi amiga Ángela, es amiga de su hija. Ella me dijo que me podían dar trabajo, quiero decirle que soy muy buena en mi trabajo y muy dedicada.

—Oh… ¿Tú eres Isabella? — dijo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos. —Disculpa, creí que venías del centro de asistencia. Lamento la confusión, pero no necesito por el momento a nadie más. Si me disculpas— me cerró literalmente la puerta en la cara. Así que, ¿Si venía a pedirle comida si me la daría, pero si quiero trabajar para ganármela no? Algunas veces la gente puede ser tan hipócrita.

Suspiré decepcionada. A pesar de que ya estoy acostumbrada a los desplantes de la gente, algunas veces todavía me sorprende lo crueles que son algunas personas. Me limpié la solitaria lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla. No puedo creer que haya gastado lo único que tenía para comprarme esta estúpida blusa, ahora ni siquiera tengo dinero para tomar el bus de vuelta a mi calle. Creo que mejor empiezo a caminar, tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir, y con suerte pueda que consiga un poco de dinero.

_¡Vamos, Bella! Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza_. Traté de animarme.

Busqué en varias partes trabajo, ya que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de "estar limpia". Pero, desgraciadamente en cuanto mencionas que no tienes dirección o teléfono, te descartan completamente. Nunca se las ha ocurrido que tal vez, si me dieran una oportunidad podría llenar esos espacios en blanco. La gente es tan cerrada y egoísta a veces.

Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que encuentre un lugar para dormir. No conocía muy bien esta zona. Así que no se cual sea el sitio más seguro para dormir. Fui distraída de mi búsqueda por un delicioso olor, mi estómago hizo un sonido con el solo olor. Tengo tanta hambre. Busqué la fuente del olor, era un restaurant, se ve que es realmente caro, ni en mis mejores sueños aspiraría a pagarlo. Tal ves, si pido las sobras de comida me las den. Digo, la gente con dinero puede ser muy malagradecida a veces. En algunas ocasiones, me eh encontrado comidas enteras en la basura. Debe de ser de gente que la devolvió al cocinero o algo. Creo que será mejor si revisó el bote de basura primero, ya que lo más probable es que me corran antes de que me den oportunidad de pedirles algo. Realmente odio excavar en los basureros, pero tengo mucha hambre, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, necesito algo para llenar mi estómago. Reuní un poco de valor y me trepé al bote. Adiós ropa limpia, esperó que haya algo que pueda comer. Y si valió la pena, encontré unos restos de dedos de queso y una hamburguesa completa. Como lo dije, alguna gente desperdicia la comida como si fuera gratis. Mi gran manjar fue interrumpido por unos gritos, parece que son una pareja.

—No puedo creer que me hayas humillado de esa manera enfrente de mis amigos— gritaba un hombre muy enojado.

—Pues créeme que tú me has humillado muchas más veces, y no solo enfrente de mis amigos, sino de mi familia también. — le respondió una mujer, que por lo visto también estaba muy molesta. Creo que será mejor esperarme a que ellos se vayan antes de que salga, no es que me guste estar mucho aquí, pero ya es muy humillante el hecho por sí solo de buscar comida en un basurero, ahora con personas viéndote es todavía más.

—No entiendo que quieres de mi Tanya, te he dicho una y mil veces como soy. No creo que en verdad hayas pensado que iba a cambiar por ti, ¿Verdad? — se escuchó un pequeño golpe después de eso.

—Eres un patán, engreído Edward. Sabes que, me alegra tanto que te mudes aquí, así no tendré que verte nunca más en mi vida. Búscate a otra idiota que te aguante más humillaciones. Me voy — gritó furiosa la mujer.

—Por fin, la verdad es que ya me estabas aburriendo— se podía oír el cinismo en su voz —Te mandaré tus cosas mañana, siéntete libre de elegir el hotel que quieras y me mandas la factura, amor.

—Quédate con tu dinero. Y deseo que tú y el sean muy felices. Por que al final te vas a quedar solo. — creo que oí sus pasos alejarse.

—Maldición— gritó el pateando el basurero. Eso me asustó un poco, así que por mi reflejo salí de ahí. Claro que siendo la torpe que soy, me caí al intentar bajarme. Él hombre, que me imaginó era el de la pelea, se quedó viéndome en shock. Yo me quedé sin aire en cuanto lo vi, era realmente hermoso. Es alto, de tez blanca pálida, tiene el cabello más hermoso que he visto, es color bronce y esta un poco despeinado. Se ve que es una persona de mucho dinero, estaba vestido con lo que parece un costoso traje. Parece un dios griego. —¿Qué demonios estas haciendo ahí y quién eres? — alzó la voz muy enojado. Esto me asustó todavía más.

—Y-yo… ssolo— no me dejó terminar.

— ¿Me estabas espiando, verdad? — me jaló muy bruscamente del brazo. — ¿Creíste que ibas a poder robarme por que salí sin mi seguridad? — sus preguntas realmente no tenían ningún sentido para mí.

—No señor, claro que no— le respondí rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que me digas. De todas formas llamaré a la policía— me dijo apretándome más el brazo. — Yo realmente no entendía nada.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada— le repliqué tratando de zafarme de su agarre –Por favor, déjeme ir. Me está lastimando.

—Oh, claro que no te voy a dejar ir. Nadie se burla de Edward Cullen. — habló rechinando los diente.

—Edward— se oyó la voz de un hombre. —Suéltala. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, aquí? — le gritó. Él extraño le puso una mano en el hombro y él lentamente me soltó.

—Esta ladrona estaba escondida en el basurero, esperando para robarme. — le contestó.

—No es cierto. Yo nunca quise robarle. — me defendí.

—Vamos hermano, piensa lógicamente. No creo que ni siquiera lo haya pensado, eres mucho más grande que ella, además ella como sabía que ibas a salir a discutir con tu novia— me defendió el extraño, se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió —Lamento el comportamiento de Edward, él suele ser un poco temperamental. ¿Te importaría decirnos que estabas haciendo en el basurero?

— Si señor. — él me interrumpió.

—Me llamo Jasper-— me dijo el extraño. Yo asentí en señal de respuesta.

—Yo solo quería un poco de comida. Tenía mucha hambre, lo siento tanto— le dije viendo al piso.

—No tienes nada por que disculparte…?

—Bella— le respondí.

—Bella, me parece que Edward es él que debería decir algo— le dijo dándole una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Realmente piensas que le voy a pedir la culpa a una basurera? — no se por que, pero sus palabras realmente me hirieron. —No pienso perder ni un solo segundo más aquí. Me voy, dile a Alice que le llamó en la semana— antes de irse, sacó su cartera y él muy imbécil me arrojó un billete de 100 dólares al piso. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron rápidamente de coraje. —Eso es lo más cercano a una disculpa que vas a obtener de mí— agregó antes de caminar lejos.

Jasper suspiró y tomó el dinero –Discúlpalo, yo se que parece un persona sin sentimientos. Pero ha pasado por muchos cambios últimamente, esta un poco presionado. – estiró la mano con el dinero.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Pero no necesito dinero— la verdad prefiero morir de hambre antes de tomarlo. —Dígale a su amigo que se puede meter su dinero por el…

—Si, creo que se lo diré— dijo riéndose —Bien, entonces acepta el mío— buscó su cartera en el pantalón.

—Por favor no. Ya fue lo suficientemente humillante lo que sucedió, vamos a dejarlo así. — tomé mi morral y me lo colgué —Gracias por su ayuda – le dije antes de irme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer— creo que agregó algo más, yo solo quería alejarme de ahí y nunca volver.

No se cuanto corrí, pero lo hice hasta que mis pies ya no pudieron más. Me acosté en la banca de un parque que para esta hora ya estaba vacío. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida, no se porque razón, pero mi corazón estaba realmente destrozado.

* * *

**A/N:Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo. **

**Besos**

**Sally =]  
**


	2. Sueños rotos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. No hay ninguna ganancia económica por esta historia, se respetan los derechos del autor. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

_No se cuanto corrí, pero lo hice hasta que mis pies ya no pudieron más. Me acosté en la banca de un parque que para esta hora ya estaba vacío. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida, no se por que razón, pero mi corazón estaba realmente destrozado._

_**A/N: Advertencia: hay una pequeña escena de violencia en este capitulo.  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Sueños rotos**

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, nunca vuelvo a salir con mis hermanos. Me levanté de la cama y bajé a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre. En el comedor estaba mi mamá y la señora que nos sirve.

—Buenos días, Edward. ¿Dormiste bien?— me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—No muy bien mamá. Digamos que una cena con tus hijos no fue una de mis mejores bienvenidas. — me quejé mientras me sentaba. El desayuno olía exquisito.

—Oh, estoy segura que no fue tan mala. — se rió — ¿Irás hoy al hospital?— me preguntó.

—No lo sé, primero quiero ir a la empresa. No se si me de tiempo de ir al hospital— le respondí.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?— me dijo Alice golpeándome en la cabeza, haciéndome derramar el café en mi pijama.

—Maldición Alice, hiciste que derramara el café— le reclamé enojado.

—Lenguaje jóvenes— intervino mi padre — ¿Alice por que golpeaste a tu hermano?

— Él sabe muy bien por que lo hice. Este pedazo de imbécil hizo alusión a su no ayer — oh se refería a la basurera.

—No pienso discutir ese asunto contigo, Alice. Así que si me disculpas, iré a bañarme. — le dije poniéndome de pie —Un gusto verte, papá. Hablamos mas tarde. Por favor ordena que suban el desayuno a mi habitación, madre.

—Un momento Edward, por favor elabora lo que esta diciendo tu hermana. — me pidió mi mamá.

—No es nada importante mamá, te aseguro que solo es Alice y su imaginación— le contesté un poco fastidiado.

— ¿Un acto de mi imaginación? Jasper me contó todo, Edward. Con detalle— dijo lentamente como si no comprendiera nada.

—Me alegro que Jasper y tú tengan buena comunicación— le dije sarcásticamente.

—Ella no se lo merecía Edward— me reclamó.

—Por Dios Alice, ni siquiera la conoces— como podía sentir simpatía por esta extraña.— Y peor aún es una basurera.

—Eres insoportable— dijo sentándose cruzada de brazos.

—Bien basta de eso. Alice, explícanos de quien hablas cariño— me preguntó mi padre preocupado.

—Anoche cuando salimos a cenar, él— dijo señalándome —Y la Srita. Superficial tuvieron una pelea, muy humillante por cierto— rodé los ojos ante su comentario. —El asunto es que cuando salieron del restaurant Edward encontró a una chica en el basurero.

—Oh Dios, ¿En el basurero?— preguntó mi mamá.

—Si mamá, estaba buscando comida en un basurero. Y este imbécil la maltrato y la acusó de ladrona.— esto se estaba haciendo tan aburrido.

—Lo diré solo una vez. Puede que me haya equivocado sí, pero las circunstancias eran muy obvios. Además, al final fue mejor para ella. Recuerda que le di mas dinero con el que puede soñar en tener— no se mucho sobre esa vida, pero no creo que una persona que come de los basurero reciba 100 dólares en una noche.

— ¿Le diste? Se lo aventaste como a un maldito perro.— juró que Alice puede ser tan dramática.

— ¿Edward, es cierto eso?— creo que esta es mi señal.

—Mamá, por favor. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir— les dije saliendo del comedor. Definitivamente mi apetito se arruinó, de hecho parece que todo el día.  
Después de tomar no mi tan placentero baño, salí a la oficina. Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, muchas mas importantes que una basurera de ojos café. ¿Ojos café? Bien, ahora por culpa de Alice la recordaré todo el día y hasta con el color de sus ojos. Y como si el cielo quisiera burlarse de mí, en ese momento sonó mi móvil. Era Emmett.

—Por favor Emmett, si me llamas para reclamarme lo de la basurera, ya puedes colgar.— le dije sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

—Hermano tienes problemas, no se de que demonios estas hablando. Creo que tu amargura te consumió el cerebro— aunque sabía que no podía verme, rodé los ojos ante su comentario. —Te llamaba para invitarte esta noche al nuevo club, ¿Qué dices?

—No gracias, creo que me bastó con la cena de anoche.

—Oh vamos Eddie, yo se que quieres venir.

—Vuelve a decirme Eddie una vez mas y será lo último que digas, Emmi.

—Si claro, engáñate.— me dijo entre risas —Bueno, nos vemos a las 9. Te dejo los datos con tu secretaria. Adiós— me dijo antes de colgar.  
Demonios, ahora tendré que soportar a Alice y a Jasper toda la noche. Aunque pensándolo bien, es perfecto. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por Tanya, puedo tener a todas las mujeres que quiera. No es como si antes no pudiera, pero no era tan divertido si tienes que preocuparte por tú novia.

—Buenos días, Dr. Cullen— me saludó la que asumo es mi nueva secretaria.

—Buenos días…?— no sabía su nombre.

—Kate— me dijo.

—Kate, claro— debo decir que es una bella mujer, lástima que trabaja para mí. No soy tan idiota como para meterme con mis empleadas, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

—Mándame los informes que envío mi padre, por favor. — enseguida me envió los papeles, pero por mas que quería no me podía concentrar, solo podía pensar en la maldita basurera y en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Me desperté muy temprano, antes de que llegará la gente y llamará a la policía. Olía horrible, necesitó una ducha urgentemente. Hmm tal vez pueda ir a la piscina pública y escabullirme. Es mi mejor opción. Mis ojos me ardían mucho, eso sucede cuando aparte de no dormir, lloras hasta quedarte sin lágrimas. No entiendo por que las palabras de ese extraño me duelen tanto, ya estoy acostumbrada a que la gente siempre me vea mal. Tengo que olvidarme de él y mejor pensar en como conseguir comida y llegar a mi puente. Caminé por mucho tiempo, decidí descansar un poco afuera de un minisúper. Tengo mucha sed, creo que atrás de la tienda debe de haber un grifo de agua o algo. Me levanté ignorando la protesta de mis pies y sí, gracias a Dios había una manguera. Empecé a tomar agua desesperada, tenía mucha sed.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo, niña?— oí la voz de una señora detrás de mí. Cuando volteé vi que era una señora, tenía alrededor de 50 años, tenía una cara que no pude identificar.

—Lo lamento, sólo tomé un poco de agua— le dije tomando mi mochila de piso.

—Pero esa agua esta contaminada, no deberías hacer eso. Te puedes enfermar— me dijo preocupada.

—No se preocupe, eh tomado agua en peores condiciones. Creo que esta es el agua más limpia que eh tomado.— le dije con una sonrisa. Siempre es agradable saber que también hay gente que nos considera personas.

—Lamento escuchar eso cariño— me dijo sinceramente — ¿Quieres un poco de jugo o leche?

—Si— le dije rápidamente. Cuando me di cuenta que me escuché desesperada, me sonroje como siempre lo hago. —Por favor—Ella se rió ante mi reacción.

—Vamos adentro— abrió la puerta trasera de la tienda, me imaginó que ella es la dueña. Entramos a un pequeño cuarto, había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas.

—Siéntate cariño, te traeré leche y algo de comer, me imaginó que también tienes hambre.

—Muchas gracias señora— en ese momento mi estomago hizo un ruido de agradecimiento. —Perdón.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ni nada por que disculparte. Y dime Carmen, ¿Tú tienes nombre?— me preguntó.

—Sí, me llamo Bella— le respondí.

—Mucho gusto Bella. Enseguida vuelvo— salió por otra puerta, supongo que la que lleva la tienda. Tengo que ir al baño, creo que también aprovecharé para lavar mi ropa, no se cuando vuelva a tener una oportunidad así. Esperaré a que Carmen vuelva, no quiero que piense que me fui o algo así. Carmen no tardó mucho en volver, me dio un cartón de leche, un sándwich de jamón y un paquete de mini donas. Alzaré esas para la cena. Comí rápidamente mi sándwich, sabe tan rico. —Y, dime Bella. No te había visto por aquí, ¿buscabas algo en especial?

—Sí— le contesté mientras tomaba mi leche — Estaba buscando trabajo, pero no eh tenido mucha suerte. Así que decidí mejor regresar a mi casa— no necesito asustarla diciéndole que vivo debajo de un puente.

—Oh, pues hoy debe de ser tu día de suerte. Mi empleado se reportó enfermo, así que necesitó un poco de ayuda, si tienes que volver ahora a tu casa lo entiendo. Pero si no, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en la tienda hoy? Te pagaré por el día completo. — cuando dijo eso casi me atraganté con mi sándwich.

—Muchas gracias— era lo único que podía decirle. En cuánto termine mi desayuno la alcancé en la tienda, era un minisúper, algo me decía que no necesitaba un ayudante. Esta señora probablemente es pariente de Ángela. —Carmen— le llamé tímidamente — ¿Te importa si uso tu baño primero? Creo que no daré muy buena impresión con esta ropa y oliendo de esta manera.

—Claro que no Bella. Siéntete libre de usarlo, puedes tomar un detergente de ahí— me señalo el estante de limpieza —Quédatelo, espero que te sirva. — yo le agradecí y me metí al baño a lavar mi ropa y a lavarme a mí. Creo que duré como una hora entre limpiarme y limpiar mi ropa, pero aunque estaba mojada, se sentía tan bien lavada.

Me puse el mismo pantalón y mi sudadera.

En cuanto salí del baño me puse a trabajar, era un trabajo muy simple. Solo tenía que acodar las cosas en su lugar y limpiar algunos pasillos. Nada que requiriera mucho esfuerzo, pero aún así hice lo mejor que pude.

El día pasó sin ningún problema, Carmen me contó que ella es la dueña de esta tienda. Es madre soltera, su esposo murió hace muchos años. Me dijo que tiene un hijo de 20 años que está en la universidad. También me dijo que lo más probable es que cierre su tienda antes de fin de año, eso me dio mucho remordimiento, no quería que gastara su dinero en mí.

—Te lo digo, Bella. Que cierre mi tienda no significa que no te pueda ayudar. Iniciaré otro negocio y todo estará bien. — me aseguró.

—Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptar que me dinero. — no podía aceptar su dinero, sabiendo que le podía hacer falta a ella o a su hijo.

—Claro que lo puedes aceptar, te lo has ganado. Además me haría sentir muy mal que no lo hicieras y estoy segura que no quieres eso ¿verdad?— definitivamente Carmen es una de las personas más buenas que eh conocido en mi vida.

—Se que lo eh dicho muchas veces este día. Pero gracias por ayudarme y tratarme como una persona. — para mi sorpresa me abrazó.

—Oh Bella, espero en serio que te vaya bien. Eres una hermosa persona, no dejes que las personas que no estén felices se aprovechen de ti para hacerse sentir superiores. — en cuanto dijo eso lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en Edward, en sus tristes ojos verdes. No sería la única persona que conozco que tiene mucho dinero y no es feliz, a veces eso me consuela, pues aunque no tenga dinero ni nada, disfruto las pequeñas cosas de la vida. —Creo que si está bien contigo me iré ya, para poder tomar el bus— ya quiero llegar a mi puente, no hay nada como el hogar.

—Claro, no hay problema— me dijo —Espera aquí, tengo algo que darte. Si viene algún cliente dile que enseguida vuelvo— me dijo entrando al cuarto de descanso. Yo busqué en la guía cual bus tomar hacia mi calle.

—Buenas noches— dijo una voz muy familiar. Levanté mi cabeza para ver quien era, mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa en cuanto lo reconocí.

— ¿Bella?— me dijo Jasper muy sorprendido.

—Hola— le dije tímidamente.

—No sabía que trabajas aquí. — es muy extraño verlo en un minisúper, no creo que sea del tipo que hace las compras en la casa y menos en una tienda pequeña.

—No trabajo aquí, bueno solo trabajé aquí por hoy— Me di cuenta que venía con una pequeña mujer, muy hermosa. Tenía cabello negro, corto y con sus puntas desordenadas. Su cara tenía facciones muy finas y sus ojos un verde profundo, como los de Edward.

—Hola— me dijo muy alegremente —Soy Alice, prometida de Jasper. Me contó lo que sucedió anoche, lamento que mi hermano se haya comportado de esa manera. No tenía ningún derecho de maltratarte. — Oh son hermanos, eso explica los ojos.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada— Le dije sin cuidado. Cuando lo dije eso su cara se lleno de preocupación y tristeza. Entiendo la tristeza, pero la preocupación no. —Me refiero a que…. Bueno no se a que me refiero— le dije avergonzada. Esto los hizo reír. — En fin, ¿En qué los ayudo?

—Lo había olvidado— me entregó una botella de agua. Carmen llegó en ese momento y les cobró. Antes de irse Jasper me entregó una tarjeta.

—Soy voluntario en un dispensario médico, así que si algún día tienes algún problema o necesitas algo no dudes en ir, estoy ahí los fines de semana— él me caía muy bien, gracias a Dios eh encontrado gente muy buena en estos días, claro sin contar a Edward. Tal vez es la forma en la que Dios me dice que no se ha olvidado de mí.

—Y si me necesitas me puedes contactar por medio Jasper— dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa, no se en sus ojos había algo raro, como si supiera algo que no me quiere decir. ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Apenas me acaba de conocer —Estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas— me dijo antes de cerrarme el ojo.

—Gracias, creo— aunque me daba un poco de miedo, no podía evitar sonreír ante su energía. Carmen me entregó una bolsa con un poco de comida y dinero, yo le agradecí mucho y me fui a tomar el bus. Ya quería volver a mi puente, extrañaba tanto mi rincón y mi caja. Al menos ahí me siento segura.

Ya era muy tarde cuando llegué al puente. Estaba tan feliz por lo que ha sucedido en estos dos días, no puedo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que soy. Número uno ayer y hoy desayuné, cosa que nuca había hecho dos días seguidos. También ayer cuando me metí al basurero encontré muy rica comida cosa que no sucede nunca y hoy cenaré donas. Numero dos: conocí a muchas muy buenas personas, lo que menos me gusta de la calle es que pasan meses sin que hables con las personas, es cuando más duele la soledad. Pero no pensaré en cosas tristes, no puedo ser malagradecida, hoy tengo muchas cosas que agradecer a Dios. Saqué la cobija y metí a mi caja, siempre la dejó guardada atrás del basurero, así nadie se la lleva. Solo uso mi caja en los días que está haciendo mucho frío como hoy. Al parecer no podré dormir está noche, por el frío. Lo más probable es que si me duermo, no despierto. Saqué mi vieja copia de cumbres borrascosas, me lo regalo Ángela. Extraño mucho las escuela, siempre quise volver. Espero un día poder terminarla, esa es mi única meta. Graduarme de preparatoria.

No podía leer por lo mucho que temblaba mi débil cuerpo, odio ser tan débil. Mejor opté por comer mis donas, un poco de comida siempre ayuda. Me enredé en mi delgada cobija y dejé una mano libre para comer. Estaba intentando pensar en mi lugar feliz cuando escuché unas risas muy fuertes acercarse. Demonios, deben de ser los drogadictos de la esquina. Algunas veces vienen a ver si tengo dinero, por lo general no tengo, así que nunca se llevan nada. Pero hoy si tenía y no iba a dejar que se lo llevarán. Es una pareja despiadada, ellos al menos tienen un cuarto donde dormir, aún así vienen cínicamente a robarme el poco dinero que consigo. Salí despacio y con mucho cuidado de mi caja y escondí el dinero en un pequeño hoyo en el basurero. Justó a tiempo por que los maleantes ya estaban aquí.

—Mira James, ya viste a quien tenemos aquí. — dijo Victoria.

—Pequeña Bella, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí— me dijo sarcásticamente.

—Perdona que vengamos a tú casa— dijo Victoria riéndose. —Pero ayer no estabas, así que debiste haber conseguido un buen trabajo o ¿no?

—No, fui a buscar trabajo y no me lo dieron y se me acabó el dinero, no pude regresar hasta hoy, me vine caminando por eso tarde tanto— mentí rogándole al cielo que se lo creyeran y me dejaran en paz. Aunque yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar, me iban a golpear por no darles dinero e iban a regresar en un mes.

—Que egoísta persona eres Isabella— me dijo James dándome una bofetada. Me la dio con tanta fuerza que caí al piso del impacto. —No quieres compartir tú dinero con los necesitados. Dime que sentirías tú si estuvieras en esta situación y yo no te quisiera ayudar— me dijo jalándome del cabello. Me jaló tan fuerte que me hizo voltear mi cabeza, para ver directo a sus horribles ojos. Yo estaba llorando del dolor, pero nunca grito, eso siempre lo empeora —Contéstame maldita sea— gritó, jalando con mas fuerza.

—Me sentiría muy mal. Pero no tengo dinero— le respondí entre lágrimas.

—Maldita limosnera. Solo sirves para contaminar el planeta— me dijo Victoria pateándome en las costillas. —Te doy una última oportunidad, dame lo que tengas— me gritó.

—No tengo nada— le dije luchando por un poco de aire. Ella me volvió a patear en mis costillas, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor, esto la enfureció mas. Así que por mientras ella me pateaba, James me dobló tanto mi mano que creo que me la rompió. Yo solo podía rezarle a Dios por que acabara pronto.

—Larguémonos de aquí, baby. Huele asqueroso— dijo James arrojándome al piso. Mi frente se estrelló contra la orilla de la acera, creo que empezó a sangrar. Estaba haciendo tanto frío que no podía sentir muy bien los golpes. Gracias a Dios, si no se que el dolor sería insoportable. —Tienes suerte de que esta noche nos vayamos de la ciudad, si no mañana vendría por mi dinero. Pero no creas que no la haré, solo tendrás que esperar más por nosotros. Nos extrañas pequeña Bella— dijo antes de irse.

Me quedé tirada en la calle hasta que estuve segura de que se habían ido, me arrastré a mi caja y me cubrí con mi cobija destrozada, mientras Victoria esculcaba mis cosas la rompió. Empecé a rezar por que no volverían, espero que lo que dijo James del viaje haya sido cierto. No podría soportar otra paliza mañana. Estaba muy agotada para no quedarme dormida, me dormí soñando en ser una persona normal, con una hermosa familia. Soñé con una escena hermosa: René, Charlie y yo en navidad, reunidos junto al árbol de navidad. Esperando por abrir los regalos. Esto era lo único que podía hacer, soñar con otra vida para no sentir tanto dolor.

Llegué al club a las 10:00, no iba a venir, pero Emmett amenazó con hacerle algo a mi hermoso auto. Y conociendo a Emmett, no dudaría ni un segundo en cumplir su promesa. Así que aquí estaba, sentado en un sillón con Jasper y con Alice, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que hablaran sobre el incidente de anoche, aunque creo que me haría bien hablarlo, pues todo el día eh pensado en eso.

—Yo se que lo quieres decir Edward. — me dijo Alice jugando a la "psíquica" como siempre.

—Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que quiero decir?— le pregunté burlándome.

—No te burles Edward, es verdad. Quieres admitir que fuiste un idiota por portarte así con Bella. — ¿Bella? Como sabe su nombre.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo demonios sabes su nombre Alice?— le dije enojado, no quiero que mi hermana menor se relacione con ese tipo de gente. —No me digas que estuviste yendo otra vez a ese centro comunitario.

—Edward, no le grites a Alice— me dijo Jasper. —Nos topamos a Bella en una tienda, Alice tenía sed. Fue una coincidencia que nos la topáramos— viendo a Alice a los ojos sabía que no podía ser coincidencia. Ella calcula cada movimiento.

—Bien— le dije más tranquilo. Pero estaba molesto, molesto por que me moría de ganas de saber como estaba Bella. —Y ¿Cómo esta Bella?— les pregunté sin pensarlo, Alice sonrió como si hubiera ido una semana de compras a Paris.

—Así que Bella, ¿Ya no la basurera?— ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo hoy?

—Creí que preferirías que la llamara por su nombre— me excusé.

—Si claro. Admítelo Edward, estas arrepentido. Por primera vez en tú perfecta vida cometiste un error. — dijo sarcásticamente. —Lo peor de todo es que para ella ni siquiera fue un error, está tan acostumbrada a que la maltraten. — no se por que, pero eso me dio dolor. Demonios Cullen, compórtate. No te puedes sentir así por una simple basurera.

—No es una basurera, Edward.— dijo Jasper como si hubiera leído mi mente. —Es una persona que estaba tan desesperada por un poco de comida que se metió a un bote de basura a comer lo que encontrara.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso— le dije en una voz elevada.

—Tal vez tú no tienes la culpa de que esté en esa situación, pero tú si tienes la culpa de que la traten como si no fuera una persona. Por gente como tú que las desprecia por el simple hecho de no tener la suerte de tener un lugar donde dormir o un plato de comida en la mesa— me iba a defender pero en ese momento llegó Emmett.

—Eddie, me da gustó que decidieras acompañarnos— me dijo sonriente como siempre, gruñí ante el estúpido sobrenombre que me puso. Decidí dejar la conversación para después, hace mucho que no veo a mi hermano y me tengo que poner al corriente. Me levanté a saludarlo a él y a su esposa Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué ayer te fuiste tan rápido Edward?— me preguntó Rose. — No nos pudiste contar de tus planes ahora que regresas a Seattle— me reclamó.

—Lo siento, tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes— le respondí viendo de reojo a Jasper, me extraña que no le haya contado. —Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí, así que cuéntenme. ¿Cuándo voy a tener la fortuna de ser tío?— les pregunté. Sus caras inmediatamente cayeron.

—Lo estamos intentando, el doctor piensa que con esté tratamiento por fin podré embarazarme— me dijo Rose esperanzada. —Esperemos que pronto.

—Estoy segurao que sí, bebé— la consoló Emmett. La verdad es que envidiaba el amor que se tienen Emmett y Rosalie o Jasper y Alice. A pesar de que me encantan las mujeres y nunca podría tener solo una, a veces tenía la esperanza de enamorarme y formar una familia. Pensé que con Tanya lo haría, al menos por apariencias, pero no resulto muy bien que digamos.

—Cambiando de tema eh oído que te retiras Emmett— le preguntó Jasper. Emmett es un jugador de los Seahawks, el mejor equipo de futbol americano. Esté año ganaron el super tazón. Y estoy seguro que el próximo también lo ganarán.

—Así es, acabo de firmar mi último contrato. 3 años más y estoy fuera— le respondió. —Rose y yo volveremos a Inglaterra a criar a nuestros hijos. Hablando de eso, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar en Seattle?— nuestra familia es de aquí de Seattle, pero mis hermanos y yo estudiamos en Inglaterra. En la facultad de medicina de Oxford, conocí a Jasper. Yo estaba estudiando mi segunda especialidad en medicina farmacológica y él estaba estudiando su especialidad en psiquiatría. Cuando fui a un fiesta con él, llevé a Alice conmigo eh inmediatamente hicieron click. Me alegro saber que mi mejor amigo es el prometido de mi hermana menor, se que en mejores manos no puede estar.

—No lo sé, papá me comentó que se quería retirar. Así que me parece que me quedaré aquí permanentemente. Aunque también me gustaría expandir la empresa de Inglaterra.— quería abrir un hospital.

—No hablemos de negocios aquí por favor. Es muy aburrido— se quejó Alice. Seguimos conversando de cosas sin importancia, pero muy divertidas. La verdad es que extrañaba mucho a mi familia. Me alegró que Emmett me haya obligado a venir. Al final fui el primero en retirarse, estaba un poco cansado y quería dormir bien para las reuniones de mañana.

La reunión con mis hermanos fue muy agradable, excepto por una cosa. Nunca dejé de pensar en ella. En los hermosos ojos de Bella. Mañana me tendré que ocupar de eso.

* * *

**Besos**

**Salli =]**


	3. Nadie en casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Como siempre me compraron con sus reviews, a esté paso actualizaré cada día jejeje. Muchas gracias. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Nunca dejé de pensar en ella. En los hermosos ojos de Bella. Mañana me tendré que ocupar de eso._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Nadie en casa**

Me desperté con mucho frío. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo mi cara. Tuve la tentación de quedarme acostada, pero tenía demasiado frío. Ha pasado una semana desde que vinieron Jame y Victoria. Acomodé mi caja en el lugar de siempre y empaqué mis cosas en mi morral. Siempre trató de ignorar el dolor, pero a veces es muy fuerte. Me senté en la orilla de la calle y empecé a controlar mi respiración. No es la primera vez que James y Victoria me golpean, así que ya se que hacer para aminorar el dolor. Lo único que me preocupa es el corte en mi frente, anoche sangró mucho, eso no es normal, ya debería de haberse cerrado. Cuando sentí que el dolor disminuyó un poco, seguí mi camino. Con el dinero que me dio Carmen y con un poco más que me gané limpiando autos, compraré un cajón para bolear zapatos. Por fin eh juntado el dinero para comprarlo, lo había visto desde hace un mes, así que espero que todavía esté. Por que si lo compró, podré trabajar todas las tardes en el parque y estoy segura que con el favor de Dios tendré que comer todos los días.

Camino a la tienda me detuve en la panadería, la señora a veces me regala el pan que le sobró del día anterior.

—Buenos días pequeña Bella— conozco a la Sra. Cope desde mis primeros años en la calle. De ahí tomó la costumbre de decirme pequeña Bella, pues me conoce desde niña.

—Buenos días Sra. Cope— le respondí alegremente.

—Oh no me digas que James y Victoria te golpearon de nuevo— me preguntó. Todos en la calle me habían visto en las peores condiciones, me parece que esta vez no estoy tan golpeada como otras veces, es mucho peor cuando los dos están drogados.

Yo asentí en respuesta —Pero ya se fueron, James mencionó algo sobre un viaje, así que no me tendré que preocupar por ellos en mucho tiempo.

Me dio una mirada de lástima, yo entiendo que no lo hace con mala intención, pero odio la lástima. —Esperó que todo mejore cariño— me dijo entregándome unas piezas de pan.

—Muchas gracias— le dije antes de irme. A veces siento que vivo en un mundo muy hipócrita, no es que sea malagradecida, ni quiero que me resuelvan mi vida, pero siempre fui invisible, la gente solo me nota cuando quiere hacer una obra de caridad, como la Sra. Cope, hay veces que no me da pan por que le da vergüenza que me vean los clientes. Y yo lo entiendo, quien quiere comprar comida en una tienda donde entró una indigente sucia, es asqueroso. Pero no es tiempo de quejarme, el mundo es como es y no lo puedo cambiar, lo único que puedo hacer es sobrevivir. Terminé el pan rápido y fui a comprar a la tienda de cosas usadas. Estaba muy emocionada, hoy tendría como quien dice un trabajo, soñé mucho tiempo con juntar el suficiente dinero para poder comprarlo. Llegué a la tienda, el señor casi me corre en cuanto me vio entrar, pero cuando le enseñé que tenía dinero y quería comprar me dejó entrar. Creo que le dio un poco de pena cuando me vio la cara por que me perdonó los 3 dólares que me faltaban para comprar la *tinta para bolear.

Bueno, ya lo compré, no tengo nada de dinero pero se que pronto tendré. —Hora de trabajar Bella— me dije. Cuando llegué al parque me puse a trabajar de inmediato, me acomodé el cabello, de tal forma que no se me notará mucho el corte de mi frente, cuando vi mi reflejo en el vidrio de la tienda, me sentí un moustro, entendí por que él dueño me corrió en cuanto me vio. Creo que es un poco temprano, por que nada mas había dos personas ahí y ninguna quiso que les limpiara los zapatos. Pero no me desanimó, se que pronto tendré clientes.

Llegó el mediodía y yo solo le limpié los zapatos de dos personas, creo que será mejor que cambié de parque. Tal vez deba de ir al parque que esta cerca de la empresa Cullen, creo que ahí será un buen lugar para trabajar, un día fui y había muchos señores con traje, estoy segura que alguno necesitará una boleada. Esperanzada junté mis cosas y empecé a caminar hacia el parque de la arboleda.

* * *

Tuve la peor de las noches, no dejé de soñar con la sucia basurera. Pero hoy me encargaré de eso. Tomé mi celular y busqué en la agenda hasta que encontré el número que quería, se lo habría pedido a mi secretaria, pero necesitaba ocuparme de eso ahora.

_—Hola Edward— contestó al primer timbre Lauren. —Que bueno que me llamas, no eh dejado de pensar en ti— oh, apuesto que no. Nadie deja de pensar en mí, nunca. _

_—Buenos días Lauren, me alegra escuchar eso. Solo llamé para decirte que mi secretaria te enviará la dirección donde quiero que nos veamos. A las 10 de la noche. — sabía de antemano que ella estaría mas que encantada en ir. _

_— ¿En serio? — me preguntó sorprendía, después de todo, no acostumbro llamarles a mis amantes. _

_—Acaso parece que estoy bromeando— le dije irritado, llevamos mucho tiempo hablando. _

_—Claro que no— me dijo rápidamente —Te veré ahí y esperaré con ansias ese momento._

_—Esta de mas decirte que no me gusta esperar, así que si te retrasas un solo segundo, mejor no vayas— le aclaré, no me gusta que la gente me haga esperar. Mi tiempo vale oro. _

_—No lo haré— me dijo antes de que le colgará. _

Esta noche me aseguraré de no pensar en los ojos de la basurera. Me metí a bañar y pedí mi desayuno en mi cuarto, no tengo ganas de bajar hoy. Me tomé la mayoría de la mañana para hacer ejercicio, necesitaba canalizar mi estrés en algo. Terminé y me fui a la oficina, antes de llegar a la oficina, le dije al chofer que me llevará al parque que esta cerca de mi empresa, me gusta ir ahí para relajarme, me recuerda cuando era pequeño y venía con mi papá. Me senté en mi banco favorito y me puse a leer el periódico, como amo estos pequeños momentos de soledad. Estaba disfrutando de mi lectura, cuando fui interrumpido por una niña.

—Disculpe señor, ¿No quiere que le limpie los zapatos?— me congelé al oír su voz. No puede ser, el destino está contra mí. Bajé el periódico para comprobar, era la basurera. Su cara se llenó de miedo en cuanto me reconoció, lo que mas me molesto de eso, fue que realmente me doliera. ¿Por qué me importa que la basurera me tenga miedo o no? _Compórtate Edward, no quieres ser el mismo patán de la vez pasada_, mi conciencia me dijo. Antes de que pudiera responderle me dijo apresurada —Lo siento señor, yo no sabía. Perdón por molestarlo.— se disculpó, iba a irse pero la detuve del brazo. Cuando la toqué sentí una electricidad muy rara, mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, fue ahí cuando observé bien su rostro, estaba destruido. ¿Quién la golpeó así? Y por que a pesar de que esta golpeada, me parece tan hermosa. Me quedé callado antes de poder formular una palabra.

—Me parece que mis zapatos están sucios— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Creo que la tomó por sorpresa por que se quedó observándome por unos minutos, hasta que aclaré mi garganta.

—Perdón, ¿Quiere que se los limpie?— me preguntó. Yo le dije que si con la cabeza. Ella se quedó parada sin hacer nada. Esto me dio tiempo de observarla bien entendí por que Jasper había sentido tanta compasión por esta niña, estaba vestida con una sudadera negra, sucia y rota. Su pantalón, carecía de tela, sobretodo de las rodillas. Y sus zapatos, se podía observar sus delgados y sucios calcetines. Me imaginó el frío que debe sentir en la noche, su pequeño cuerpo se ve tan indefenso. Ella estaba esperando que me siente. En cuanto lo hice, colocó mi pie en el cajón y empezó a limpiar con un pequeño trapo, se notaba que había sido cortado de una prenda. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo, 5 minutos atrás quería olvidarme de ella para siempre y ahora la dejó que me limpié mis zapatos? Y lo peor es que no me arrepiento. No podía evitar sentirme un poco preocupado por los golpes en su cara, sobre todo el corte que tiene en la frente.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Bella?— le pregunté, ella levantó sus grandes ojos cafés y me vio con asombro —Me refiero a tu cara, ¿Te caíste?— ella bajó la cabeza antes de responderme y siguió limpiando.

—Hmm…yo…noche estaba… caí del bus— me contestó tartamudeando, parece mentira es una indigente y no sabe mentir. Y yo que injustamente la acusé de ladrona, cuando ni siquiera le puede mentir a un extraño.

—Creo que no sabes mentir, Bella— le dije, ella de nuevo me volteó a ver son sus hermosos ojos, ahora llenos de vergüenza, sus mejillas se pintaron de un hermoso color rosa y no pude evitar quedar atrapado en ellos.

* * *

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Bella?— me preguntó curioso, no pude evitar verlo confundida y asombrada por su pregunta. No se por que le mentí y le dije que me había caído, pero sin duda su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando volteé a responderle no pude evitar quedarme atrapada en sus ojos esmeraldas, son tan hermosos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que le pudiera responder.

—Es que no les quise dar dinero— le contesté en automático, aún perdida en sus ojos.

— ¿Te intentaron robar?— me dijo ¿enojado? Yo asentí con mi cabeza. — ¿A ti?— me volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno, es que no es que me roben… bueno si me roban— argh ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa hablar con él? O en primer lugar ¿Por qué estoy hablando con él? Me acusó de ladrona hace dos días, parece que el destino no me quiere dejar olvidarlo. Él sonrió ante mi respuesta.

—Sabes lo complicado que es leerte— me dijo riendo. Yo sonreí junto con él. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me encontraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes. _Trabaja, Bella_. Me recordé.

— ¿Puedes subir tu otro zapato? Por favor— le pedí. Él lo subió y seguí trabajando, tenía que salir de aquí antes de seguir diciendo más estupideces.

— ¿Ya fuiste a un hospital?— insistió en el tema de mi cara. Yo negué con la cabeza sin levantar mi cabeza, no quería perderme en sus ojos de nuevo. —Deberías ir, el corte en tu frente está infectado. — me dijo.

— ¿Eres doctor?— le devolví la pregunta.

—Soy Edward Cullen— me respondió muy orgulloso. _Pero no respondió mi pregunta_, un momento ¿Cullen?

— ¿Cómo farmacéuticos Cullen?— le dije.

—Así es— me respondió orgulloso.

—No pensé que él dueño fuera tan joven— me imaginé a alguien mayor.

—Mi abuelo inició la compañía y mi padre y yo lo hemos seguido— me dijo. Por fin terminé de limpiar sus zapatos.

—Bueno, listo. Tus zapatos como nuevos— dije mientras recogía mi cosas.

—Gracias— dijo entregándome un billete de 100 dólares.

—Lo siento, no tengo tanto cambio. Tal vez si me das un billete de 5— se lo devolví.

—No te estoy pidiendo cambio— me dijo sin aceptar el dinero. Yo no podía aceptar 100 dólares por eso, tengo mi dignidad, no me gusta la lástima. Trabajó para ganarme mi dinero. Nunca, nunca en vida eh pedido limosna, prefiero comer todos los días en el basurero a hacerlo. Es lo único que puedo controlar en mi vida.

—Por favor, solo dame un dólar— le supliqué. Él se quedó pensando por un momento, pero después sacó su cartera y me entregó un billete de 5 dólares.

—Quédate con el cambio y no voy a aceptar más devoluciones— me dijo dejando en claro que no había lugar para discusiones.

—Me parece bien, así tendrás 4 boleadas gratis— le dije sonriendo, sabía que había ganado esto.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas está, pero la próxima vez lo haré yo— me dijo riendo. —Tengo que irme, pero te recomiendo que vayas a un hospital. No creo que eso se vea bien. Mi amigo Jasper trabaja en un centro comunitario, creo que ahí se encuentra un dispensario medico.

—Si, me dio su tarjeta — creo que la guardé en mi morral —Gracias, iré a verlo el sábado— le dije y me fui muy confundida. Ese hombre me acusó y me maltrató el sábado y hoy se había portado increíblemente bien, por que eso me hacía sentir tan emocionada. Borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí trabajando. Cuando vi que anocheció, decidí que era momento empezar a caminar. No voy a pagar por el bus esta noche mejor compraré una hamburguesa o una pizza. Tengo tanta hambre, que me podría comer una vaca.

Tardé mucho en llegar al puesto de comida, pero al fin lo hice. Ordené una hamburguesa doble, unas papas fritas y una malteada. Lo se, parece que es mi cumpleaños, pero creo que después de lo que sucedió anoche me lo merezco, por lo general ahorro el dinero lo mas que pueda. Pedí para llevar mi comida, hace mucho tiempo que no disfruto una cena en mi puente. Por fin, después de un día muy largo llegué a mi casa. Acomodé mi cobija y me senté a cenar. No puedo dejar de pensar en Edward, en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Edward no me puede gustar— me dije a mi misma —Vivimos en mundos aparte— eso sin mencionar que él nunca, nunca sentiría mas que lastima por mi. Creo que lo mejor es que no vuelva a ese parque, tengo que olvidarme de él para siempre. Terminé mi cena al final sin muchas ganas y acomodé mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente mi cabeza dolía demasiado, sé que tengo que ir con un doctor, como dijo Edward. Pero no me quiero arriesgar a encontrarlo ahí, aunque él solo mencionó que Jasper trabaja ahí, nunca dijo que también él. Argh, pero me duele mucho la cabeza, creo que iré y si veo a Edward me esconderé. Si esa es la mejor solución. Pero primero necesito bañarme, no puedo ir así. Recogí como todas las mañanas mis cosas y fue a la gasolinera a bañarme.

Decidí que hoy no trabajaría, me quedaron dos dólares de mi trabajo de ayer, así que con eso compraré comida. Busqué por mucho tiempo el centro comunitario, estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Entré al edificio y había una pequeña mesa que decía recepción.

—Bueno tardes— creo —Estoy buscando a Jasper.— le dije tímidamente.

—Llega a las 2, puedes esperarlo ahí— me respondió señalándome unas sillas. Vi el reloj en la pared, son las 12:45, no es como si tuviera que hacer algo importante, así que solo me senté a esperar a Jasper. Estaba concentrada leyendo mi viejo libro.

— ¿Bella?— escuché a Jasper llamarme.

—Hola, te estaba esperando— le dije sonrojándome.

— ¿Dios, qué te sucedió?— me preguntó alarmado.

—Me caí— le mentí, esta vez mejor de la que lo hice con Edward —Estaba muy resbaloso el piso. Creo que aún así no me creyó, pero dejó el tema pasar.

—Bien, déjame conseguir un cuarto y vengo por ti— me dijo entrando por unas puertas de vidrio. No se tardó mucho en venir por mí y me llevo a un pequeño cuarto color crema y una cama de consultorio. —¿Por qué no te acuestas Bella?— me dijo amablemente. Yo lo obedecí y me acosté en la cama. Él se puso unos guantes y empezó a revisarme — ¿Hace cuanto te lastimaste?— me preguntó.

—Ayer— le dije.

—Bella…— me respondió.

—Hace una semana— le dije sinceramente. Él suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? Por eso se infecto, sin mencionar que necesitas sutura— me regañó.

—Perdón, es que eh tenido mucho trabajo en esta semana— y no era mentira, lavaba carros todo el día para comprarme mi cajón.

—No pensé verte tan pronto— me dijo serio —Pero es bueno que te vea, te quería dar los datos de un asilo municipal. Es muy bueno, te dan una cama permanente.

— ¿Cama permanente? Auch— sentí un piquete en mi frente.

—Lo siento, es para la sutura— se disculpó. —Así es, te dan una cama permanente, las puertas se cierran a las 7:30. Así que tiene tiempo de trabajar, solo dan una comida al día, pero creo que es mejor que nada. — pensé por un momento antes de contestarle.

—Pero si tienen camas permanentes es muy difícil entrar, ¿no?— no me gusta quedarme en los asilos, una vez me robaron todas mis cosas. Desde esa vez nunca volví a quedarme en uno. Prefiero mi casa debajo del puente.

—Es un poco difícil, pero digamos que hablé con un amigo, así que tendrás una cama— me respondió.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?— le pregunté sin pensarlo.

— ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?— me devolvió la pregunta.

—Por que soy una indigente— le respondí en automático.

—Hmm, ¿Crees que no debería de ayudarte por que eres una indigente? Bella, trabajo en un centro comunitario para personas sin hogar, así que creo que es la razón principal por la que te ayudó— me dijo sonriendo.

—Me refiero a que no deberías de perder tanto tiempo en mí— le dije. — No creo que te tomes tantas molestias por las demás personas.

—Ok, Número uno: Tienes razón, a ti te prestó más atención. Y número dos: no pierdo ningún tiempo ayudándote y créeme que tú me ayudas más. — bien, ahora estaba mas que confundida.

—No entiendo. — yo no lo puedo ayudar en ninguna forma.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, me recordaste a una persona. Así que digamos que al principió necesitaba sentir que la estaba ayudando a ella. Pero cuando rechazaste el dinero de Edward realmente me quedé asombrado, no creo que muchas personas lo hubieran hecho, incluso si no están en la misma situación que tú— lo que me gusta de hablar con Jasper es que no teme "insultarme" haciendo referencia a mi vida. —La verdad es que esa noche me dejaste pensando muchas cosas, incluyendo a la persona a la que me recordaste. — se quedó pensando por un momento— Como sea, cuando te vi en la tienda sentí que el destino quería que te ayudará y yo lo acepte con gusto. Sabes, Alice dice que yo tengo un don de leer los sentimientos y el carácter de las personas. — me encanta como al hablar de Alice sus ojos se iluminan. —Supe que nunca recibirás dinero que no te hayas ganado. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue darte mi tarjeta y esperar a que acudieras a mí, aunque la verdad nunca pensé que ibas a venir por esto. Debo confesarte que Alice y yo pensábamos ir a buscarte.

— ¿A buscarme? Wow, nadie me ha dicho algo tan bonito. — su cara se llenó de tristeza, tal ves algunas personas si me pueden querer aunque sea indigente.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— me dijo. Terminando de suturarme, me puso una gasa en las puntadas y se puso frente a mí.

—Claro, no es como si tenga algo importante que hacer— le dije bromeando. Aunque no creo que le haya dado mucha gracia.

—Siéntete libre de no responderme, no me sentiré mal si no lo haces— yo asentí — ¿Dónde está tu familia?— su pregunta me tomó en completa sorpresa, me quedé callada.—Sabes que, olvida que te pregunte. Mejor vayamos a que comas algo— me dijo levantándose de la camilla. Tomé aire antes de contestarle.

—Charlie y René eran o son drogadictos. No se que sucedió con René, Charlie me parece que se rehabilito, ahora está casado y tiene dos hijos— le contesté.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— me volvió a preguntar.

—Creo que 18— le dije dudosa.

— ¿Crees?

—Nunca festeje ningún cumpleaños, así que no recuerdo mi día de cumpleaños. Me parece que un día vi en mi acta de nacimiento que decía 13 de septiembre, pero no estoy muy segura. Además no es como si importe mucho— nunca en mi vida eh festejado un solo cumpleaños, así que es un día cualquiera.

— ¿Te importaría contarme tu historia?— me preguntó directo. No se si deba contársela, quiero decir, no lo conozco, aunque no creo que planeé hacerme algo. —Me gustaría poder ayudarte Bella, en serio que si. Pero necesito saber que paso. — si que es bueno leyendo las emociones.

—Como te dije antes, mis papás eran drogadictos. Fueron novios de preparatoria, me parece que los dos se drogaron por primera vez juntos y después de esa vez, nunca pararon. Obviamente René se embarazó por error, nunca me dejó olvidarlo— no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, recordando las veces que René me decía que yo era lo peor que le sucedió en la vida —Siempre me repetía que se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta de su embarazo a tiempo, para así haber podido a…abortarme— le dije sollozando. Él puso una mano y mi hombro y con la otra me empezó a formar círculos en la espalda.

—Está bien cariño, no necesitas decirme más si no puedes— me reconfortó.

—Necesito hacerlo, necesito que alguien me escuché— le dije calmándome un poco. —Con Charlie no era muy diferente, él nunca hablaba conmigo. Siempre me ignoraba, hacía de cuenta que no estaba ahí. Cuando tenía 6 años le rogué a René que me dejara ir a la escuela. Charlie la convenció diciéndole que no estaría en la casa la mitad del día. — creo que fue lo único que hizo por mí —Entré a la escuela cuando tenía 7 años, pero René me sacó cuando tenía 9. Según ella las maestras no dejaban de quejarse sobre su falta de cuidado hacia mí. A mi me gustaba mucho ir a la escuela, es lo que mas extrañó. Siempre intenté volver, pero no podía pedir cupo. Me hubieran mandado a un orfanato. Un día Charlie llegó a la casa al mediodía, a mi se me hizo muy extraño por que él solo regresaba en la madrugada, si es que lo hacía. Él y René como siempre empezaron a discutir. Pero esta vez fue diferente por que había regresado por sus cosas, estaba decidido a irse. Tomó su maleta y salió por la puerta, ni siquiera me dio una mirada antes de irse. René descargo como todos los días su enojo hacia mí. Al final del mes ella no pudo pagar el alquiler, así que nos echaron. Ella le habló a uno de sus "amigos" y se fue con él. Me dijo que no podía llevar con ella, ni aunque quisiera. — Volví a sollozar en esa parte —Me dejo sola afuera de una gasolinera. Tenía 11 años. Estaba tan asustada. — No es que haya tenido mucho pero al menos con René y Charlie tenía una cama.— Le supliqué, le supliqué tanto que me llevará con ella. Que por favor no me dejará. Ella solo se rió y me dijo que había arruinado su vida una vez, no iba a dejar que se la arruinará otra vez. — Tomé aire antes de continuar —Me quedé todo el día llorando, suplicándole a Dios que René volviera. Pero nunca lo hizo, yo…yo no sabía que hacer. Esa primera noche me escondí en un basurero, tenía tanto miedo de la policía. De que me llevarán a un orfanato. René creció en uno y me dijo que ella hubiera preferido vivir en la calle. Así que seguí su "consejo". Los primeros dos años fueron difíciles, pero después me acostumbre. Cuando tenía como 16 años, vi a Charlie salir de un restaurant con su familia, lo seguí hasta su casa, tiene una casa bonita. Pequeña pero bonita. Esa vez me emocioné mucho, creí que él me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, se veía que ya no era el mismo de antes. Empecé a soñar con lo que creí sería mi nueva vida. Ese día me bañé y me puse mi mejor blusa. En cuanto abrió la puerta me reconoció, yo lo iba a abrazar pero me detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Me dijo que no tenía dinero, ni comida, que no volviera a molestarlos. Me cerró la puerta en la cara, no sin antes advertirme que si no me iba ya llamaría a la policía. Yo salí corriendo de ahí. Toda mi vida me engañé, diciéndome que si Charlie y René no hubieran sido drogadictos, me habrían amado y hubieras sido una hermosa familia. Pero en ese momento comprendí que eso era solo un sueño, ellos no me querían y no me quieren ahora. Yo solo soy un error de la naturaleza, que creció y se convirtió en un parasito de la ciudad— según algunas personas.— Algunas veces, cuando estoy sufriendo demasiado, me permito soñar. Me permito soñar en la que Charlie, René y yo somos una familia feliz, como la que tiene ahora Charlie. Pero se muy bien que todo es un sueño, conozco mi lugar. — terminé. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos. Él me trajo un poco de agua.

—Lamento tanto todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Bella. Nadie debería hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo te admiró. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que te ha pasado no odies la vida. — me dijo honestamente.

—Por mucho tiempo la odié, al igual que odiaba a Charlie y a René. Pero después me di cuenta que ellos viven en una miseria mas grande que yo, si es que René vive. La verdad agradezco cada día que despierto, se que Dios me tiene aquí por alguna razón, creo que eso es lo que me a mantenido de pie estos años en la calle.

—Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo. — creo que Jasper y yo podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

—Gracias a ti por escucharme. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. — se siente tan bien poderse desahogar con alguien que realmente te escucha.

—Bella recuerda que esas personas que te dieron la vida son los que se equivocaron, son los que deberían de estar en estos momentos en la calle. O en la cárcel. —me dijo enojado.

—Lo que suceda con Charlie y René ya no me importa. Ellos están muertos y enterrados en mi memoria desde hace mucho tiempo— le contesté.

—Me parece bien. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer con Alice y conmigo? Ella esta terminando con unas cosas aquí en el centro y le encantaría que nos acompañases. — me pidió.

—No crees que sea mucha molestia— le dije tímida.

—Claro que no, recuerda que te dije que no solo quiero ayudarte, también quiero ser tu amigo— yo acepté su invitación. Espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

**Besitos  
**

**Salli =] **


	4. Quiero decir

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM. Yo soy muy pobre ]:**

**Sorry x la espera, estos días han sido un poco pesados y la verdad estaba un poco bloqueada, intentaba escribir y borré todo mil veces jejeje. Espero que me haya quedado bien. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

—_ ¿Te gustaría ir a comer con Alice y conmigo? Ella esta terminando con unas cosas aquí en el centro y le encantaría que nos acompañases._—_ me pidió._

—_No crees que sea mucha molestia_—_ le dije tímida._

—_Claro que no, recuerda que te dije que no solo quiero ayudarte, también quiero ser tu amigo_—_ yo acepté su invitación. Esperó que todo salga bien._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Quiero decir...**

Después de que trabajó en mi mano, que por suerte no estaba rota. Fuimos a buscar a Alice, nos estaba esperando en el comedor del comunitario.

—Bella— gritó Alice en cuanto me vio. Parece que me conoce desde toda la vida, no es que me quejé, es solo que es un poco extraño. Es un tanto…hiperactiva.

—Hola, Alice— le saludé.

—Dios, ¿Qué te sucedió?— me preguntó alarmada.

—No te preocupes, no es nada— no quería hablar mas de lo sucedido.

—Bueno, después me contarás— gracias a Dios no insistió — ¿Comerás con Jasper y conmigo?

Si no hay problema contigo— le dije tímidamente. No me gusta causarles incomodidades a las personas.

—Claro que no al contrario. Siéntate- me invitó a la silla que estaba frente a ella. —Que bueno que viniste al centro, no se si Jasper ya te dijo lo del comunitario.

—Si ya me dijo, no tengo forma de agradecerles, en serio— la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo porque aunque mi "casa" es la calle, he vivido ahí desde que me quedé en la calle. No me siento segura al dejarla, es por eso que he soportado los maltratos de James y Victoria. –Me parece que iré a echar un vistazo.

—Tienes miedo de dejar tu lugar, ¿verdad? — me preguntó Jasper. Yo me sonrojé antes de contestarle.

—Si, es mi lugar seguro— admití.

—Pues no es muy seguro que digamos— intervino Alice.

—Alice— la reprendió Jasper —Lo que Bella quiere decir es que, nunca a vivido en otro parte. Entiendo tu miedo Bella, pero realmente creo que es una muy buena oportunidad, por favor piénsalo muy bien. —Jasper realmente me entiende muy bien, es como si él supiera lo que siento. Me pregunto a quién le recuerdo.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias- les dije sinceramente a los dos. Mientras comíamos me contaban un poco el servicio que brindan aquí en el centro. Y realmente son muy buenas personas, se nota que tienen mucho dinero, pero aún así ayudan a la gente que no tuvo la misma suerte que ellos. Otra de la razón por la que no estaba segura de ir, era por miedo a encontrarme con Edward, soy tan estúpida por haber permitido que me empezará a gustar. Se que lo más probable es que nunca me lo encuentre aquí, digamos que Edward no es la persona más caritativa del mundo, pero aún así Alice es su hermana y eso no lo puedo olvidar. —Creo que es hora de irme- les dije levantándome de la mesa. Había perdido todo el día aquí, espero conseguir algo para cenar.

—No dudes en volver- me dijo Jasper entregándome una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre del asilo y un nombre —Habla con él, dile que vas de mi parte. Estoy segura que te gustará el lugar- no dudo que me guste el lugar, pero tengo que pensar muy bien que haré.

—Muchas gracias, esperó que nos volvamos a ver— les dije sinceramente. Los dos son unas personas hermosas.

—Claro que nos volveremos a ver— me dijo Alice muy segura. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi puente. Creo que iré a lavar autos, ya es muy tarde para que saque mi cajón. Decidí irme al súper mercado, ahí buscaré unos autos para lavar o le ayudaré a la gente con su mandado. Y en la noche buscaré un poco de comida en los contenedores, siempre tiran muy buena comida, nada más que tengo que llegar temprano por que hay mucha gente en estos basureros. Hoy en especial estaba haciendo mucho frío, esperó esté invierno ahorrar lo suficiente y comprarme una chamarra. Esperé afuera por clientes, pero nunca llegaron. Creo que hoy no es un buen día para lavar autos. Decidí adelantar mi búsqueda en el contenedor, la verdad es que hoy ha sido un día con muchas emociones, quiero llegar a mi casa y dormirme, necesitó pensar muy bien que haré.

Me metí en el contenedor, hoy era un muy buen día. Encontré una bolsa llena de pan, probablemente lo tiraron por que estaba muy duro. Pero aún así sabe muy rico. Encontré también un poco de fruta vieja, los de sanidad son muy exigentes, por eso tiran a la basura la fruta que está un poco vieja. A mi no me importa, como dije antes, comida es comida. Guardé lo que encontré en mi morral y me fui a mi casa. No hay nada como una tranquila cena en mi caja, la verdad es que disfruto mucho esos momentos. En todo el día no había dejado de pensar en Edward, cuanto deseo volverlo a ver. Me muero por ganas de sumergirme en sus ojos verdes, aunque se que no soy de su agrado. Mi corazón salta cada vez que lo veo. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel? No fue suficiente con quedarme en la calle cuando era una niña, ahora mi corazón se vuelve a romper por querer a una persona con la que ni siquiera debo de hablar. Sentí una lágrima traicionera caer por mi mejilla, nunca me he quejado de lo que tengo, al contrario, estoy viva y nunca me ha pasado nada más grave que unos golpes o no comer en unos días, pero últimamente todo se me ha complicado. Es imposible que no te afecten las miradas en la calle, aunque debo de admitir que la que más me afecto fue la de él. Perfecto, además de ser indigente, ahora soy una estúpida que se enamoro del hombre mas rico y guapo de todo Seattle, tal vez lo mejor sea irme de aquí, probar suerte en otra ciudad, lejos de él. Es una idea muy tentadora, aunque ahora tengo la ayuda de Jasper y Alice. Argh, por que mi vida tenía que cambiar esa noche que conocí a Edward, hace tan solo una semana todo era tan simple, solo tenía que buscar comida para sobrevivir y listo. No tenía que pensar en nada más, me gustaría tanto tener una persona con la cual pudiera hablar sobre esto. Creo que lo peor de la calle en mi punto de vista es la soledad, es tan duro saber que estoy tan sola. Que si un día James me mata a nadie la va a importar, se que el día en que me muera ni siquiera podré ser enterrada en un campo santo. Me iré a directo a la fosa común, una indigente más que muere. Creo que será mejor que me duerma, no quiero seguir pensando en mi muerte. Acomodé mi cobija dentro de la caja, me estaba congelando y eso que me empalmé toda la ropa que tengo. Decidí irme a mi lugar feliz como siempre, solo que ahora en lugar de pensar en mi universo alterno con René y Charlie, pensaré en mi universo alterno con Edward. Los dos siendo personas normales, yo maestra de literatura y él trabajando en un hospital. Llegando a casa del trabajo cansado y yo estando ahí para consolarlo y atenderlo.

Esa noche dormí como hacía muchas noches no lo hacía, _sonriendo_.

Amanecí congelada, sentía mis dedos entumecidos. Lo había decidido en la noche, me iré al asilo municipal. Desde que me quedé en la calle siempre eh vivido aquí, en mi lugar seguro, debajo del puente. Pero siento que es desperdiciar una muy buena oportunidad. Después de discutir conmigo misma por mucho tiempo, me levanté y guardé mi caja. Todos los domingos voy a la iglesia, aunque no entró, siempre me quedó escuchando desde la puerta, no quiero incomodar a las personas con mi presencia. Además siempre que voy piensan que es para pedir limosna o algo por el estilo. Limpié un poco mi ropa con el agua del parque y me lavé un poco la cara. Desayuné el pan que me quedó en noche y también un plátano, sé que es lo único que comeré en el día. Hoy es domingo, no es un buen día para bolear zapatos, por lo tanto, no es un buen día para trabajar. Después de misa me regresé a mi puente, por suerte había salido un poco el sol. Así que hoy solo me relajaré y disfrutaré. Mañana iré al asilo, espero que haya tomado una buena decisión.

Llegué al asilo muy temprano en la mañana, entre mas rápido me registro, mas rápido puedo empezar a trabajar. Tenía un poco de hambre, así que esperaba ansiosa poder comprar algo de comida para la cena.

—Buenos días— le dije a una amable señora que estaba en la puerta.

—Buenos días. ¿Vienes a registrarte en la lista de espera? — me preguntó sacando una tabla con hojas, muchas hojas.

—Algo así, lo que pasa es que un…amigo me dijo que había conseguido una cama para mí— siento que estoy haciendo trampa. —Se llama Jasper.

— ¿Él Dr. Whitlock?- me preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí- no estaba muy segura de su apellido.

—Tú eres, Bella- se respondió a si misma.—Jasper me explicó de tu situación, así que reservé una cama para ti. Soy María—me extendió su mano para saludarla, me agrada María. —Me alegra que vinieras hoy, pronto la hubiera tenido que entregar. Llegas a tiempo para la hora del desayuno, pero antes, ¿Te importaría pasar a mi oficina? — dijo indicándome con la mano que la siguiera, yo asentí y la seguí —Bien, estarás en el dormitorio de mujeres, traté de acomodarte en el de adolecentes pero no hay vacantes.

—No hay ningún problema, el de mujeres está perfecto- no voy a ser quisquillosa con lo que me ofrecen. Me senté en la silla que estaba enfrente de su pequeño escritorio.

—Yo sé que no, pero debo advertirte que en ese mismo dormitorio duermen bebés, así que tendrás un poco de ruido en la noche- evité no reírme ante su advertencia. Si algo he aprendido en la calle es a dormir no importando si hay ruido o no. —Tu cama es la número quince, al igual que tu casillero. Ahí podrás guardar todas tus pertenencias, el candado lo tienes que proveer tú. También podrás hacer uso de las regaderas una vez al día- me entregó una bolsa de plástico con varias cosas adentro —Ahí hay una toalla, una esponja con jabón y un paquete de ropa interior- me explicó. —La esponja con jabón se repone todos los días, la ropa interior cada semana y la toalla es permanente, así que cuídala mucho, la tendrás que retornar a tu salida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo podré quedarme? — no había pensado en eso.

—Tres meses, lamentablemente hay mucha gente como para alargar el tiempo— me dijo con cara de disculpa.

—Tres meses me parece muy bien. También quisiera saber las reglas, por favor— en algunos asilos son muy estrictos.

—Tenemos reglas muy simples. Número uno: no peleas, no verbales, ni físicas. Esto provoca expulsión inmediata. Número dos: las puertas se abren a las 6:00 am y se cierran a las 7:30, no se permite la entrada después de esa hora. Si acaso no llegas, tendrás que regresar a las 6:00 am, 3 días seguidos sin llegar a dormir y también provoca la expulsión. Y número tres: ofrecemos desayuno, se sirve a las 7:00 am y se termina a las 8:00 am. Puedes permanecer en el asilo todo el día si quieres, pero recomendamos que empleen ese tiempo para buscar trabajo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- negué con la cabeza, las reglas me resultaban sencillas, lo único que me angustiaba un poco es la hora de cierre, pero me acostumbraré. —Bien, puedes pasar al comedor, está al final del pasillo. Quedan 15 minutos para el cierre- me advirtió.

—Muchas gracias— le dije tomando mis cosas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, esperó que estos tres meses te sirvan para encontrar un lugar propio— yo también lo espero. Me apresuré para llegar al comedor y alcanzar desayuno.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que entré al asilo, estos días han sido muy confusos, por que a pesar de que eh conseguido dormir en una cama y comer todos los días, no dejo de soñar con Edward, los primeros días despertaba sonriendo, pero últimamente siento mucha tristeza de que solo sea un sueño. Conocer esa noche a Edward fue lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. He evitado el parque donde vi a Edward, encontré uno donde van muchos señores y no tengo posibilidades de encontrarme con él. Terminé de bolear los últimos zapatos de esté día.

—Listo señor, como nuevos— le dije orgullosa de mi trabajo, mientras buscaba el dinero, aproveché para guardar mis cosas.

—Gracias— me dijo entregándome 2 dólares.

—Gracias a usted, disculpe, me podría decir la hora— creo que compraré un reloj ahora que tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado.

—7:15 p.m — maldición, se me hizo tarde. Salí corriendo del parque, el asilo está del otro lado de la ciudad. Mis pies corrían sin parar, pero como siempre, siendo la torpe que soy caí muchas veces. Cuando llegué al asilo ya era muy tarde, habían cerrado. No me importa dormir en la calle hoy, el único problema es que mis cosas están adentro, no tengo nada más que mi sudadera encima. Y no me puedo cubrir con el cajón, y para colmó como es común aquí en Seattle comenzó a llover. _Piensa en un lugar, rápido._ Me apuré. No puedo ir al puente por que tardaría mucho en llegar, pero no conozco ningún lugar cerca de aquí. Empecé a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde me pudiera cubrir de la lluvia, pero para mi desgracia no había ninguno, lo único que conseguí fueron unas cajas vacías, las acomodé en la banqueta y me acosté encima de ellas, me dormí rezando, pidiendo poder sobrevivir esta noche.

* * *

Dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, no voy a negar que soñé con Bella por que si lo hice, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sienten como los sueños que he tenido a lo largo del mes, este lo disfrute. Me duché rápido y bajé a desayunar, mis padres estaban en un corto viaje.

—Buenos días— Alice me saludó alegre como siempre.

—Buenos días a ti también, Alice— le respondí de muy buen humor.

—Alguien se levantó contento, no sabes cuando te extrañaba, Edward. Y ¿Podemos saber a que se debe tu buen humor? — me preguntó curiosa, no le puedo decir por que, se que nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

—No lo sé, simplemente es un buen día- le mentí— Como sea, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que se me haga tarde- le dije tomando mi jugo.

— Necesitas tomarte un descanso Edward, no todo en la vida es trabajo y mujeres. Aunque te sea muy difícil de creer— agregó sarcásticamente.

—Lo sé, simplemente tengo varios asuntos que arreglar. Recuerda que hace poco asumí el mando.- necesito asegurarme que todo esté perfecto. —Recuerda que si no haces las cosas bien, mejor no las hagas.

Rodó los ojos antes de contestarme —Claro Sr. Perfecto. Por cierto, yo se que esto no te importa— dijo haciendo comillas en el aire -Pero ayer vi a Bella— me congelé en cuanto mencionó su nombre.

—Bella, ¿La chica de la basura? — intenté sonar desinteresado.

—Sabes muy bien a que Bella me refiero. No necesitó aclarártelo— demonios, me conocía tan bien.

— ¿Cómo está? — le pregunté ignorando lo último que había dicho.

—Wow, Edward Cullen se interesa por otro ser humano en una forma no sexual. Nunca pensé verlo— iba a responderle, pero tiene razón, el único interés que encuentro en las mujeres es el sexo. Con Tanya creí que sería la perfecta coartada, ella la esposa ejemplar y yo el cariñoso marido que en sus viajes de trabajo satisface sus necesidades.

—Vale Alice, no entiendo que es lo que sucede contigo últimamente. Siempre que hablas conmigo lo haces de forma sarcástica. Por que no mejor me dices lo que me quieres decir de una vez por todas y dejamos esté estúpido juego— la verdad es que estaba cansado de su actitud, admito que no soy una persona muy tolerante, pero con ella siempre he tratado de serlo.

—Por que no mejor tú me dices lo que sientes, Edward. — me respondió calmada volteándome la pregunta.

— ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? — ¿Lo que siento? Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— Vamos hermanito, no hace falta alterarse. Admite de una vez que te gusta Bella o la basurera, como tú irrespetuosamente la llamabas. Desde el primer momento en que la viste, sentiste algo especial por ella— ¿Querer a Bella? Si claro. En un universo alterno puede ser.

—Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida. Suponiendo que Bella una basurera, es absurdo que quiera a una persona que he visto dos veces en mi vida. — las palabras se oyeron un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.

—Te recuerdo que Jasper y yo nos enamoramos desde el primer momento. Para que lo niegas Edward, sabes que Bella es tú alma gemela. Es lo que siempre has esperado. Desde hace un mes no has podido dejar de pensar en ella— mi hermana podía ser tan infantil algunas veces.

—Los cuentos de hadas no existen Alice, el amor a primera vista no existe— le grité molesto, no creo que exista el amor, mucho menos el amor a primera vista.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que te conozco muy bien para equivocarme— me dijo tomando muy tranquila café. No entiendo por que no se ha alterado aún.

—Bien, supongamos por darte gusto que el amor a primera vista existe. ¿Consideras posible que yo siendo quien soy, me pueda gustar una persona como ella? — le pregunté escépticamente. —Nunca en mi vida me denigraría de esa forma.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla –Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que ella es una persona como tú y como yo- por primera vez en la discusión mostro enojo.

—No Alice, yo estoy de acuerdo que es una persona, pero no es igual a nosotros. Ella no es digna de mí. — le recalqué.

—No sabes lo que dices, Bella es más digna que muchas mujeres con las cuales tú te casarías. Pero ya me cansé de intentar que lo entiendas, quédate en tu mundo de mentiras. Por que eso es tu perfecto mundo, una perfecta mentira. Un día te darás cuenta de cuanto quieres a Bella y ese día te comprenderás lo equivocado que estuviste al rechazar el verdadero amor por tu soberbia- diciendo esto ultimo salió muy enojada de la habitación.

No comprendía como la discusión se torno a esto, como yo terminé siendo él que esta mal. Lo que más me molesta, es cuanto me hirieron las palabras de Alice. Cuanto dolor me causó el pensar que Bella no es para mí, el decir las duras palabras que dije. ¿Podrá ser cierto lo que dice, Alice? ¿Quiero a Bella?

Necesitó salir de aquí. Le dije al chofer que se tomara el día libre, quiero conducir yo solo al trabajo, necesito pensar. Di vueltas por toda la ciudad, intentando calmarme un poco. Alice está muy equivocada, tiene que estar equivocada. No niego que Bella me ha inspirado ternura, pero nada más. Mis sueños con ella son por el estrés que me causó en mi cena de bienvenida. No puedo querer a una basurera, eso es imposible. Se que nunca la podré ver como una persona digna de mi afecto, es imposible. Estoy seguro que esa pobre chica ni siquiera terminó la primaria, sería ridículo tratar de introducirla en mi sociedad. Sería ridículo que terminara eligiéndola a ella por encima de mujeres muy valiosas. _Pero, ¿Por qué a pesar de que sabes eso no puedes dejar de sentir un poco de alegría cuando pienso en ella a mi lado? _Se preguntó mi lado lógico. Llegué después de dos horas de dar vueltas por la ciudad a mi oficina.

—Buenos días, Dr. Cullen— me saludó Kate.

—Desvíame todas las llamadas, no estoy para nadie y por favor no me interrumpas. No me importa si me llama el maldito presidente.— le dije azotando la puerta de mi oficina. Trabajé hasta que dieron las dos de la madrugada.

Decidí que no tengo ganas de llegar a la casa, y desayunar mañana con Alice, así que me fui a mi apartamento de soltero. Tal vez no fue buena idea haber regresado a Seattle, puede ser buena idea volver a Inglaterra. Abrir una empresa en allá.

Estaba cayéndose el cielo cuando salí, no recuerdo que estuviera así en la tarde. Manejé despacio por la lluvia. Gracias a mi mala suerte me tocó desviación, mientras esperaba el cambio del semáforo, observé las desiertas calles de Seattle. Vi a una persona tirada en la calle. Me recordó a _mi _Bella. _¿Mi Bella?_ Iba a debatir conmigo mismo, pero reconocí ese cajón, era el de Bella. _Mi _Bella estaba tirada en la acera mientras caía la peor tormenta en Seattle. Me bajé del auto sin pensarlo, lo dejé estacionado a mitad de calle. Pero la verdad no me importaba. Llegué con mi Bella rápidamente. _Oh Dios, que esté bien_. Suplicaba. La cogí en mis brazos y la llevé al auto, la revisaré en la casa o apartamento. Manejé como loco. —Aguanta mi Bella, ya casi llegamos— le dije acariciando su mejilla. Eso me basto para darme cuenta que aunque lo niegue, estoy enamorado de Bella. Una pobre basurera se ha robado mi corazón.

En cuanto llegué a mi apartamento la arropé en mi cama y la revisé, tuve que mudarla de ropa, decidí hacerlo bajo las cobijas. Lo cual es muy estúpido, soy doctor, estoy acostumbrado al cuerpo humano, no debería de incomodarme tanto. Al parecer estaba bien, tenía un poco de fiebre, pero es controlable. Debe de estar agotada, el impacto del frío debió agotar su cuerpo. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que despierte. ¿Qué se supone que le diré? _Hola Bella, verás hace un mes te acusé de ladrona pero desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti, creo que me gustas y te quiero para mí, pero no pienses que estoy completamente desquiciado, considerando el hecho de que te he visto dos veces en mi vida. Muy normal. _La dejé dormir en el cuarto y me fui a la sala. Me senté en el banco de mi piano y empecé a tocar como nunca lo hacía. _¿Es suficiente lo que siento por Bella para olvidar que es una ingente?_ La verdad es que aún no lo sé, por primera vez en mis 23 años de vida no estoy seguro. Me quedé dormido en el sillón de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un fuerte ruido en mi habitación, salí corriendo para asegurarme que Bella estuviera bien. La lámpara estaba rota en el piso y una Bella muy asustada ya estaba despierta.

— ¿Edward? — me preguntó confundida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Calma Bella, estas en mi casa— me acerqué a la cama y no pude evitar abrazarla, había soñado tantas veces con hacer esto. Ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras se tranquilizaba.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? — me preguntó mas calmada, yo me separé de ella sin muchas ganas para contestarle.

—Una vez más nos encontramos en esta enorme ciudad— le dije sonriendo, no puedo negar como el destino ha jugado con nosotros.

—Creo que el destino no nos deja olvidarnos— murmuró para sí misma. Noté un poco de tristeza en sus palabras, pero inmediatamente la borró y trató de darme una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Cuando se dio cuenta que le había mudado de ropa se sonrojó. Un hermoso color rosa. Yo contesté su pregunta silenciosa.

—Tuve que mudarte de ropa, tenías un poco de fiebre. Tenía que calentarte. Pero despreocúpate lo hice bajo las cobijas. — le aseguré.

—Gracias, no tenías que hacer esto. — me dijo aún sonrojada. Como amaba ese color.

— ¿Qué hacías en la calle, Bella? — me di cuenta de la estúpida que sonó mi pregunta —Me refiero a que según Alice estabas viviendo en un asilo.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que todo es por mi mala suerte y por mi torpeza? — no pude evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos cafés, tomé unos minutos antes de indicarle que siguiera. —Alice te dijo bien, gracias a Dios tengo cupo en un asilo. Pero cierran puertas a las 7:30, ayer había mucha gente en el parque, así que aprovechando el trabajo, perdí la noción del tiempo. Así que cuando corrí para llegar no contaba con que tenía dos pies izquierdos, me caí tantas veces, como sea. No llegué a tiempo y todas mis cosas se quedaron adentro, vagué en la calle buscando un lugar para refugiarme, pero no lo encontré. Así que me resigne a quedarme ahí.

—Debiste haber ido al centro comunitario o a un hospital— la regañé sin pensarlo.

—Lo siento, es que no se me ocurrió. Tenía frío— me contestó apenada.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — le cambié el tema.

—Si, por favor. Hmm, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 10 de la mañana— me sorprendió lo mucho que dormimos. Me levanté y ordené desayuno al restaurant de enfrente.

— ¿No sabes cocinar? — me preguntó divertida. Creo que se quería burlar de mí.

—Para tu información cocino muy bien. Solo que no tengo comida aquí— y no era mentira, siempre he sido muy bueno en la cocina.

— ¿No tienes comida en tu casa? — yo negué con la cabeza —Así que no es muy diferente tu vida a la mía- se rió diciendo eso, pero yo no le encontré la gracia. —Vamos Edward, es un chiste.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar hambre, Bella— le dije sinceramente.

Ella se quedó callada, con su mirada clavada en la mía. En ese momento seguí mis impulsos, tomé su cara en mis manos y junté nuestros labios.

* * *

**A/N: Para las personas que piensan que es un poco pronto para que se besen, esperen el próximo capitulo ;)  
**

**Besos**

**Salli :]**


	5. Se sueña con un beso

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_Ella se quedó callada, con su mirada clavada en la mía. En ese momento seguí mis impulsos, tomé su cara en mis manos y junté nuestros labios. _

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Se sueña con un beso**

—Edward— me llamó. Sacándome de mi fantasía.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? — le pregunté un poco incómodo por mi lapso mental.

—Te preguntaba si, ¿Me puedes permitir tu baño? Por favor. –me dijo con un hermoso color rosa en sus mejillas. —Necesitó una ducha con urgencia.

—Claro. Es la última puerta al final del pasillo. — le señalé el baño de visitas, creo que se sentirá más cómoda — Las toallas están en el mueble. Siéntete libre de buscar lo que necesites.

—Muchas gracias. — se metió al baño enseguida. Decidí que yo también necesitaba un baño. En cuanto recibí la comida, fui a ducharme.

Mientras me duchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en mi ficticio beso con Bella. Aunque sólo lo haya imaginado, se sintió tan real. Sus labios se sentían como si estuvieran hechos para mí, se sentían tan cálidos. Todo parecía tan real. Terminando la ducha, me vestí rápidamente y me fui a la cocina. Bella ya estaba ahí, vestida con la misma ropa que le presté anoche. La barra de la cocina tenía dos platos con el desayuno ya servido.

—Espero que te gusten estos huevos, son los mejores de la ciudad. — le dije sentándome enfrente de ella.

—Estoy segura que me gustarán mucho. — me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Me fije en su rostro, y vi que quedaba un rosada cicatriz de su herida en la frente. Comimos en un cómodo silencio. Cuando terminamos ella insistió en lavar los trastos, yo le dije que lo podía hacer el personal de limpieza, pero ella es muy obstinada.

—Me alegro que no hayas sufrido más accidentes. — le comenté intentando obtener un poco más de información, me resulta tan difícil de leer.

—Bueno, yo no diría que no he tenido más accidentes. — me dijo pasándome los platos para secarlos. ¿Ha sufrido más accidentes? ¿Cómo lo dice así de tranquila?

— ¿Más accidentes? — la interrogué un poco preocupado.

— Calma, Edward. Me refiero a que en algunas ocasiones soy muy torpe. — se volteó conmigo sonriendo, no pude evitar devolverle esa sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Ya había notado que no puedes caminar en una superficie plana. — bromeé.

— Eso no es cierto. No es mi culpa que los pisos estén mojados o que me tope con las piedras. — me siguió el juego.

—Todavía no se inventa un suelo para personas torpes, pero en cuanto lo inventen, te avisaré— bromear con Bella era tan fácil como respirar.

—Pues sabes que, me alegro que tengas personal de limpieza. Ve los platos, están muy mal secados—creo que me distraje pensando en ti. Terminamos de guardar los platos en silencio. Bella intentaba preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevía.

— ¿Quieres decir algo? — le dije levantando una ceja.

—Quería saber…— el estúpido teléfono sonó en ese momento.

—Permíteme un segundo— corrí a contestarlo, se que debe de ser algo importante de la empresa, por que si no me hubieran llamado a mi apartamento. Como lo supuse era Kate.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kate? —le dije en cuanto contesté la bocina.

—Perdón por molestarlo, Dr. Cullen. Pero, quería recordarle de los inversionistas de está tarde—demonios, había olvidado la junta.

—Llegaré a la oficina en una hora. Quiero los documentos en orden—le pedí. —También necesito que hables con él Dr. Whitlock, dile que necesito verlo, en cuanto termine la junta de preferencia. Es urgente.

—Claro que sí, Dr. Tendré todo listo.

—Gracias— le repliqué y colgué. Hacía mucho tiempo que no saba las gracias. Bella ahora me estaba esperando en sentada en la sala. —Lamento la interrupción, pero tenía que contestar. ¿En dónde estábamos?

—Te quería decir que tengo que irme, ya perdí medio día de trabajo. —no creo que eso es lo que me quisiera decirme, pero yo también tengo que ir a la empresa.

—Bien, recogeré unas cosas y nos vamos.

—No tienes que llevarme, puedo tomar un bus o irme caminando. Créeme que ya haz hecho demasiado por mí. —me discutió.

—Claro que te llevaré, si no lo hago nunca llegarás y fin de la discusión— si algo aprendí de Bella en esté día, es que, es una persona muy obstinada. —Eres demasiado obstinada para ser tan pequeña.

—Mira quien habla de obstinados, creo que tú eres un fiel contrincante—eso no se lo podía discutir, mi padre siempre ha dicho que yo soy muy obstinado. Salimos del apartamento, camino al auto, Bella se cayó dos veces. Realmente no estaba exagerando con sus problemas de coordinación.

Platicamos de cosas sin importancia camino al asilo, ella me contó que su libro favorito es cumbres borrascosas, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, no soportó a sus personajes. Me sentí un poco mal al sorprenderme por eso. —Gracias por todo, Edward— me dijo cuando llegamos al asilo. –Si no hubiera sido por ti, en estos momentos creo que no estaría aquí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es una forma de compensarte por como me comporté el día que nos conocimos—le respondí avergonzado. Algo muy extraño en mí.

—Eso está completamente olvidado. Entiendo que en esos momentos pasabas una mala noche con tu novia– creo que percibí un poco de celos, en su voz.

—Ex novia– le aclaré —La verdad, es que yo no pasaba por un mal momento. Le hice pasar a Tanya un mal momento.

— ¿La quieres mucho? — me preguntó con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

—Sí, la quiero como amiga. Creo que como novios, no somos la mejor pareja. — tengo que llamar a Tanya para ofrecerle una disculpa. —Pero eso no es lo importante, mi punto es. No debí de haberte maltratado, física y verbalmente. No hay justificación, simplemente es que a veces me gana la soberbia.

—Como ya dije, no te guardó ningún rencor. — me dijo sinceramente. Llegamos muy rápido al asilo. —Gracias, de nuevo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. — no podía resignarme a no verla nunca más. Bajé la ventana del copiloto y la llamé antes de que se fuera —Bella, ¿En qué lugar trabajas? — había ido en varias ocasiones al parque que está cerca de mi empresa, con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero nunca la volví a ver.

—Trabajo en un parque por el centro comunitario, donde trabaja Jasper. —Me preguntó por qué se sonrojo.

—Entonces, un día tendré que ir ahí. La verdad es que nadie me había limpiado los zapatos como tú— dije sin pensar. —Perdón, eso se escuchó muy grosero.

—Sabes, Edward. Tenemos que trabajar en tu problema de estrés, para ser un doctor, no se como no tienes canas— se rió. Es el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Me alegro que te resulte divertido. Te veré después— le dije antes de irme.

En mi oficina, no sólo me esperaba Jasper, también Alice. Estaban sentados en mi largo sillón.

—Jasper, Alice— los saludé mientras me sentaba en la silla, para quedar frente a ellos. Le dediqué una mirada de reproché a Jasper. Amo a mi hermana, pero necesitó hablar con Jasper a solas. Él solo se río y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a casa anoche? ¿Te fuiste con una de tus "amigas"? — me preguntó haciendo comillas en el aire.

—No Alice, no me fui con una de mis amigas. Simplemente necesitaba estar sólo. — en parte por nuestra pelea.

— ¿Por nuestra pelea? — me preguntó como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—Un poco— admití.

—Creo que los dejaré hablar a solas. — dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes razón con todo lo que dijiste, me porté como un patán con Bella— y con todas las personas a mi alrededor —Pero no creo que hayas venido a discutir eso.

—No, vine por que pensé en lo que dijiste ayer. Y aunque, seas un imbécil con las mujeres, eres mi hermano, y tienes razón. Desde hace unos meses me he comportado muy mal contigo. En lugar de preguntarte por que cambiaste tanto, pero es que te extraño, Edward. Extrañó mi hermano de unos años atrás. — me dijo con sus ojos al borde de lágrimas.—Sabes, cuando noté el primer cambio, creí que era algo pasajero. Pero cuando te empezasté a comportar, de esa forma con las mujeres. Y con las demás personas, me enojé. Me enojé en lugar de acercarme a ti, y preguntarte que sucedía.

—Yo también te extraño, Alice. Y entiendo que hayas reaccionado de la forma en la que la hiciste. Poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en un patán, y la verdad. No se como regresar a ser él mismo de antes.— Tengo tanto miedo de terminar odiandome. Sentí unos pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Yo se que volverás a ser el mismo de antes.— nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio—Bueno, antes de que me entregues tu tarjeta de hombre, te dejaré para que vayas a tu junta y después vendrás a cena con Jasper y conmigo. Y si, ya sé que quieres hablar con Jasper a solas, así que saldré de compras con mamá. — dijo alegramente. Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Alice son las compras.

—Te veo en la cena, Alice— me despedí de ella despeinándole el cabello. Ella me vio con una mirada un que daba un poco de miedo. No se como haré en la junta, no puedo dejar de pensar en Bella. Creo que iré a verla mañana.

* * *

—Bella— me saludó María — ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche? — me preguntó preocupada.

—Ayer había muchos clientes en el parque, así que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Me arrepentí un poco cuando empezó la tormenta — pero todo había salido bien, por suerte.

—Te advertí que había probabilidades de lluvia fuerte — en Seattle siempre llueve, así que no confíe mucho en lo que me dijo María.

—Lo sé, para la próxima te haré caso. ¿No sabes si está aquí, Jacob? — necesitaba hablar con él.

—Me dijo que iba a buscarte — Jacob y sus arranques, no entiendo que he vivido sola por muchos años. Conocí a Jacob hace dos semanas, él tiene 17 años. Su papá murió, y su mamá se casó con un completó patán, así que él huyó de la casa, harto de los abusos.

—Esperaré un poco, si no iré a buscarlo — le dije a María antes de ir a cambiarme. Tenía puesto una pantalonera y una sudadera de Edward, no tenía ganas de quitármelas. Su olor me relaja, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Pobre Jacob, espero que llegue pronto. Me cambié de ropa y me fui a la pequeña sala de recreación a esperarlo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, llegó.

—Bells, ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado de ti — me envolvió en uno de sus cariñosos abrazos.

—No vas a creer la noche que viví — ni yo la creo. Fue completamente mágica, Edward me salvó la vida ayer, y no solo eso, me trató como una persona normal. Se él no siente lo mismo que yo, pero creo que me conformó con tan sólo ser su amiga.

— ¿No me digas que James volvió? — me preguntó Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Claro que no, pero ¿Te parece si vamos al parque? Necesitó trabajar — he estado juntado dinero, he aprovechado que tengo desayuno en el asilo, así que la mayoría de los días, me conformó con eso, o busco en la basura. Necesitó ahorrar si quiero conseguir un cuarto donde dormir.

Además, quería invitar a Jacob a cenar. Mañana es su último día en el asilo, su hermana se enteró de su situación, y viene a ayudarlo. La verdad es que no puedo estar más feliz por él, pero aunque lo conocí por poco tiempo, siento que formamos una muy bonita amistad. Y me duele que termine tan pronto.

—Andando — me regaló una de sus grandes sonrisas —Pero, por favor no me digas que vamos a durar hasta las siete y media en ese parque.

—Jacob, son las tres de la tarde, creo que puedes soportar hasta las siete y media. — le pegué bromeando en el estomago, aunque después me arrepentí, su cuerpo es muy duro. Mi mano me dolió.

—Bien, mientras tú estás en el parque, yo iré a lavar unos autos. Hoy yo invitó la cena— habló mucho orgulloso.

—Pero no es justo, tú la invitaste la última vez. — a mi me toca invitar la cena esta vez. —Además, quiero darte un pequeño regalo de despedida. — le dije un poco triste.

—Bells, número uno; traje las sobras de un restaurant, dudo mucho que eso sea invitar la cena. Y número dos: está no es mi despedida, simplemente significa que no nos veremos por un tiempo. Pero te prometo que un día nos volveremos a ver— yo asentí no confiando en mi voz. —Y como tú dijiste, hoy es mi última cena contigo, así que yo invito. Y no hay peros. — ya encontraré la forma de convérselo para dividirnos la cena.

—Se me antoja, pizza— la pizza siempre ha sido mi comida favorita, a pesar de que la he comido dos o tres veces en mi vida, sigue siendo mi comida favorita.

—Bueno, entonces a trabajar— yo junté mis cosas por mientras él iba por su cubeta.

Después de trabajar tres horas seguidas, decidimos ir a cenar. Fuimos a una pizzería cerca del parque, la escogimos por que, según nosotros es la más económica.

— ¿De qué quieres ordenar la pizza, Bella? — me preguntó Jacob emocionado. Pensé muy bien de que quería mi pizza.

—Creo que de pepperoni. — le contesté con la boca hecha agua.

— ¡Que original! — se burló. —Pero tus deseos son órdenes para mí. La pizza nos costó seis dólares, yo estaba peleando con Jacob, quería que me aceptara la mitad. Pero siguió insistiendo que esto era su invitación.

—No sabes ahorrar el dinero, Jacob— él lleva tan sólo cuatro meses en la calle, así que le trato de enseñar un poco mis conocimientos.

— ¿Hace cuanto no cenamos bien, Bella? — Jacob me preguntó retóricamente.

—Jacob, cenamos bien hace una noche. Ya te expliqué que no importa que tipo de comida sea, ni de donde provenga. Lo importante es que tenemos para comerla. — lo expliqué por milésima vez. Él me iba a contestar, pero en ese momento salió nuestra pizza.

—Disculpe, no la pedimos para llevar. — le reclamó Jacob, pero algo me dice que no se equivocaron.

—Lo siento, pero no pueden quedarse a comer. — nos dijo el empleado apenado.

—Pero cierran mas tarde, ¿no? —Jacob le preguntó antes de que yo pudiera intervenir.

—Algunos clientes de lugar se quejaron— le respondió. Decidí que esté era mi momento.

—Pero nosotros somos clientes, también. Tenemos los mismos derechos que ellos— era injusto que nos corrieran, nosotros tenemos los mismos derechos que ellos, pagamos por nuestra comida.

— ¿Algún problema? — intervino el que creo yo, era él gerente. Aunque esto se lo preguntó más al empleado que a nosotros.

—Les explicaba que no pueden comer aquí, algunos clientes se quejaron— le contestó el chico de la caja.

—Disculpen, está tienda se reserva el derecho de admisión. — nos dijo sin ninguna pena.

— ¡Claro, no podían decirnos eso hasta que compramos! — les gritó Jacob exaltado. Algunos clientes del local empezaron a voltear.

—Si ese es el problema, están en todo su derecho de pedir el reembolso del dinero— nos dijo el gerente.

—Jake, mejor vámonos. No tiene caso pelear con ellos— le dije tomándolo de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Pero no es justo que nos traten así— me dijo un poco más calmado.

—Lo sé, pero no ganaremos. Mejor vayamos a disfrutar nuestra cena—él me hizo caso, tomamos la pizza y nos fuimos.

Decidimos comer en una banca del parque.

— ¿Cómo te soportas que la gente te traté de esa manera? — me preguntó mientras comíamos.

—Creo que después de unos años te acostumbras— le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Hacía años que no comía pizza, la estaba disfrutando tanto.

—Pienso que yo nunca me hubiera podido acostumbrar a eso. No tenemos porque acostumbrarnos a esto— dejé mi pizza a un lado y me acerqué a él.

—Jake, a mi también me molesta el trato que recibimos. Pero no podemos dejar que eso nos afecte, la mayoría de las personas que lo hacen, es para sentirse superiores. Ellos necesitan sentir que hay personas que se encuentran por debajo de ellos. Entonces, ¿No crees que debamos de sentir más lástima por esas personas que por nosotros? — él no me contestó, simplemente tomo una rebanada de pizza y empezó a comer. Yo lo imité. Entiendo perfectamente lo que siente, necesita comprenderlo por si sólo. Aproveché para pensar en mi encuentro con Edward. Algunas veces siento que el destino no nos deja alejarnos. No puedo olvidar cuando me abrazó, me tomó en completa sorpresa.

— ¿Así que me vas a contar lo que sucedió anoche? — me cuestionó Jake.

— ¿Estás listo para escuchar el cuento de hadas? — le repliqué riendo. Él no me respondió, se limitó a rodar los ojos. —Tomaré eso como un sí. — le hablé de todo lo que sucedió ayer y hoy por la mañana.

—Dime lo que quieras, Bells. Pero esté tipo se comportó como un imbécil, no creo que debas perdonarlo— comentó un poco enojado.

—Jake, no puedo andar por la vida con rencores. ¿No crees que suficiente tengo con mis padres?, ahora imagínate si le guardará rencor a cada persona que me ofende. Además, yo se que Edward, me pidió perdón sinceramente. No veo porque no perdonarlo y seguir. — le expliqué mi punto de vista. Yo se que Edward es una persona un poco soberbia, y no es que me agrade mucho. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me gusté.

—Espero no te haga sufrir. — me dijo un poco más resignado.

—Jake, él no me hará sufrir, porque no existe historia entré nosotros. Ningún hombre en la tierra se fijaría en mí, menos Edward. Él es mi simplemente, mi sueño de amor. — nunca en mi vida me ha gustado un hombre, en parte porque se que es imposible que llegué a formar una familia. También porque en mis planes sólo está el sobrevivir, y un día salir de la calle. Aunque cada vez pienso que es imposible, al menos para mí.

— ¿Me escuchaste? — me preguntó Jake.

—Perdón, me distraje un poco— le contesté apenada.

—Pensando en Edward. — murmuró con desaprobación —Lo que te estaba diciendo, es que, eres hermosa Bella, por fuera y por dentro. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte, sé, que sí, Edward y tú, algún día están juntos. Él será el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. — me sonrojé ante sus palabras, nadie me había hablado así.

—Gracias, Jake. No sabes cuanto me alegra el haberte conocido— le hablé con el corazón.

—Vamos, Bells. No lo digas como si no nos volveremos a ver. — bromeó. Yo sé que él también está un poco triste por irse. —Además, no creas que solo tienes virtudes. Pensemos que Edward o cualquier otro hombre, tendrán que soportar tu testarudez, y con eso no hay quien te gane— mencionó entre risas.

—Bravo, acabas de arruinar el momento— le contesté entre risas yo también.

Terminamos nuestra pizza, y volvimos al asilo. No queríamos dormir en la calle.

En la mañana siguiente, la hermana de Jacob llegó un poco después del desayuno.

—Prométeme, que te cuidaras mucho. Por favor, Bells. — me abrazó con fuerza —Volveré a verte, lo prometo. Vendré por ti, y te ayudaré. — asentí, no confiando en mi voz.

—Te quiero mucho, Jake. — aunque lo conocí poco tiempo, me apegué mucho a él. Con Jacob todo era muy fácil, tan fácil como respirar. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así en la calle. Por eso es tan difícil decirle adiós.

—Yo también, Bells— espero que le vaya muy bien en su nueva vida. Cuando terminé de despedirlo, me fui trabajar, no tenía muchas ganas. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar. Un día de trabajo.

En el parque no había muchas personas, pero viniendo desde hace ya varias semanas. He conseguido un poco de clientes frecuentes. Estaba trabajando cuando escuché una voz que me dejó paralizada.

—Cuando termines con él señor. ¿Podrías bolearme los zapatos a mí? — me pidió Edward.

* * *

**A/N: espero que les haya gustado ^^  
**

**Salli =]**


	6. Amigos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, no saben cuanto desearía poder contestar a sus reviews, pero me es imposible. Pero sin duda, trataré de hacerlo. Siempre me quedo con ganas de responderle jeje. **

**Esmeralda: tienes mi permiso completo para adaptarla. Te hubiera respondido antes, pero no tenía forma jeje. Me siento halagada, de hecho. Muchas gracias. **

**V. Cullen: Muchas gracias por preocuparte, en serio que se siente hermoso leer reviews así. Bueno, se siento hermoso leer todos los reviews, pero me entiendes. **

**Elizabeth Cullen: aparece pronto. Love ya.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_En el parque no había muchas personas, pero viniendo desde hace ya varias semanas. He conseguido un poco de clientes frecuentes. Estaba trabajando cuando escuché una voz que me dejó paralizada._

—_Cuando termines con él caballero. ¿Podrías bolearme los zapatos a mí? — me pidió Edward._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Amigos**

—Edward— le dije con sorpresa cuando terminé con él señor. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— Edward vino a verme, está aquí por mí.

— ¿Tanto te molesta verme?— me preguntó levantando una ceja de manera juguetona.

—No, claro que no. Es solo que me sorprende verte aquí. Tu oficina está muy lejos de aquí— o más bien, su empresa.

—Pasé a saludar a Alice y pensé en venir a ver como estabas. — ¿Venir a verme? No pude evitar sonreír como idiota en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Estoy muy bien. Gracias a que me salvaste la otra noche. — le agradecí, aún con mi sonrisa de estúpida.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya te lo dije. — nos quedamos un momento callados.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas?— le indiqué para poder empezar a trabajar.

—Oh, lo siento. Me quedé divagando. — se disculpó y sentó en el lugar que le indiqué. Me agaché y empecé a limpiar su zapato derecho. Estaba concentrada en mi trabajo, cuando él habló. —No me gusta esto— murmuró molesto, más para él que para mí.

— ¿No te gusta como te los estoy limpiado?— le pregunté volteando hacia él con un poco de miedo. Su cara se suavizó en cuanto notó que lo había escuchado.

—No tu trabajo. No me gusta que estés limpiando zapatos a las demás personas. — alejó su pie derecho y se puso de pie.

—No entiendo. — le dije poniéndome de pie yo también. — ¿Quieres que me vaya?— inquirí con tristeza. Tal vez solo vino aquí por petición de Alice o se siente obligado por la otra noche. Después de todo, estoy muy segura que Edward tiene mil mejores lugares donde estar.

—Claro que no, Bella. Nunca quise decir eso. Es que esto es muy complicado. — me jaló suavemente para que me sentará a su lado. Tanta proximidad con él, me hace sentir muy nerviosa.

— ¿Complicado?— repetí. Es imposible que esto sea complicado, es muy simple. A mi me gusta, él solo me tiene lastima.

—No pasé a saludar a Alice. Vine exclusivamente ha hablar contigo. — habló un poco apenado, pero sin dejar a lado sus modales. —Bella, se que lo que te voy a decir, es extremadamente raro. No te culpo si me tomas por una persona bipolar.

—Vamos, Edward. Me asustas. — a menos que, no, no puede ser. _Edward es como los otros._ Me afirmé. ¿Acaso me propondrá lo que otros hombres me han propuesto? No puede ser, cómo no lo entendí desde un principio. Edward me salvó para después llevarme a la cama. Claro, todos piensan que por ser una mujer indigente, tengo que trabajar como sexoservidora. Lo único que importa es que no tengo dinero, ni nada más que mi cuerpo al fin al cabo. Según ellos. No me extraña que Edward sea igual, aunque debo reconocer que nunca pensé que pensaría eso de mí. Una sucia basurera. Como él me llamó. No me di cuenta que había estado divagando en mis pensamientos, asentí para que Edward continuara y comprobara mis sospechas.

—Cuando nos conocimos me porté como un imbécil. — le iba a interrumpir, me no me dejó. —Por favor, déjame terminar. Sé que no es excusa, pero ese día estaba un poco alterado. Acaba de tener una fuerte discusión con Tanya.

—Yo lo entiendo. — le aseguré. Me siento un poco mal por haber pensado lo peor de él.

—Sé que lo haces y te lo agradezco. Pero necesito decirlo. — yo asentí en señal de entendimiento. —Sé que será raro e incluso, difícil de creer. Pero, desde ese día no pude dejar de pensar en ti. En lo mal que te traté. Seré honesto, Bella. No quería aceptar que fui un patán. Te culpaba a ti por haberte puesto en mi camino. Te culpaba a ti por haber arruinado la noche. Me enojé conmigo mismo por pensar en ti. Incluso pensé en volver a Inglaterra. Pero ese— Me sonrojé ante su confesión. —Pasó el tiempo y aún así, no podía olvidarte. — hizo una pausa. —Cuando te vi en el parque, tuve tantos sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte mi mente me decía que me fuera, pero la otra parte de mi mente, me decía que era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparme. Y no lo hice, ¿Sabes por qué?— me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza. —Porque soy tan imbécil y soberbio, que pienso que disculparme contigo era denigrarme, pienso que si me disculpaba contigo iba perder el respeto por mí. Y no estaba equivocado, perdí el respeto por mí, pero no por eso. Perdí el respeto por mí, porque culpe a una pobre niña que escarba en la basura de los demás por un poco de comida. No se como te sientes, mi mundo es tan pequeño. Bella, cuando era pequeño creía que la pobreza era un cuento de terror para asustarnos. — me imaginó lo que es vivir en el mundo de Edward. Creo que yo también hubiera pensado que era un cuento de terror, si estuviera en su lugar.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, Edward. — lo consolé. Coloqué sin pensarlo, mi mano en su hombro. Él se tensó al principio pero después de relajó.

—Sí tengo la culpa. Por que cuando te vi, ya sabía lo que era la pobreza. Yo nunca he tenido hambre, Bella. No me puedo imaginar lo que se siente. Lo que sí me puedo imaginar, es lo denigrada que te sentiste cuando te ataqué.

—Oh, Edward. Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. No tienes idea de cuantas personas me han lastimado. Créeme cuando te digo que he sufrido peores cosas. — y es la verdad, claro que también es verdad que ningún rechazo me ha dolido como el de Edward. Pero, omitiré esa parte.

—Lo sé, por eso me sentí él peor de los monstruos cuando te vi en el parque. No tiene idea el coraje que sentía, al pensar en lo lastimada que estabas. Coraje por los malditos que te hicieron eso, pero más coraje porque yo actúe como ellos. Nada me diferencia, Bella. Yo te traté como basura, porque creí que eras una basura. Y no lo puedo negar. — sus palabras son muy duras. —No sé en qué momento me convertí en la clase persona que soy ahora. Y lo peor, no sé en qué momento me empecé a odiar. — en el momento en el que me conociste. — nos quedamos callados unos minutos, no sabía que responderle.

—Edward, tú no eres un monstruo. — fue lo primero que pensé.

—Es que tú eres buena persona, Bella. — decidí a sincerarme con él.

—No soy tan buena persona, Edward. Yo también he tenido mis dudas de discernimiento. Desde pequeña aprendí a ver cada día como un milagro. Tal vez porque si lo era. Sobrevivir al invierno en Seattle es un tanto difícil. — sobre todo cuando tienes doce años. —Mi única arma contra todo lo que me pasó, era el pensar positivo. Pero a veces fallaba. A veces, deseaba tanto haber nacido en otra familia. No soy tan buena como crees. Muchas veces pensado que odio a mis padres, bueno. A mis progenitores. Y sé que eso está mal, porque sea como sea. Ellos me trajeron al mundo. Y créeme que les debo la vida, eso no se los puedo pagar con nada. Cuando estás en la calle aprendes que eso es lo más valioso en el mundo. Pero aún así los odio en ocasiones, y no me considero un monstruo. Somos humanos, no podemos evitar que nuestras emociones nublen nuestro pensamiento. Sé que tú tuviste la fortuna de crecer con una familia bendecida. No tienes porque sentirte mal por eso. Es la única vida que tú conoces. Además, sí fueras un monstruo como alegas. No estarías tratando de cambiar. Te diste cuenta que lo hiciste estuvo mal. Estás teniendo el valor de pedir perdón, de admitir tu culpa.

—No tienes idea el trabajo que me cuesta estar sentado cerca de ti. Siento que es en contra de todo lo que he planeado. Perdón por mi sinceridad, Bella. Pero quiero que entiendas que clase de persona soy, para que puedas decidir si quieres que seamos amigos o no. — ¿Amigos? ¿Edward Cullen y yo, amigos? Nunca he tenido un amigo, aparte de Jacob.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad. Sé que muchas de las personas que están aquí piensan lo mismo. — dije, restándole importancia.

— ¿Entonces no quieres salir corriendo de aquí?— ¿Qué no es él quien quiere salir corriendo? Juró que esté hombre necesita aclarar sus ideas.

—Sabes, Edward. Tus cambios de humos me marean un poco. — bromeé. —Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo, finjamos que nunca paso? Y seamos los amigos de la banca blanca.

—Amigos de la banca blanca. — se rió. —Me parece buena idea.

—A mi también, y ya que nos hablamos con mucha sinceridad. Podremos contarnos nuestros problemas sin miedo a ser juzgados.

—Creo que me serviría mucho una amiga así. — me imaginó un poco el mundo de hipocresía en el que vive.

—Bueno, aclarado ese punto y llegando al acuerdo de dejar el tema, por hoy. Necesito confesarte algo. Bella, no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué. Pero, siento una necesidad muy grande de protegerte. — me confesó. Y yo me quedé congelada.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Qué quiere decir con protegerme?— de todas las cosas que me imaginé, tenía que decir protegerme.

—Necesito asegurarme que estás bien, que nada te falta.

—Quieres ayudarme a salir de la calle. — aclaré más para mí que para él. —Es extraño, sabes. Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así. Sé que no he tenido muchas cosas, pero si hay algo que definitivamente no conocí, fue la protección. —La única que protección que conozco está en mi mente. —Con el tiempo he aprendido a ganarla, así que tengo ese campo cubierto, amigo.

—Sé que eres muy autosuficiente. No sabes cuanto te admiro por eso. — Edward Cullen dijo que me admiraba.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera decir que me admira. — parecía imposible. —Yo no soy nada más que una basurera.

—Por favor, no hables así de ti. No sabes lo que dices. En cambio yo sí, por eso. Quiero pedirte que me dejes acercarme a ti, quiero protegerte, Bella. Como los amigos lo hacen. — amigos, quiere que seamos amigos. Claro, es lo único que él y yo podríamos ser.

—¿Quieres ser como mi ángel guardián? Creo que esto es una broma, Edward. Una de muy mal gusto. — mis palabras sonaron un poco más duras de lo que quería.

—Te aseguró que no es una broma. Yo casi nunca bromeo, Isabella. En realidad, ángel guardián es un poco exagerado. No quiero invadir tu espacio. Lo digo en serio. Solo quiero tener la certeza de que tú entiendas que yo estoy aquí para ti. Así como confías en Jasper y en Alice. Quiero que sientas lo mismo conmigo. — creo que reaccioné mal, después de todo, Edward es hermano de Alice. Los dos deben de ser igual de buenos con las personas necesitadas, solo que Edward lo conocí en un mal momento. Soy una malagradecida.

—Claro que confió en ti. Pero, quiero pedirte que no intentes "salvarme de la calle". Y no es que desprecie tu ayuda. — aclaré. — He luchado muchos años por salir de la calle. Gracias a la ayuda de Jasper y de Alice. Y ahora la tuya. Creo que un día podré hacerlo. Pero, no quiero una solución mágica. Ustedes me han ayudado mucho con tan solo desearlo. Me han dado los medios que nuca imaginé. Siempre he huido de las personas. Pero son ustedes fue diferente, así que créeme cuando te digo, que harán mucho más que "sacarme de la calle". — me han dado una meta en la vida. Se quedó un momento callado, pero creo que lo entendió.

—Bien, no hablaremos nada sobre "sacarte de la calle milagrosamente"— dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. —Ahora que somos amigos, te puedo invitar a comer. Eso no me lo puedes discutir. — ir a comer con Edward Cullen. Dudo que me dejen entrar a los lugares donde él come.

—Tal vez otro día— lo rechacé amablemente.

— ¿Ya comiste?— me preguntó un poco decepcionado.

—Sí, en el centro nos dan mucha comida de desayuno, así que no tendré hambre hasta más tarde. — mentí.

—Entonces lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. — dijo resignado. Yo recordé que había dejado mi trabajo sin terminar.

—Déjame terminar de limpiar tus zapatos, antes de que te vayas. — le ofrecí.

—No, Bella. No quiero que tú me limpies los zapatos. Ya te expliqué. — suspiré.

—Edward, esté es mi trabajo. A ti te puede parecer…— busqué la palabra adecuada. —Denigrante. Pero, es algo que me no me avergüenza. Yo limpió zapatos para comer, otras personas limpian casa, algunos otros autos. Así que no veo porque mi trabajo es denigrante. Robar es denigrante. — le expliqué.

—Es inútil pedirte que vengas a trabajar en mi compañía. — comentó pesadamente.

—No, no lo es. Pero ahora creo que me quedaré con mi trabajo. Muchas gracias por la oferta de todos modos. — tal vez un día entré a trabajar como intendente. Sería una gran oportunidad.

—Bueno, al menos prométeme que lo pensarás. Por favor, no puedes negarle un favor a tu nuevo amigo. — habló con fingida cara de indignación. ¿No se les puede negar favores a los amigos?

—No es justo que saques la carta del nuevo amigo, además, yo no sé como se comportan los amigos. — bromeé.

— ¿Nunca has tenido amigos?— me interrogó sorprendido.

—Sí, he tenido. Pero, la verdad no me acuerdo mucho. Al único que recuerdo muy bien es a Jake. — lo extraño tanto.

— ¿Quién es Jake?— habló un poco fuerte. Pude ver un poco de ¿celos? En su mirada.

—Jake es mi mejor amigo, bueno era mi mejor amigo.— le aclaré con tristeza.

— ¿Era?— preguntó.

—Lo conocí en el asilo, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pero, afortunadamente, él encontró a su hermana. Y gracias a Dios, se fue a vivir con ella. Espero de todo corazón que nunca vuelva a la calle. — por más que me duele haberme despedido de Jacob, no puedo estar más feliz por su nueva vida. Es un gran ser humano y solo se merece lo mejor.

—Espero que un día me puedas considerar tu mejor amigo, Bella. — dijo Edward con emoción en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Es más de lo que puedo pedir. — hablé con honestidad, aunque. Creo que pensé en voz alta. Él se me quedó viendo muy confundido, arrugando la frente. Se ve, simplemente, maravilloso. —Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa. — soy una estúpida, mi grande boca y yo. —Claro que podremos ser los mejor amigos, Edward. — traté de arreglar la situación.

—Sabes, yo tampoco he tenido muchos amigos. Él único verdadero amigo que tengo es Jasper. — me confesó con un poco de melancolía. Es extraño que alguien tan perfecto como él no tengo muchos amigos. —Y Emmett, pero es mi hermano. Así que no cuenta.

—Pensé que las personas como tú, están rodeadas de muchas personas.

—Lo estamos, pero desgraciadamente los amigos que tenemos son contados. Creo que si yo hubiera sido una "persona normal". No me hubiera convertido en él moustro que soy ahora.

—Tú no eres un moustro, estás muy lejano de serlo. Ya hablamos de esto, creo que eres un poco masoquista. Yo que tú, aprovecha la ventaja de tener un amigo psiquiatra. — aunque bromeé con eso. Me duele que no pueda ver lo hermoso que es, por dentro y por fuera.

—Sí lo soy. Tú no te das cuenta porque no me conoces, pero si alguna vez fueras a mi oficina. La mayoría de la gente te diría, la horrible y amargada persona que soy.

—Puede que seas un poco amargado. — le dije jugando. —Pero no eres horrible. — él se me quedó viendo por unos minutos antes de reír. Es el sonido más hermoso.

—Eres sorprendente. — habló entre risas. Yo me uní a él, era imposible que no me contagiara. Después de unos minutos se recuperó. —Así que soy amargado. Vaya, debes de ser la único que persona que se a atrevido a llamarme así.

—En tu cara. — comenté sin darme cuenta.

—Tienes razón. — admitió derrotado. —Me encantaría comenzar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que irme a la oficina.

—Sí, yo también necesito volver al trabajo.

—Entonces, te veré aquí mañana. — preguntó esperanzado. ¿Edward Cullen quiere verme mañana?

—Seré la que traiga el cajón.

—Muy graciosa. — Dios, rodé los ojos ante su falta de humor.

— ¿Acaso me rodaste los ojos?— no tengo ni la menor idea de porque, pero empecé a sentir un poco de miedo. Un miedo diferente, sé que él nunca me hará daño.

—No. — dije rápidamente temiendo por mi vida. —Yo nunca me atrevería a rodarle los ojos, Dr. Cullen. — bufé.

—Me has desafiado, Swan. — me amenazó. Espera, dijo Swan, ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? —Tengo los amigos correctos. — me contestó mi silenciosa pregunta.

—Creí que no tenías amigos. — uno Bella, cero Edward.

—Touché. Creo que te subestime. Te veré luego, Bella. Por favor, cuídate.

—Adiós, Edward. — mi cuerpo celebra cada vez que menciono su nombre. Él le indicó al que supongo que es su chofer, que era momento de irse. No me había dado cuenta que él había estado en el parque también.

Cuando desapareció el auto de Edward, por fin pude relajarme en el pasto. Esté día ha sido excitante, emocionante y agorador. La verdad es que desde que conocí a Edward, mi vida cambió. Es como si ese encuentro, hubiera decidido el resto de mi vida. Como sea, lo importa es que Edward me quiere tener como amiga. Y no importa si a mi me gusta, ser su amiga es mucho más de lo que jamás podría desear.

* * *

Acabó de dejar a Bella en el parque, y ya siento que me falta algo. No se que es lo que me sucede, yo nunca me he comportado de esta manera. Perdí el control de mis emociones. Toda mi vida ha sido organizada y controlada por mí. Yo me aseguré de eso. Pero de pronto viene está pequeña y hermosa persona y cambia todo lo que he construido. Es tan extraño, es una atracción que no puedo comprender. Es como si ella se hubiera convertido en mi droga. En mi propia marca de heroína. El tan solo pensar en que algo malo le sucediese, ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para hacerlo. No puedo perderla a ella también, no lo soportaría. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada, era de Tanya.

_—Cullen. — contesté. _

_—Edward, recibí tu mensaje. Podemos hablar hoy en la noche. _

_—Hoy en la noche me parece perfecto, pasaré por ti a las ocho en punto. _

_—Bien, estaré lista. _

_—Tanya. — le dije antes de que colgara. _

_—Sí. _

_—Gracias. _

_—Hablamos después. — colgó. _

Marqué el número de Kate.

_—Kate, cancela mis compromisos en la noche. Tengo una cena que atender. _

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Besos  
**

**Sally CH. **


	7. Música del cielo

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Este fic es sin fines lucrativos. **

**Como siempre, un millón de gracias por sus comentario, espero pronto tener un poco de tiempo para poder contestarlos. ¡Disfruten! **

**Después de leerlo, ¿Podría regalarme su opinión en la encueta que estoy haciendo? Es muy importante. **

* * *

**Música del cielo.**

— ¿Qué tal te quedan los tenis?— me preguntó la vendedora.

—Perfectos. — le respondí con una ancha sonrisa.

—Me alegro. Los estuve guardando para ti. Sabía que iban a ser perfectos.

—Gracias, en verdad son lo que buscaba. — hace unas semanas, había venido a esta tienda para comprar unos tenis, por fin junté dinero suficiente. Pero, desgraciadamente, no tenían ninguno de mi talla. Como es una tienda de ropa, realmente usada y barata. Tenemos que contar con mucha suerte para encontrar algo que nos pueda servir, o bueno, al menos en mi caso. Afortunadamente, la amable vendedora, me dijo que guardaría el primer par de tenis que me pudieran servir. Y así lo hizo. Son color blanco con líneas azules. Están un poco desgastados y el zapato derecho, tiene un pequeño agujero. Aún así, siguen siendo, geniales.

Enseguida pagué los dos dólares y me fui a trabajar al parque. He seguido buscando trabajo, pero nadie me lo quiere dar. Me quedan, menos de dos semanas en el asilo. Así que debo apurarme. Aunque no creo que pueda conseguir algo tan pronto. _A quien engaño_, pensé suspirando. He vivido siete años de mi vida, tratando de buscar un lugar "permanente" para mí. Y nunca lo he encontrado. Dudo mucho que lo pueda encontrar, en tan solo dos semanas.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que siendo yo. Topé con un señor, haciendo que esté, derramará su café encima.

—Oh, por Dios. Lo siento tanto. — me disculpé, completamente apenada. —Soy tan torpe. — él pobre señor trataba desesperadamente, limpiar con una servilleta su ropa. Se ve que es ropa muy cara. Levantando un poco más mi cabeza, pude observarlo bien. La verdad, está tan guapo, como un artista de tele. A pesar de que se ve que esté en los cuarenta. Su cabello, es casi blanco. Pero no por canas, me parece que es su color natural. Es un poco más alto que yo, y sus ojos. Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules. _¡Estúpida!_ Me reprendí. Genial, y para colmo de los males. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, siempre pasa cuando me enojo mucho conmigo.

—No hay ningún problema, se lo aseguro, Srita. No hay razón para llorar. Fue solo un simple café. — me consoló él extraño.

—Siempre soy así de torpe. Lo lamento. Déjeme pagarle la tintorería. — dije apresuradamente. Buscando entre mis cosas por mi dinero. Logré encontrar casi tres dólares. —Sé que no es nada, pero…

—Le agradezco su disculpa. Pero no es necesaria. Fue un accidente. Nada más. No son necesarias las lágrimas. — comentó con ternura. Sí que se hacer el ridículo.

—Pero, lo más probable es que haya arruinado su ropa. No es justo para usted pagarla. Por favor, tome el dinero. — demonios, le podría dar más si no hubiera comprado mis estúpidos tenis.

—No sangre, no perdón. — bromeó. —Además…— iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por… ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué sucede, papá? Por qué… ¿Isabella?— inquirió sorprendido. — ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó cuando notó las lagrimas. Casi no noto lo que había dicho, le dijo papá. Ahora entiendo de donde sacó la belleza Edward.

No comprendo el por qué. Pero, al ver a Edward, sentí una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

—Es que por mi torpeza arruiné la ropa de tu papá. — hablé con la cabeza abajo.

— ¿Isabella? Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella. — preguntó su padre. —Como te he dicho, no tienes porque disculparte.

—Mi padre tiene razón, Isabella. Fue solo un desastroso accidente, todos sabemos que no eres la persona más agraciada. — me consoló, con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. En ese momento, nuestras miradas se juntaron y los dos, nos quedamos perdidas en ellas. Como siempre pasa. -Papá, déjame presentarte a Isabella. Isabella, él es mi padre, Carlise Cullen.

Mucho gusto, Dr. Cullen. — me presenté, extendiendo mi sucia mano. Pensé que él no me correspondería el saludo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, sí lo hizo. De forma muy amable.

—El placer es mío Isabella.

—Por favor, dígame Bella. — le pedí amablemente, se siente bien cuando te tratan con respeto.

—Bella, encantado. Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada importante, te espero adentro, Edward.— se despidió entrando al café. —Un placer, Bella.

—Igualmente.- le respondí. —Otra vez, pídele…— me tapó con un dedo mi boca.

—Vuelve a pedir disculpa una vez más. Y no respondo. — me advirtió seriamente. Iba a retarlo, pero decidí que no era el mejor momento para jugar. Así que solo asentí para que me dejara hablar.

—Está bien. Adiós, Edward.

—Espera. — me pidió tomándome del brazo. —No puedo estar más feliz de que hayas vertido el café sobre mi padre. Eso me dio oportunidad de verte. — sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara. Está feliz de verme. _No te emociones, solo es por lastima. Recuérdalo. _Intervino mi mente_. _—Quería invitarte a cenar esta noche. Y sí, lo sé. Nada de invitaciones ni cosas así. Pero esta noche, nos olvidaremos de esa regla. — Edward y yo, llegamos al común acuerdo, de que no me llevaría a cenar, ni a comer, ni a desayunar todos los días. Después de mucho discutir, estuvimos de acuerdo que cenaríamos juntos los jueves. Pero hoy es sábado, no es que me moleste…mucho. Es solo que me parece muy extraño.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar hoy?— aún es temprano, puedo conseguir un poco más de dinero. Ahora lo invitaría yo.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero. — aclaró emocionado.

—Genial. Pero yo invito. — le advertí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Isabella. Eso no está en discusión.

—Que si no está en discusión. — bufé. —Mira Cullen.

—No me Cullenes, Swan. Como ya dije te invito yo.

—Sabes que pesado eres algunas veces. — lo ilustré.

—Eso me han dicho. — admitió sonriendo. Lo que daba por terminada nuestra conversación. Suspira derrotada.

—Por favor, no me lleves a algún lugar elegante. Solo, vamos por unas hamburguesas. — le supliqué. Recordando lo que sucedió con Jacob en la pizzería. Aunque, obviamente, nadie se atrevería a rechazar a Edward Cullen. Pero aún así, es difícil ignorar las miradas.

—Lo lamento, pero es sorpresa. — agregó con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. —Por cierto, ¿A qué hora cierran el centro, los fines de semana?

—A las nueve. — el sábado nos dan un poco más de oportunidad.

—Perfecto. Te veré en el centro comunitario a las seis en punto. Jasper me comentó que ibas a ir hoy.

—Sí, hace mucho que no hablamos. — en estos dos meses, nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. Él es muy bueno escuchando, los dos nos entendemos de una forma especial. Pues, aunque siempre he sido muy tímida con las personas. Algo en él me da mucha confianza. Y parece reciproco.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la noche, Isabella. — no sé el motivo, pero desde hace unos días, empezó a llamarme Isabella. Es él único que me llama así. Y la verdad, me encanta.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentado despejarme un poco. ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre solo tiene que sonreír y con eso basta para derretirme. Aunque, siendo sinceras, pienso que con todas las mujeres debe de ser igual. No tardé mucho en llegar al parque y si lo hice, no lo noté. Todo el camino, estuve muy distraída. Pensando en para qué querrá cenar Edward hoy conmigo. Sí, es mi amigo. Y sí, viene al parque solo a verme. Pero, en fin de semana, es muy difícil que lo llegue a ver. En fin, tendré que esperar para saber la respuesta.

—Buenos días. — saludé al Sr. Del Periódico. Es un Sr, un poco mayor. Su cabello está cubierto, en la mayoría por canas. Sus facciones son muy masculinas, aunque su cara, está un poco arrugada. Usa unos lentes grandes, que cubren la mayoría de sus ojos color café. Nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle el nombre. Lo único que sé, es que todas las mañanas—tardes, viene a leer su periódico y siempre se sienta en la misma banca.

—Buenos días, Bella. — me devolvió el saludo. — ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Estoy sobreviviendo, como siempre. Y ¿Usted?

—Igual, sobreviviendo. No me puedo quejar.

—Me alegro. ¿No quiere que le limpie sus zapatos?— era un pregunta retorica. Yo sé, que solo los sábados, me pide que le limpie sus zapatos.

—Por favor. — me respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante. Yo empecé a trabajar de inmediato. —Veo que estás estrenando zapatos. — me sorprendió un poco, no sabía que tan observador era.

—Sí, me los acabo de comprar. Están muy bonitos verdad. — le comenté emocionada.

—Sí, lo están. — concordó, dándome una mirada llena de lastima. Me habría enojado, de ser otra persona. Pero, por alguna razón, sé que su simpatía no está llena de hipocresía. A veces, me gustaría que la gente no sintiera lastima por mí. Lo único que quiero, es una oportunidad para trabajar y ganarme mi dinero. No que me den tres monedas que les sobran. No volvimos a hablar, yo me dediqué a mi trabajo y él a leer su periódico.

—Gracias, Bella. Como siempre, excelente trabajo. — me pagó tres dólares, como dije antes, de ser otra persona, no los habría aceptado. Pero, con él es diferente. No sé por qué, pero, siento que él necesita ayudarme.

—Gracias a usted. — me fui a seguir trabajando. El día pasó muy rápido. Sin darme cuenta, cuando pregunté la hora, me dijeron que eran cinco de la tarde. Eso me deja solo media hora para arreglarme cuando llegue con Jasper. Aunque, no iba a hacer mucho. En realidad solo me peinaré y me pondré mi blusa blanca. La que uso los domingos. Pero, quería platicar un poco con Jasper. Creo que será en otra ocasión. Corrí hacia el centro, por suerte no está retirado del parque.

—Hola, Helena. ¿Se encuentran Alice y Jasper?— le pregunté a la recepcionista.

—Sí, están en el cuarto número tres. Me parece que él Dr. no está con un paciente, en esté momento. Así que aprovecha.

—Gracias. — seguí mi camino, hacia la habitación número tres.

Y como me dijo Helena, Jasper y Alice, están solos.

—Bella. — me llamó Alice emocionada, envolviéndome en sus pequeños brazos. A mi todavía me sorprenden un poco, las muestras de cariño así. Y no es que me moleste Alice, al contrario, es simplemente, que no estoy acostumbrada. Renee nunca me abrazo y Charlie, muchísimo menos. Por eso me incomodan un poco, creo.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella?— me cuestionó Jasper educadamente, dándome la mano. Él creo que entiende mejor lo de mi incomodidad.

—Un poco cansada, pero bien, gracias a Dios. — le respondí honestamente.

—Te he dicho, que tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma. Eres un poco acelerada. — me reprendió.

—Lo sé, pero, creo que mientras tenga trabajo, vale la pena esforzarme el doble. Además, no te he ignorado del todo. Casi siempre me tomó las vitaminas que me diste. — le comenté orgullosa.

— ¿Casi siempre?— repitió levantando una ceja. La risa de Alice, interrumpió nuestro intercambio.

—Se ven tan divertidos los dos, peleando como dos herma…— se calló a media palabra. Y no sé por qué, pero, la cara que hicieron los dos, me asustó un poco. La cara de Alice, se llenó de arrepentimiento. Y la cara de Jasper, de ¿Dolor? Los tres nos quedamos callados.

—Como sea. — él primero en reaccionar, fue Jasper. —Edward mencionó algo sobre una cena. ¿Segura que quieres ir?— como los buenos amigos que nos hemos convertido, Jasper no puede evitar, sentirse un poco defensor conmigo. Y, como mi primer encuentro con Edward, fue nada agradable. Tiene miedo, que vuelva a comportarse de esa manera. A pesar de que le he asegurado un millón de veces, que es no pasará. Espero.

—Jazz. — intervino Alice. —Es Edward, mi hermano y tu mejor amigo. — le recordó. —Te la pasarás estupendo, Bella. Estoy segura. — me aseguró cerrándome un ojo. —Bueno, supuse que no querrías jugar a Bella barbie. Además de que Edward y Jasper no me dejaron. En fin, aún así, te traje una blusa y un pantalón. Y lo sé, no necesitas ropa nueva. Y no te la estoy dando. Solo te la estoy prestando. Así que no tienes porque no aceptarla. — inquirió triunfante. Rodé los ojos, ante su entusiasmo. Parece niña pequeña, que acaba de comprar un juguete nuevo.

—Sabes que no te puedo decir que no. — admití derrotada.

—Lo sé, es la mejor parte. — se volteó hacia Jasper. —Sabes que te amo, pero, necesitas irte.

—Amor, no puedo irme. Tengo pacientes. — le habló con paciencia y con mucho amor. A veces, sus miradas son tan íntimas, que me hacen sentir incomoda.

— Tienes razón, iremos al baño. Regresamos pronto. — le prometió, jalándome del brazo y arrastrándome al baño de mujeres.

—Te advierto que tu hermano llegará a las seis en punto. Tenemos poco tiempo.

—Media hora, es más que suficiente para Alice. Estarás lista en quince minutos. — _espero_, agregué mentalmente. Y como lo dijo, estuve lista en un poco más de quince minutos. En realidad, lo único que hizo, fue maquillarme ligeramente. Y claro, prestarme la ropa. — ¿Son nuevos tus tenis?— dijo sorprendida, al no verme con mis amados converse.

—Sí, los compré está mañana. — le respondí apenada, porque me di cuenta, de lo horribles que se deben ver en sus ojos. Ella buscando ropa linda para mí y yo, hago que se vea horrible con mis zapatos.

—Me gustan. No tienes porque avergonzarte, Bella. Al contrario, siente orgullosa de comprar tus cosas. — me reconfortó, sé que debe parecer tonto, comprar tenis usados y un poco rotos. Pero, además de que son mucho más económicos, las ganancias de esa tienda, son para el comedor comunitario. De esa manera, ayudo un poco a las personas que lo necesitan, como yo. —Vayamos con Jazz, Edward no debe de tardar en llegar.

—Alice, ¿Sabes a dónde me llevará Edward?, o ¿Por qué quiere verme?

—Sí y sí. Pero no te diré nada. Mi hermanito me mataría.

—Oh, vamos. Te prometo que no le diré que me dijiste. — intenté persuadirla.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas. Veamos, no. — me dijo bromeando. —Además, solo faltan diez minutos para que llegue. Así que no seas desesperada.

Y como lo predijo Alice, Edward llegó diez minutos después. Me despedí de Jasper y de Alice, quienes, no había notado. También están muy sospechosos. La curiosidad me está matando.

—Tranquila, Isabella. Falta poco. — me calmó Edward.

—Ya, dime a dónde y por qué vamos. — le pedí haciendo un puchero.

—Sabes que los pucheros no sirven conmigo. — se rió. —Y bueno, si quieres saber a dónde vamos. Te lo diré. Iremos a mi nueva casa.

— ¿A tu nueva casa?— cuestioné confundida. Él ya tiene un casa… oh cierto. Su nueva casa, me contó algo. — ¡Tu nueva casa!— le grité emocionada.

—Me alegra que recordaras. Por un momento me sentí ofendido. Pensé que me has ignorada, todo esté tiempo. — fingió una cara de indignación. Si él supiera, que aunque tratara, no podría ignorarlo.

—La verdad es que sí te ignoro, la mayoría del tiempo. — seguí jugando.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk. Me decepciona, Sr. Swan. Tendremos que encargarnos de ese asunto, más tarde.

—No te tengo miedo, Cullen. — que empiece la pelea.

Estaba tan entretenida nuestro juego, que no me di cuenta que estábamos llegando, hasta que se estacionó enfrente de esta.

Decir que su casa, mansión, es hermosa. Se queda corto. Es enorme, de un estilo muy moderno. Me parece, lo que si sé, es que nunca había visto tantas ventanas, en una casa. Y sí que he visto casas así. Sus enormes ventanales, tienen finos acabados de madera.

— ¿Te gusta?— su pregunta me sacó de mi encanto.

—Es…sin palabras, Edward. — comenté atónita.

—Lo sé, mi madre es una artista.

— ¿Tu mamá diseño esto?— inquirí sorprendida. Él asintió orgulloso.

—Entremos, no quiero que te enfermes. — ordenó.

—Ya hemos hablado de sus tendencias mandonas, Sr. Jefe

—No lo niego, me gusta dar órdenes. Y que las obedezcan. — me advirtió levantando una ceja. Habría rodado los ojos, pero, la verdad, aunque me moleste admitirlo. Él tipo solo tiene que decir salta y yo le digo: ¿Qué tal lejos? Sé que eso está muy mal. Pero, no puedo evitarlo.

Si el exterior me parecía asombroso, el interior lo es aún más. Las paredes, forman un hermoso contraste de colores pasteles. Edward me guió hasta la hermosa sala.

—Tienes un casa, impresionante, Edward. — le dije sin envidia.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. — y como ya es costumbre, nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas. Edward fue él primero en reaccionar. —Vayamos a cenar, ¿Te parece? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Yo también. — acepté de inmediato. Con el ajetreo de hoy, no me había dado cuenta, que no he comido nada. Me guió a la cocina, que se encuentra en el segundo piso. Es una cocina no muy grande, diría acogedora, me gusta.

La mesa estaba preparada para dos personas. Edward retiró la silla para que me sentara.

—Enseguida traigo la cena.

— ¿No necesitas ayuda?— ofrecí.

—No, gracias. Puedo solo. — me aseguró. Trajo una hoya grande, no sé que habrá dentro, lo que sí sé, es que huele delicioso.

—Es sopa de almeja. Espero que te guste. Es mi sopa favorita.

—Se ve deliciosa. ¿Quién la preparo?— le pregunté.

—La preparé yo. Como te había dicho, el cocinar es una de mis especialidades. — sonrojé al recordar ese hermoso día. Cuando los dos estábamos lavando y secando platos en la cocina.

—A mi también me gustaba cocinar. — recordé con tristeza. Como Renee nunca me quería llevar a la escuela, siempre que había comida en la casa. Me gustaba experimentar y trataba de hacer las recetas que salían en la tele, con mis propios ingredientes.

—Bueno, entonces un día deberíamos de cocinar juntos. Haríamos un manjar. — dijo muy seguro. Yo asentí emocionada por la idea y empecé a comer. ¡Está deliciosa! No exageraba cuando dijo que era un buen cocinero. — ¿Y cómo estuvo tu viernes?

—Muy bien, tuve buen trabajo. Aunque, vi a un chico que se parecía mucho a Jacob. Y no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste. — le respondí honestamente. —Y no, Edward. Antes de que me pregunte. — me adelanté, notando su cara y su incomodidad. —A él solo lo quiero como amigo. Nada más. No estoy exagerando, ni mintiendo. Sí, sé que dirás que no me preocupe por él. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. — repetí deprisa todas las cosas que siempre digo cuando hablamos de Jacob.

—Está bien. No volveré a preguntar sobre él chucho.

—Edward. — lo reprendí, no sé por qué le dice así, pero desde que le hable de él. Le puso ese apodo y nunca he logrado que cambie de idea. Negué con mi cabeza, intentando no reírme. —Como sea, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— cambié de tema.

—Difícil, tuve una operación un poco larga y después tuve dos reuniones. El tomar el lugar de mi padre, es un poco más demandante de lo que pensé.

—Pero tú amas tus dos trabajos. — comenté segura.

—Así es, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Creo que soy masoquista. — charlamos un poco más sobre nuestros días, mientras comíamos la deliciosa cena. —Ha llegado la mejor parte, el postre.

—No sé donde lograré que me quepa. He comido como nunca. — confesé.

—Oh, creo que si podrás. Quiero que cierres los ojos. — me pidió. —Y no hagas trampa.

—Los mantendré cerrados. — le prometí. Oí sus pasos apresurados en la cocina.

—Bien, puedes abrirlos. — mis ojos se humedecieron al instante, al ver lo que está frente a mí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

* * *

**A.N: Empezaré diciendo que creé un blog, para poder poner pequeños adelantos, para que se haga menos la espera. Y bueno, volviendo a la historia. Me gustó mucho este cap, no saben lo emocionada que estoy por poder escribir de nuevo. El cumpleaños de Bella todavía no termina, tengo muchas sorpresas en la segunda parte.  
**

**Me encataría saber que piensan. Muchas gracias por leer.  
**

**Sally CH.  
**


	8. Canción sin letras

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Yo solo escribo por diversión. **

**Perdón por la demora, pero me fue imposible actualizar antes. Tengo como tres diferentes versiones de éste cap, así de confundida he estado, pero al final me decidí por está linea. Que es la que tenía planeada desde el principio. ¡Disfruten!  
**

**Capitulo anterior:**

—_Bien, puedes abrir tus ojos.— me anunció con emoción. Mis ojos se humedecieron en cuanto vi lo que estaba frente a mí. _

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. _

_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**

**Canción sin letras. **

—Edward, esto es…ni siquiera tengo palabras —balbuceé. —No tenías que hacerlo —nunca en mi vida me habían dado un pastel de cumpleaños. Nunca, decir que estaba aturdida, era poco. El pastel estaba hermoso, es de forma redonda, cubierta de chocolate, con letras blancas que dicen _"Feliz cumpleaños, Bella,"_ en letra cursiva.

—¡Por Dios, Bella!— me reprendió rodando sus hermosos ojos verdes. —Claro que tenía que hacerlo y bueno. Siendo honestos, puede ser que lo haya comprado —admitió sonriendo. —Como sea, no soy bueno cantando. Tendrás que soplar las velitas y pedir un deseo, sin canción de feliz cumpleaños.

—No te puedo explicar como me siento, sé que lo digo siempre. Y sé cuando odias escucharlo. Aún así, muchas gracias, Edward.

—No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme, Isabella —y volvemos con mi nombre completo.

—¿Por qué no me puedes decir Bella?—le reclamé sin pensarlo.

—Porque me gusta el nombre de Isabella. Además, soy el único que te dice así —dijo con un tinte de posesividad. Me quedé callada por un momento, procesando sus palabras. —Si te molesta, te puedo llamar siempre Bella.

—No, no me molesta. Era, simple curiosidad —le respondí de manera honesta.

—Me alegro. Ahora, iré por el encendedor para las velas —anunció levantándose de la mesa. Un pastel, para mí. Lo estudié muy bien, por mientras regresaba Edward. Es más bonito que los que están en la vitrina de las pastelerías. Y, aún mejor, éste dice mi nombre. Él volvió segundos después y empezó a encender las velas, una por una. Estas tienen forma de letras y anuncian un "feliz día."

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo —cerré mis ojos y pensé muy bien que pediría.

—Vamos, pídelo antes de que las velas se consuman —quise gruñirle por apurarme, pero me concentre en mi deseo. ¿Qué puedo pedir de deseo? Es muy obvio que carezco de muchas cosas, pero… ¿Qué es lo que más deseo? ¿Lo que me haría más feliz? entonces, lo vi muy claro. Lo único que quiero, es estar junto a él toda la vida. Pidiendo mi deseo, apagué las velas del pastel con un solo soplo. —Felicidades, Isabella —me aludió con un aplauso.

Comimos mucho pastel. Decir que estaba delicioso, era poco. Estaba exquisito.

—Déjame te ayudo a lavar los platos —le ofrecí poniéndome de pie.

—No, de ninguna manera. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Y además, aún no te he dado tu regalo —¿Regalo? Por favor no. No es que sea malagradecida, pero no me gusta que la gente gaste su dinero en mí. No importa si tienen mucho, como Edward. Además, yo nunca le podría devolver el regalo.

—Tú y yo teníamos un trato —le recordé.

—Sí, y no lo he olvidado. Antes de que te enojes, déjame mostrarte que es. Por favor —me pidió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Sabes, es injusto que utilices esa mirada con la gente. Un día alguien podría sufrir un paro cardíaco. No es educado deslumbrar a la gente —lo reprendí en broma.

—¿Te deslumbro?—musitó feliz. —Definitivamente no lo olvidaré, me será muy útil.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te será muy útil?

—Quiero decir, que ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para que aceptes mis regalos.

—Espera un momento, que me deslumbres. No quiere decir que aceptaré que me regales una casa, un auto y sabrá el cielo que más.

—Veremos —dijo desafiándome —Andando, quiero darte tu regalo —me jaló del brazo y me guió hasta la sala, creí que ahí nos sentaríamos, pero me llevó hasta un cuarto, no muy grande.

El pequeño salón, tiene en su interior, un hermoso y antiguo piano. Tiene unos cuantos materiales, que supongo son para su cuidado. Pero, sin lugar a dudar, lo más hermoso de ésta habitación, es su ventana. Ocupa una pared completa, también cuanta con una puerta y un pequeño balcón.

—¡Que hermosa habitación! Aunque, nunca mencionaste que tocas el piano —le reclamé fingiendo indignación.

—Nunca preguntaste. Lo hago como un simple pasatiempo —sé quedó callado por un momento, meditando sus palabras. —Nunca me ha gustado tocar para otras personas, que no sean mi familia. Por eso elegí ésta habitación, es como mi lugar de escape.

—¿Tocarás una canción para mí?—le pregunté emocionada. Siempre me ha gustado la música clásica. Cerca del puente donde vivía, había una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, al dueño le apasionaba la música clásica, allí la escuché por primera vez y quedé fascinada. Él amable señor me permitía estar horas en el rincón, disfrutando de esta. Recuerdo como reconfortó la primera vez que me topé con Victoria y con James.

—Bella —me llamó Edward.

—Lo lamento, me distreje por un momento. ¿Qué decías?

—Te decía que sí, tocaré una canción para ti —comentó nervioso.

Tomando mi mano, me llevó hasta el banco del piano, nos sentamos los dos en el. Su cuerpo tan cerca del mío me causaba un poco de nervios y emoción, muy difícil de explicar. Podía decir, que él se siente de la misma manera.

Poco después, posó sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Se podían palpar tantas emociones, es indescriptible. Es una canción, realmente hermosa. Era, era…como música del cielo. Una canción sin letras, realmente mágica.

—Eso fue…muchas gracias, Edward —le agredecí cuando terminó. Parece que en este día, me has dejado más de una vez muda.

—Entonces, ¿Te gustó?—cuestionó nervioso.

—¿Gustarme? Me encantó —le respondí sin dudarlo.

—No sabes cuanto me hace feliz.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?—no es que sea conocedora, es solo una duda.

—No tiene. Aún no decido como la llamaré.

—¿La llamarás? Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que tú escribiste la canción?

—Sí, escribí ésta canción para ti, Isabella. Quería darte algo especial por tu cumpleaños. Algo que nunca olvidarás —confesó con orgullo.

—No tenías que componerme una canción, el hecho de que recordaras el día de mi cumpleaños y te molestaras en hacerme un pastel, era más que suficiente para no olvidarlo. Es más, créeme cuando te digo que, cada uno de los días en los que hemos estado juntos, son inolvidables para mí.— _es lo que me da fuerza para seguir._ Completé en mi mente.

—Para mí también son inolvidables, Isabella.

—Repites mucho mi nombre —murmuré sonriendo.

—Es porque me encanta decirlo —respondió con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno meditando por su cuenta lo sucedido éste día. Me siento tan…abrumada. Siento que mi vida ya no es mi vida. Siento que la Bella que era hace unos meses y la que soy ahora, son muy distintas. Sé que he tenido tantos cambios, pero, creo que lo que más me molesta. Es como Edward rompió todas mis barreras de protección y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Claro, también ayudaron Jasper y Alice, pero de una forma muy diferente. Aunque estoy consiente que ellos me ayudaron primero, siento que la conexión que tengo con Edward es muy distinta. A veces pienso que yo también he roto muchas de sus barreras. El único problema que le encuentro, es que aún no sé si eso es bueno o es malo.

No me di cuenta, que Edward se había acercado a mí, hasta que prácticamente, podía sentir su respiración es mi rostro.

—Eres tan hermosa a la luz de la luna —habló contorneando delicadamente con sus dedos mi cara. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, contemplándolos como si fueran un tesoro. Levantó su mirada, pidiéndome permiso silenciosamente. Yo solo cerré los ojos y asentí. Sintiendo sus labios reclamar los míos, primero con timidez, después con un toqué de posesividad. Sus labios son simplemente…perfectos. Es como si hubieran sido formados para mí.

—No —gritó sorpresivamente. Me separé de él, asustada y humillada.

—Lo siento, creí que tú también quería —compusé rápidamente, intentando no llorar.

—No tienes porque pedir perdon, es solo que...no debió de haber sucedido. Nunca debí de haberlo hecho. Perdóname, Isabella. —musitó recuperándose, aunque lo dijo de una manera muy fría. —Pero, creo que será mejor que te lleve de regreso al asilo, no queremos que se haga tarde —anunció poniéndose de pie. Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responderle. Salió deprisa hacia el auto.

Idiota, cómo pude pensar que quería besar a alguien como yo. Debe de estar asqueado en este momento.

Cogiendo valor, me paré del banco y lo seguí, sin hacer algún esfuerzo por alcanzarlo. Y como lo sospechaba, él ya estaba en el auto. No cabe duda que entre más rápido se deshaga de mí, mejor. Me subí y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad en silencio, no pienso humillarme más.

Condujo en silencio hasta el asilo, llegamos un poco antes de las ocho y treinta. Fui una estúpida al pensar que iba a tener una celebración de cumpleaños normal, no hay nada normal en mí.

—Muchas gracias por esta noche, Edward —le dije antes de bajarme, ni siquiera esperé a que me respondiera. Prácticamente, azoté la puerta y corrí al asilo. Como si pudiera huir de lo sucedido esta noche, corrí directo a mi cama. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la litera se rompiera y me aplastara. Así no podría sentir nada.

—Oh, hola Bella. ¿Dónde has estado? Te desapareciste todo el día —me preguntó curiosa Andrea, mi compañera de litera, ella duerme en la cama de arriba. Su historia es la de muchas mujeres, se casó a los 16 años con "el amor de su vida". Al poco tiempo descubrió lo patán que era y después de que él muy imbécil, la golpeara tan fuerte y la hiciera perder a su bebé, decidió dejarlo y empezar una nueva vida. Aunque fuera en la calle, con el resto de nosotros.

—Estaba...estaba trabajando —intenté ocultar el dolor en mi voz, pero fue en vano.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —inquirió preocupada. Su pregunta me hizo meditar, qué tan malo es lo sucedido. _Mucho. _Me respondí.

—Sí —confesé al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?—lo que me gustaba de ella, es que respeta tu espacio personal. No le interesa husmear en tu vida, por eso es tan fácil se honesta con ella.

—No, desgraciadamente esto no tiene arreglo —a lo largo de mi vida, he aprendido que esta cambia en un parpadeo de ojos. Pero, aún sabiendo eso, mi mente no deja de preguntarse, como hace unos minutos estaba sentada, disfrutando de la presencia de Edward y ahora, estoy solo en la cama del asilo. _Donde pertenezco. _No logro entender por qué Edward reaccionó de esa manera, si para mí fue lo mejor de la noche.

Sollocé, pensando en la repulsión que él había mostrado hacia mí esta noche.

Mi amiga, preocupada, bajó rápidamente de la cama y me abrazó.

—Llora, Bella. No hay pena que no se cure con lágrimas —cuanto deseo que sus palabras sean ciertas. Que pudiera llorar toda la noche y así borrar lo sucedido hoy. O, al menos, la parte del beso.

_No_, gritó mi subconsciente. No te engañes, sabes que ese beso fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. De una forma un poco extraña, pero lo fue.

Lloré por mucho tiempo, hasta que noté que la habitación ya estaba casi llena. Y la mayoría de las mujeres quería dormir. —Creo que ya es hora de dormir —no se veía muy convencida, pero asintió. Respetando mi reducido espacio personal. Me enredé en mi delgada cobija y cerré mis ojos, deseando dormir y olvidar todo.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche, Bella? —me preguntó Andrea en el comedor. Le dediqué una mirada de "bromeas". Mi cara delataba por completo la clase de noche que había tenido, no había conseguido dormir por más de media hora. Pero, creo que al final fue mejor así, pues cuando cerraba los ojos, lo único que veía era la cara de asco de Edward. —Pregunta tonta, lo siento.

—No, perdón no debo de ser grosera contigo. Pero no dormí bien anoche, tu entiendes —suspiré. —Iré a la iglesia. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —le ofrecí, sé que a ella también le gusta ir a misa los domingos.

—Me gustaría, pero iré a buscar comida para el resto del día —sé que debo de hacer lo mismo, pero ir a misa es una de las cosas que más disfruto.

—Bueno, me puedes ayudar a lavar autos después de la ceremonia —algunas veces el guardia me deja lavar autos, no gano mucho, pero al menos tengo una comida y una cena asegurada. Andrea se quedó pensativa por un momento, creo que sabe que estoy haciendo esto como distracción. El distraerme es la única arma que tengo para no desmoronarme en este momento.

—Buena idea. Iré a pedirle unas cubetas prestadas a María —anunció emocionada. Como dije, una comida y cena aseguradas.

Decidí esperarla fuera del centro, afortunadamente, hoy es un día soleado, lo que significa que podré trabajar hasta tarde. Y si que lo necesito, últimamente no me ha ido muy bien limpiando zapatos, quiero decir, me alcanza para comer, por lo cual estoy agradecida, pero no solo necesito comida.

—Al menos esto me ayuda a olvidar —musité para mí.

— ¿Qué quieres olvidar? —su intrusión me tomó por sorpresa, haciéndome saltar un poco para atrás.

—Por Dios, casi me matas del susto —le reclamé un poco más tranquila. —¿Qué haces aquí? —fingió cara de indignación.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —comentó Jasper.

—No es que no me alegre de verte, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa —le aclaré entre risas. —Y no puedes negar que casi me matas de un infarto. ¿Te imaginas un mundo sin Bella? —traté de bromear.

—Bella, sabes que no me gusta que bromees con esas cosas —me reprendió.

—Oh, vamos. Es muy temprano para que seas tan gruñón —le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro, tratando de disfrazar mis pesares.

—Estás triste —afirmó sin preguntarme. Dios, éste hombre tiene un sexto sentido o algo en cuanto a sentimientos.

—No, es solo…es solo que…

—¿Es solo qué?

—Es solo que no pude dormir bien. Creo que la cena me cayó pesada. —le contesté con mi mirada baja.

—Eres tan mala mintiendo —me acusó, levantando con su dedo mi barbilla para poder verlo a los ojos. —Dime que sucede.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Acaso, Edward te hizo algo malo —inquirió un poco molesto.

—No, claro que no. Por favor, Jasper. No quiero hablar de eso en éste momento, te prometo que hablaremos después —le dije para tranquilizarlo. Gracias a Dios pareció entender que no le iba a decir mucho.

—Bien, luego hablaremos de eso —advirtió, tomó todo mi esfuerzo no rodar los ojos. A veces creo que él ha tomado el rol de un papá o un hermano. —En fin, a lo que venía —me acercó una pequeña bolsa de regalo azul.

—Sabes que no me gustan los regalos —le recriminé. Por lo visto él no tiene mucho esfuerzo, pues rodó los ojos ante mi reclamo.

—Sí, sé que odias que la gente gaste dinero en ti. Pero, es tu cumpleaños. O más bien dicho, ayer fue tu cumpleaños. Por lo tanto, no hay pero que valga.

—Está bien, pero al menos prométeme que controlarás a Alice.

—No sabes cuanto me tomó convencerla no comprarte todo lo que quería comprarte. Así que me debes una.

—Te debo tantas cosas, que no sé si me alcanzará lo que me resta de vida para pagarte.

—No tienes nada que pagar —habló con sinceridad.

—Gracias —le repliqué con la misma sinceridad.

—Vamos, abre el regalo —me apresuró. Yo lo obedecí de inmediato. Si que me conocía, en la bolsa había un pequeño libro.

— ¿El conde de Monte Cristo?

—Es un muy buen libro, pero si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar.

—Claro que no, me encanta, pero… —como le explico que nunca en mi vida he leído mas que un solo libro, por más que haya leído mil veces cumbres borrascosas, mis conocimientos son muy limitados. —Muchas gracias, Jasper. Pero no tenías que regalarme nada.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo, Bella. Por favor, deja de decir que no necesito ayudarte, porque sí necesito hacerlo —sus palabras parecen tener un doble significado que no entiendo. Le iba a preguntar que era, pero en ese momento llegó Andrea con las cubetas.

—Me prestó dos cubetas y unanesponja —me dijo emocionada.

—Genial. Nos irá muy bien hoy —comenté un poco alegre.

—Eso espero, me adelantaré, te espero en el estacionamiento —habló apresuradamente en cuanto se percató de que Jasper estaba ahí. No es que no le agrade, es solo que no se siente mu cómoda con los hombres. Es comprensible.

—¿Irás a trabajar hoy? —preguntó Jasper, un poco decepcionado.

—Sí y no, hoy solo lavaré carros en la iglesia.

—Que mal, Alice y yo queríamos invitarte a comer. Pero, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que nos concedas una cita en tu apretada agenda —agregó jugando.

—Oh, eso será muy difícil. Lo lamento, pero tengo compromisos todo éste mes. Creo que el próximo mes te podría conceder diez minutos.

—Entonces, tendré que permitir que Alice te secuestre por un fin de semana —dijo de manera dramática. —Aunque, probablemente Edward nos mataría por eso, pero podremos negociarlo —por más que intenté mantener mi compostura ante su mención, no pude. —¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—Nada importante —iba a interrogarme más sobre eso, pero me adelante. —Es solo que quería llegar a la iglesia temprano y ya es un poco tarde —mentí inútilmente. Muchas gracias por mi regalo, Jasper. Significa mucho para mí.

—Claro, no te entretengo más. Y, como te he dicho un millón de veces, no tienes que agradecer.

—Bien, nos vemos después —en mi interior sé que puedo contarle a Jasper lo sucedido con Edward, pero, muy dentro de mí, muy dentro, piensa que no contándolo, será como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Espera el siguiente jueves ver a Edward, sentado en la misma banca del parque, donde siempre me espera para ir a cenar.

* * *

—¡Maldición!, ¿Qué pensaba cuando se me ocurrió besar a Bella? He arruinado todo lo que había entre nosotros, no hay forma en que acepte mi ayuda. Y, francamente, no creo que en estos momentos pueda ser muy insistente.

Lo primero que vi al llegar a mi casa, fueron las sobras del pastel de Bella. ¡Genial! Por primera vez desde que nació, iba a tener un buen cumpleaños y yo, como siempre, arruiné todo. Y, para cerrar la noche con broche de oro, vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice en el buzón. Lo ignoré y decidí irme directo a la cama, aunque sé que es inútil. No podré dormir en toda la noche.

¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Bella? Lo único que veo al cerrar los ojos, es el dolor que mi desprecio le ha causado. Nunca debí de hacer esto, debí dejar que Jasper y Alice la ayudaran. Debí de haberme limitado a observar que ella estuviera bien, de lejos.

—_No, está bien. Estaré en la oficina en una hora, Kate —le explicaba a mi secretaria de unos nuevos medicamentos que tengo que corroborar. _

—_¿Seguro, Dr. Cullen? Quiero decir, puedo mandarle los documentos a su casa. Sé que considera los domingos sagrados. _

—_Así es, pero ahora quiero revisarlos personalmente en la oficina. Sin embargo, no es necesario que me esperes, puedes irte a descansar. Lamento haberte hecho ir a la oficina en vano —entre más solo esté, mejor. _

—_Como usted diga, señor. Gracias. _

Suspiré derrotado. Creo que es hora de que llamé a Alice. Cogí valor y marqué su número, ni siquiera había sonado una vez, para cuando ella contestó.

_—Ya era hora. Te he dejado millones de mensajes. Y estoy muy segura en que todos mencionaba cuan urgente era hablar contigo, Edward —reprochó molesta._

_—Lo siento, tenía una gran migraña. ¿Qué sucede? —jugué al indiferente._

_—Oh, nada nuevo. Tú sabes, solo yo, enterándome por terceras personas que Tanya y tú han vuelto. Pero, aparte de eso, no tengo novedades, todos esos mensajes eran solo porque quería escuchar tu hermosa voz —musitó sarcásticamente._

_—Alice, te amo, eres mi hermana pequeña. Pero eso no significa que puedes meterte en mi vida privada como te plazca. Lo que sucede entre Tanya y yo, es privado. Así que por favor, no me compliques más la existencia —le rogué._

_—Si esto fuera solo entre ustedes dos, créeme que no me estaría metiendo. Pero, tú y yo sabemos que Bella está en medio._

_—Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi noviazgo._

_—Claro que tiene que ver, los dos sabemos lo que sientes por Bella, Edward. No sigas engañándote._

_—Lo que siento por ella, Alice. Es solo cariño de amigos. Puede que haya estado confundido antes, pero ahora mis pensamientos son claros._

_—Oh, déjame adivinar. Tuviste una premonición y te diste cuenta que Tanya es la mujer de tu vida, ¿Verdad?_

_—Tanya y yo llevábamos cuatro años en una hermosa relación, claro que la amo. Ella es más que mi novia, es mi mejor amiga. Es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —le mentí descaradamente, porque, siendo honestos. Cuando digo estás palabras, solo me puedo imaginar el rostro de una sola persona: Bella. Alice bufó ante mi respuesta._

_— ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a renunciar a ella para siempre? —me cuestionó incrédula._

_— ¿A qué te refieres con renunciar a Isabella?_

_—Los dos sabemos que una vez que le digas a Bella, que has vuelto con Tanya. No habrá vuelta atrás, Edward. La perderás para siempre —sus palabras me dolían en lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero tengo que mantenerme fiel a mis planes, a mis principios, a mi posición._

_—Ella y yo solo somos, y seremos amigos. No veo por qué esa noticia nos causará algún conflicto._

_—Escucha, Edward. Yo también te amo, pero, si eliges ser infeliz por tus prejuicios. Entonces no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. Lo único que te pido, por la amistad que tienes con Jasper y con ella. Déjala ahora, antes de que ella se enamore más de ti. Y no es necesario que me trates de convencer de que ella no lo está. Por favor, ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida._

_Sé que Alice tiene razón, en cada una de las palabras que hizo. Pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte._

_—Lo haré, te prometo que solo me despediré de ella._

_— ¿Crees, realmente, que es buena idea hacerlo?_

_—No lo creo, estoy seguro —colgué. No podía seguir hablando con ella._

_¡Dios! ¿Por qué me tenía que fijar en Bella? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir lo mismo respecto a Tanya? Ella fue mi novia por mucho tiempo, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Alice está muy equivocada. Y yo estoy muy confundido. Me serví un poco de vodka._

_—No amo a Bella. Amo a Tanya —me dije a mí mismo._

Isabella es una estupenda amiga y maravillosa persona, seguramente por eso que he confundido mis sentimientos. Dejé el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y me subí al auto. Nada mejor para pensar que el manejar.

Son tantas cosas las que nos separan a Bella y a mí. Quiero creer que la principal no son mis prejuicios, pero sé que es mentira. Pero, sé muy bien que no son los prejuicios de el qué dirá la gente, es simplemente mi manera de recordar la promesa que hice hace muchos años. Si bien es cierto que Bella le ha traído alegría a mí vida, también ha traído los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi pasado. Creí que podía soportarlo, pero el estar con ella, es como volver a aquellos tiempos. No puedo permitirlo, Alice tiene razón, me alejaré de Bella y me casaré con Tanya.

Todo esto, simplemente será un hermoso sueño de amor.

Pasé una hora conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad, finalmente, me armé de valor y me estacioné afuera del pequeño y viejo asilo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo hablar con Isabella? —le pregunté a una persona que estaba detrás del recibidor.

La amargada recepcionista, me contestó de mala gana. —No tengo ni la menor idea. Búscala en la sala o vuelve más tarde —ni siquiera se digno a levantar su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

Me abstuve de contestarle y entré al pequeño cuarto que tienen por sala. Lo recorrí rápidamente, en busca de ella. Pero lo único que estaba ahí, eran un par de sillas de plástico y una mesa. Algunas personas estaban alrededor de está, jugando un juego de lotería, pero para mi desgracia, ninguna de esas personas es Bella. Me di la vuelta derrotado, creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

En las escaleras del viejo edificio, estaba una mujer que reconocí, creo que la he visto una o dos veces con Isabella. Por lo visto ella también me reconoció, porque en cuanto me vio se paró y se acercó a mí.

—Edward, ¿no es cierto? —me llamó su amiga.

—Así es… —era inútil intentar recordar su nombre.

—Andrea. Bella nos presentó una vez en el parque.

—Creo que sí te recuerdo, Andrea.

—Sí, claro. Como sea —bufó. —Si buscas a Bella, no la encontrarás aquí. Ella se quedó en la iglesia, lavando autos.

—Te agradezco la información, iré a buscarla —aunque haya sido de mala gana, me dijo lo que nadie me supo decir, donde está Bella. Saqué mi cartera y agarré un billete. Ella me vio sorprendida y con duda, tomó el dinero.

—Gracias —me dijo antes de entrar al edificio.

Volví a mi auto y emprendí mi búsqueda hacia lo que se sentía mi muerte.

* * *

**A/N: Uff, siento tanto la demora. No me excusaré, porque es inútil. Les pido una disculpa. Espero que alguien la siga leyendo, sé que me merezco lo contrario. Tengo una buena noticia, si sirve de algo. Como estoy un poco libre, podré actualizar está historia cada semana o semana y media. Por lo pronto, si desean que la continúe nos vemos el próximo domingo. **

**Respecto al cap, sé que los he dejado con mil dudas, las responderé a lo largo de la historia, solo tengan calma ;).  
**

**Gracias por leer. Besos. **

—**Sally CH—**


	9. Dos palabras

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ésta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

—Te agradezco la información, iré a buscarla —aunque haya sido de mala gana, me dijo lo que nadie me supo decir, donde está Bella. Saqué mi cartera y agarré un billete. Ella me vio sorprendida y con duda, tomó el dinero.

—Gracias —me dijo antes de entrar al edificio.

Volví a mi auto y emprendí la busqueda, a lo que sentía como mi muerte. **  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Dos palabras**

—Su auto está listo —le anuncié con alegría a la Sra. Green.

¡Por fin! Éste era mi ultimo auto para lavar, al menos por ésta noche. Tengo que admitir que el lavar autos y el haber ido a la iglesia, me sirvió mucho.

Pude pensar muy bien en lo sucedido con Edward. Dios, cómo pude ser tan idiota, cómo le devolví el beso. Me debí de haber alejado. Quiero decir, es obvio que él lo ultimo que quería era besarme. Probablemente, tomó demasiado vino en la cena. Sus impulsos de hombre, le jugaron una broma pesada al estar sentado junto a mí, creo que esa es la razón por la cual me besó. Es la única explicación lógica que puedo encontrarle. Aunque, sería inútil decir, que una pequeña parte de mí, tiene la esperanza de que ese beso haya sido intencional. Ridículo, lo sé. Pero, si hay algo que he aprendido viviendo en la calle, es que los sueños no cuestan nada.

Mientras recogía todas mis cosas, un gran suspiro salió de mi boca. De dos cosas estoy completamente segura; la primera, Edward nunca, nunca me verá como algo más que una simple amiga. Y la segunda, estoy irrevocablemente e incondicionalmente, enamorada de él. Lo amo tanto, que me conformo con estar a su lado como su amiga. De hecho, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Le ruego al cielo que podamos olvidar lo sucedido ayer en la noche. De hecho, tengo pensado que le diré cuando lo vea. Estoy segura que él se debe de sentir muy avergonzado. Durante el tiempo en el que hemos convivido, me pude dar cuenta que Edward es un caballero, y no me refiero solo a los modales. Me refiero a en todo sentido. Es difícil de creer, dada su "fama" con las mujeres. Pero, si realmente llegas a conocerlo, te darás cuenta que él es algo más que sexo.

— ¡Bella! —el gritó de Andrea me hizo voltear bruscamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu esposo te ha encontrado? —le cuestioné preocupada. Espero que no, sé que ese patán no tiene nada de vergüenza, ni de escrúpulos.

—No, claro que no. Es solo que te he perseguido por casi dos cuadras. Ibas casi corriendo, me fue imposible alcanzarte —se quejó tratando de respirar uniformemente.

—Lo siento, no he comido nada en todo el día. Y la verdad, muero de hambre —me disculpe, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reír. La situación era un poco cómica—. Necesitas hacer más ejercicio, tienes una pésima condición física —le bromeé.

—Muy graciosa —dijo, intentando sonar enojada.

—Fue gracioso, tienes que aceptarlo —comenté riendo—. En fin, ¿Qué es tan urgente, que te hizo correr hasta acá?

—No tienes idea de quien estuvo en el refugio —no puede ser su esposo. Pero, quién más me podría interesar.

— ¿Jasper? —es la única persona que las dos tenemos en común.

—No —respondió.

— ¿Entonces quién?

—Vale, te lo diré, porque sé que nunca lo adivinarás.

—Andrea —advertí impaciente.

—Edward, Edward Cullen. Fue a buscarte al asilo, hace aproximadamente media hora — ¿Edward estuvo en el asilo?, una ola de felicidad inundó mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que estabas en la iglesia lavando autos, él me dijo que iría a buscarte. Después recordé que ustedes dos pelearon anoche, así que decidí venir por si necesitabas ayuda. Tú sabes, vigilaría todo desde lejos. Pero, cuando llegué a la iglesia y no te encontré, creí que los dos se habían ido a cenar o algo así. Venía de regreso cuando te vi pasar por aquí, sola —concluyó exhausta. Mi cerebro estaba, desesperadamente, tratando de procesar toda la información—. ¿Dónde estabas?, y ¿Dónde está Edward?

— ¡Maldición! Fui a la casa de la Sra. Green, me dijo que no podía quedarse, pero que si iba a su casa le podía lavar el auto. Nunca pensé que Edward iría a buscarme a la iglesia. ¿Te dijo algo más?, ¿Cómo se veía?, ¿Estaba molesto? Dios, tengo que ir a buscarlo. Tal vez aún esté en la iglesia.

—Calma, Bella. No se veía molesto, se veía un poco fastidiado —tienes sentido, es muy típico de Edward cuando no salen las cosas como él las espera—. Y me parece que un poco triste —sentí dolor al pensar que yo podía ser la causante de su sufrimiento. Iba a correr a la iglesia, pero Andrea me detuvo —Vengo de la iglesia, Bella. Y él no estaba allí, de hecho no había nadie más que él guardia. Es inútil que vayas.

—No, tú no entiendes. Tengo que arreglar las cosas. Él tiene que saber que no estoy enojada —hablé desesperada.

—No, Bella, no entiendo. Sé que lo que sucedió anoche entré ustedes dos no fue bueno. Pero tienes que ponerte a pensar. Él, probablemente, se ha ido a su casa después de no encontrarte. Y no creo que viva cerca de estos lugares. Nosotras tenemos menos de veinte minutos para volver al centro, y tú no has comido nada. Es mejor que comas, regreses al asilo y pienses tranquila lo que le dirás mañana que lo veas.

Es imposible que espere hasta mañana, no después de saber que él también quiere arreglar las cosas. Conozco a Edward, sé que él no vendría a verme en domingo si no fuera urgente.

—No tengo nada que pensar, iré a verlo. Y no te preocupes. Comeré algo con él –le aseguré.

—Pero, ¿Dónde dormirás? —eso es lo de menos, dormiré en la calle si es necesario. Sólo necesito saber que no lo he perdido.

—Dormiré en su casa o con Alice. Cuida mis cosas y avísale a María que no llegaré ésta noche, por favor —le pasé las cubetas y salí corriendo antes de que pudiera responderme. Es obvio que no puedo tomar el bus a ésta hora, pero no me importa caminar toda la noche si es necesario. Mis piernas se movían de manera furiosa. Primero, iré al parque. Tal vez él pensó que decidí trabajar allí.

Cuando llegué al parque, me llevé un gran decepción al darme cuenta que estaba vacío. Salvo unas cuantas parejas que estaban ahí, pero sin rastro de Edward. Decepcionada, decidí comenzar a caminar a su casa. Aunque, cuanto más avanzaba, más me daba cuenta de lo estúpida y apresurada que fui al correr tras él. Anoche estaba tan distraída mientras íbamos a su casa, que ni siquiera me fijé en como llegamos. Claro que no debe de ser muy difícil llegar. Probablemente, si voy a la zona residencial de la ciudad, la encontraré. El único problema, es que los guardias me correrán de inmediato.

¡Maldición! Debí de haberle hecho caso a Andrea, debí haber esperado hasta mañana. ¿En qué estaba pensando al salir corriendo de esa manera? Me reí un poco ante la ironía.

—Al parecer, últimamente no piensas muy seguido —me burlé de mí misma. Qué puedo decir, cuando se trata de Edward. Mi mente no funciona de manera adecuada. Me parece que una vez escuché a alguien decir que, cuando una persona está enamorada, primero actúa y después piensa. _Me parece que lo acabo de comprobar_. Pensé.

Lo mejor será que me vaya a su empresa, es el único lugar al que se llegar. Allí lo esperaré hasta mañana, no pienso que llegue muy tarde. Él es muy puntual y responsable. Cuando llegue a la empresa, le pediré unos minutos para que hablemos. Con suerte, todo quedará solucionado.

Caminé hasta la gran empresa, es imposible que pueda dormir en la acera de ésta, se encuentra rodeada de guardias de seguridad y cámaras, me correrían en un segundo. Para mi suerte, enfrente del edificio se encuentra una pequeña cafetería. Cenaré algo allí y me quedaré todo el tiempo que pueda, después buscaré algún callejón y ahí me podré acomodar.

La mañana llegó muy lenta. No pude dormir nada. En parte por el frío, pero principalmente por pensar en cómo será nuestro encuentro. Recuerdo que esa noche ni siquiera pude ver sus ojos. Sé que debería estar enojada y ofendida por su rechazo, pero, de alguna manera, siento que él no supo manejar la situación. Aunque, ninguno de los dos lo hicimos, para ser honestos. Tal vez deba de empezar diciendo que si estaba molesta en un principio, pero que ahora lo he perdonado. Le explicaré que sé como se siente no saber reaccionar, espero que eso le de más tranquilidad.

Me levanté adolorida, dormir en un basurero no es tan malo. Lo difícil es cuando no tienes cobijas, ni un poco de ropa en la cual apoyarte.

—Buenos días —saludé al guardia que se encontraba en la puerta. Quien parecía, no haber visto una persona "como yo" en su vida. Siempre que la gente me ve así, me dan ganas decirles: "sí, sé hablar, bravo por mí". Pero ésta vez es diferente, no puedo llegar a Edward, si no me deja él —Me gustaría hablar con el Dr. Cullen, por favor —le pedí. Sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—A mí también me gustaría hablar con él. Lastima que no solo con desear vasta. Además, dudo mucho que el Dr. Cullen quisiera hablar contigo —bufó de manera cínica.

—Eso lo decide él —le espeté molesta. Eligió un mal día para discriminarme.

—No, lo decido yo. Decido que no puedes pasar y punto, ahora. Desaparece antes de que llame la policía —amenazó.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. Yo solo quiero hablar con Edward. Simplemente, llame a su oficina o algo así y dígale que Bella quiere hablar con él —le volví a pedir.

— ¿Crees que esto es un hotel? O algo por el estilo. Como se te ocurre pensar que le llamaré al Dr. solo para decirle que una drogadicta pordiosera, pide verlo. Perdería mi trabajo, es más, nadie me tomaría en serio.

—No soy drogadicta, ni pordiosera. Y tampoco estoy alucinando —me adelanté —. Él me conoce, lo sabría si le llamara. O, es más, déjeme entrar a buscarlo.

—Me colmaste la paciencia —me gritó jalándome del brazo—. Te lo pedí por las buenas, pero al parecer no entiendes más que tu lenguaje.

—Mi lenguaje es el mismo que el de usted —peleé, tratando de zafarme de su agarre—. Y, suélteme en este instante.

— ¿Qué harás? —recorrí mi alrededor y me percaté de que prácticamente estamos solos. Pero, no puedo rendirme.

—O hará que pierdas tu trabajo, tal vez —intervino un muy molesto Edward. Mi alegría por verlo fue tal, que casi olvido en que condición lo encuentro. Él guardia, atónito por su aparición, soltó mi brazo. Yo aproveché ese momento para correr—. Lo siento, Dr. Cullen. Yo no sabía…que usted…yo pensé —tartamudeaba nervioso.

— ¿Tú pensaste en que maltratar a una mujer era lo correcto?

—Perdóneme, nunca pensé que usted la conociera. Muchas personas vienen con la esperanza de sacar información sobre usted…yo pensé que me estaba estafando —mentiroso, él pensó que yo no lo conocía porque estoy sucia y con ropa rota.

—Bueno, desde ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por eso —por más que me haya ofendido, no podía ver como le quitaba su trabajo sin hacer nada.

—Por favor, Edward. No fue nada. Simplemente un malentendido —intercedí por el guardia.

—Sabemos que no fue un malentendido, Bella. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder.

—Te lo suplico, no le quites su trabajo —le imploré viéndolo a los ojos. Su mirada inmediatamente cambió de enojo a resignación.

—Está bien, pero hablaremos de un sanción —concluyó antes de jalarme con él. Escuché, lejanamente, al hombre agradecernos—. ¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó mientras me llevaba a su auto.

—Quería hablar contigo —le respondí nerviosa—. Creí que tu también quería hablar conmigo.

—Sí quiero hablar contigo —me aseguró—. Pero, me refiero a qué pensaste cuando decidiste esperarme aquí toda la noche.

—No te esperé aquí toda la noche —le mentí— Me desperté temprano en el asilo y vine para acá.

—Bella, no me trates de engañar. Acabo de estar en el asilo y tu amiga, me dijo que no llegaste a dormir. Que anoche saliste a buscarme. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —me cuestionó enfadado.

—Ya te dije, quería hablar contigo —musité, ahora también enfadada. ¿Por qué tiene que exagerar todo? Me hace sentirme como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Y no podía esperar a qué te fuera a buscar? Dios prohíba que no te pongas en peligro.

— ¿Sabes qué?, fue un error el venir a hablar contigo. Me voy —anuncié, ahora liberándome de su agarre.

—Claro que te vas, pero conmigo. Te llevaré al asilo de vuelta y ahí podremos hablar.

—Ya no quiero hablar —me quejé como bebé, hablando de.

—Muy maduro de tu parte, Bella —su chofer nos estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. ¿Cómo es que no vi su auto pasar?—. Sube al auto, Isabella —en alguna otra ocasión, lo habría desafiado. Pero sabía mejor que eso, en estos momentos. Sería suicidio. Me subí al auto respingando y me volteé para darle la espalda. A los pocos minutos de que avanzara el auto, me volteó delicadamente para encararlo— Lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar —se disculpo limpiando mis húmedas mejillas. No me había percatado de que estaba llorando— ¿Por qué no me dejaste que despidiera al guardia de seguridad?

—Porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo —le contesté en automático, la verdad es también, un poco molesta —. De hecho, vamos a ponernos a pensar. ¿De ahora en adelante dejarás entrar a cualquier persona que quiera hablar contigo? —se quedó callado—. Tomaré eso como un no. ¿Sabes por qué?, te responderé. Por más que lo trates de cambiar, no puedes. Soy una indigente. La sociedad me repudia. Y el hecho de que te tapes los ojos y finjas que no lo soy, no sirve de nada.

—No me tapo los ojos y finjo que no lo eres. Lo único que no hago es repudiarte. ¿No lo vez? Lo único que yo quiero hacer es ayudarte, Bella —lo único, me quedó muy claro.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco —suspiré, un poco más tranquila—. Pero, tus cambios de humor me confunden mucho. Un día estás feliz, otro día buscas hablar conmigo desesperadamente y otro día, parece que me odias y todo lo que hago está mal para ti —se me quebró la voz en esa ultima parte.

— ¿Por qué no esperamos a llegar a mi casa y ahí hablamos? —ni en sueños iré a su casa. No estoy lista para volver.

—Me parece que será mejor si hablamos en el parque —le sugerí, temiendo molestarlo aún más de lo que estaba. Sus ojos me vieron con ternura y entendimiento, su única respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza.

El resto del viaje la pasamos en silencio, por suerte no había mucho tráfico y pudimos llegar a rápido al parque. Siento que la tención era tanta, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sin preguntarle, caminé hacia nuestra banca habitual. Es nuestra favorita porque el sol calienta en el ángulo perfecto, además de que nos da la privacidad necesaria.

Me senté y esperé con calma a que él se sentara junto a mí. Pude notar un poco su indecisión de sentarse junto a mí o no.

—Si quiere me puedo sentar en el suelo. Te prometo que desde ahí, no seré contagiosa para ti —espeté herida.

—Nunca he tenido asco de estar cerca de ti y lo sabes —me replicó molesto.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Lo único que sé, es que desde ayer en la noche actúas peor que la gente que me discrimina. Y eso duele más que si el mundo entero me rechazara —le confesé entre lágrimas. Odio llorar, odio que él me haga ser tan débil.

—Soy él peor de los imbéciles —me susurró abrazándome a él—. Te he hecho llorar dos veces éste día. Lo siento tanto, Bella. No sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de lo de ayer en la noche —confesó, haciendo que mi corazón se parara. Claro que está muy arrepentido, beso a un asquerosa basurera.

Me zafé de manera brusca de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Edward? —le pregunté fríamente. Se quedó congelado ante mi reacción. Después de unos minutos, habló.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa. Arruiné tu cumpleaños, no lo merecías.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, solo hiciste lo que tu cuerpo te pidió hacer.

—Isabella, creo que estás entendiendo las cosas de una manera equivocada.

—O, en serio. Y porque no me iluminas.

—Me arrepiento de haberte…besado —admitió con vergüenza, Dios, esto no puede ser más humillante—. Y no, no por asco —agregó antes de que pudiera decirle algo—. Es solo que estuvo mal, no fuiste tú, Bella. Fui yo. Por más cliché que te parezca.

—No me parece un cliché, Edward. Nada en mi vida es un cliché, por si no lo has notado —tomé un respiro hondo. Él también aprovechó éste momento para tomar una pausa—. Tú no has hecho más que ayudarme, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te debo.

—No me debes…

—Déjame terminar, por favor —le supliqué. Con cautela, me acerqué hacia él y me senté a su lado.

—Verás, cuando yo estaba pequeña, mi mayor sueño era poder ir a la escuela. Soñaba con el día en que René me llevará, tomadas de la mano, yo cargando una mochila y lonchera rosa –como las que salían en aquel comercial, agregué para mí—. No descansé hasta que la pude convencer –fueron incontables las golpizas que recibí por ser tan insistente—. Cuando por fin pude ir, descubrí que por más que deseemos que algo sea perfecto, no lo es –Edward me observaba con mucha atención, podía notar unas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente ante mi incoherencia.

—Quiero decir, claro que estaba más que feliz por ir a la escuela. De hecho, la amaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo la odiaba. La odiaba porque gracias a ésta, descubrí que mi mamá y mi papá, no me amaban –las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos—. Yo era inocente, creía que mi mamá me trataba mal porque era una mala hija. No había día en que no me esforzará por conseguir un beso, o un abrazo –aunque nunca los conseguí—. Como sea, hasta ese momento, pensaba que mi vida era normal. Creía que todos los niños, teníamos que trabajar mucho para que nuestros papas nos quisieran, y un día, cuando estuviera "grande", mamá y papá me iban a querer por lo mucho que me había esforzado –me sequé las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro.

—Bella, no tenemos que hablar de esto.

—Por favor, Edward. Necesito hacerlo, necesito que alguien me escuche –le aseguré.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente, tomó mi mano y asintió, indicándome que continuara.

A la primera semana, empezaron a surgir las dudas. Empecé a preguntarme; ¿Por qué mamá no me da un beso cuando se lo pido? –sollocé—. Yo veía como mis compañeras ni siquiera lo tenían que pedir, sus mamás les daban besos y las abrazaban todo el tiempo. Incluso, las acompañaban a la escuela. Yo no entendí por qué mi mamá no. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal conmigo? –cuando terminé de decir eso, no pude más. Me derrumbé en sus brazos. Él no me decía nada, simplemente me sostenía. Sabía que era lo mejor podía hacer. Él sabía que necesitaba dejarme terminar, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarme.

Cuando el llanto empezó a cesar, me separé de sus brazos. Necesitaba encontrar en su mirada la fuerza para terminar de hablar.

—Después de ese día, las preguntas siguieron aumentando; me preguntaba por qué no tenía una mochila, por qué René no me daba comida, ni dinero para la escuela. Por qué ni siquiera me acompañaba a la parada de autobús –reí sin gracia—. En ese momento, creía que mis quejas eran fundamentadas, ¿Sabes?, creía que mis peticiones no eran pedir demasiado. Pasé dos años haciendo las mimas preguntas, hasta que un día, mi maestras decidió leernos un cuento llamado "la niña de los cerillos". Recuerdo que la maestra nos dijo que tenías que agradecer lo mucho, o lo poco que teníamos. Nos explicó que no había diferencia entre tener muchos juguetes o muñecas, a tener una sola, teníamos que agradecerle a Dios todo –aún caían algunas cuantas lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero al menos ya podía hablar sin hipar—. Me sentí la persona más malagradecida en ese momento. Aunque yo no sabía mucho de Dios en ese momento, sentí que lo había decepcionado. Así que prometí nunca más volver a preguntar el por qué. Que, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que era envidia a mis compañeros.

—Lo dudo –bufó—, es más que comprensible lo que pedías Bella.

—Como sea –suspiré antes de continuar, sabía que no había llegado a lo peor—, irónicamente, al poco tiempo de prometer eso, René me abandonó. Como comprenderás, lo primero que me vino a la mente, fue el por qué. Así que rompí mi promesa, y por mucho tiempo, le reclamé a la vida por la vida que me tocó vivir. Está vez, mis respuesta no llegó por medio de una historia, ni cuento, ni siquiera lo comprendí en un día. Como dije, me costó mucho tiempo comprender que yo tenía la dicha de levantarme todos los días y sí, tal vez sin un plato de comida o sin zapatos. Que sé yo, pero cuando iba a preguntarme por qué, descubrí que aunque no era una respuesta concreta, tenía que dejar las dudas de mi vida para poder avanzar. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que el envidiar y cuestionar, la vida de los demás y la mía, solo me haría infeliz a mí. Eso me ayudó mucho para poder sobrevivir en la calle, en los días más oscuros, intentaba no quejarme y agradecerle a Dios lo que tenía.

—Bella, realmente no sé que decir —admitió atónito.

—Cuando te conocí, rompí mi promesa, ¿Sabes? –confesé.

—Isabella, ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto? —su pregunta no me ofendió, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, sabía muy bien que sólo me estaba pidiendo la confirmación a la respuesta que él ya tenía.

—Cuando Andrea me dijo que me estabas buscando, lo primero que pensé, era que tú querías arreglar las cosas. Ella que creyó verte sufriendo. Creí que era porque sentías remordimiento. Por eso intenté verte, no podía permitirte que te atormentarás por lo de mi cena. Pero, al ver tus ojos, me he dado cuenta de que muy pronto, vendrá el por qué, Edward —con mis manos temblorosas, tomé las suyas, continúe—. Sé muy bien que has venido a despedirte, y estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas por no hacerme esa pregunta. Me parece que la única forma que tengo de agradecer el haberte conocido, es no cuestionarme el por qué acaba —sollocé.

Ésta vez, él fue quien me envolvió, delicadamente, en sus brazos. Admitiendo en silencio que ésa era su forma de decirme adiós.

—No sabes cuanto lo siento, Bella. Traté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no soy suficientemente fuerte. No puedo olvidarlo —repetía una y otra vez. Dejé que se desahogara en mis brazos, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía en los suyos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero él había dejado de hablar y yo había parado de sollozar. Ahora las lágrimas, caían en silencio.

—Te perdono —le respondí tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Me despegué de sus brazos, para que él pudiera ver que era honesta—. No tengo que perdonarte nada. Pero, sé que lo necesitas escuchar en éste momento para poder irte tranquilo, así que yo estoy más que contenta de decirlo –nada me gustaría más que Edward se quedará a mi lado para siempre. Pero ahora comprendo que eso es imposible. Los dos sabemos que no hay vuelta atrás, éste es el momento de nuestra despedida y no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo.

Recobrándose un poco, habló—. Dejé un sobre para ti, en el asilo. En el se encuentran los datos de un departamento que está a tu nombre, al igual que la dirección de una fábrica. Pedí unos favores y tendrás un buen trabajo ahí —intentó sonreír un poco—. Apuesto a que mañana, a primera hora recibiré esos papeles. Pero no podía dejar de hacer el intento, ¿Sabes?

—Lo entiendo y fue un buen intento —traté de bromear un poco, enmascarando lo destruida que estoy por dentro.

—No puedo irme sabiendo que no estarás a salvo, Isabella. Sé que es inútil el que te ruegue, por eso, quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea —le dije sin titubear.

—Mantente a salvo, ¿Quieres?, sigue luchando como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Tú no perteneces al mundo de la calle, Bella. Nadie pertenece, pero tú eres más que inocente. Estoy seguro que con la fe que tienes, saldrás de ésta vida. Prométeme, que nunca, nunca bajarás la frente con gente como yo. Los enfrentarás como lo has hecho conmigo éste día. Demostrándonos, que a pesar de nuestros estúpidos prejuicios y estándares, sabes que tienes el corazón y la fortaleza, que muchos mataríamos por poseer.

—Te lo prometo, Edward. Pero, tú me tendrás que prometer algo a cambio —le pedí.

—Lo que sea —me imitó.

—Dejarás atrás el pasado, no permitas que te siga atormentado. No olvides que el pasado, por más que quieres e intentes, no lo puedes cambiar. La buena noticia, es que eres dueño de tu futuro. Lo puedes manejar a tu antojo. No intentes parecer una mala persona ante los demás, porque no engañas a nadie. Todos sabemos el corazón que tienes —me volvía a acercar a él, tenía que sentirlo cerca por última vez—. No arruines tu vida por un simple por qué —susurré en su oído.

Él se volteó de tal modo, que nuestras bocas quedaran cerca. Sus ojos me pidieron permiso antes de avanzar más, yo sin dudarlo, asentí a su silenciosa pregunta. Cerrando mis ojos, sentí como sus labios se posaron en los míos. Éste beso fue muy diferente del primero, no sólo porque él no se alejó. Si no también porque pude sentir algo que nunca había sentido…cariño.

No quería romper el beso, pero los dos necesitábamos respirar.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, sé que seré incapaz de soportar lo que sigue. Cada segundo se sintió como un minuto, esperando las palabras que derrumbaría mi mundo.

—Adiós, Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Creo que me pasé de dramática, ¿verdad? Volviendo al cap, sé que tal vez odiarán a Edward (menos que a mí, claro XD). Pero, he querido apegarme a la realidad y el hecho es, que cuando eres una persona prejuiciosa, es muy difícil cambiar. Tanto que a veces te confundes (espero que tenga sentido). Así que démosle más tiempo, tal vez un día pueda encontrar la motivación que la falta para cambiar. Sé que muchos esperaban una pelea, pero creo que fue la mejor manera de despedirse. Así no se humillaron ninguno de los dos, además de que quise mostrar el hermoso vinculo que crearon y que al mismo tiempo, destruyeron (Drama queen :P).**

—**Sally CH—**


	10. Aún respiro

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edité la despedida en el cap anterior, no cambié el concepto, solo lo modifiqué por si gustan ver :D.  
**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste que despidiera al guardia de seguridad?

* * *

**Capitulo diez**

**Aún respiro.**

—Porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo —su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, y debo admitir que dolió un poco —. De hecho, vamos a ponernos a pensar. ¿De ahora en adelante dejarás entrar a cualquier persona que quiera hablar contigo?, —sabía muy bien que sólo había una respuesta honesta a su pregunta, no. Ni siquiera es factible el pensar en eso—. Tomaré eso como un no —inquirió de manera acertada—, ¿Sabes por qué?, te responderé. Por más que lo trates de cambiar, no puedes. Soy una indigente. La sociedad me repudia. Y el hecho de que te tapes los ojos y finjas que no lo soy, no sirve de nada —como se atreve a decir que me tapó los ojos, yo sólo quiero protegerla. De hecho, estoy muy consciente en que condición se encuentra, por eso estamos en esta situación ahora.

—No me tapo los ojos y finjo que no lo eres. Lo único que no hago, es repudiarte. ¿No lo vez? Lo único que yo quiero hacer es ayudarte, Bella —protegerte.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco —me dijo un poco más tranquila—. Pero tus cambios de humor me confunden mucho. Un día estás feliz, otro día buscas hablar conmigo desesperadamente, y otro día parece que me odias y todo lo que hago está mal para ti —se le quebró la voz cuando terminó de hablar. Dios, soy un completo imbécil. Pero, cómo le puedo explicar mis sentimientos y el por qué de mis acciones si ni yo mismo las comprendo.

Después de meditarlo pensé que lo mejor sería ir a mi casa y ahí terminar de hablar, pero ella lo rechazó sin pensarlo. Mi segundo error del día, ella no se merecía que arruinara su día de normalidad. Acepté ir al parque para que pudiéramos terminar de hablar.

Cuando al fin llegamos al parque, ella malinterpretó mi indecisión de sentarme junto a ella.

—Si quieres me puedo sentar en el suelo. Te prometo que desde ahí, no seré contagiosa para ti —espetó con amargura.

—Nunca he tenido asco de estar cerca de ti y lo sabes —en el momento en que las palabras dejaron mi boca, me di cuenta de la gran mentira que acababa de decir. Sí, no me da asco estar junto a ella. Pero si me repudia la idea de amarla—. Soy él peor de los imbéciles, Isabella —le susurré, abrazándola a mí. En ese momento, sentí como nada me importaba. Sólo quería tenerla en mis brazos, decirle cuanto la…cuanto. Decirle que no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Aunque, sé muy bien que esa sería la cosa más hipócrita de mi parte. Estoy a punto de lastimarla—.Lo siento tanto, Bella. No sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de lo sucedido ayer en la noche —me disculpé.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Edward? —me preguntó, zafándose bruscamente de mi agarre. Su rechazó me lástima, pero sé que por el momento no puedo hacer nada más.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa. Arruiné tu cumpleaños, no lo merecías —me repetí. Esperanzado que entendiera el contexto de mí disculpa.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, solo hiciste lo que tu cuerpo te pidió hacer —cosa que por lo visto, no sucedió.

—Isabella, creo que estás entendiendo las cosas de una manera equivocada.

—O, en serio. Y porque no me iluminas —pidió de manera sarcástica.

—Me arrepiento de haberte…besado —admití, avergonzado por mi reacción—. Y no, no por asco —le aclaré—. El haberte besado fue un error, no porque me diera asco, ni mucho menos. Simplemente, porque no podía hacerlo —suspiré pesadamente—. Isabella, no eres tú, soy yo él del problema. Yo sé que eso es un completo cliché. Pero es la verdad —me excusé cobardemente. Pero, no puedo decirle a Bella que en pocos meses me casaré con Tanya.

—No me parece un cliché, Edward. Nada en mi vida es un cliché, por si no lo has notado —se quedó callada por un momento—. Tú no has hecho más que ayudarme, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te debo.

—No me debes…

—Déjame terminar, por favor —me cortó. Con precaución, se acercó a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí.

A medida que Bella me relataba su historia, solo podía sentir dos cosas. Un profundo odio y desprecio por las personas que son culpables de la vida que lleva Bella. Ella fue blanco de la estupidez y malas decisiones de sus padres. Pero también, al mismo tiempo es blanco de mis prejuicios y, lo principal, de mi pasado.

No tiene caso que lo siga negando, quiero a Bella. Una parte de mí desea estar con ella, pero otra parte de mí se rehúsa a volver al pasado. Ahora es demasiado tarde, la decisión está tomada, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, porque ahora, dejando a un lado mis prejuicios, entiendo que mi Bella, no sólo se merece una parte de mí. Ella se merece que la ame con todo mí ser, y en estos momentos, no puedo ofrecerle eso. Mi corazón, debe pertenecerle a otra mujer.

Cuando tomó mi mano entre la suya, entendí que ésta es la última ocasión en la que podré sentirla. Así que no dudé ni un solo instante en abrazarla a mí.

—No sabes cuanto lo siento, Bella. Traté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no soy suficientemente fuerte. No puedo olvidarlo —el pasado es más fuerte que yo. No puedo cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Bella y yo somos de mundos diferentes. Ella tiene razón, por un momento traté de olvidarlo y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero ya no puedo taparme los ojos. Yo no puedo amarla como ella se merece. Lo único que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas, es dejarla ir, y ser feliz con una persona que le pueda dar lo que yo no.

La abracé con fuerza y seguí pidiéndole perdón hasta que se me acabo la voz.

—Te perdono —me dijo después de una larga pausa—. No tengo que perdonarte nada. Pero, sé que lo necesitas escuchar en éste momento para poder irte tranquilo, así que yo estoy más que contenta de decirlo —por qué no me sorprende.

— Dejé un sobre para ti, en el asilo. En el se encuentran los datos de un departamento que está a tu nombre, al igual que la dirección de una fábrica. Pedí unos favores y tendrás un buen trabajo ahí —intentó sonreír un poco—. Apuesto a que mañana, a primera hora recibiré esos papeles. Pero no podía dejar de hacer el intento, ¿Sabes?

—Lo entiendo y fue un buen intento —me regaló una sonrisa triste. Intentando esconder el dolor de su cara. Si supiera que es un libro abierto para mí.

Cuando me pidió prometerle que dejaría el pasado atrás, me desconcerté por completo. No sabía que yo también era un libro abierto para ella. Pero, lo que más me sorprendió, fueron sus ultimar palabras. Yo no quiero que la gente crea que soy mala persona, soy lo que soy, y precisamente por eso, ella y yo no podemos estar juntos.

Pensé que la mejor manera de responderle, y de despedirnos. Era hacer lo que quise hacer desde ése día en mi apartamento. Me acerqué despacio hacia su boca, pidiéndole silenciosamente permiso con mi mirada, ella no dudó en concedérmelo. Dejándome tomar la iniciativa, posé mis labios en los suyos. La explosión de sentimientos que ocurrió en ése momento, fue abrumadora. Podía sentir la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo, podía sentir como mis labios estaban hechos a su medida, podía sentir, incluso, el dolor que le estaba causando. Y, también pude sentir…su amor.

Tengo que irme, antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión. Sin desearlo, me separé de su cuerpo y me puse de pie. Ella no quiso abrir los ojos, creo que de alguna manera, es mejor.

—Adiós, Bella.

* * *

El teléfono no ha dejado de timbrar, sé que es Emmett quien me ha estado llamando. Pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar solo. Sólo, eso es lo que merezco, porque, ¿Qué clase de hombre soy si no puedo amar por mis prejuicios? Ó, aún peor, qué clase de persona soy si le ofrezco mi amistad a una persona que nunca ha tenido a nadie que se preocupe por ella, y después, sin más preámbulos, se la quito. Sólo porque decidí que ya no podía más con mis sentimientos, mi egoísmo y mi orgullo se apoderaron de mí. Y en estos momentos, no tengo nada para luchar.

Me levanté, tambaleándome, del sillón y desconecté el teléfono, o mejor dicho, aventé el teléfono contra la pared, para después volver a mi posición en el sillón de la sala, con mi botella de vodka a mi alcance y la música a todo volumen. Son las únicas dos cosas que me pueden hacer olvidar, olvidarla a ella, para siempre.

No sé cuando me quedé dormido, o que hora es, lo único que sé, es que a un estúpido se le ocurrió venir a molestarme a ésta hora, y no deja de azotar mi puerta. _Mierda_, tengo que contratar personal, apunté mentalmente.

Conforme me acerqué a la puerta, pude escuchar los gritos del imbécil que estaba ahí—. Edward, si no abres la puerta en éste momento, juro que… —Emmett no tuvo tiempo de terminar su amenaza, porque abrí la puerta en ese momento.

— ¿Emmett?, me quieres decir que demonios pensabas al tocas la puerta de esa manera.

—Buenos días, o mejor dicho tardes para ti también, Eddie Pooh —me dijo mientras me empujaba de la puerta para entrar—. Guau, mamá se lució ésta vez. Creo que se acerca a mi casa —sabía que estaba hablando moderadamente, pero aún así, en mi cabeza retumbaba su voz.

—Número uno, deja de gritar. Número dos, ¿Qué quieres decir con tardes? Y, número tres, me vuelves a llamar Eddie Pooh, y lo lamentarás —amenacé. Él sabe cuanto odio ese apodo, por eso lo dice, pero escogió un mal momento para jugar.

—Al parecer alguien se levantó de mal humor, ¿huh?, —ni siquiera me molesté en responderle, seguí mi camino hacia la cocina—. ¿La cruda te mata, hermanito? —me siguió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Emmett? —le grité mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

—Vale, Edward. De haber sabido que no soy bienvenido en tu casa, no vengo —me replicó ofendido. Tomé un vaso y me senté juntó a él en el desayunador.

—No, perdóname, Emmett. Sabes que ésta es también es tu casa. Es solo que…no tuve una buena noche.

—Puedo verlo —bromeó con una sonrisa en la cara, aceptando mi disculpa—. Te he llamado un millón de veces, ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

—Lo siento, desconecté el teléfono en la noche —no le di más información, esperando, inútilmente, que dejara el tema pasar.

— ¿Y por qué no querías hablar con nadie? —presionó, claro, es Emmett, qué esperaba.

Dudé un momento en contestarle, no sé cuanto sabe o cuanto no sabe. Ha decir verdad, me da un poco de miedo que él, también, se molesté conmigo.

—Vamos, hermano, sabes que me puedes decir lo que seas, soy yo —me aseguró.

—Lo sé, pero no sé que lado vayas a tomar después de que te explique.

—Entonces si es por Bella, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Edward, no hay persona en nuestra familia que no sepa quien es ella —me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿Cómo sabes tú que es por Isabella?

—Oh —su sonrisa desapareció por completo, por su expresión parecía un niño que había sido descubierto robando unos dulces antes de la cena.

—Emmett, ¿Hablaste con Alice antes de venir? —lo acusé.

—Ok, lo admito, he estado tan insistente porque Alice me llamó ayer y me dijo lo que estaba pasando. Y, tengo que admitirlo, me sentí un poco mal, no entiendo por qué no acudiste a mí para hablar —comentó herido. Él y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, desde pequeños nunca nos hemos ocultado nada, a excepción de aquella vez.

—Perdón, Emmett —repetí por milésima vez en el día—. No fue mi intención dejarte afuera, es sólo que… no pensé que fuera relevante. Al fin y al cabo, Bella y yo ya somos tema del pasado —agregué, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí, claro. Ya lo puedo ver, no es nada relevante. Después de todo, es muy normal que Alice, Jasper y tú, no se hablen. Cuando, si puedo agregar, han sido inseparables desde la universidad —explicó con sarcasmo.

—No hablo con ellos, porque no tenemos nada de que hablar. No es como si hubiera vivido con pegado a ellos, sabes. Yo tengo mi vida, y en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado.

—Con Tanya, claro, había olvidado que no le habías dicho a ni a Alice ni a Jasper, pero claro, es normal.

—Mira, Emmett, basta de juegos. ¿Qué te dijo Alice, exactamente?

—Lo suficiente, al menos para saber el gran error que estás cometiendo.

—No estoy cometiendo ningún error, te lo aseguró que sé muy bien lo que hago.

— ¿Por eso bebes como marinero toda la noche? —me preguntó levantando una ceja. Otras personas, pensarían que mi hermano ya estaba molesto, pero no yo, sé que él no es del tipo explosivo, al contrario, puede que no lo parezca, pero es él más comprensivo de mis hermanos. Y por eso mismo, sé que no lo puedo engañar.

—Lo de anoche fue un error —admití cabizbajo—. Al igual que lo sucedido con Isabella —murmuré, aún con la vista abajo.

—Por lo que me dijo Alice, me parece que el único error ha sido dejarla, ¿No crees? —no sabía como responder a eso, mi mente dice que no fue un error haberla dejado, pero mi cuerpo se muere por sentirla cerca.

—No lo sé, Emmett. La verdad, últimamente no sé nada. Claro, además de alejar a las personas importantes —le respondí cubriéndome con las manos mi cara, no quería que viera el dolor que estoy sintiendo—. Es tan complicado, que ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

—De hecho, creo que lo entiendo perfectamente —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Yo no lo he olvidado, Edward. Y si Alice no te comprende, es porque no lo vivió como nosotros.

—Traté de olvidar el pasado, Emmett. Pero no pude, así que pensé, de una manera egoísta, en mantenerla a mi lado sin compromiso, en comodidad. Formando con Tanya una familia perfecta.

—Ella no es Dalia, ella ya no está, Edward. Lo tienes que entender para poder seguir adelante.

—Precisamente ese es el problema, el estar con Bella es volver a mi pasado. Y juré que nunca lo iba a hacer —le grité poniéndome de pie.

—No, no lo es. Es una situación completamente diferente —dijo, también poniéndose de pie—. No sé si realmente te gusta, o incluso, la amas. Pero si es así, no la pierdas, Edward. Porque si lo haces, serás infeliz por el resto de tu vida —terminó, dándome una palmada en el hombro—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, necesitas pensar. Pero, te recomiendo que no utilices el alcohol hoy. Háblame cuando hayas decidido que decisión tomar —se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Sea cual sea —agregó antes de irse.

—Gracias —susurré. En cuando estuve seguro que estaba solo, subí a mi habitación a tomar un baño, pero primero, necesito hablarle a Tanya, hace varios días que no hablo con ella. Cuando tomé mi móvil, me fijé en la hora. Cuatro de la tarde, dormí toda la mañana, ahora entiendo porque Emmett dijo buenas tardes.

Por lo visto, ella estaba ansiosa por hablar conmigo, contestó al segundo timbre.

_—Mi amor, ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?_

_—Me ha sido imposible, con la mudanza y el trabajo, perdóname —me excusé._

_—Te perdono, pero estaba preocupada. No contestaste el teléfono en dos días —no contesté eso, ya le había dicho por qué—. Como sea, me imaginó que nuestra casa está preciosa, ¿Verdad? Ya quiero volver a Seattle, sobretodo para estar contigo, te he extrañado mucho._

_—Sí, yo también —mentí._

_— ¿De verdad me has extrañado? —me preguntó sorprendida. No la culpo, a pesar de que ella y yo, siempre hemos tenido una buena amistad, ella no siente que yo la amo._

_—Claro que te he extrañado, eres mi novia. Además, por algo te pedí que te mudarás conmigo, ¿No lo crees?_

_—Lo sé, sólo me gusta comprobarlo. Sabes amor, debiste haber venido conmigo, no sé como no te mueres por regresar a Inglaterra. Vi una casa hermosa, el jardín, fabuloso —así pasé una hora aproximadamente escucharla hablar sobre casas, ropa, amigas, etc. Ella hablaba y yo sólo opinaba cuando se requería._

Después de colgar con ella, me duché y me preparé para ir a la empresa. Perdí un día de trabajo, no quiero ni imaginarme como están las cosas. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no me importa si el mundo se cae en estos momentos. La única persona que mi importa, está más lejos que nuca.

* * *

Corría apresuradamente, dejando atrás borrosas manchas y colores, corría sin prestar atención a nada. Lo único que mi cuerpo pedía era un lugar a salvo de la lluvia. Por fin, divisé un hueco entre unas escaleras, me servirá para pasar la noche. Apresurando el paso, llegué hasta ese hueco, saqué dos pliegues de periódico y los acomodé en el piso, estos se mojaron de inmediato, pero sabía que era mejor que el pavimento mojado. Me envolví en mi delgada cobija, abracé mis rodillas y me volteé para enfrentando la calle, ahora sí, observando como la gente corría para esconderse de la lluvia en lugares seguros. Hace unos meses, los habría envidiado, pero la verdad, ahora no me importa. Sobrevivo por instinto, como lo que encuentro en la basura, o las sobras que me da la gente. En la noche, me acomodó donde pueda, y en el día simplemente me siento el la orilla del muelle, viendo lo que la vida me negó.

Sé que le prometí a Ed…a él, que seguiría luchando, pero ya no puedo. Me rendí, como hace muchos años lo debí haber hecho. Simplemente, he aceptado mi destino. Un día, moriré de hambre, ó de frío. Seré una molestia para la persona que me encuentre, ni siquiera sé si se tomaran la molestia de enterrarme. Es completamente igual si lo hacen o no. Si aún no he terminado con mi sufrimiento, es por dos cosas; la primera, siempre he pensado que el mayor tesoro es respirar, así que no me privaré de la única cosa que tengo, y en segunda, porque sé que si lo hago, quiero imaginarme que él se sentiría un poco culpable.

Por un momento sentí como si alguien me observara, pero es imposible, ¿Quién querría verme? A menos de que fuera del dueño del edificio y quisiera correrme, aquella noche que me quedó muy claro que a nadie le importaba, mucho menos él.

_Había pasado una semana desde que él me dijo que me dijo que ya no me quería, o no, que me dejó en claro que nunca me quiso. De inmediato, borré esos pensamientos, lo hice antes de que el peso de los recuerdos y el dolor, fuera tan grande, que ya no me permitiera respirar. Para ese entonces, se había acabado mi tiempo en el asilo, obviamente, el departamento que me él me ofreció nunca estuvo en contemplación. Hubiera sido imposible ir a un lugar que me lo recordara todos los días. Por eso, y otras razones, Alice y Jasper me ofrecieron su casa. Yo los rechacé amablemente, de inmediato, pero ellos fueron tan insistentes. Así que acepté discutirlo en el centro comunitario, no quería ser una molestia para ellos, primero tenía que asegurarme que realmente querían que viviera con ellos. Llegué un poco más temprano de lo acordado, decidí esperarlos en la decepción, no quería ir al parque y toparme con la posibilidad de verlo. __Mientras los esperaba, sentada en la recepción, llegó una mujer hermosa, podías distinguir de inmediato, que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Su ropa, era se veía de la misma calidad de la de Alice, supuse que era una amiga de ella. La mujer, parecía estar buscando algo, pero, cuando se topó conmigo, pareció reconocerme. Pensé que era ridiculo, yo no la conocía y no creía que ella podía tener algún interes conmigo. _

_Se acercó con cautela hacia mí.  
_

_— ¿Tú eres Isabella? —me preguntó con repulsión._

_—Sí, ¿Tú quién eres? —le repliqué desconcertada, y no por su expresión de repulsión, ya estaba acostumbrada. Más bien, estaba confundida, por qué sabía mi nombre y, lo que más me desconcertaba, era qué podía querer de mí.  
_

_—Vaya, sí que cayó bajo —espetó con amargura. Iba a cuestionarle quién, pero no me dio oportunidad—. Soy Tanya, la prometida de Edward —esas tres palabras hicieron que el hueco en mi corazón se expandiera. Me dejó porque se va a casar con ella—. Mira, Bella —dijo sentándose con reserva a mi lado—. No te culpo, yo sé como es Edward con las mujeres, siempre le ha gustado…tener variedad. Pero ésta vez, él quiere cambiar, quiere hacer las cosas bien, dio el primer paso dejandote —era demasiado tarde, no podía bloquear el dolor, sentía como me oprimía el pecho y me impedía respirar—. Sé que pensaste que contigo era diferente, pero tienes que saber, que él siempre vuelve a mí._

_— ¿Por qué…me está diciendo… esto? —alcancé a murmurar._

_—Estoy rebajandome por completo, además de actuar como una completa paranoica, pero, si realmente lo quieres, quiero pedirte que desaparezcas de su vida. Déjanos vivir nuestra felicidad, por favor -me habló como si yo fuera una retrasada. Aunque, admito que en ése momento, mi cerebro no procesaba la información que recibía.  
_

_—Yo no estoy haciendo nada para que no suceda —mis brazos abrazaban mi pecho fuertemente, tratando de impedir que mi corazón se saliera. También podía sentir las lágrimas, inundar mis mejillas.  
_

_—Te equivocas, ó qué, ¿Crees que yendo a vivir con Jasper no lo verás nunca? Por Dios, es su mejor amigo. O bueno, al menos lo eran antes de conocerte -hizo una pausa-. A menos que quieras que su amistad termine, para siempre. A lo que me lleva, ¿Sabías que Alice y él están peleados por eso? -no, eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué razón Alice se enojaría con Edward? Ante todo, él es su hermano y yo soy sólo una...molestía.  
_

_—Pero…Alice no me dijo nada…yo no quería -hablé atropelladamente, la presión en mi pecho cada vez se hacía más grande.  
_

_—No tenían porque decirtelo. Sabes, el sueño de Edward, es formar una familia conmigo. Si realmente lo quieres, y quieres que él, Jasper y Alice, vuelvan a vivir tranquilos, desaparece, desaparece para siempre. Te aseguro que ellos conseguirán otro caso de caridad para distraerse -soy sólo eso, un caso de caridad, nunca me quisieron. Me repetía una y otra vez.  
_

_— ¡Yo no soy ningún caso de caridad! —le grité con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—Cariño, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? No eres más que una…escoria de la calle. La gente como tú, solo vive para comer nuestras sobras. No luches contra el destino, Bella. ¿No lo entendiste ya? No eres nadie más que un estorbo para la familia Cullen, haznos un favor y desaparece. Que tu vida sea miserable y estés destinada a sufrir, no quiere decir que los demás también, ¿Verdad? —no escuché más. Tomé mis cosas y corrí sin mirar atrás._

Han pasado dos meses desde ese día, nunca volví a ver a Jasper, ó Alice, y nunca los volveré a ver.

* * *

**A/N: hello, ¿Me recuerdan?, lo lamento, pero nunca consideré entrar a trabajar y pues entre el trabajo y tomé summers, me vuelvo loca. Aunque ya se acabaron las summers, así que tendré mañanas libres :), seré productiva con mis historias. Tengo dos cosas que anunciar, una: editaré la historia, así que estén al pendiente. Y dos: son unas hermosuras y no tengo como agradecerles sus reviews, así que haré un outtake del personaje que quieran, la mayoría decide ;). Y bueno, pasando al cap. ¿No odian a la zorra de Tanya? I do, lol. Ahora, comprendamos un poco a una mujer celosa. Anyway, espero ahora si subir cap el domingo, con el favor de Dios. **

**Pásense por mi perfil si les interesa el horario de mis otras historias. **

**C****omo siempre, gracias por leer y espero merecer un review.**

**P.S: Sé que dejé muchas interrogantes, paciensia, hehehe, las resolveré pronto ;).**

—**Sally—**


	11. Más allá de mis miedos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que muchos no me dijeron que outtake les gustaría, por el momento va ganando un outtake de Edward, pero, Jasper le sigue por un voto, así que díganme a quién prefieren. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

Han pasado dos meses desde ese día, nunca volví a ver a Jasper, o a Alice, y nunca los volveré a ver.

* * *

**La vida debajo del puente.**

**Más allá de mis miedos. **

Me encontraba escarbando entre los botes de basura que se encontraban afuera de la pizzería Tony. _Tengo que apurarme, no tarda mucho en salir el dueño y correrme. _No es "estético" que los clientes vean a una persona como yo escarbando en la basura.

Por un momento me quedé paralizada, después de todo, él era un cliente en aquel restaurant. Así fue como lo conocí, escarbando en la basura. Y al final, sigo escarbando en la basura. Podía sentir mis ojos aguadarse ante su recuerdo, y no era sólo por la nostalgia, era coraje.

Yo nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, porque si lo fuera, mi lista de odio nunca acabaría. Además, sé que la única que saldría perjudicada sería yo. Me da coraje porque ellos me hicieron darme que cuenta que por más que piense que un día las cosas cambiarán y que alguien me querrá, el hecho sigue siendo que para la demás gente no valgo nada, y cuando me topo con gente que ofrece su ayuda, tengo que tomar el riesgo de ser utilizada. No es que desprecie lo que la gente me da, al contrario, agradezco de todo corazón hasta la más mínima ayuda. Es sólo que a veces esa gente me ve como un caso de caridad, no como lo que soy, una persona. No soy un perro que necesita un hogar. O, no soy una persona que sirva para quitar la culpa de las otras personas.

Está más que claro que para Jasper y Alice, yo nada más era una forma de limpiar su conciencia. Recuerdo que un día, Jasper me dijo que él se había acercado a mí y me había ayudado, porque le recordaba a alguien muy querido por él. Claro, después me aseguró que me había ganado su cariño y su estima, que me quería como a una buena amiga, y todo resultó una mentira. No entiendo como no lo vi antes. Él se sentía culpable. Nunca le pedí más información sobre ese tema, él es una persona reservada, no quería invadir su privacidad. Para éste entonces ya debe de haber encontrado a otra persona a la cual "ayudar", como lo hizo conmigo.

Dios, esas personas deberían de darse cuenta del daño que causan.

—¿No te he dicho que no te puedes acercar aquí, mugrosa? —los gritos del cocinero me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Maldición, me atrapó. Tomé mi mochila y los restos de comida que había encontrado y salí corriendo. Ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle. No tiene caso—. No te quiero volver a ver por aquí —fue lo último que escuché.

Después de correr unas cuantas cuadras, llegué a mi lugar predilecto. Una vieja y mojada esquina en el callejón de la calle Mesa. En la noche es lugar predilecto de los drogadictos, pero en el día, éste lugar ésta solo. Me imaginó que por temor ha ser atrapados por la policía durante el día. Aunque siendo honestos, a mí no me importa, no tengo nada que esconder, de manera literal. Así que me da igual si en el día viene o no, a revisar éste lugar la policía.

Saqué la caja de sobras que había encontrado, por suerte a alguien en ese lugar se le ocurrió llenar una recipiente desechable con las sobras que dejaban los clientes, es por eso mismo que todos las personas que necesitamos comer siempre vamos a ése lugar. Sonreí al ver que había un poco de espagueti, además, para mi suerte, alguien había dejado una rebanada de pizza intacta. Tal vez debería de comprar un billete de lotería, con la suerte que traigo hoy.

Éste día hubiera sido todavía más perfecto, si hubiera podido comer en la orilla del muelle. Pero desde el día me escondí de lluvia, no he podido dejar de tener la sensación de ser observada. Sé que lo más probable es que sea una paranoia mía, pero, desgraciadamente, ya no podía sentir la misma paz de antes en aquel lugar. Así que decidí empezar a rodar por la ciudad. Así me sacaré de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de ser seguida.

Debo de admitir que el sentirme seguida me hizo pensar en cuántas cosas han sucedido desde aquel día en que dejé a los Cullen y yo no las he notado. Es decir, como ya he mencionado, he comprendido que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi futuro, aún pienso que moriré sola. Pero, al menos estás dos semanas en las que he estado recorriendo la ciudad, me han servido para sentirme un poco más viva. Lo que también me ha podido mucho, es el haber olvidado mi cajón en el centro comunitario. Sé que aunque no hubiera sido de inmediato, eventualmente hubiera vuelto a limpiar zapatos, al menos así tendría algo para comer todos los días.

Por ahora me he quedado en el lado este de la ciudad, uno de lo más peligroso y donde nos encontramos la mayoría de los indigentes. Es más peligroso que el lugar donde "vivía" antes, porque aquí se encuentran casi todos los prostíbulos de la ciudad. Además de que en éste lado de la ciudad es donde más se trafica la droga, pero, si me preguntan, cuando yo vivía en el lado oeste, debajo de mi puente, era maltrata por Victoria y por James, constantemente. En cambio, aquí sólo me han golpeado una vez y eso por el tipo estaba más que borracho, creía que yo era su esposa o algo así.

Siempre me habían aconsejado mantenerme alejada de ésta parte de la ciudad, pero ahora, me arrepiento de no haber venido antes. Éste es el lugar al cual pertenezco, y aquí voy a morir.

* * *

— ¿Me puede asegurar que la ha encontrado? —le pregunté esperanzado, por primera vez en casi tres meses.

—Sabe que en mi trabajo no hay garantías. Pero, me atrevería a decirle que ésta vez no me he equivocado —habló confiado—. Voy camino a su oficina para mostrarle la foto, no es de muy buena calidad, no quería crear sospechas. Pero se puede reconocer fácilmente a la persona en la foto. ¿Cree que podrá recibirme?

—Claro, cancelaré todas la citas del día de hoy —le dije sin dudar—. Lo estaré esperando —colgué el teléfono y marqué el número de Alice.

—Es una excelente noticia, Jazz, estoy segura que pronto podrás hablar con ella —comentó en cuanto respondió.

—Alguna vez me dirás cómo le haces para saber lo que te voy a decir antes de que yo mismo lo sepa —podía ver su sonrisa mientras contestaba.

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! —exclamó—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que puedo ver algunas cosas de nuestro futuro?

—Oh, nunca lo he dudado, sé mejor que apostar contra ti —la verdad es que me resulta imposible de creer, pero me ha sorprendido tantas veces, que francamente, estoy empezando a sospechar que si es verdad.

—Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu oficina?

—Cómo lo…olvídalo.

—Te veré en diez minutos, te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Y Alice —dije antes de que colgara—, gracias por apoyarme siempre. Sobretodo todo, en éstos tres meses —siendo honestos, éstos meses han sido un tanto desgastantes para ambos.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, vaquero —colgó. Mientras yo pensaba en lo caótica que se ha tornado nuestra vida.

Aún no entiendo por qué se fue de esa manera. No puedo encontrar algún motivo para su desaparición, si un día antes, estábamos haciendo planes para que por fin viniera a vivir con nosotros. Sabía que ella no estaba bien, por más que lo tratara de ocultar, lo que sucedió entre ella y Edward la destruyó. Los primeros días me costó todo mi esfuerzo hacer que comiera. Alice y yo nos turnamos todo el tiempo para estar con ella, no queríamos que estuviera sola. El único día en el que no estuvimos con ella, fue el día de la supuesta mudanza. El día que ella desapareció del centro.

Lo único que sé, y por lo cual no me he vuelto loco, es que se fue por voluntad propia. Mi recepcionista me dijo que ella le había dado un mensaje para nosotros, ella dijo que Bella le había pedido que nos comunicara que ya no podía estar más con nosotros. Que no la buscáramos, no quería saber más de nosotros. Por supuesto que yo nunca creí eso, tampoco Alice. Por eso, desde ese día no he parado de buscarla, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil encontrarla, pero sin una foto o una pista, su búsqueda se convirtió en todo un desafío. Sabía que él único con posibilidades de encontrarla sería Jenks, él no me ha fallado ni una sola vez, es el mejor investigador del país.

Me alegra que los hayamos Alice y yo hayamos podido superar los difíciles días de angustia, y no es que haya tenido alguna vez duda de nuestro amor. Pero no puedo evitar ponerla en una situación muy complicada, por un lado, estoy yo, su prometido y por el otro lado, está su hermano. Él es al que culpo de toda la situación, no me importa el tiempo que hayamos sido amigos, sé que si él se hubiera mantenido lejos de Bella desde un principio, nada de esto estaría pasando. Ella estaría viviendo con nosotros, probablemente para éste entonces ya estaría terminando la escuela especial. Y en primavera podría entrar a la universidad. Podría estar llevando una vida completamente plena y feliz. Es por eso que no lo puedo perdonar, pero, Alice es su hermana, y no importa lo que haga, nunca lo dejará de amar, ni siquiera podría llegar a odiarlo. En cambio yo, estoy a un paso de hacerlo.

Despejé mi mente de esos pensamientos, necesito concentrarme por ahora en encontrarla, eso es todo lo que importa. Le pedí a mi secretaria que cancelara todas las citas del día de hoy y que reservara la sala de juntas, quería que nos reuniéramos en un lugar más privado.

Como Alice lo prometió a los diez minutos de haber colgado, ya estaba entrando a mi oficina.

—Vayamos a la sala de juntas, amor. Ahí esperaremos al investigador —le anuncié tomándola de la mano.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso, confía en mí cuando te digo que mañana mismo, estarás hablando con ella a ésta hora —me reconfortó.

—Pero, ¿Qué tal si no? Quiero pensar positivo, pero han sido tantas falsas esperanzas —me ha traído fotos de diez diferentes chicas, desgraciadamente ninguna era Bella.

—No volveremos a lo mismo. Recuerda, nunca apuestes en mí contra —culminó dándome un apasionado beso.

Unos minutos después, el investigador privado por fin llegó.

—Dr. Whitlock, un placer verlo —me saludó ofreciéndome su mano derecha.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Jenks —tomé su mano de manera apresurada—. No malinterprete lo que le diré, pero espero que sea la última vez que nos veamos —bromeé.

—Jasper —me reprendió Alice—. Discúlpelo, está un poco nervioso.

—No se preocupe, Srita. Lo entiendo, y no me ofendió para nada. De hecho, espero que éste asunto quede solucionado hoy —le indiqué con la mano que tomara asiento.

Alice y yo nos sentamos del lado contrario de la mesa.

—Quiero decirle que nunca pensé que sería tan difícil encontrar a la Srita. Isabella. Aún cuando no tenía una foto de ella, pensé que sería trabajo fácil —se quejó—. Pero como le dije, soy el mejor investigador de la ciudad. Le mostraré las fotos, y espero que por fin pueda cerrar un caso más —la principal razón por la cual lo contraté, es porque nunca ha dejado un caso sin resolver.

Tomé la mano de Alice para que me ofreciera un poco de paz, no sé que haré si no es Bella. Han pasado tantos días desde que la vi, cada uno se ha llevado poco a poco mi esperanza.

— ¿Ella es la Isabella que está buscando? —me preguntó extendiéndome una borrosa foto.

Y en el momento en que la tomé, sentí el peor de los dolores. Definitivamente, la chica de la foto es Bella. Pero luce tan mal, ha perdido demasiado peso. Quién sabe cuántos días habrá pasado sin comer. Además, por el amor de Dios, se estaba escondiendo de la lluvia debajo de una escalera.

— ¿Hace cuántos días tomó está fotografía? —pregunté tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Hace 16 días, exactamente. Sé que la calidad no es buena, pero fue la única que pude tomar —recuerdo muy bien esa lluvia, no paró de llover en dos días seguidos, uno de los días más fríos del invierno, sin duda. No puedo ni imaginarme como sufrió durante esa tormenta.

— ¿Por qué no me avisó antes? —espeté con un grito, saltando de mi silla.

—Dr. Withlock, sabe muy bien que tenía que llevar una investigación antes de traer resultados —se defendió, un poco asustado por mi temperamento.

—Calma, Jasper. Sabes que él no tiene la culpa —dijo Alice tomándome del brazo para que me sentará de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que…estoy un poco estresado por éste asunto.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo importante es que la hemos encontrado

— ¿Que más información nos puede dar? —se adelantó Alice.

—Bueno, debo decirles que ella se encuentra en la zona del este —Dios mío, ¿Por qué Bella se iría a un lugar así? —, no pude a indagar mucho, la mayoría de las personas creían que era policía, y en esa zona, eso no era nada bueno —se rió de su chiste sin gracia—. Continuando —se aclaró la garganta—. Me dijeron que ella pasaba todo el día en el muelle, sentada en la orilla.

— ¿No trabajaba?

—No que yo me enterará. A decir verdad, éstos pasados quince día que la seguí, no fue ni una sola vez al puente. Aunque, repito, me parece que se estaba escabullendo. Por lo general no iba al mismo lugar dos veces.

— ¿Sabe si comía algo, dónde dormía? —dudó un poco en contestar.

—Una o dos veces por día, buscaba entre la basura de los lugares de comida, o basureros en general —podía ver en sus ojos la profunda lastima que sentía hacia ella, eso sólo hacia agrandar mi dolor —. En cuanto a donde dormía, creo que lo correcto sería decir que donde se acomodara. Como ya dije, nunca la vi frecuentar el mismo lugar, ha excepción de un callejón sobre la calle Mesa. Creo que le gusta comer su comida ahí —recordó con nostalgia.

—Creo que es suficiente, gracias —lo corté. No podía escuchar más.

—Claro, dejé a uno de mis hombres, siguiéndola. Le llamaré en éste momento para saber donde está. Los llevaré hasta ella y ahí podremos liquidar cuentas. Sabe que me gusta cumplir bien mi trabajo.

—Excelente, vayamos —exclamó Alice emocionada. Había estado extrañamente callada durante éste tiempo. Espero que no sea por nada malo.

* * *

—Oye, nena —me llamó un chico desde el otro lado de la esquina. Creo que lo conozco, lo he visto drogándose dos veces con sus amigos. Será mejor que me mueva.

Tomé mis cosas apresuradamente y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a él. Mis ojos estaban pegados al suelo, rogándole al cielo que no me tropezará.

— ¿No me escuchas, muñeca? —volví a dirigirse a mí. Por su voz, podía saber que estaba siguiéndome—. Vamos, detente, cariño. Sólo quiero hablar.

Iba a empezar a correr, pero en ese momento, su fuerte mano aprisionó dolorosamente mi brazo.

—No me toques —le grité—. Y para que sepas, no soy tu nena, ni muñeca, ni mucho menos, cariño. ¿Entendido? —él estaba tan atónito por mis palabras, que tuve la oportunidad de zafarme de su agarre. Lástima que soy lenta.

—Oye, no te enojes. Si quieres que no te llame así, sólo dilo —ofreció levantando las manos en rendición. Con la luz que tenía ahora, tuve la oportunidad de ver bien su rostro. Definitivamente es un chico guapo, claro, para las otras personas, no para mí—. Soy Mike, ¿tú cómo te llamas? Dudé un poco antes de contestarle.

Pero, después llegué a la conclusión de que si quisiera hacerme daño, ya lo habría hecho. Me he topado con muchas personas malas en mi vida como para saber la diferencia.

Suspiré derrotada—. Me llamó Bella —le contesté la verdad.

—Hola, Bella. Me preguntaba si te interesaría venir con unos amigos y conmigo —comentó emocionado.

—Mira, Mike. Sé que esto te parece gracioso, pero no me voy a quedar aquí mientras te burlas de mí —nunca más me volverá a suceder lo mismo.

—Vaya que eres desconfiada. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. ¿No entiendo por qué no quieres creerme?

—Oh, tal vez será porque sé que no es verdad —nadie en su sano juicio querría estas junto a mí. Y menos en éste momento, hace más de un mes que no me baño ni me cambio de ropa. Lo único que he podido hacer con mi cuerpo es mojarlo un poco, sin jabón y sin champú. Nunca había sido tan indigente como ahora —. Y aunque lo fuera, no iría contigo —espeté molesta—. Y sabes qué, me tengo que ir, adiós —no le di oportunidad de replicarme, seguí caminando.

Me molesta que la gente crea que se puede burlar de nosotros sólo porque somos indigentes. Como si ellos fueran perfectos.

—Espera, no te vayas —volvió a tomarme del brazo—. Bombón, yo tengo exactamente lo que tú necesitas —rodé los ojos, uno por el sobrenombre y dos, porque dudo mucho que tenga lo que yo necesito—. Antes de que me digas que no, déjame te pregunto algo. ¿No estás harta de sentirte como basura todo el día? —su pregunta me tomó por completa sorpresa. Cómo demonios sabe él si me siento como basura o no—. Te he visto vagando por las calles. Creo saber el por qué. Pero, confía en mí cuando te digo que mis amigos y yo no juzgamos a nadie, al contrario. Mi amigo, Eric, él también es…—pareció dudar en lo que iba a decir—, es, es como tú —agregó con temor a mi reacción. Se tranquilizo a ver que no me enojé por su "comparación".

—Escucha, Mike. Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento —le dije más tranquila—, pero en serio, no entiendo el por qué de tu insistencia.

—Entiendo lo que es el estar en tu situación —confesó sin titubeos—. Y aunque no te pueda ofrecer un techo o algo seguro…tú sabes…no trabajo ni nada por el estilo —aclaró—. Como sea, entonces, lo que quiero decir…—balbuceó nervioso.

Bien, esto no me gusta y, francamente, me estoy cansando de su insistencia.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te muestro de lo que estoy hablando? —ir con un desconocido. ¡Que inteligente! Iba a darme la media vuelta para irme, pero algo dentro de mí me detuvo.

En estos dos meses he sentido el peor de los dolores, y eso fue causado por gente "buena". Todos esos problemas fueron causados por no haber estado en el lugar al que pertenecía. Mike dijo que Eric es un indigente como yo, y lo aceptan. Inclusive, comparten su lugar.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes —exclamó mientras se iba.

¿Será que debo ir con él? _Después de lo que te paso con ellos, ¿aún piensas que te pueden hacer más daño?_ Habló una voz en mí—, espera, Mike —le pedí corriendo hacia él—. Perdón por…

—No tienes que disculparte, muñeca. Lo entiendo, no puedes confiar en todos —creo que es inútil explicarle que tengo nombre—. Así que, tomaré eso como un sí a mi invitación, ¿verdad? —cuestionó esperanzado.

Ésta vez no dude en contestarle—. Sí —repliqué confiada.

—Genial. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa primero —sugirió.

—Si estás pensando que tú y yo vamos a…

—Claro que no —murmuró no muy seguro—. Lo digo porque mi mamá está en el trabajo y pensé que te gustaría bañarte.

—Oh —la propuesta se escuchaba encantadora, pero no creo que estar en un lugar sola con un desconocido sea buena idea, por más que quiera arriesgarme ésta noche.

—También estará mi hermanita —agregó.

—Bueno…entonces si me encantaría tomar un baño —acepté un poco desconfiada, aunque emocionada por la idea de bañarme en una regadera de verdad.

Llegamos al apartamento de Mike en poco tiempo, no era un apartamento muy grande, al contrario, como la mayoría de los departamentos de barrio, era viejo y descuidado, sólo estaba conformado por una sala, cocina, comedor pegado y tres puertas, que supongo, son las habitaciones. Si me preguntan a mí, éste es un muy buen techo para vivir.

Debo admitir que Mike el típico chico vago. Espero no estar tomando una decisión equivocada.

—El baño se encuentra al final del pasillo, siéntete como en tu casa —ofreció.

Un toqué en la puerta me interrumpió antes de que pudiera agradecerle, así que sólo caminé al baño, pero antes de que pudiera desvestirme, Mike me llamó.

—Bella, hay un hombre en la puerta que quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté saliendo de baño un poco decepcionada por la interrupción a mi cita con el agua caliente —. Mike, ¿Por qué alguien querría hablar… —me quedé congelada al ver a la persona que estaba parada en la sala.

—Hola, pequeña Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sólo tuve un día de retraso. Bueno, técnicamente. En fin, ¿Quién creen que sea la persona en la sala? Sé que muchos tal vez querían más drama en éste capitulo, pero tenía que explicar los cambiantes sentimientos de Bella y de Jasper. Como verán, Bella es un remolino de emociones, ni ella sabe lo que quiere, por suerte yo sí, no se preocupen.  
**

**Besos. **

**-Sally-**


	12. Las 2 caras de la moneda: parte 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

***Me escondo debajo de un piedra* ¿Qué les puedo decir que no sepan? Lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles su paciencia y pedirles que no se me vayan, ¿ok? Cap dedicado a Mer, mi comadre de fb, hehe. Sorry por atrasarme, aunque técnicamente, la subí en miércoles, lol. **

**Adelanto al fina :)!**

**Capitulo anterior:**

—Excelente, vayamos —exclamó Alice emocionada. Había estado extrañamente callada durante éste tiempo. Espero que no sea por nada malo.

* * *

**Capitulo doce.**

**Las dos caras de la moneda: primera parte. **

Decidimos viajar Alice y yo en mi auto, y él Sr. Jenks en su auto.

—Jazz —me llamó Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede amor? —le pregunté sin despegar la vista de la autopista.

—No malentiendas lo que te diré, estoy igual o más emocionada que tú —agregó con cautela—, precisamente por eso, creo que no pensamos muy bien las cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me refiero a que sucederá cuando la veamos. Tú eres el experto en emociones, imagínate que va a sentir cuando nos vea llegar, y no sólo a nosotros. Imagínate que va a sentir cuando vea y se entere de que él Sr. Jenks la estuvo siguiendo y vigilando.

—No nos dejó otra opción, desapareció sin dejar rastro. No puedo perderla de nuevo, Ally —susurré.

—Lo sé, y como te dije. Yo estoy feliz de que la hayamos encontrado de nuevo, simplemente estoy viendo las cosas de un ángulo diferente. Como tú dijiste, ella huyó, Jazz. Es obvio que no quiere que no quiere ser encontrada, y mucho menos por nosotros.

—Alice, realmente no te sigo —dije exasperado.

—Lo que quiero decir es que cuando lleguemos al lugar en donde ella está, le agradezcamos y paguemos al detective, y tú y yo veremos la situación y, si vemos que no es conveniente acercarnos a ella en ese momento…

— ¿Nos iremos y la dejaremos que siga viviendo en la basura? —espeté molesto.

— ¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!, —exclamó—, escúchame, Jazz. Yo quiero que todo mejore, que vuelva a ser como antes. Sabes perfectamente que lo que te estoy diciendo es muy racional —suspiró—. Nada más te estoy pidiendo que nos pongamos un momento en sus zapatos, no sabemos lo que ella está sintiendo en éste momento. Lo más prudente es que si vemos que la situación no es muy adecuada, esperemos un poco.

Sé que lo que dice tiene sentido, pero no puedo soportar un día pensando en que ella está pasando frío, hambre, dolor, mientras yo estoy recostado en la comodidad de mi sala.

—Puede ser que lo que dices tenga sentido —inclusive, creo que yo mismo lo recomendaría—, pero ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, prefiero verla abrumada que viviendo de ésta manera —hice una pausa—. Hay algo que estás omitiendo, Alice —reclamé—. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que cuando dudas, es porque la ocasión lo amerita.

—Bueno, la verdad es que me siento un poco culpable —admitió agachando la mirada.

Confundido, estacioné el auto a un lado de la autopista, para poder encararla.

—Pero, amor, tú no tienes absolutamente nada porque sentirte culpable —ella no tiene que pagar por los errores del imbécil de su hermano.

—Sí, Jasper, yo prácticamente empuje a Bella con Edward. Creí tontamente que mi hermano un día iba a cambiar, hice que ella se enamorara de mi hermano.

—Alice, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —le pregunté dulcemente, tomando su hermosa cara entre mis manos—. Solamente tienes que pensarlo un poco más para que notes lo absurdo que es. Además, si ese es el caso, entonces tú eres tan culpable como yo —desgraciadamente, yo también confié en mi amigo, y la pobre de Bella fue la que pagó las consecuencias.

Mi razonamiento hizo que meditara un poco.

—Creo que ninguna persona cuerda podría culparte —habló después de un tiempo—. Lo único que has hecho por ella desde que la encontraste es ayudarla.

—Pues eso mismo aplica para ti. Así que no quiero volver a escuchar que te culpas por eso, ¿ok? —le pedí dándole un juguetón beso en la boca.

—Le tendré que hacer caso a mi casi marido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque, de verdad pienso que lo mejor por ahora es comprobar si es ella, y volver a hablar cuando hayamos analizado bien su situación.

—Pienso que tienes razón —admití—. Pero no creo que pueda dejarla un día más aquí, de hecho, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una día, me arriesgo a perturbarla más que si nos ve…pero tengo miedo de que huya sin dejarme hablar.

Después de todo, ésta es última oportunidad que tengo para recuperarla.

—

—James —murmuré su nombre con terror. Por acto reflejo mis piernas se empezaron a mover directo hacia él, buscando la salida. Pero claro, él siendo él, me detuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar más de medio metro.

—¿Nos acabamos de reencontrar y te vas tan rápido? —preguntó fingiendo decepción—. Creí que te alegrarías de verme. Si me permites decir, te has vuelto muy maleducada.

—Tienes razón, ¿dónde estarán mis modales? —me zafé bruscamente de su agarre—. ¿Cómo demonios no corrí a los brazos de la persona que disfruta el golpearme hasta morir?

—Oh, vamos, muñeca. Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan rencorosa, además, creí que tú también te divertías con nosotros —exclamó cínicamente.

—Por favor, sólo déjame ir —le supliqué cuando mi sentido de supervivencia empezó a trabajar.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntó Mike, haciéndonos recordar que no estábamos solos. Tal vez él me puede ayudar.

—Bella y yo somos dos viejos amigos recordando viejos tiempos. La verdad, de haber sabido que iba a tener tan buen recibimiento en tu casa, habría llegado antes.

Creo que Mike tiene un problema de retraso que no mencionó antes, porque hasta ése momento, se dio cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba.

—Wow, escucha hermano, Bella y yo estábamos en medio de algo. Ve y piérdete por unas horas mientras nosotros terminamos —dijo tintineándome un ojo para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Oh, vamos. ¿No podemos divertirnos los tres? He estado un poco solo desde que Victoria me dejó —al menos sé que ella no viene con él.

—Te diré que, te daré esto gratis —ofreció sacando un pequeño paquetito blanco de su bolsillo, parecía azúcar, aunque estoy muy segura que no lo es—, si te vas y nos dejas terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

James pareció dudar por un momento, pero al final dijo—. Está bien, después de todo, ¿Quién podría descartar esa oferta? Aunque, recuerden que mi oferta seguirá en pie. Pueden buscarme cuando sea —arrebató el paquete de la mano de Mike.

—Ahora piérdete —advirtió.

—Un placer volverte a ver —agregó antes de irse.

Al momento en que se cerró la puerta, sentí mis piernas fallarme. Gracias a Dios Mike estaba cerca y me sostuvo.

—Tranquila, bebé —dijo mientras me cargaba hacia el sillón—. Ese idiota se ha ido, te aseguro que no regresará hasta dentro de una semana, no puede regresar antes —me aseguró.

Yo intentaba calmarme, pero además del miedo que recordé al verlo, siento el dolor de los recuerdos de mi primer encuentro con él, su enojo por ver lo que James y Victoria me habían hecho.

_Todo eso era mentira, a él nunca le importe, sólo fui una distracción para él._

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó nervioso al ver que mis nervios no cedían.

—Creo que…lo único que necesito es una ducha. ¿Sigue en pie tu ofrecimiento de prestarme la regadera? —cuestioné más tranquila.

—Puedes usarla cuanto quieras, nena. Es más, si lo deseas, yo te puedo ayudar a bañarte —insinuó levantando las cejas, cosa que hizo que aumentaran mis nauseas. Si realmente no estuviera tan necesitada de un baño, probablemente me reiría y luego correría, pero necesito una ducha con urgencia.

Así que hice lo que creí mejor, ignoré su último comentario y me dispuse a tomar mi ducha. Tomó todo mi esfuerzo no derrumbarme en la regadera. Mi mente no puede aguantar tantas cosas en un día. Me obligué por mucho tiempo a no pasar nada, no sentir nada. Y desde hace unos días, parece que los recuerdos se están empeñando en hacer su aparición.

Tal vez debí de haber provocado a James para que acabara con esto de una vez.

_No, Bella, la vida es algo sagrado y lo más valioso que tienes, _me recordé. Sé que no debo de pensar en eso, pero estoy tan cansada.

Tan cansada de no tener nada, cansada de el desprecio y las burlas de la gente, cansada de no tener ni siquiera un centavo para comprar agua. Pero, estoy aún más cansada de ésta soledad.

Antes de conocer a los Cullen, estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible e incluso, despreciada. Solía pensar que un día todo cambiaría, que lo único que tenía que hacer era luchar y mantener mis principios, pero, ¿Para qué? ¿De qué me sirvió no sucumbir ante la salida más fácil? Lo único que obtuve fue el despreció de él…me despreció de la peor forma de todos. Me hizo creer que gente como yo podíamos lograr cumplir nuestros sueños, y cuando se aburrió, me desecho y siguió con su vida de ensueño.

— ¿Cariño, estás bien? —me preguntó Mike a través de la puerta. Odio que me ponga sobrenombres, me siento un objeto.

—Sí, Mike, enseguida salgo —me apresuré a terminar mi ducha.

Cuando vi mi imagen en el espejo, pude notar los estragos que las últimas semanas han dejado a mí. Nunca, en toda mi vida en la calle me había visto así. Aunque mi cara ahora estaba libre de suciedad, aún se podían observar las grandes y negras ojeras alrededor de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo, si antes era esbelto, ahora estaba prácticamente en los huesos. Me alegra que él no pueda verme ahora, seguramente le daría más repulsión.

Me metí el otro pantalón que tenía y mis dos camisas dentro de mi sudadera. No me importa que estén sucias, es lo único que impide que muera de frío. Mike me estaba esperando impaciente en el pequeño sillón que había.

—Muchas gracias por permitirme usar tu baño. Creo que será mejor que me marche, antes de que se haga más noche —todavía tengo que encontrar un buen lugar para dormir.

—¿Por qué la prisa? Si tú y yo, todavía ni siquiera hemos empezado a divertirnos.

—Mike, te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero tú y yo no nos "divertiremos" ni hoy, ni nunca —le respondí firme.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. No creíste que te invitaba para tomar chocolate caliente y hablar, ¿verdad? —estúpida, Bella. ¿Sabía que era mala idea decirle que sí? Él tiene razón, no esperaba que nos pusiéramos a hablar de nuestros problemas.

Pensándolo bien, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué acepté venir con él. Pero de algo sí estoy muy segura, no importa que tan derrotada éste, mi cuerpo es mío y de nadie más, y así se quedará.

—Tienes razón, no venía para eso, pero tampoco vine a ser tu gata. Y como te dije, te agradezco mucho todo, pero si tú quieres hacer eso conmigo, desde ahorita te advierto que no puedes estar más alejado de la realidad.

—Wow…te ves mucho mejor molesta —replicó cínicamente, como si le hubiera dicho que me coqueteara más.

Tomé mis cosas para irme, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso a la puerta, me detuvo el brazo.

—Para ser tan bonita, eres muy amargada. No se puede hacer ninguna broma —se quejó.

—Pues tal vez sea amargada porque la gente me ha hecho así —contesté enojada. A mí nunca me habían dicho que era amargada, pero creo que estos días me he convertido en una persona con mucho resentimiento, la pregunta es; ¿Se me puede culpar?

—Bueno, si quieres me disculpo por lo que dije antes. Aunque sigue en pie la oferta.

—Mike…

—Perdón, ¿ok? No era mi intención molestarte, al contrario, yo sólo quería ayudar —su disculpa fue casi sincera.

—Tienes razón, no sabes cuanto te agradezco el que me hayas dejado usar tu ducha, y creo que te agradezco más el hecho de lo que hiciste con James, no tenías porque hacerlo. Así que…gracias.

— ¿Ves? No cuesta tanto aceptar ayuda —el problema nunca ha sido el aceptar y agradecer la ayuda, al contrario. El problema es cuando la gente se cansa de ayudarte y te desechan como un trapo sucio.

—Gracias, pero aún así creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Pero ni siquiera hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar. ¿Por qué no te quedas y pedimos una pizza? —ofreció amablemente.

Porque no debí de haber venido, en primer lugar. ¡Dios! Qué pensé al aceptar subir al apartamento de un completo desconocido, o peor aún. A la casa del chico que se droga en la esquina.

—No creo que sea buena idea —rechacé de forma educada.

—No lo puedo creer, si que eres terca —suspiró pesadamente—. Niega que te mueres de hambre, y lo digo con respeto.

—Pues sí, pero…. —no sabía que excusa poner.

—Oh, ya entiendo, estás en la casa del drogadicto. Es eso, ¿verdad?

—No, obviamente no —traté de mentir.

—Claro que es por eso, y no entiendo por qué te da miedo, quitando el hecho de que es un delito, tú y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo…mira, Bella. Te he estado observando, he visto como sufres frío, y sé que yo soy un completo extraño. Pero te quiero decir que puedes dormir en mi casa.

—Mike, eso es realmente lindo de tu parte, pero…

—Pero, pero, pero, ¿No sabes otra palabra? —preguntó con molestia.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eres un completo extraño al que acabo de conocer y que me está proponiendo dormir en su apartamento?

— ¡Dios! Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo raro, ¿Sabes cuántas personas duermen aquí durante el fin de semana? O incluso entre semana, mi casa parece hotel. Quiero decir, no voy a negar que desde que te vi, me gustaste, pero también me sentí mal porque tienes que estar viviendo esa mierda allá afuera, lo único que quería decirte es que aquí al menos tienes un piso para dormir, como ya dije, mi casa en ocasiones parece hotel, no veo por qué no puedas aprovechar un poco la situación. Además, no es como si te dijera que te mudaras, sólo digo que puedes dormir unas noches aquí, por mí no hay problema —recalcó. Claro, el único precio es que te drogues con nosotros, es lo único que le faltó agregar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces cuando tus amigos se quedan a dormir aquí?

—Mira, la calle es mucho más peligroso que eso, y más en el área en la que estamos. Créeme que estás más segura aquí que allá afuera, tan sólo piensa, ¿Qué harás cuando veas a James de nuevo? —él tiene razón en ese punto. Pero sé muy bien que lo único que quiere es acostarse conmigo, los hombres nunca soportan que una mujer les diga que no—. Sabes que, puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras, mi oferta está abierta. Pero mientras piensas, le hablaré a unos amigos, porque a diferencia tuya, yo sí sé que la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla —con eso último, se metió a un cuarto, creo que es su habitación o no sé.

Aproveché que él me dejó sola para tomar mis cosas y salir. Aunque debo admitir que la idea de dormir en un lugar libre de agua y de frío, es más que tentadora. _No, Bella, recuerda que pasó la última vez en la que creíste que tu vida había cambiado y tomaste la ayuda de unos extraños, _me recordé. Además, he visto lo que sucede en esas "reuniones", sé como salen los chiscos de ahí.

_¿Qué pensaría él, si me viera viviendo con Mike_? No diría nada o, probablemente, hasta le alegraría saber que ya de manera definitiva no eres un estorbo para é vez si sea buena idea tomar la propuesta de Mike. Toda mi vida traté de luchas por no ser algo que soy, siempre vi como la mayoría de las niñas de la calle como yo, terminaban prostituyéndose o vendiéndose por comido o droga. Juré no caer nunca en eso, pero, ¿De qué me sirvió? Nunca podré cambiar el hecho de ser una indigente, tal vez esto es una señal de que debo aceptar mi destino, y probablemente, en lugar de morir de frío en la calle, muera por una sobredosis en el apartamento de Mike. Al menos así me tendría que enterrar el gobierno.

Caminé sin parar hasta llegar al muelle. Había pasado semanas sin estar completamente consiente de la realidad, ahora entiendo por qué. El dolor que siento es tan grande, que necesité dormirlo por mucho tiempo para poder sobrevivir. Cometí el peor error que se comete en la calle, enamorarse. Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. En ese momento, supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero que nada, tengo que dejar de llorar por lo que me hicieron. Eso está en el pasado, y estoy más que segura que soy sólo yo la que está sufriendo, así que de ahora en adelante, haré de cuenta que eso nunca sucedió, será como si ellos no hubieran existido jamás. Segundo, es hora de retomar el control, sobreviví por muchos años y en peores circunstancias, lo único que tengo que recordar ahora es el no confiar….no confiar en nadie, y en no amar. Tercero, definitivamente no caeré en lo mismo porque ahora entiendo cual es mi lugar en ésta vida, irónicamente, lo único que tengo que hacer es rodar y rodar de manera invisible por el mundo, aceptando los pequeños regalos que me da la vida, por más malos que parezcan. Iré a vivir con Mike, porque hace muchos años debí de haber tomado una decisión como ésta, pero no lo comprendí hasta ahora. Y a decir verdad, estoy harta de tomar el camino difícil.

—Mike —le grité para llamar su atención, para mi suerte estaba afuera del edificio, con un señor muy…bien vestido. Se distinguí de inmediato que él no era parte de éste mundo, él señor, de estatura mediana, un poco más bajo que Mike, cabello rubio cenizo con un corte formal. Su cara delataba su corta edad, aunque se notaba su feracidad.

—Bella, que casualidad. Apenas le estaba diciendo al señor que volverías más tarde. Parece que hoy has sido muy solicitada, ¿verdad? —rió nervioso.

— ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan? —intervino él extraño.

—Como sabe mi nombre —le pregunté agresivamente, son contadas las personas que saben que me llamo así.

—No te asustes, sólo quiero hablar contigo por un momento —me pidió con amabilidad.

—Y usted que dijo, ésta idiota ya cayó —ironicé—. Mike, ¿Qué te parece si retomamos lo que empezamos en tu casa?

—Por supuesto, muñeca. Andando —concordó tomándome de la mano. Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, él extraño puso una mano en el pecho de Mike, impidiéndonos avanzar.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejarte ir, creo que sería más fácil si vienes conmigo…ahora, por favor.

—Escucha, hermano. No sé que pase por tu cabeza, pero la chica quiere y se irá conmigo —discutió Mike.

—La señorita se puede ir contigo después de que le diga lo que le tengo que decir —repitió.

— ¿Te envió James? —cuestionó Mike. Yo sabía muy bien que la respuesta era no, es imposible que James tenga relaciones con gente bien. Además, no dudo que hará su aparición, sólo sé que cuando vuelva, será algo más complicado que una charla.

—Les aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con esa persona, ahora, por favor, no hagamos más escándalos aquí. Venga conmigo, señorita. Le aseguro que nada le sucederá —me ofreció su mano para cargar mi mochila.

Iba a volver a negarme, pero pensé las cosas mejor. Es la segunda vez en el día que Mike tiene que defenderme, y aunque las intenciones que lo llevaron a hacerlo no son buenas, no quiero que se meta en una pelea por mí, después de todo, si estaba dispuesta a irme con Mike, que más da que me vaya con otro extraño si eso al menos impide una pelea.

Sin decir una sola palabra, le di mochila y asentí con la cabeza. Tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.

—Hey, espera un momento —dijo Mike—. ¿Qué sucederá con lo que teníamos planeado?

—Oh, estoy muy segura que puedes cenar sin mí. Además, no te preocupes, volveré pronto, ¿Verdad? —me dirigí al extraño.

—En cuanto terminemos de hablar —me indicó con el brazo que lo siguiera.

Tragué en seco y lo obedecí, definitivamente hoy no debí hacer dejado mi lugar en el callejón.

* * *

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que no podrías estar más segura —dijo para tranquilizarme. No respondí nada, no tenía nada agradable para agregar.

Me había llevado hasta su auto, según él, necesitaba hablar conmigo en otro lugar. La verdad es que aunque trate de negarlo, estoy muriendo del miedo. Pero no tenía otra opción, no podría dejar que peleara con Mike por mi culpa. Además, soy muy débil como para pelear con cualquier persona. Sería imposible ganarle, y de todas formas terminaría yéndome con él, así que creo que tomé una buena decisión.

—Llegamos —anunció sacándome del trance de mis pensamientos. Estaba tan metida en estos, que no me di cuenta que nos estábamos dirigiendo a una casa. O más bien a una mansión. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, así que me quedé en el auto hasta que me abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —hablé por primera vez en todo nuestro recorrido.

—Aquí están las personas que tienen que me mandaron a traerte —su respuesta me desconcertó por completo.

—Usted dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, no que otras personas me estaban buscando —quién podría estar tan interesado en buscarme.

—No tienes que hablarme de usted, la formalidad era sólo para evitar problemas con el chico que te acompañaba —mi mente trataba desesperadamente de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo—. Oh, lo lamento, creo que se me olvidó decirte mi nombre. Soy Demetri, lamento si te asusté, como dije, tenía que asegurarme que no hubiera problemas.

— ¿Osea que tú nunca quisiste hablar conmigo? —inquirí confundida.

—No, técnicamente. Yo sólo quería hablar contigo para que me acompañaras a ver al Sr que me contrató.

—Yo no lo conozco —hablé molesta por el suplicio que me hizo pasar hace un momento, pensando en qué podría querer hablar conmigo.

—Bueno, creo que sí lo conoces, porque si no, no estaría tan ansioso de hablar contigo.

—¿Quién es él?

—Creo que será mejor que entremos —evadió mi pregunta.

—No, no voy a entrar a menos de que respondas mi pregunta, ¿Quiénes son las personas que quieren verme? —ahora que sé que no me hará daño, ya no seguiré cumpliendo con lo que pide.

—Por favor, entremos para que puedas averiguarlo.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! Dime quién es —exigí con gritos.

—Soy yo quien desea verte, Bella. Yo mandé a Demetri a que te buscara. Creí que sería mejor si iba él, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué, debí de haber seguido mi camino y traerte yo mismo.

—Jasper —susurré.

—Lamento haberte asustado, pero pensé que si nos veías a Alice o a mí, volverías a huir y no podía arriesgarme —explicó mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

—No te me acerques —grité alejándome de él, él también se detuvo, en su expresión pude notar que estaba herido por mi reacción, aunque, sinceramente, ¿Qué esperaba?—. ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba? —reclamé, no podía creer que después de todo, me haya hecho pasar éste momento.

—Perdóname, pero no había otra manera. Nunca en la vida habrías aceptado venir a mi casa.

— ¿Y pensaste que traerme así sería mejor?

—Bella, por favor, hablemos adentro.

—No, quiero irme de nuevo a mi…— ¿mi calle?

—De ninguna manera dejaré que vuelvas a ese lugar, ¿Tienes idea del peligro al que te expusiste? —me reí cínicamente.

—He vivido toda mi vida expuesta al peligro, así que no me vengas ahora con eso. Además, a ti no te importa lo que hago o no con mi vida.

—Te equivocas, a mi me importa mucho. Tanto, que te he buscado por tres meses, ¿por qué te fuiste, Bella? Habíamos quedado que ibas a venir a vivir con Alice y conmigo —cuestionó con reproche—. No tienes idea de lo difíciles que fueron estas semanas, pensando en que era de ti, si estarías viva o no.

—Oh, ya veo, les fue muy difícil encontrar un caso de caridad en tan poco tiempo, les daba flojera volver a empezar.

— ¿No entiendo de que hablas? —explicó confundido—. Sabes que nunca fuiste un caso de caridad para mí, para nosotros —dudó un poco antes de agregar—. Sé que lo que pasó con Edward te destrozo y te confundió, pero te juró que nunca te hemos visto como un caso de caridad, Bella, lo único que nosotros queremos es que tú seas feliz —mi corazón se retorció al oír su nombre en voz alta—. Sólo dime por qué te fuiste de repente, qué te hace creer que te queremos sólo por caridad.

—Lo que sucedió con Ed…con él, no tuvo que ver nada con que yo me haya ido. No es justo que hayan jugado conmigo de esa manera, yo no lo merecía, Jasper —por más que intenté evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a rodas libremente por mis mejillas—, nadie nunca se preocupo por ayudarme, pero era preferible que ustedes nunca lo hicieran, ¿sabes por qué?, —no le di tiempo de replicar—, porque no sabía lo que se sentía el ser supuestamente querida. Créeme que duele mil veces menos saber que nadie te quiere sin que alguna vez hayas conocido el amor, a conociéndolo —en ese momento, sentí todo el peso del día caer sobre mí, empecé a sentir como si estuvieran moviendo el piso. Jasper, al ver mi estado, se acercó para soportar mi peso sobre su cuerpo, yo estaba muy débil para pelearle, o bueno, quería guardar mis pocas fuerzas para terminar de decir lo que me habían hecho.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? —cuestionó con angustia.

—No es nada, sólo me mareé un poco.

—Entremos, ahí podrás descansar —iba a negarme, pero tengo la remota idea de que no lo dijo como una sugerencia. Asentí débilmente y me apoyé en él para empezar a caminar.

Como era de esperarse, la mansión de Jasper por dentro era todavía más impresionante que por fuera. Tan sólo lo que creo es la recepción, tiene el tamaño del apartamento de Mike.

Mike, no había pensado en él. Debe de pensar que pertenezco a la mafia… o bueno, a algo por el estilo. Durante el transcurso del día, primero me topé con James, quien se notó me conoce muy bien. Y luego, llega un señor con aspecto muy sospechoso y me lleva. Bueno, si contamos que él lo único que esperaba era acostarse conmigo…no creo que llore mucho mi ausencia.

Me ayudó a llegar a un sillón de la sala, en cuanto me sentí que estaba sentada, me alejé de él.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —me ofreció resignado a mi rechazo.

—No, gracias, lo único que quiero es ese señor... Demetri, me lleve devuelta al lugar en donde estaba —que hablando de él, no me había dado cuenta que nos había dejado solos.

—Te traeré agua —ignoró mi respuesta, pidiéndole a la empleada de la casa que me trajera una vaso de agua—. ¿Has comido algo durante el día?

—Jasper, por qué no mejor nos quitamos las mascaras y me dices que es lo que quieres decirme —qué es tan urgente que lo hizo buscarme y mandar a alguien a que fuera por mí.

—No te lo puedo explicar hasta que tú no me digas que sucedió aquel día en el centro comunitario, cuando se supone que vendrías a vivir con Alice y conmigo —me pidió desesperado, y puedo decir que ésta vez, pude notar en su tono de voz que realmente quiere saber que sucedió, pero no por curiosidad, es como si él se culpara de algo.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando vio que no iba a abrir la boca. Así que sólo se sentó en el sillón que estaba contrario a mí, colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y abrazó su cabeza, era lo que Charlie hacía cuando se iba a pelear con mamá. Sea como sea, ellos me ayudaron, y sí, puede que me hayan destruido al final, pero creo que todavía les debo algo.

—Te estaba esperando sentada en la recepción —empecé a relatar, atrayendo su atención—, la verdad es que estaba un poco distraída por lo que había pasado con él…así que ni siquiera me di cuenta que era mucho más temprano de la hora que habíamos acordado. No sé cuanto esperé, pero en el transcurso de esas horas llegó esa mujer —recordé con amargura el encuentro que tuvimos—. Obviamente yo nunca pensé que ella me buscará, pero en cuanto entró al centro pareció reconocerme —cerré los ojos, intentando aminorar el dolor que me provocan esos recuerdos—. Se acercó a mí y sin más preámbulos, me dijo que ella era su prometida. Creo que te imaginas lo que sentí en ese momento —tomé un poco de agua antes de continuar—. Después de restregarme en la cara quien era, me contó la verdad sobre ustedes.

— ¿La verdad? —repitió con pánico, lo debe de haber tomado desprevenido.

—Sí, me dijo todo —confirmé—. Me dijo que la familia Cullen y tú, siempre eligen a un caso de caridad especial, me contó que no era la primera vez que recogían a alguien como yo. Me explicó que a veces se aburren —como él—. O cuando terminan, lo hacen sólo por el reconocimiento de las personas. Me advirtió que cuando se aburrieran de ayudarme, me botarían al olvido como lo había un miembro de esa familia.

— ¡Eso es ridículo, Bella! —exclamó molesto—. No puedo creer que lo hayas creído —se levantó de sillón, y me pidió permiso silenciosamente para sentarse a mi lado, accedí renuente—. No puedes siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿Qué no te demostramos que queríamos lo mismo que tú? Verte fuera de la calle, con un buen trabajo, con una casa para ti…nosotros compartíamos, compartimos tus sueños, Bella. Me decepciona que hayas pensando tan poco de mí —confesó herido.

En ese momento, las palabras de Tanya, perdieron toda credibilidad porque podía ver en los ojos de Jasper que él realmente estaba herido, pero sobretodo, porque pude ver en sus ojos que cuando dijo que compartía mis sueños, sólo palpé honestidad.

— ¿Qué más podía creer? —me defendí débilmente. Ni yo podía entender que me había orillado a creerle tan rápido—. Por un lado, nadie nunca se había interesado en ayudarme de la forma en lo que lo hicieron ustedes, una parte de mí dudaba porque no entendía como una familia de su clase, se interesara en una basurera como yo.

—No eres ninguna basurera, Bella.

—Sí, si lo soy. Y como le dije una vez a él, que tapes los ojos o digas que no lo soy, no lo hace menos verdadero. La sociedad me ve como algo no grato, pero ustedes fueron la excepción.

—Es porque ellos no saben el potencial que tienes para triunfar.

—El único potencial que tengo, es el volverme prostituta o adicta. Y ya era hora de que lo aceptara. Admito que también fue mi culpa por dejarme en volver en una realidad que no es la mía, Jasper.

—No sabes lo equivocada que estás —interrumpió de nuevo—. Aunque, hay algo en lo que tienes razón, no sólo te ayudamos por altruistas….creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad. Necesito que me escuches la historia completa, promete que no huirás de nuevo —me pidió.

—Yo no huí, Jazz —lo llamé por su apodo como signo de rendición—. Volví al lugar al que pertenezco —aclaré.

—Estás tan equivocada —suspiró—. Creo que estás lista para saber que es lo que realmente sucedió con René y con Charlie.

* * *

Miré el teléfono, veinte llamadas perdidas de Emmett. Tengo que darle mucho crédito, ha luchado incansablemente porque Alice, Jasper y yo hagamos las paces. No entiende que es una batalla perdida, porque, si bien Alice no me odia, Jasper me aborrece. Y él es el hombre con quien se casará, no quiero ser el responsable de su separación. Y, ella y yo sabemos lo difícil que es para Jasper perdonar, aunque en éste caso, le concedo toda la razón. Dañé a la persona más inocente y frágil en esta historia, me debí haber alejado de ella desde aquella noche.

Decidí llamarlo antes de sumergirme en el mar de los recuerdos.

—Vaya, un placer escuchar tu voz, Eddie. Me alegro que tengas unos pocos minutos para mí.

—Va, Emmett, lo siento. Estaba muy ocupado, entre el hospital y la empresa no tengo tiempo para nada más —me excusé. Aunque mi excusa es completamente cierta. No hago más que trabajar y dormir unas cuantas horas.

—Lo sé, siempre tiendes a esconderte del mundo cuando estás deprimido.

—Y tú siempre tiendes a suponer mal.

—Calma, hermano, no te enojes. Llamo para darte una información que te aseguro, cambiará tu día…o tu vida —agregó, casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Emmett, ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundido—. Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos.

—Se nota. Pero esto no es un jueguito —hizo una pausa—. No me gusta que la familia esté separada, sobretodo en el momento en el que más nos necesitas.

—Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta ver a mi familia sola. Aunque te equivocas si crees que yo estoy mal —mentí.

—Como sea —replicó—. No me preguntes como, pero la encontraron.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que Bella ya sabe la verdad —me contestó asumiendo que yo entendería su corta respuesta.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es de su vida?

—Yo ya te he dicho suficiente, Eddie, ahora te toca averiguar eso a ti. ¿Tienes donde apuntar? —saqué un papel y una pluma con rapidez del cajón.

—Dime —ordené.

Él me dio el nombre de una calle de malamuerte al otro lado de la ciudad.

— ¿Estás seguro que está aquí, Emmett?

—Completamente, la verdad estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pensé que ahora viviría con Jasper.

— ¿Crees que debo ir a verla? —cuestioné.

—Creo que no dudaste un segundo en preguntar la dirección —con eso último, se despidió y colgó.

Le prometí y me juré que nunca la buscaría de nuevo, la dejaría vivir su vida tranquila. Pero Emmett tiene razón, no dude un segundo en preguntar por ella. Además, a quien engaño, he rezado día tras día por tener alguna noticia de ella.

Sin pensar más, tomé las llaves del auto y le di el día libre al chofer. Sólo necesito ver que está bien y me iré, aunque algo me decía, que me estaba engañando por completo.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, tristemente, tengo que decir que rompí record de falta de actualización, pero como lo he repetido, mi carrera y mi familia son primero, y digamos que las dos se han llevado lo mejor de mí durante estos meses. Les pido que por favor me sigan teniendo la paciencia que me han tenido hasta ahora y se queden conmigo, ¿sí? Les prometo que yo hago hasta lo imposible por actualizar, y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque me tome un mes, lol. **_

_**P.S: Aún veremos mucho de Mike y de James, está sólo fue un tipo de introducción. **_

_**Besos. **_

_**Sally. **_


	13. Las dos caras de la moneda: parte 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Para los que se preguntan que pasa con mis otras historias, la verdad, como lo habrán notado, estoy más concentrada en esta por el momento, aunque la que sigue en mi lista de actualizar es limite del amor. Muchas gracias por la comprensión que sé que la mayoría ha tenido hacia mí. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado enterito para el amor de mi vida, mi sis =D...lob u!  
**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

Le prometí y me juré que nunca la buscaría de nuevo, la dejaría vivir su vida tranquila. Pero Emmett tiene razón, no dudé un segundo en preguntar por ella. Además, a quién engaño, he rezado día tras día por tener alguna noticia de ella.

Sin pensar más, tomé las llaves del auto y le di el día libre al chofer. Sólo necesito ver que está bien y me iré, aunque algo me decía, que me estaba engañando por completo.

* * *

**La otra cara de la moneda: segunda parte. **

El viento soplaba calmadamente sobre mi cara. Atesoraba estos momentos, cuando la brisa juega con mi cabello, meneándolo de un lado a otro sobre mi cara. Recuerdo que en aquellas extrañas ocasiones cuando René me dejaba salir a la calle, me encantaba ir al parque y acostarme en el zacate, descifrando las formas de las nubes. Me encantaba que el viento me despeinara, por un momento podía sentirme feliz, aunque al final del día terminara volviendo a la realidad.

En estos últimos días me he preguntado cuál es el propósito de mi vida. Es irónico, hace unos días estaba quejándome y llorando en las calles por un desamor, reclamándome al destino haberme hecho tan malas jugadas, envidiando a los niños que pasaban con sus padres o a las parejas de novios que se veían tan felices y enamorados. Era como una bofetada de la vida, burlándose de lo que no podía tener.

Pero ahora, después de saber la verdad. Desearía poder devolver el tiempo, para así ser feliz siendo simplemente una indigente. Me quejé durante mucho tiempo de ser una basurera, de no ser digna de él, pero, como ya dije, daría todo por seguir siendo una niña de la calle. Han pasado dos semanas desde que hablé con Jasper, esa confesión se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

—_Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre René y Charlie —comenzó Jasper. Iba a preguntarle porque hablaba de mis progenitores como si los hubiera conocido, pero me indicó la mano que le diera oportunidad de hablar—. Sé que lo que te contará te parecerá irreal, incluso, un drama barato de novela, pero te aseguro que es sólo la verdad. ¿Crees en el destino, Bella? —preguntó. _

_**¿Qué si creo en el destino?,**__ repetí mentalmente—. La verdad, creo que el destino es el que se ha empeñado en hacerme sufrir. _

—_Lo entiendo, pero no me refería a eso, me refería a que si tú crees que las personas estamos conectadas y que tarde o temprano, aún si nos separamos, el destino se encargará de reunirnos —explicó con paciencia. _

—_Siendo honesta, nunca lo había pensado. Pero, no creo que haya muchas personas con las que yo necesite reencontrarme, más bien, creo que hay personas de las que necesito alejarme —agregué sin pensar. _

_Pude notar que mis palabras le causaban dolor a Jasper, pero no podía detenerlas, estoy herida y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. _

—_Lamento que pienses de esa manera. Pero, yo sí pienso que todos estamos conectados. No me malinterpretes, no estoy hablando de ninguna fuerza mágica o de algo sobrenatural, de hecho, creo que me gustaría cambiar la palabra... ¿Crees que todas las cosas pasan por algún motivo? Que todos estamos conectados de alguna u otra manera. _

_¿Se está tratando de burlar de mí? —. Realmente no creo que tú y yo podamos estar conectados en alguna forma, y sabes que, he pensado mejor mi respuesta. No, no creo en el destino, creo que cuando tratas de ser algo que no eres algunas veces las cosas salen bien, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo salimos lastimados. _

—_Bella, por favor, dime por qué estás tan molesta conmigo. ¿Qué hicimos para que nos odiaras? —me cuestionó herido. Por un momento pensé que tal vez él si me llegó a ver como a una amiga más y no como un caso de caridad. _

—_Jasper… —comencé insegura, qué se supone que debo decir. ¿Reclamarles porque ellos quisieron ser buenas personas? Después de todo, la culpa de todo la tuve yo, por pensar que un día podría ser una persona normal, por creer que un día dejaría de ser un caso de caridad para las personas—. Yo no te odio, ni tampoco Alice, simplemente…sé que ustedes siempre actuaron de buena fe, pero yo no soy una caso de caridad, no quiero su lastima. No me malinterpretes, agradezco su ayuda, es sólo que las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos. Como dije, yo me dejé llevar, por un momento olvidé cuál era y siempre será mi lugar en la vida. _

—_Bella…no tienes idea de lo que dices. ¿Realmente piensas que sólo fuiste un caso de caridad para mí? _

—_Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué me mandaste a buscar —no respondió nada. _

—_Hablaremos de eso después, por el momento, seguiré con la historia. Espero que ya no nos desviemos —tomó aire antes de continuar—. Como te decía, yo sí creo que todas las cosas pasan por algo. Por más insignificante que sea, creo que cada evento y cada encuentro tienen una repercusión en nuestro futuro. _

—_Creo que para continuar, deberías de saber algo sobre mí —explicó con nerviosismo—. Yo soy adoptado —confesó. Aunque, admito que no entiendo por qué lo hizo, quiero decir, es claro que no necesita darme explicaciones sobre su vida. _

—_No tienes que decirme nada sobre tu vida, en serio —de pronto, sentí que invadía su privacidad. _

—_Bella, estás tan equivocada. Tú más que nadie debe de saber esto —continuó—. Mis padres fueron personas maravillosas, siempre me dieron todo amor, educación, lujos, etcétera. Yo fui su único hijo, realmente nunca me pasó por la mente la idea de que ellos no fueran las personas que me concibieron. Pero, en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, mis padres me confesaron que había sido adoptado. Como comprenderás, quise investigar todo sobre mi vida. Mi padre nunca me quiso revelar nada sobre mi adopción, decía que era un tema delicado para ellos, además, no cambiaba nada, yo era su hijo y punto. Así que yo puse pausa a ese asunto, pensando en que sería mejor continuarlo cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad y viviera fuera de la casa, no quería que pensaran que los dejaría de amar por el hecho de saber que ellos no me concibieron —mientras más lo escucho, más me confundo. No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Reneé y con Charlie—. Mis padres murieron un poco después de haber cumplido los dieciocho años —recordó con nostalgia. _

—_Lo siento —le dije con sinceridad. Si es doloroso perder a tus padres aunque estos no te quieran, me imagino lo difícil que debe de ser perder a los verdaderos padres que te aman más que nada en este mundo. _

—_Gracias —replicó—. Como te imaginarás, estaba un poco conmocionado por la muerte de mis padres, estaba tan encerrado en mi tristeza, que ni siquiera me acordé de mi promesa de buscar a mis padres biológicos cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pero como siempre, mi padre tenía otra intención, después de la lectura del testamento, el abogado de mi padre me entregó una carta donde se encontraba toda la información de mis procreadores. Él quería dármela cuando terminara mi carrera, en su opinión, el saber sobre las personas que me crearon podría interferir en lo que él pensaba sería mi "brillante futuro" —agregó formando comillas en el aire—. Al principio quise cumplir su voluntad, pero unos años después, comprendí que el pasado no debería de intervenir con mi futuro…estaba tan equivocado —dijo para sí mismo—. En el sobre que él me dejó, venía toda la información sobre mis padres. También, en ese mismo paquete, venía otra carta, donde mi padre explicaba como había sigo que yo había terminado con ellos. Debo admitir que entendí por qué mi padre quería que esperara, el saber la verdad, al principio fue tan desgarrante como la muerte de mis padres —podía ver que cada vez le costaba más hablar con firmeza. Iba a interrumpirlo de nuevo, recordándole que podía parar, pero presiento que él necesita decirme esto. _

—_Mis creadores me vendieron, Bella. Como si fuera una especie de animal…al principio no podía entender como había personas capaces de hacerle eso a sus hijos. Mi único mecanismo de defensa, fue enterrar la verdad por mucho tiempo. Como te imaginarás, nunca terminé de revisar la información que mi padre me había dejado. Por mucho tiempo fingí que no existía —recordó con nostalgia—. Ese mismo año empecé la universidad y se puede decir que mi vida transcurrió de una manera normal, no sé si fue el hecho de que realmente no pude haber tenido unos mejores padres o el haberme enterado que clase de personas me habían concebido, pero siendo honesto, fue muy fácil pretender que mi mundo no había cambiado —pobre Jasper, yo que pensé que él había tenido una vida muy fácil por tener tanto dinero. Aunque, la verdad, si me preguntan a mí, creo que él corrió con la suerte que todos los bebes abandonados quieren correr—. Dos años después, cuando terminé mis premédicas y llegó la hora de mudarme definitivamente a Londres, quise encargarme de manera personal de los papeles de mi padres, sin querer, olvidé que había traspapelado los papeles de la información de mis padre biológicos con los papeles de la propiedad donde estaba viviendo. _

—_Ya habían pasado algunos años desde la muerte de mis padres, algunas heridas ya habían sanado, creo que en alguna parte en el camino, me convencí a mi mismo de darle una oportunidad a la información que mi padre me había dejado pero, sinceramente, esos dos años habían sido los más estresantes de mi vida por la escuela, lo único que me interesaba era acabar para mudarme, así que ponía todo en segundo plano —explicó—. Como sea, tomé eso como una señal, agarré los papeles y me encerré a mi habitación con orden de que nadie me molestara. Leí detalladamente cada punto —pensó por un momento antes de continuar—. Sabes, creo que, de nuevo, sin planearlo me había hecho un poco de ilusión, una parte de mí había pensado que tal ves mis padres biológicos si estaban arrepentidos, es más, hasta sentí que por mi enojo al saber la verdad de cómo fue mi adopción, hubiera perdido la oportunidad de contactarlos. De nuevo, estaba tan equivocado —comentó con tristeza. _

— _¿Fue tan malo lo que encontraste? —le pregunté sin pensar. Tonta, Bella, claro que fue muy malo lo que descubrió, si no hubiera estado en lo correcto. A veces puedo ser tan tonta. _

—_Si te digo que sí, mentiría. Pero también lo haría si te dijera que no. _

—_Jasper, no te entiendo —le aclaré. Podía sentir mi frente arrugarse ante su confusa respuesta. Sí, pero no, tal vez ya está muy cansado. _

—_Fue malo porque me di cuenta que por mi berrinche había desaprovechado una oportunidad de oro. _

—_No me digas que tus padres biológicos…— ¿Habrás muerto?_

—_No. Eso no tenía nada que ver con ellos —definitivamente está confundido, será mejor que me cuente como conoció a Charlie y René en otra ocasión—. Vamos, no me veas de esa forma —pidió en broma. _

—_Lo siento, Jasper, pero creo que será mejor que me digas lo que me quieras explicar de René y Charlie en otro momento, parece que estás muy cansado. _

—_Bella —suspiró—, en ese reporte, explicaba que mis padres era ambos adictos a las drogas y al alcohol, él señor que me ayudó a mi formación, trabajaba como policía, hasta que el alcohol destruyó su carrera. Y la señora que me dio a luz, era una drogadicta sin oficio ni beneficio, ella se dedicaba a deambular en las calles por algo de dinero, para sus drogas._

—_Lo lamento —le dije con sinceridad. _

—_En el informe decía que ellos habían tenido otra hija, a ella no la vendieron —rió con amargura—. La abandonaron —agregó. No había notado que sus ojos habían empezado a aguadarse—. Dios, Bella, realmente no encuentro la manera de decirte esto…yo fui tan estúpido y egoísta, debí de haber leído esos papeles desde el día que los encontré. _

—_Jasper, tú puedes decirme lo que sea, yo te comprenderé —no importa lo enojada que esté con él, sí el necesita que lo escuche y lo consuele, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces, sea por la razón que sea, el me salvó, es lo mínimo que puedo darle. _

—_Relataba que esas dos personas se habían separado unos cuantos años atrás, y que después, mi supuesta madre había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, al igual que mi hermana, quien ser creía había muerto por el abandono de ellos. _

—_No había nada que tú pudieras hacer, aunque hubieras leído esa información dos años antes, si ellos ya habían tomado la decisión…_

—_Bella, ¿Es acaso todavía no lo entiendes? —me interrumpió. _

— _¿No entender qué? —devolví su pregunta. _

—_Isabella, esas personas de las que hablo...son Charlie y René. Lo que significa que la pequeña hermana a la que perdí por mi propia idiotez, eres tú._

—_No —le grité, parándome abruptamente del sillón—. Eso es imposible, yo fui hija única. Charlie nunca tuvo trabajo, el se casó con mamá cuando terminaron la preparatoria. De ahí se volvieron drogadictos y años después nací yo. _

—_Me imagino que esa es la historia que te contó René, pero la verdadera historia es que los dos sí se conocieron en la preparatoria, pero nuestra madre ya era una drogadicta. Charlie intentó por todos los medios sacarla de ese mundo, creo que lo intentó tanto que hasta intentó ser policía…pero al final ella terminó arrastrándolo a ese mundo. _

—_No es cierto. Te estás confundiendo de persona —insistí._

—_Un poco después de que Charlie fue despedido de su trabajo, nací yo. Los dos estaban desesperados por dinero para seguirse drogando y comprando su alcohol, fue en ese momento cuando René recordó haber conocido a una muy rica señora que no podía tener hijos, se le hizo muy fácil llevarme a la casa de mis padres para abandonarme…o más bien dicho, para venderme —no, eso no puede ser cierto—. Según mi padre, al principio ni siquiera considero pensarlo…pero cuando él y mi madre me vieron, sintieron que ya era su hijo, por eso me "compraron". Después de eso, ellos se fueron y mis padres nunca volvieron a saber de su existencia, hasta el día que mi padre decidió que iba a mandar investigar para que yo pudiera saber la verdad. Lo malo es que él nunca leyó el informe, quería que lo hiciéramos juntos. Créeme que si el hubiera sabido de tu existencia, estoy seguro que no habría dudado ni un segundo en adoptarte, el siempre quiso que yo tuviera una hermana. _

—_No sigas —supliqué sin aliento. _

—_Por mi culpa te quedaste en la calle, Bella. Si yo hubiera leído lo que había sido de ellos un poco antes, lo más probable es que te habría podido salvar. En el informe dice…_

—_Eres un maldito descorazonado. No quiero saber nunca más de ti —espeté con odio antes de echarme a correr hacia la salida. _

—_No, Bella…por favor, no te vayas —gritó Jasper tratando de alcanzarme. _

_Antes de llagar a la reja de la entrada, me detuve en seco. Esta vez no me iría sin decirle todo lo que pensaba de ellos—. No entiendo, no entiendo que afán tienen ustedes los ricos de burlarse de nosotros. Dime, Jasper. Mientras hablábamos Edward y Alice se reían de mí, ¿verdad? O, ¿Quién más fue tu cómplice en esto? —por primera vez, el decir su nombre no fue desgarrador. _

—_Bella, te juro por Dios que esto no es una broma. Nunca me atrevería a jugar contigo de esa manera. _

—_No metas a Dios en esto. Eres tan cínico…realmente, ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy? —en serio piensa que le voy a creer, es la peor mentira que he escuchado, hasta yo hubiera inventado algo más creíble. _

—_Sé lo que parece, es más, si yo estuviera en tu lugar creería que es una novela de tres pesos. Pero por más increíble que parezca es cierto, Bella. Tienes que creerme, por favor — No, no me parece una novela, me parece absurdo. Es imposible que él y yo seamos hermanos —. Al menos déjame terminar la historia —imploró. _

—_Olvídate de que existo. Si quieres pensar en mí como tu supuesta…hermana, entonces piensa que estoy muerta. Y te lo advierto, no vuelvas a mandar a nadie a buscarme, porque primero me mato antes de volver a pisar tu casa o la de los Cullen de nuevo. _

_Corrí sin parar, hasta que la lluvia me hizo imposible el seguir avanzando. Como pude me arrastre a un arbusto buscando un poco de refugio. Me enrollé en posición fetal, dejando que todo el peso del día callera sobre mí, rogando al cielo que terminara con mi suplicio._

_No, yo no merecía esto. Yo no merecía el desprecio de mis propios padres, yo merezco el desprecio de la gente y sobretodo, yo no merecía su desprecio. Lo único que hice en la vida fue tratar de superarme, pero lo pagué con creces, ahora entiendo porque la gente se resigna en la mediocridad. _

_La mediocridad es segura, sabes que tienes lo necesarios, ¿para qué arriesgarse a ir por más? Cumple en tu casa, cumples en la sociedad, ¿a quién le importa si puedes dar más? Vivimos en un mundo en el que la suerte es para las personas que nacen con ella, no para las que tratan de conseguirlo. Siendo sincera, no sé que hice para merecer esto…una vez, cuando me colé a una misa, escuché que las personas que sufren mucho en la tierra, pagan sus pecados. Tal ves soy una persona muy mala y no me he dado cuenta, tal ves por eso estoy pagando mis pegados de esta forma…sólo espero que cuando termine, pueda descansar en el cielo, al lado de Dios y mis padres. Eso es el paraíso para mí, un lugar donde, seguramente, mis padres me querrán, me amarán tanto que su corazón casi explotará. René será la madre más cariñosa que pueda existir, será como volver a nacer. _

_Vino a mi mente una especie de visión, era como si estuviera viendo lo que hubiera viendo mi vida desde un gran ventana, una vida si mis padres no se hubieran drogado._

_Estábamos René, Charlie y yo en el parque, mi papi estaba vestido de policía, tenía mi mano fuertemente asegurada entre la suya. Podía sentir su amor y el de René desbordar por los ojos. Mi madre...mamá me había vestido con el vestido que siempre soñé cuando era niña, un vestido azul y pomposo, con holanes al final y con mis calcetines a juego. Mis zapatos de charol brillaban relucientes…mi pelo se caía en sobre mis hombros, mami me había puesto un moño a juego con mi vestido. Era la niña más bonita y más amada de todo el parque. En ese momento, notaba que mamá estaba sosteniendo la mano de alguien más, era un niño. Un dulce niño con el cabello rizado, tenía mis ojos, los mismos que papá amaba. Era mi hermano, era Jasper. Estábamos los cuatro…felices. Mi corazón iba a explotar, no podía pedir nada más. Sólo quería que ese momento dudara por siempre. _

_De pronto, el tiempo avanzaba abruptamente, como por arte de magia. Yo estaba en una especie de ceremonia, vestida con un vestido raro que he visto que usan las personas que se van a graduar, incluso traía un gorro del mismo color. El señor que estaba en el gran escenario me llamaba, yo me levantaba de mi lugar con orgullo y caminaba hacia él. El hombre misterioso me entregaba un papel enrollado, yo lo levantaba con orgullo y se los mostraba a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Papá nunca había estado tan feliz…sin aviso alguno, el escenario volvió a cambiar. _

_Ahora estaba en una hermosa casa color canario…no estaba muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Justo como la soñé toda mi vida. El jardín estaba decorado con hermosas rosas rojas, hacía mí, corría un hermoso niño de tez blanca, piel nívea y cabello cobrizo, su cabella era un verdadero desorden, pero aún así se veía hermoso. Él extendía con mucha alegría, sus brazos hacia mí, yo lo recibía gustosa, meneándolo cariñosamente en el aire. Para completar el hermoso sueño, llegaba él, llegaba a Edward y nos abrazaba, éramos la familia perfecta. _

_Si la vida no hubiera sido tan injusta conmigo, si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de crecer, tal vez esa habría sido mi vida. _

_**Pero no lo fue**__, me recordó una voz en mi interior. Lo más probable es Jasper haya inventado esa mentira porque quería ayudarme, puedo ser muy testaruda en ciertas ocasiones…__**o tal vez, existe una milésima posibilidad de que esté diciendo la verdad,**__ volvió a intervenir mi subconsciente. _

_De cualquiera de las dos formas, lo único que es real es que esto es un sueño y para ser sincera, prefiero quedarme en él_…ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Desperté en el hospital dos días después, no puedo explicar los sentimientos que vinieron a mí cuando descubrí que no estaba muerta. En mi interior sé que aún no estoy lista para morir, pero aún puedo saborear la calma que sentía en el lugar en el que estaba, viviendo mi vida a través de escenarios mágicos, rodeada de toda la gente a la que amo…a la que una vez amé.

Para mi desdicha tuve que permanecer dos días más internada, al parecer mi cuerpo había estado sometido a mucho estrés. No supe nada de Jasper o de Alice, claro, no tenía ni la menor duda de que ellos se estaban encargando de pagar mi estadía en el hospital, porque, olvidé mencionar que era un hospital privado, un hospital que ni siquiera se molestaría en almacenar mi cuerpo en la morgue, si ese fuera el caso.

El día que me dieron de alta, una enfermera me entregó una carta que iba dirigida a mí. Era de Jasper, decía que había apresurado mucho las cosas, que ahora entendía que necesitaba tiempo para entender que lo que me decía era verdad. Me mandaba dinero suficiente como para sobrevivir un mes sin penas, lo único que él me pedía era el alejarme de la indigencia, _como si se pudiera hacer eso_. Me recordó un millón de veces que él iba a esperar el tiempo necesario, que cuando estuviera lista lo buscara para saber el resto de la historia. Francamente, no creo nunca estar "lista", porque para estarlo tendría que creerlo. Y a pesar de que sé que él nunca mentiría con algo así, mi cerebro me grita que es imposible, esas historias no pasan. En la vida real la basurera no se vuelve rica de un día para otro, mucho menos de una forma honesta.

Siempre me pregunto que hubiera pasado sí aquel lejano día, no hubiera llegado a tiempo al desayunar y nunca hubiera hablado con Ángela. Probablemente ahorita seguiría debajo de mi puente, batallando por sobrevivir cada día sin duda, pero a menos sabría quién soy. En este momento no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es Isabella Swan.

Intentando cumplir el deseo de Jasper, decidí aceptar la propuesta de Mike. Así que ahora vivo o más bien dicho duermo en su casa. Yo, y muchos drogadictos más. Todos piensan que estoy loca por salirme de la calle pero irme a vivir con unas personas adictas. Si me preguntan a mí, el sufrimiento de la mayoría de las personas que están ahí es tan grande, que tristemente, su única salida son las drogas. Por eso no les tengo miedo, al contrario, siento mucha pena por ellos y espero de corazón que un día puedan encontrar la paz que tan desesperadamente buscan.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no había notado el cambio de clima. _Maldición_, olvidé mi chamarra en el piso de Mike. Creo que será mejor irme, lo único que me faltaría sería enfermarme por el cambio de clima.

Iba a levantarme del piso para emprender mi camino, pero una voz detrás de mí me dejó congelada.

— ¿Bella? —susurró una voz que nunca pensé volver a escuchar.

* * *

Llegué al lugar que me dijo Emmett, era una especie de puerto, pero a mi opinión, el lugar parecía más en desembarcamiento de las islas María. La mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí, parecían trabajadores de alcantarilla. No me imaginó que hace Bella aquí. _Concéntrate, Cullen_, _esté no es un buen momento para que juzgues a la gente. _Me recordé.

Mi único deseo es encontrar a Bella, me aseguraré de que esté bien, que está respirando y después me iré y nunca la molestaré de nuevo. Dudando un poco sobre la seguridad de mi auto, lo estacioné a la orilla de la acera. Me bajé del auto y empecé a caminar entre la gente.

Caminaba y caminaba pero no la encontraba, no había rastro de ella. Tal vez Emmett se equivocó al darme la dirección, o incluso puede ser que Alice haya tratado de darme una lección, quería hacerme sufrir. _Mierda_, y yo caí como él imbécil que soy. Estaba apunto de volver a mi auto y manejar hasta la casa de Alice para gritarle, cuando de reojo alcancé a observar a una delgada mujer que estaba sentada enfrente del puente.

No hay duda, la reconocería con los ojos cerrados, es mi Bella. Por Dios, ha perdido al menos 10 kilos. Es tan delgada, casi puedo ver a través de ella. Sin darme cuenta, mis piernas empezaron a moverse en su dirección. _No, Cullen, no puede acercarte más, mucho menos hablarle. Sabes que si lo haces no habrá vuelta atrás, _luchó mi lado como dije, ya es tarde…no puedo darme la media vuelta sin al menos haberla visto a los ojos una sola vez.

_Maldición_, pensé al llegar a su lado. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? _Hola, Isabella, un gusto verte, me recuerdas. Soy el tipo que destruyo tu dignidad, si ese mismo. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?_

Tal vez ella ni siquiera me recuerda. Aunque no, eso es imposible, ella no me puede olvidar de esa manera, ¿verdad? Dios, ni en mis años de adolescente mis pensamientos habían estado tan contradictorios. Me iba a alejar un poco a pensar como aproximarme a ella, pero en ese momento, ella se disponía a ponerse de pie.

_Es ahora o nunca_, me dije.

— ¿Bella? —maldita sea, se escuchó como pregunta.

Isabella no hizo nada, se quedó congelada en su lugar, sé que me escuchó porque cuando dije su nombre, su cuerpo se estremeció un poco. Espero que haya sido por la sorpresa. Esperé unos cuantos minutos a que ella hiciera algo, pero al final me ganó la desesperación.

—Isabella…Bella…yo —tartamudeé. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que desde que se fue me he sentido el más miserable de los hombres? —Yo…pasaba por aquí y…

— ¿Pasabas por aquí? —se volteó muy molesta hacia mí—. Vamos, Edward, los dos sabemos tú eres mucho hombre para estar en este lugar —agregó con amargura.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, sus ojos…sus hermosos ojos chocolates, ahora no eran más que dos espacios negros vacíos, no quedaba ni una pizca del brillo que tenían meses atrás. Además, en otras ocasiones sus hermosas mejillas se habrían pintado de un tenue color rosa… ¿Qué he hecho?

—Bella, por Dios. ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté horrorizado, llevando una mano a su mejilla. Su siguiente gesto me tomó por sorpresa, sin aviso alguno, de un manotazo quitó la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y se alejó de mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera de dolor.

—Número uno, no metas a Dios en esto, Cullen. Y número dos, no vuelvas a tocarme —espetó furiosa. Sé que ella tiene razón en estar molesta conmigo, pero tengo derecho a preguntarle que le sucedió.

—Lo lamento, yo sólo…me prometiste que te ibas a cuidar, Isabella. Que ibas a seguir luchando y ve con lo que me encuentro —no pude evitar reclamarle.

—Lo que me haya pasado o no, no es tu problema —lo único que sale de su boca son palabras de odio, no queda ni rastro de mi dulce Bella—. Mira, no sé que estás haciendo aquí, pero sea lo que sea, aléjate de mí.

— ¿Aún no lo has descifrado? Vine a buscarte a ti —repliqué con dureza. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado ante su testarudez.

— ¿A mí? —repitió—. Vaya, yo que pensé que no podías ser más cínico.

—Isabella, por favor, sólo dame cinco minutos. Es más, sólo déjame asegurarme que estás bien y te prometo que me iré para siempre.

—Eso dijiste la última vez y mira, aquí estás.

—No quiero pelear, sólo quiero que me expliques unas cuantas cosas —le volví a pedir.

—Pues es una lástima, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ahora, si me permites, me tengo que ir, Mike me está esperando y no me gustaría que se molestara porque no llego —explicó con indiferencia. Mike, no…es imposible que ella esté con él como novio, lo más probable es que sea un amigo, como Jacob.

— ¿Quién es Mike? —la cuestioné con sumo cuidado, tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

—Eso no te importa, Edward. Y sabes qué, si lo que te interesaba era el saber si estoy bien o no, pues déjame te aclaro que estoy muy bien, estoy mejor que nunca —me aseguró.

No pude evitar reírme ante su absurdo comentario—. ¿Mejor que nunca?, Bella, necesitas estar ciego para no darte cuenta que estás prácticamente en los huesos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? ¿Has dormido bien estos últimos días? ¿Dónde está tu abrigo? —la bombardeé con preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta inmediata.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas estoy muy bien y en cuanto a tus otras preguntas, ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa. Y en serio, necesito irme. Un placer verlo, Dr. Cullen —trató de moverse, pero la detuve agarrándola fuerte de un brazo. No dijimos nada, simplemente nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, los dos tratando de descifrarnos—. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas o necesitan humillarme? —podía ver como sus ojos empezaban a aguadarse.

—Te juro que sólo quiero hablar contigo cinco minutos, necesito irme sabiendo que está vez sí estarás a salvo —imploré—. No te pido que me perdones en este momento, sólo escúchame.

— ¡No! —me respondió sin pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?, ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corres si sigues viviendo aquí? —a veces puede ser tan testaruda como una niña de cinco años.

—He vivido en calles mucho peores —se rió de manera sarcástica—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Mejor vuelve a tu palacio con tu reina y tus lacayos, déjame ser feliz en el lugar al que pertenezco —se soltó de mi agarre—. Porque no entiendes que ya te he olvidado —sus palabras eran una estaca para mi ya muerto corazón.

— ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado? —cuestioné con temor.

—No tendría que responderte, pero si quieres saber, sí. Creo que, incluso, lo empiezo a amar —esas ultimas palabras bastaron para que mi mundo se derrumbara.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! Bueno, sin mucho cuento, pasemos a la historia. He tratado de mantener esta historia apegada lo más posible a la realidad, pero claro que en la historia que tengo en mi cabecita, pues hay mucho drama y fantasía, como la historia de Bella y Jasper, que terminaré en el sig cap, espero q no se les haga too much. Ahora, en cuanto a los protas, todos pensábamos que Bella era tan buena…¿Los ha decepcionado tanto como a mí? Aunque, la vdd, si me preguntan, creo que Edward se merecía eso multiplicado por 1000 ¿no? *suspiro* ¿Por qué algunos hombres piensan que pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo? Grave error de Eddie, pero bueno, espero q las cosas se compongan, todo depende de mi humor, lol.**

**Los veo en el prox cap, gracias x leer y pleasee, perdónenme y díganme que opinan, ¿sí?**

**Besos.**

**Sally =]**


	14. Preparándose para despegar

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Ok, vale, sé que me he pasado, y la verdad no tengo una super excusa, gracias a Dios sólo me ausenté por tanto tiempo por la escuela, pero estoy de vacaciones y aquí no hay summer, así que lo prometido es deuda, un cap x semana en todo diciembre y las dos primeras semanas de enero =D. **

**¡ADELANTO AL FINAL!**

— ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado? —cuestioné con temor.

—No tendría que responderte, pero si quieres saber, sí. Creo que, incluso, lo empiezo a amar —esas ultimas palabras bastaron para que mi mundo se derrumbara.

* * *

**Preparándose para despegar. **

—No, eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Estás mintiendo sólo para darme celos! —espeté con rabia, negándome a creer que ella quiera a otra persona.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que darte celos a ti? Tú me dejaste muy en claro que ni siquiera podíamos ser amigos. Porque, déjame te aclaro que en esos días era todo lo que quería, pero ni siquiera era digna de ser una conocida tuya, mucho menos una amiga —me reclamó con lágrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos.

—Bella… —¿Cómo explicarle los motivos de mi desprecio? ¿Cómo hacer que ella no me odie?

—Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vaya con Mike, como ya dije, no quiero tener problemas con él —me explicó mucho más calmada. Y yo, como el idiota que soy no pude ha ̴cer nada más que asentir, mi mente aún no puede procesar que la he perdido, ahora pertenece a otro hombre.

Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de mí. Siento como si mi vida hubiera cambiado a modo de cámara lenta, viendo como ella se aleja y yo no puedo hacer nada.

̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴

Me sentía como la peor de las personas por haberle mentido así a Edward y más por utilizar de esa manera a Mike. No entiendo, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Realmente esperaba que iba a recibirlo con una sonrisa y le iba a decir; Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Felicidades por tu boda con Tanya, sé que serán muy felices.

A pesar de que el clima ahora estaba muy frío, pero creo que no es buena idea ir a casa de Mike en estás condiciones. El único lugar al que se me ocurre que puedo ir, es uno que he estado evitando desde hace meses.

Cambié mi rumbo para dirigirme a la iglesia. El último día que fui, fue un día antes de ver a Edward por última vez, creo que es el único lugar en el que encontraré las respuestas que busco con desesperación.

Estaba tan concentrada en no llorar, que no me fijé en la persona que estaba delante de mí hasta que topé con ella.

—Mira quien está aquí, la pequeña Bella. Un placer verte, pequeña —ironizó James. Olvidé mencionar que desde que vivo con Mike, he tenido que soportar la presencia de James. Quien me ha dejado de molestar, desde aquella vez en la que Mike lo amenazó con dejarle de comprar mercancía. Aunque, eso no quiere decir que le he perdido el miedo.

Claro, sólo yo podía encontrarme con esta escoria después de mudarme al otro lado de la ciudad.

—No estoy de humor para ti, James…déjame pasar, por favor —traté de ocultar los nervios que me causaban su presencia.

—Pero mira como vienes, no me digas que tu noviecito se portó mal y ahora vienes a buscar consuelo conmigo.

Decidí ignorarlo y tratar de pasar de largo, pero como siempre, James tenía otros planes y me sujetó dolorosamente del brazo.

—Eres una persona muy maleducada, mami y papi no te enseñaron que no se debe ignorar a la gente —bufó cínicamente—. Oh, lo olvidaba, ellos te tiraron a la calle —terminó con un fingido puchero.

Estoy harta de que todos me traten como se les de la gana. Llenándome de coraje, me zafé bruscamente de su agarre y le respondí—. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, me tocó la mala suerte de que me tocaran unos malos padres, pero al menos no vivo sabiendo que mis padres si me amaban y yo fui lo suficientemente idiota y egoísta no parando hasta conseguir que se decepcionaran de mí. Así que si le preguntas a la pobre niña de la calle, te diría que prefiere quedarse huérfana a que sus padres la corran de la casa por ser un maldito drogadicto. Además…—fui interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en mi cara, todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera puedo sentir dolor.

James me abofeteó con tanta fuerza, que me mandó al piso. Quien, no conformé con el golpe que me había dado, aprovecho mi desorientación y me tomó de la mandíbula bruscamente, levantándome dolorosamente con una sola mano.

—No vuelvas a hablar nunca de mi familia, porque te juro que si lo haces, te destrozaré y regaré tus pedazos por la ciudad y créeme cuando digo que lo haré —amenazó estrujando mi cara salvajemente.

Bajó lentamente su mano hasta llegar a mi cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, impidiendo que el aire pasara—. Tienes suerte de estarte acostándote con uno de mis mejores compradores, —mi cabeza se sentía ligera y mi vista se estaba empezando a nublar, estaba casi segura que iba a morir pronto. Para este punto, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal en decirle esas palabras a James, aunque siendo honesta, en esta ocasión la muerte no sería bien recibida…y creo que el por qué es la respuesta a lo que buscaba.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el maldito me soltó y caí al piso, sin fuerza para ni siquiera abrir los ojos, pero aún así, tosiendo mis pulmones fuera. Lo único que fui capaz de percibir, fue la risa cínica de James mientras se alejaba. _Edward...no puedo evitar desear que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme._ Sé que él no vendrá, por más que lo desee y no sé por qué, pero parte de mí también se alegra, es como si hubiera una guerra en mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí, deseando que él estuviera aquí y la otra, deseando nunca volverle a ver en la vida. Creo que no es difícil saber cual parte ganará.

—Bella —escuché su voz llamándome. _Maldición_, me había olvidado de Mike por completo—. Dios mío, Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó tomándome en sus brazos. Afortunadamente, ya era capaz de abrir mis ojos y mi tos casi había cedido—. ¿Qué te pasó? —cuestionó con angustia.

Mike es un buen chico, está perdido, sin duda, pero sé que él me ayuda de buen corazón, por alguna extraña razón, me parece que él se ha encariñado conmigo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos. Me ha tendido la mano como casi nadie lo ha hecho, y sé que aunque temporal, en este momento estoy segura con él.

—Estoy bien —murmuré con voz ronca—. Si esperan unos minutos más, estoy segura que seré capaz de llegar caminando a tu casa —hablé tragándome, literalmente el dolor.

Renuente, me acomodó con cuidado en el piso y se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Me topé con la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado —evadí la verdad.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Mike, tú más que nadie, comprende como es nuestra vida. No tiene caso que te atormente contándote lo que sucedió —no quiero meterlo en problemas con James, como dije, realmente creo que él sólo está perdido y confío plenamente en que un día estará alejado de esta vida.

—No me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —dijo resignado.

—No…mejor dime tú cómo me encontraste —cambié el tema.

—Me pareció raro que no hubieras vuelto al apartamento, más porque tus cosas están allá. Aprovechando que tenía que hacer unas compras, decidí buscarte…y bueno, te encontré —sabía muy bien que cosas necesitaba comprar. Es más, me extraña que no una los puntos.

—Me estoy congelando. Qué te parece si nos vamos ahora —comenté mientras me levantaba del piso, mis piernas aún se sentían un poco como gelatina. Mike me ofreció su brazo para apoyarme.

—Primero un tipo con cara de asesino a sueldo viene por ti y te lleva prácticamente contra tu voluntad, apareces unos días después asegurándome que había sido un error. Y ahora, te encuentro tirada medio muerta en la acera…debo decir que las apariencias engañan, Bella, te ves tan inocente —bromeó.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Además, que es la vida sin unas cuantas peleas callejeras, ¿no?

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a su apartamento, y como ya era costumbre, se perdió todo la noche en la droga.

̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴

Al día siguiente, decir que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, era poco. Es extraño, he estado en peores condiciones después de una visita de James. Me levanté del pequeño sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, hacia mucho tiempo que el hambre no me despertaba. Sé que puede escucharse irónico, pero creo que lo extrañaba, me hace sentir como si fuera yo de nuevo.

En la noche, antes de dormirme pude pensar muchas cosas, creo que la más importante fue el por qué ayer no sentí el alivio de la muerte, me parece que es porque sé que la Bella de antes, nunca habría huido de saber la verdad. Aún no puedo creer en Jasper, pero sé que la Bella de antes hubiera investigado, hasta estar segura de que lo que dice no es cierto. Mi vida ha estado llena de carencias que no puedo llenar, pero la verdad no es una de ellas. No puedo cerrarme a la posibilidad de saber, quienes eran mis papás realmente. Así que me llenaré de valor e iré a ver a Jasper hoy, espero que pueda recibirme.

Encontré una manzana en el refrigerador, y con el firme propósito de devolverla, la devoré y me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa, no me molesté en bañarme, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Mike, estoy consiente que esto no es un hotel, así que no lo tomaré como tal.

Pensé en ir a buscarlo a su cuarto para avisarle que ya nos íbamos, pero no me quise arriesgar a encontrarle en una situación incómoda, así que sólo me fui a vagar por la ciudad mientras trataba de recordar dónde exactamente está la casa de Jasper.

No quise arriesgarme a perderme, así que decidí que con mis opciones, era mejor irme a lo seguro e ir al centro comunitario, no estoy segura, pero creo que hoy es sábado, así que con un poco de suerte, lo encontraré.

̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴

Gracias a Dios la suerte estaba de mi lado y tomé el bus adecuado para llegar al centro, claro, tardé una eternidad en llegar, pero tiempo es lo que me sobra. Tengo que admitir que al principio me dio mucha vergüenza tomar el dinero de Jasper para pagar el transporte, porque hasta este día, no había agarrado ni un solo centavo, pero si intentaba llegar caminando, tardaría al menos un día y la verdad, sintió que entre más rápido acabe con esto, más rápido seré libre.

Cuando entré al centro, me di cuenta que no había cambiado mucho, lo único nuevo eran los adornos de la época navideña. La única fecha del año que festejo. Todos los años, en el día de noche buena, después de ir a la iglesia, compró un sándwich de pavo, un refresco y un panqué de chocolate, todo un banquete. Por lo general no comía nunca adentro de mi casa de cartón improvisada, para evitar arruinar el cartón si llego a derramar algo, pero en navidad, ese es mi pequeño lujo y la verdad, creo que lo disfruto más que un manjar.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de la mujer me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ángela? —la reconocí de inmediato.

—Oh por Dios, Bella. De todos los lugares, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí —dijo emocionada, acercándose a abrazarme.

Yo se lo devolví con mucho gusto, olvidando por completo en el estado que me encontraba.

—Ángela, yo tampoco pensé verte aquí. El desayunador queda muy lejos de este lugar —comenté cuando nos separamos—. No me digas que trabajas aquí.

—No, aún sigo trabajando en el mismo centro de ayuda, sólo que pasé aquí porque estamos intentado organizar un desayuno el día de navidad y pensamos que sería buena idea también ofrecerles un pequeño desayuno a las personas del dispensario —explicó—. Pero vamos a sentarnos, que con esta barriga, mi cuerpo ya no puede más —cuando dijo eso, me percaté de que ella si que había cambiado, su delgada silueta ahora era adornada por una hermosa pancita de bebé.

—Estás embarazada —pensé en voz alta mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la pequeña sala de espera.

—Tengo 25 semanas —presumió orgullosa.

—Muchas felicidades, no tengo duda que serás una excelente mamá.

—Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estamos un poco nerviosos, más porque mi prometido es un sobreprotector y ya no me quiere dejar trabajar, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Pues así bien en cuidarte, eres muy afortunada al tener un hombre así —agregué con nostalgia. Creo que ella notó el cambio en mi semblante, porque cambio de tema.

—Lo sé, pero dime mejor ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó.

—Vine a ver a alguien que trabaja aquí. Por cierto, que día de la semana es hoy.

—Sábado, ¿por qué? —que alivio.

—No, por nada. Sólo quería conformar.

—Veo que las cosas no hay cambiado mucho —comentó con tristeza.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber que se está refiriendo a que sigo siendo la misma indigente que conoció hace unos años. Si supiera que es al revés, todo en mi vida es diferente.

—Aún te siguen golpeando —dijo señalando mi boca. Oh, no recordaba mi encuentro de ayer con James.

—Como tú dijiste, algunas cosas no cambian —intenté bromear.

—Cuando no volví a verte, al principio me emocioné porque pensé que mi amiga te había empleado. Claro que en cuanto me enteré lo que había sucedido cuando fuiste a pedir trabajo, me enojé y me preocupé mucho. Sobretodo cuando pasó un mes y no fuiste al desayuno, nunca habías faltado. La verdad, creí que te había sucedido algo malo, pero, aunque no lo creas, rezaba con frecuencia para que estuvieras bien, donde quiera que te encontraras —creí ver un rastro de culpa en sus ojos.

—Ángela, no te culpes, el que haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana de ahí, no tiene nada que ver con mi desastroso intento de trabajar en la casa de tu amiga. Al contrario, te aseguro que el haber ido a ese lugar, ocasionó que pasaran cosas maravillosas. Si no me quedé en el puente después de eso, fue porque encontré lugar en un asilo de indigentes. ¿Puedes creerlo? Tuve una cama propia por muchas noches, y conocí personas maravillosas —recordé con nostalgia a Jacob y Andrea.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Bella. Escucha, tengo que irme, tenía que reunirme con mi prometido hace 20 min, no lo haré esperar más. Siento que no podamos charlar más —se disculpó.

—Es bueno saber que aún sigues ayudando a las personas como yo, Ángela.

—Tienes que prometerme que irás al desayunador en navidad, prometo guardarte un segundo plato.

—Sí haces eso, prometo estar ahí desde una noche antes —comenté riendo.

—Adiós, Bella, cuídate —hasta el momento que se fue, no me había percatado que estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Con razón la recepcionista no me había corrido, todavía.

Me acerqué tímidamente al escritorio.

—Los doctores están ocupados, toma un número y te llamaran cuando se desocupen —me dijo sin despegar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Disculpe, pero quiero hablar con el Dr…con Jasper —corregí al no recordar su apellido.

—Sí, claro que quieres hablar con él. Pero ya te dije, toma un número y agradece que puedas ver a algún doctor hoy —me respondió, aún hojeando la revista.

_Vamos, Bella, ya llegaste hasta aquí, no te puedes rendir,_ me animé—. Srita, no quiero molestarla, pero es urgente que yo hable con él, por favor, sólo dígale que Bella lo está esperando en la recepción, no importa si no me puede atender hasta que se desocupe —le supliqué.

Está vez si soltó la revista, y con gran alarma en sus ojos, me preguntó — ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

—Bella…Bella Swan —le repetí, un poco confundida por su reacción.

—El doctor ya no trabaja aquí, pero nos dio la orden de que si Bella Swan preguntaba por él, le diéramos la dirección de su casa —me informó mientras apuntaba rápidamente la dirección en el papel.

Eso extraño, pensé que a Jasper le importaba mucho ayudar a la gente.

Me extendió su mano para que tomara el papel—. Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú la que estaba preguntando por él, por favor, dile que te di sus datos de inmediato —me pidió con temor.

—Sí, claro —le aseguré sin rencor. La verdad, lo único que me molesta es que me haya dado su dirección así como así, cómo sabe ella que yo realmente soy Bella Swan.

No quise perder más el tiempo y un poco decepcionada, tomé el papel y me devolví a la parada del bus. Y yo que pensaba que hoy había sido mi día de suerte.

Genial, lo único que me faltaba. Creo que lo mejor será coger un taxi, es imposible que yo llegue en camión hasta su casa. _Sí, claro, gasta dinero que no es tuyo,_ me recordó mi conciencia.

_Pero, si no lo haces, nunca llegarás, además, él te dio el dinero para esto, él quería que fueras capaz de encontrarlo cuando fuera necesario, digo, por algo dio instrucciones de que te entregaran su dirección, _peleó mi parte mala.

Sea lo que sea, tengo que decidir rápido, porque para colmo, parece que no tarda en llover.

Bueno, creo que por una vez en mi vida le haré caso a mi lado malo y cogeré un taxi, después de todo, no sólo lo hago por mí…creo.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴

Encontrar una taxi que estuviera dispuesto a llevarme, fue muy difícil, es más, hasta tuve que darle un poco más. Supuestamente porque estaba ensuciando el auto al subirme, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, por fin estoy frente a su casa, bueno, eso creo. No recuerdo que hubiera un portón, pero, el día que vine digamos que no estaba muy concentrada que digamos.

Cogí coraje y sin pensarlo dos veces, toqué el timbre.

—Residencia de la familia Withlock, ¿Qué desea? —me asustó una voz que provenía del timbre. ¿Cómo se supone que le responderé? Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴

Me encontraba en mi estudio, leyendo un viejo libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, cuando mi hermosa novia llegó dando saltos a la habitación.

—Jazz, a que no sabes quién llegará en unos cuantos minutos —me preguntó emocionada saltando sobre mi regazo.

—No lo sé, amor. ¿Oscar de la Renta? —bromeé.

—No, y te debería de dar vergüenza saber quien es él —agregó rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces, no entiendo quién te puede causar tanta emoción —admití curioso por saber a quién se refería.

— ¿En serio no te lo imaginas? —inquirió sorprendida.

Negué con la cabeza. Dudó antes de continuar.

—Bueno, será mejor la sorpresa. Ven, acompáñame a la puerta, ya debe de estar aquí —me pidió emocionada jalándome de un brazo. Sabe que no le puedo negar nada que la haga así de feliz.

Me siguió jalando hasta la cocina.

—Alice, no entiendo nada, por qué estamos…— me tapó con una mano la boca y con la otra me señaló la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba junto al intercomunicador.

En ese momento, mi corazón se paró…no puede ser. Es Bella. Bella está allá afuera.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunté asombrado.

—Eso no importa en este momento. Mejor, corre a abrirle a Bella antes de que se vaya…o antes de que a Ramona le de una embolia de la frustración porque Bella no le responde —bromeó.

Sin que me lo repitiera, corrí atravesando el jardín y apresuradamente le indiqué al guardia que abriera la puerta.

—Bella —la tomé por sorpresa. Ella aún estaba intentando descifrar como funcionaba el intercomunicador.

—Jasper…estaba tratando de responder, pero no sé como funciona —confesó apenada—. Espero no llegar en un mal momento.

—Claro que no, al contrario, no sabes cuanto estuve esperando para que vinieras —agachó la mirada antes de replicar.

—Aún no te puedo creer, Jasper, lo siento —dijo levantando la mirada—. Pero, tal vez si me explicas todo mejor, pueda entender un poco más las cosas.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Pasa, por favor. Adentro responderé a todas tus preguntas —pasó tímidamente antes que yo.

Espero que esta vez resulte mejor que la primera.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Vayamos directo al capitulo :D. Aclaraciones del capitulo de hoy; sé que a muchos les parecerá la historia lenta, pero no puedo escribirla de otra manera, lo siento, así está en mi cabeza :P…y bueno, tranquilas chicas, sé que extrañan a Edward, yo también…pero, si les sirve de consuelo, en el sig cap aparte de terminar de descubrir la historia de JyB, habrá mucho Edward :9!**

**Adelanto:**

—_No, Alice, no me pondré eso. No importa que me hagas —le dije firmemente. _

—_Vamos, Bella. No actúes como niña pequeña, ¿acaso no quieres verte bien para Mike? —preguntó seriamente. Tomó todo mi autocontrol no rodar mis ojos. _

—_Créeme que a Mike lo sorprendería con tan sólo ponerme una blusa y una falda limpia. _

—_Bueno, pero ese no es el punto. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, no lo hagas sólo por él, hazlo por mí, ¿si? —me pidió con un irresistible puchero en su cara. ¡Dios, es imposible decirle que no a esta mujer!_

**Por favor, háganme saber que siguen conmigo, no importa que sea por medio de críticas, todo es bueno ;). Nos vemos el viernes. **

**Besos, Sally. **


	15. El color del cielo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, disfruten el capitulo C=. (Sé que me pasé x dos días, pero ustedes entienden, hehehe, no quiero perder la costumbre ;)!)**

**Capitulo dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me regalaron un review, me apuré x ustedes ;) y tmb para el amor de mi vida; karencito :3!  
**

**Adelantito al final :D!**

**Capitulo anterior:**

—Por supuesto, Bella. Pasa, por favor. Adentro responderé a todas tus preguntas —pasó tímidamente antes que yo.

Espero que esta vez resulte mejor que la primera.

* * *

**El color del cielo.**

—Por favor pasa a la sala y siéntete como en tu casa, Bella —me ofreció de manera amable, Jasper.

—Gracias —le respondí con timidez. Aún podía recordar el miedo y la confusión que sentí la primera vez que estuve en esta casa.

Dudé un poco antes de entrar a la sala, pues mis tenis estaban muy sucios y estoy muy segura que dañaran la alfombra. Además, mi ropa no es la excepción, me parece que la última vez que lavé este pantalón fue hace una semana.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —le dije desde la entrada de la sala.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Está será una larga charla, es mejor si la hacemos de manera cómoda, ¿no crees?

—Es que, en serio estoy bien así, Jasper. Además, no quiero ensuciar tu casa —le confesé avergonzada por mi apariencia.

—Bella, no seas ridícula, sabes que eso no me preocupa —replicó con sinceridad—. Además, te aseguro que eso no pasará. Vamos, no me hagas esperar más, llevo deseando hablar contigo, casi desde el momento en el que nos conocimos —dijo ansioso.

Todavía con dudas, pasé con mucho cuidado a la sala y me senté en el sillón individual para quedar frente a él.

—Bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar —empezó ahora que los dos estábamos sentados—. Creo que será mejor si dejo que tú guíes esta conversación. ¿Por dónde te gustaría que empezara?

—Me gustaría que antes que empieces con la historia de René y de Charlie, ofrecerte una disculpa por haberme ido como la hice la ultima vez que estuve aquí y más por todas las molestias que te causé, sé que tú fuiste el que se encargo de cubrir mis gastos en el hospital y te prometo que te paga…—me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar mi promesa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, y créeme que nunca aceptaré que me pagues. En primer lugar fui yo el que hizo las cosas mal, nunca debí de haber mandado a un extraño para que te trajera obligada o, peor aun, nunca debí de haber permitido que te fueras. Te debí de haber dicho la verdad desde el primer día en que empecé a sospechar que tu eras hermana, no debí de haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos —lo único que podía ver en sus ojos, era la gran culpa que sentía al decir esas palabras.

—Jasper, yo no quiero que te sientas culpable por eso, creo que entiendo por qué guardaste ese secreto durante tanto tiempo y en serio, te digo de corazón que no tengo nada que perdonar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me crees? —cuestionó esperanzado.

La verdad es que no lo sé…una parte de mí lo quiere creer, piensa que mi reacción fue más que exagerada y que conozco a Jasper, él no sería capaz de inventar una cosa así sólo para hacerme sufrir. Pero otra parte de mí, aún piensa que los cuentos de hadas no existen, que esa historia es imposible de creer. La vida en la calle es la vida que a mí me tocó vivir, no existe un hada madrina que pueda ayudarme a salir de esta.

—Vine a aclarar mis dudas, no puedo vivir tranquila hasta que cierre este ciclo de mi vida, sea cual sea la verdad, tengo que saberla para poder seguir adelante, ¿sabes?, —hice una pausa—. Sé que me estoy arriesgando a salir herida una vez más, pero tenía que venir —justifiqué, más para mí que para él.

—Te prometo que después de que me escuches, te vas a dar cuenta que tomaste la decisión correcta al venir y, además, te juro que nunca más permitiré que sufras, Bella —me dijo tomándome la mano.

Quería contestarle que le si creo que él, pero como le dije, estoy tan lastimada. Es imposible que crea en alguien en este momento.

—Quiero que me cuentes quienes son mis padres, quiero saber si nuestros creadores son las mismas personas —le pedí—. Y si lo son, quiero saber todo de ellos.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de empezar—. Como ya te había mencionado, nuestros padres se conocieron en la preparatoria. Según el informe, se hicieron novios en el último año del bachillerato y se casaron inmediatamente después de la graduación. También mencionaba que René vivía sólo con su mamá, antes de casarse con Charlie, nuestra pseudo abuela también era una drogadicta como ella —agregó con resentimiento—. De su papá no se menciona mucho, sólo que las abandonó antes de que ella naciera —no entiendo como un extraño puede conseguir toda esa información—. Al parecer, René entró en el mundo de las drogas cuando tenía 14 años. Era sólo una niña, lo sé. Pero eso no justifica sus acciones de adulta. Como sea, según el informe, Charlie idolatraba a René, intentó por todos los medios que dejara las drogas. Lo consiguió por dos años, en ese periodo el entró a la academia de policía y rápidamente avanzó en su trabajo, de hecho, fue mandado a trabajar como ayudante del jefe de policía a un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí llamado Forks. René y él se mudaron a ese lugar, con la esperanza de tener una buena vida —con nosotros, pensé.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaran de esa manera? —le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

—René no estaba lista para eso, su niñez y su adolescencia fueron interrumpidos por el mundo en el que se vio envuelta desde pequeña. Era obvio que ella quería disfrutar más de esa libertad que sintió una vez que se liberó de las drogas. Aunque, de manera irónica, es libertad fue la misma que la llevó a la ruina. Como te imaginaras, los problemas entre ellos no se dieron a esperar poco después de que se establecieron en el pueblo. Así que un día, cuando Charlie regresaba del trabajo, encontró a René en la cama con uno de sus "amigos". Como te imaginarás, eso lo destruyó. Lo triste del caso es que él realmente la amaba, la amaba tanto que decidió perdonarla, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que ella no quería ningún perdón y que, en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad ella lo volvería a engañar. En ese entonces, fue cuando Charlie empezó a beber de más, saliendo del trabajo, en lugar de llegar a casa se iba directo a la cantina. Así continuaron las cosas, hasta que un día cuando Charlie debía atender una llamada de emergencia, se quedó dormido en la estación de policía a causa del alcohol, —suspiró— como te imaginarás, después de eso fue suspendido y obviamente humillado, para serte sincero, ni siquiera quise investigar cual incidente había sido. Lo que sucedió después es muy fácil de adivinar; los dos decidieron volver a Seattle, y no, tampoco me explicó porque René después de hacer todo lo que había hecho decidió volver con él a la ciudad —respondió a mis pensamientos.

—Al poco tiempo de volver a la ciudad, René se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de mí —espetó con amargura—. A veces pienso que ella sólo se embarazo de mí para poder venderme —agregó con tristeza—. Aunque, según Alice, ella se embarazó para buscar una segunda oportunidad con Charlie.

— ¿Crees que alguna nos quiso? —cuestioné en voz alta.

—No lo sé, Bella —cuando me respondió, pude notar que sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, que él no quería dejar caer—. La mayoría del tiempo me gusta imaginar que ellos no existieron, pero creo que una muy pequeña parte de mí, piensa que ellos lo hicieron porque estaban muy perdidos en la vida y, desgraciadamente, no hubo nadie que pudiera evitar que se perdieran de esa manera.

—Entonces, ¿tú piensas que si René no hubiera entrado al mundo de las drogas, en este momento estaríamos todos juntos como familia?

Antes de replicar, se limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido y me sonrió—. Nunca me ha gustado imaginar que hubiera pasado si el pasado no hubiera ocurrido. Lo único que tenemos es el presente, Bella. Yo no te puedo devolver todos los años que sufriste y créeme cuando te digo que daría todo lo que tengo para evitar que tu quedaras desamparada.

—Pero no es tu culpa —lo interrumpí.

—Lo sé, pero si es mi responsabilidad ayudarte ahora que los dos sabemos la verdad. Bella, te suplicó que me des la oportunidad de redimir todo lo que has sufrido, y sí, sé que no es mi culpa. Pero tú estés convencida o no, eres mi hermana y por ese simple hecho es por lo que necesito hacerlo —no sabía que responder, no podía decir que no le creía, porque ahora estaba más convencida que nunca de que él nunca me haría daño. Pero es una historia muy difícil de creer.

—Jasper, antes de responderte, quiero que me termines de contar la historia, por favor. Aunque, también entiendo si la parte que sigue es muy dolorosa para ti.

—Sea como sea, René y Charlie me dieron a dos padres maravillosos, así que no te preocupes —sé que él no se refiere a que sus padres tenían dinero, para él lo más importante es que tuvo dos padres de verdad. Y yo no puedo estar celosa de eso, sé que no hay persona que se lo merezca más que él—. Cuando regresaron a Seattle, las cosas empeoraron. Ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo, ni dinero. Sobrevivían de un pequeño fondo de ahorros de Charlie, pero entre las drogas de René y el alcohol de Charlie, ningún dinero era suficiente. Lo único que podía hacer Charlie para sobrevivir, era trabajar como jardinero, así fue como conoció a mis padres. Mi madre era una mujer maravillosa, te hubiera encantado conocerla, no tengo la menor duda de que tu hubieras sido su hija perfecta —dijo con nostalgia. Haciendo que a mí se me formara un nudo en la garganta—. Un día, Charlie le comentó que estaba teniendo muchos problemas económicos y que René, su esposa de seis meses embarazada, no tenía ni dinero para comprarse un pantalón decente. Mamá quiso ayudarla, según me explicó ella, por una parte porque ella era mujer y en otra porque en esa época estaba desesperada por tener un hijo, tan desesperada que quería vivir el embarazo de otra persona.

—Como lo supones, René no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su mayor deseo era lo único que no podía comprar. Dejó que mi mamá viviera su embarazo como si fuera de ella, incluso, me parece que dejó de drogarse por un tiempo, al menos mientras finalizaba el embarazo. Quería mantener las apariencias con mi madre, quien al principio sólo pensaba que René y Charlie eran una hermosa pareja tratando de redimir su vida. Cuando llegó el día del parto, mi madre como buena amiga que era la fue a ver al hospital. Ahí fue cuando René le ofreció el venderme, claro, no se lo dijo de una manera tan cínica —murmuró—. Mi padre desde un principio se dio cuenta la clase de persona que era esa mujer. Incluso, llegó a prohibirle a mi madre verla. Pero ya era muy tarde, según mi madre, desde el primer momento en el que me vio, supo que yo pertenecía a ella y a nadie más —recordó con una sonrisa—. Así que obligó a mi padre a verme también, él dice que también sintió lo mismo que mamá, pero que le dio miedo admitirlo al principio. Según él, volteé su mundo al revés. Tanto, que decidió arriesgar todo por tenerme. Pesé a su titulo de abogado, mi padre hizo un trato con René. No tiene caso que mencione cual fue, lo importante es que el trato implicaba nunca intentar buscarme, ni siquiera pensarlo. Los dos tenían que estar de acuerdo, no te tengo que recalcar que ninguno de los dos se opuso, al contrario, en cuando salieron del hospital desaparecieron.

— ¿Pero que no se suponía que tú antes de ser adoptado debía ir a un orfelinato? —pregunté confundida.

—No, porque ellos me entregaron por supuesta "voluntad" a mis padres. Así que todo fue "legal".

— ¿Y a ti nunca te pasó por la mente que eras adoptado?

—No, mis padres organizaron un gran show para taparlo. Los tres viajamos al extranjero por dos años y cuando volvimos, mis padres dijeron que me habían tenido sorpresivamente mientras disfrutaban su segunda luna de miel. Por supuesto, nadie los cuestionó. Así que los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Charlie, René y ellos.

—Me alegra que hayas tenido un final así de feliz —le dije con honestidad.

—Créeme que no tuve un final feliz, al menos no desde que me enteré que tenía una hermana que estaba…que sufre día con día para sobrevivir.

—Jasper, porqué no lo puedes entender —comenté exaltada—, aún si tú y yo fuéramos hermanos. Tú no te tienes que hacer cargo de mí, muchísimo menos te deberías de estar torturando de la manera en la que lo haces. ¿No lo ves? Fue el destino el que se encargó de que nuestras vidas sean de esta manera.

—Tienes razón, fue el destino el que nos separó. Pero también fue el que se encargó de que nos reencontraramos —hizo una pausa—. Creo que la que no entiende mi situación eres tú. Quiero decir, ponte en mi lugar, dime; ¿Qué harías si la situación fuera inversa?

Aunque me cueste admitirlo, la respuesta es fácil, haría exactamente lo que él está haciendo.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar mi ayuda ahora que sabes la verdad?, si mal no recuerdo, meses atrás habías aceptado venir a vivir con Alice y conmigo.

—Sí, pero antes todo era tan diferente —todo era más fácil.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que temes, Bella? Sabes que puedes decírmelo —no, no puedo decirle lo asustada que estoy ahora que sé que si hay alguien en el mundo que me… ¿quiere? —Yo te hablé hoy con la verdad —recalcó—. Te aseguró que una vez que lo dices, te quitas un gran peso de encima. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —son muchos porqués está noche.

No supe como responder a eso, así que me quedé callada hasta que las palabras salieron.

—No entiendo el significado del amor, ¿sabes?, —hablé de la nada—. Quiero pensar que al principio de mi existencia, Charlie y René me tuvieron un poco de cariño, sólo cariño. Pensarías que una persona indigente sufre por no poder tener lujos, pero la verdad, sólo sufro por no poder tener las cosas que conozco. Al menos, creo que esa es nuestra protección, el no conocer nuestras carencias. Así que yo no conozco el amor, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría sufrir por no tenerlo si nunca lo he tenido?, —tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta—. El único problema es que desde que los conocí, supe lo que era sentirse querido y bueno, sabemos que resultó de eso. Por eso es que no quiero…no quiero darte la oportunidad de quererme, porque está ves, cuando te canses de mí y yo me vuelva a quedar sola, estoy muy segura que no lo voy a poder resistir, ¿sabes? —al terminar esa ultima línea, dejé que las emociones de días anteriores tomaran mi cuerpo. Jasper no dudo ni un segundo en tomarme en sus brazos y dejar que me desahogara.

—Oh, Bella. Te puedo jurar que es imposible que yo me canse de ti. Aquel día que no te encontramos en centro, también fue devastador para mí. Imagina como me sentí yo que te busqué por tanto tiempo, te encontré por unos días y después te perdí de nuevo sin darme cuenta —no podía verle la cara, pero por su voz sabía que estaba llorando al igual que yo.

Lloré en sus brazos hasta que mis ojos ya no tenían lágrimas.

—Tengo mucho miedo —admití por primera vez. Ya había parado de llorar, pero aún me estaba abrazando.

—Lo sé, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que era sólo eso, miedo —me confortó.

—Jasper, en serio no quiero ser una carga para ti y para Alice —dije separándome de él—. Menos ahora que están casados.

—No seas tonta, tú nunca serías una molestia —me aseguró—. Además, Alice por desgracia todavía no es mi esposa. Los dos estábamos esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran. Entonces, al contrario de molestar, nos vienes a ayudar mucho porque ahora si ya le podemos poner fecha a la boda.

—Yo nunca he estado en una boda —dije con emoción, pensando en lo bella que será su boda.

—Mejor, así la mía será la primera. Bueno, y qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y ahí aprovechamos para decidir que es lo que sucederá ahora —está vez, no había forma en que pudiera rechazarlo, además mentiría si no dijera que estoy muriendo de hambre.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

—Bella, espero que te guste el salmón —comentó Alice cuando Jasper y yo entrabamos al comedor.

—Lo que sea está muy bien para mí —le aseguré, claro que ella sabía que yo como lo que sea. Aunque no sepa que es el salmón.

Me pregunto como sabía que veníamos a comer, ¿habrá escuchado toda nuestra conversación?

—Bueno, entonces a comer se ha dicho —anunció emocionada mientras me arrastraba a una silla que esta enseguida de la de ella—. Espero que tampoco te moleste que me tomé el atrevimiento de decorar tu habitación.

—No tenías que hacer eso —le dije agradecida—. Saben que con tener una cama me conformo.

—Pues, tendrás que aprender a conformarte con más. Porque de ahora en adelante lujos son los que te sobrarán —intervino Jasper.

—En serio que se los agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar eso sin ganármelo. Ahora que tendré un lugar donde vivir, creo que no me será tan difícil encontrar un trabajo —decir que la comida estaba deliciosa era poco.

—Pero claro que no trabajarás, al menos no hasta que te gradúes de la universidad—inquirió Alice.

—¿Graduarme?, Alice, ni siquiera terminé la escuela elemental. Puede que sea una ignorante sobre el sistema de educación, pero sé lo suficiente como para tener muy claro que es imposible que sea aceptada en una con tan sólo dos años de escuela primaria.

—Es por eso que a partir de enero empezarás a ver a una maestra particular todos los días. Hasta que acredites el bachillerato y puedas entrar a la universidad —me explicó Jasper.

Universidad, maestra particular, esto es tan…abrumador.

—Vale, luego hablaremos de eso con más calma. Por hoy han sido suficientes emociones. Mejor, déjame te digo que llegas justo a tiempo —cambió el tema. Aunque yo todavía no tiro la toalla. No estoy dispuesta a abusar de ellos, es justo que yo me mantenga. Conseguiré un trabajo en cuanto pueda.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Para mi cumpleaños —me respondió con emoción—, lo festejaremos pasado mañana. Por suerte todavía tenemos todo mañana para encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti.

—No la presiones, Bella ha tenido suficientes emociones por este mes —advirtió Jasper.

—Jazz, obviamente no la presiono, al contrario. Quiero que se relaje, por eso he planeado un día de comprar mañana. Sólo nosotras dos.

—Amor, créeme cuando te digo que estoy seguro que Bella no ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vimos. Estoy seguro que ella sigue odiando las compras —bromeó, ganándose un puchero de parte de Alice.

—Está bien, aplazaré nuestro día de comprar por un poco más. Pero de igual manera, mañana te medirás los vestidos que elija para ti —amenazó. Por un momento sentí que nada había cambiado.

El resto de la comida me pusieron al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el centro comunitario y en el dispensario desde mi ausencia. Claro, siempre cuidando el no mencionarlo a él.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

—Ya es tarde, es mejor con regrese con Mike —anuncié después de que terminamos el postre.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, tontita —dijo Alice—. Mandaremos a alguien a recoger tus cosas —agregó despreocupada.

—Gracias, Alice. Pero en serio necesito ir yo, quiero agradecerle a Mike todo lo que hizo por mí. Además, si te soy sincera, no quiero dejar de verlo. Es un buen amigo —admití.

—Con que sea sólo eso —bromeó Jasper—. Como sea, nosotros te acompañaremos para ayudarte y sirve que conocemos al tal Mike —murmuró. Alice sólo rió ante su comentario.

—Los dos me dan mucha risa —jugó—. Yo acompañaré a Bella, sirve que si tu quieres. Puedo invitar a Mike a mi fiesta.

_Espero que todo salga bien_, rogué en mi interior.

* * *

**A/N: Este…hmm, me explayé con la historia de Jasper así que no alcancé a incluir en este cap la party de Alice u.u, saben que no me gusta meter mucho en cada cap. Pero bueno, por fin Bella dejó atrás su orgullo :D! Bravo por ella, esperemos que se convierta en cisne ;)! Y bueno, tendrán que esperar una semana para ver que pasa el party…btw, saben quién irá? Hmm, no se lo imaginan? Pista, comienza con E…ya quiero que sea lunes o martes para que lo vean ;)!**

**Bueno, en fin, les deseo una muy, muy hermosa navidad con su familia. Coman mucha y tomen con moderación, nos leemos en una semanita ****!**

**Adelanto (ahora sí de verdad n.n):**

_**-Buenas noches –dijo una hermosa voz detrás de mí. **_

_**Cuando me volteé para devolver al saludo, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos-. Bella, te ves…maravillosa –susurré sorprendido. Y no es que no fuera hermosa antes, es sólo que esta noche lucía espectacular, no sólo en su vestuario, había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta. **_

_**-Gracias –respondió sonrojándose. **_

_**Estaba tan concentrado en su belleza, que no noté al sujete que la tenía agarrada de la mano hasta que se aclaró la garganta. **_

_**-Mucho gusto, soy Mike, su novio –recalcó. **_

**:O…chan, chan, chan, chan! Besos y gracias x leer!**

**Sally.**


	16. Sin un mañana

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Espero que hayan pasado una bella y muy feliz navidad :) y les deseo un muy buen año.**

**Adelanto:**

Como sea, nosotros te acompañaremos para ayudarte y sirve que conocemos al tal Mike —murmuró. Alice sólo rió ante su comentario.

—Los dos me dan mucha risa —jugó—. Yo acompañaré a Bella, sirve que si tu quieres. Puedo invitar a Mike a mi fiesta.

_Espero que todo salga bien_, rogué en mi interior.

* * *

**Sin un mañana.**

—Alice, no sé si sea buena idea invitar a Mike a tu fiesta —confesé. Aprovechando que las dos nos quedamos un momento a solas mientras Jasper traía el auto a la entrada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó extrañada.

_Por el mismo motivo por el cual yo no quiero asistir_, respondí en silencio—. Bueno, creo que ya te imaginas como es Mike, ¿cierto?, se sentirá muy abrumado al estar en un reunión de tu clase —aunque no más que yo.

—No tiene porque sentirse abrumado, te aseguro que una reunión como cualquier otra, además, según lo que entiendo, Mike debe de ser una gran chico si te abrió las puertas de su casa y te ayudó desinteresadamente —replicó con una hermosa sonrisa. Casi dolía tenerle que decir la verdad.

—Sí, Mike es una estupenda persona, él fue una de las pocas personas que me ayudó desinteresadamente. Pero, desgraciadamente ha cometido varios errores en su vida y se podría decir que el estilo de vida que lleva en este momento no es el mejor.

—Bella, en serio no entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices de una vez por todas que es lo qué te preocupa? —habló desesperada, claro, sin perder la amabilidad de su voz.

—Vale, pero no lo vayas a juzgar, ¿ok? Él simplemente está un poco perdido —hice una pausa—. Digamos que Mike está inclinado al mundo de las drogas.

— ¿Es drogadicto? —gritó sorprendida.

—Shh, Alice, no quiero que Jasper se enteré.

—Oh por Dios. ¿Has estado viviendo con un drogadicto? —sabía que ella no lo preguntaba con malicia, pero aún así me molestó el tono despectivo de su pregunta.

—Ese "drogadicto" me abrió las puertas de su casa sin pedir nada a cambio. Además, él me trató como un ser digno todo el tiempo que estuve con él, no tienes derecho a juzgarlo sólo porque la vida también lo ha tratado mal. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, no por eso somos malas personas —espeté molesta.

—Perdóname, Bella. No quise decir eso, es sólo que nunca pensé que…—sé que si alguien no me juzga, es Alice. Además, tengo que aceptar que es un poco lógico que la haya sorprendido.

—Lo sé, pero te pido que no lo juzgues así, Alice. Dale una oportunidad.

—Claro que le voy a dar una oportunidad. Pero, con mayor razón tienes que venirte a vivir con nosotros está misma noche. Sabes como se sentirá Jasper si se entera.

—Pero no lo hará. Por eso, cuando lleguemos a casa de Mike, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—No me gusta a donde va esto —agregó.

—No es nada del otro mundo, sólo quiero que por favor convenzas a Jasper de que necesito despedirme y agradecerle a Mike todo lo que ha hecho, a solas —especifiqué.

—No te dejaré sola en su casa, muchísimo menos después de saber la verdad —se negó rotundamente.

—Alice, como tu dijiste. Lo que queremos evitar es que Jasper se enteré, es por su tranquilidad. Además, realmente necesito hablar con él, es lo menos que le debo, por favor —supliqué—. No me ha pasado nada durante el tiempo que he vivido con él, de hecho, te puedo asegurar que es una de los lugares más seguros en donde he vivido.

Suspiró derrotada—. Bien, haré lo que pueda para convencerlo de darte tiempo a solas con él. Pero no más de una hora, —lo que hizo enseguida, me dejó completamente helada—. No me imagino todo lo que has sufrido, Bella. Pero te aseguro que a partir de este momento, tendrás la vida que siempre has merecido. Sólo danos una oportunidad, date una oportunidad, tienes que dejar ir el pasado, no vale la pena arruinar tu presente por cosas que ya no puedes cambiar —no sé que era lo que me tenía más anonadada, el que tuviera el valor de abrazarme en la condición en la que estaba o las palabras que me dijo.

Lo único que le pude responder fue—. Lo intentaré.

Afortunadamente Jasper no nos cuestionó lo que hablábamos, creo que intuyó que eran cosas de mujeres. Sólo se disculpó por tardarse tanto con el automóvil. Alice y yo nos subimos rápidamente y no volvimos a tocar el tema en todo el camino.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

Por fin, pensé mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de Mike. Fue muy difícil convencer a Jasper de que estaría bien haciendo esto sola. Por un momento creí que no lo lograría, parecía que tenía miedo de que huyera.

Es tonto pensar que yo le estoy haciendo un favor, del cual me puedo arrepentir en cualquier momento. Aquí la que debería (que si lo estoy, por cierto), de estar asustada soy yo. Pero bueno, ahorita concéntrate en lo que le dirás a Mike, Bella. Es nuestra única preocupación en este momento.

Me alegré mucho al ver que sí estaba en casa—. Hola, Mike —le saludé con cautela, esperando su respuesta para saber si estaba drogado o no.

—Hola, Bella —dijo reconociéndome. Genial, no está dopado. Tengo la certeza de que recordará esto mañana—. Has estado desaparecida hoy, pensé que te habías vuelto a caer por ahí —recalcó con comillas caer. Sabía que entendería lo que quería decir.

—No, por suerte hoy ha sido un mejor día que ayer —él estaba sentado en el único sillón de la sala, así que decidí jalar una silla de plástico de la cocina y sentarme frente a él—. Mike, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayudaste al aceptarme aquí en tu casa. Y más que eso, me diste de comer cuando lo necesitaba y, lo más importante, fuiste un verdadero amigo para mí.

— ¿Por qué presiento que esto es una despedida?

—Claro que no es una despedida, espero poder seguir viéndote —hablé con honestidad—. Pero, es momento de que me vaya.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no te sientes cómoda?

—No, no es eso, créeme que estoy muy cómoda aquí, sólo que…—qué le puedo decir. Pensé en una mentira rápidamente—. He conseguido trabajo.

Mi respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa—. Oh, eso es bueno —dijo sorprendido por mi respuesta—. Pero, aún así, no entiendo por qué debes irte. Puedes vivir conmigo, es más si te hace sentir más cómoda nos podemos repartir lo gastos.

—Gracias, pero el trabajo que me han ofrecido es de tiempo completo, necesito quedarme a dormir en la casa de los señores —le engañé lo mejor que pude, considerando mi falta de agudeza en el engaño.

—Bueno, al menos, ¿Podré ir a visitarte de vez en cuando? —cuestionó con tristeza. Sé que él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que yo lo llegara a ver con otros ojos.

—Sí claro —dije renuente. No estoy muy segura de hacerlo o no, después de todo, es la casa de Jasper—. No sé si los dueños me lo permitan, te prometo que hablaré con ellos y les pediré permiso para que me visites. Vendré en los próximos días y te doy la dirección, ¿te parece?

—Ok, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que puedes regresar cuando quieras. Quiero decir, sé que no es una maldito hotel de cinco estrellas, pero las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti…además es gratis —agregó.

—Muchas gracias, lo digo enserio. Tú me abriste las puertas de tu casa, cuando nadie más lo necesitaba, ¿sabes?, —tomé sus manos—. Eres mucho más buena persona de lo que crees, estoy segura que cuando te des cuenta de eso, cambiarás el rumbo de tu vida y serás muy feliz. Nada más tienes que permitirlo.

—Si yo algún día "cambio", como tú dices, ¿Crees que tú y yo podamos ser algo más que amigos?

—Creo que te confundiste un poco, si tú y yo llegáramos a ser alguien más, sería porque los dos nos gustamos, yo no te estoy diciendo esto para cambiarte. Te lo digo por tu bien, yo ya te he aceptado —aclaré—. Como tú me aceptaste a mí.

—Entonces, ¿Si hay una posibilidad?

—Sabes que yo amo a alguien más —le recordé, tratando de ocultar el dolor que me causaba el pensar en él.

—Bueno, dicen que lo último que muere es la esperanza. Y si contamos que lo único que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad, sin compromiso...—cómo es que nuestra conversación de despedida termino en esto.

—Bien, digamos que yo te doy una oportunidad, pero tienes que tener en mente que es muy probable que nunca lo olvide —recalqué, esperando que no se ilusionara mucho con la idea de que él y yo podamos ser algo más que amigos.

—Hecho, entonces, esperaré tu regrese con ansias —exclamó emocionado.

—Me parece muy bien —me fijé que el reloj de la televisión marcaba las 10:15, Jasper y Alice ya deben de estar esperándome. Será mejor que me apure, antes de que decidan subir a buscarme.

Recogí las pocas cosas que tenía y las acomodé en una bolsa de plástico para no ensuciar el carro.

—Te acompañaré a la salida —anunció Mike.

Rechacé discretamente su propuesta, no quería que ninguno de los dos se vea. Y no, no es porque me avergüence de él ni mucho menos. Pero no quería tener que dar explicaciones, aún ni yo misma entiendo que es lo que está pasando en mi vida. Si Mike me acompañaba hasta donde estaban ellos notaría de inmediato que no son mis jefes, ni me han contratado como empleada de limpieza.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

— ¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó Jasper mientras me abría la puerta para que me subiera al auto.

—Muy bien, aunque estoy un poco triste. Mike y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos —le confesé ya en el auto.

—No hay necesidad de estarlo, él y tú se pueden seguir frecuentando. De hecho, tenía la esperanza de verlo para poder agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por ti —dijo un poco decepcionado.

—Le he dicho que me llamé mañana para decirle a dónde me puede ir a visitar, no estaba muy segura de dársela —murmuré en voz baja la última parte.

—Bella, no tienes por qué dudar. De ahora en adelante, esa casa es tuya también y siéntete libre de invitar a quien tú quieras —esta vez fue Alice quien habló.

—Alice tiene razón y con mayor razón si se trata de alguien que se portó tan bien contigo.

—Gracias —les contesté a los dos.

—Y dime, Bella a qué se dedica tu amigo —cuestionó Jasper, agarrándome completamente por sorpresa.

No tenía la menor idea de que responder.

—Él hace…trabaja en…—ya estaba harta de contar mentiras. El día de hoy ya he mentido lo suficiente.

—Mencionaste que estaba estudiando, ¿No? —me ayudó Alice.

—Sí, así es. Pero la verdad no entiendo muy bien que está estudiando. Casi nunca hablamos de eso.

—Entiendo —dijo Jasper un poco confundido.

Por suerte después de eso cambiamos el tema. Al parecer mañana será un día de muchas compras, espero no arrepentirme de la decisión que he tomado.

Al llegar a la casa, me mostraron la habitación que de ahora en adelante sería mía.

Es una habitación hermosa, muy grande para una sola persona. Las paredes están teñidas con un hermoso color azul suave, la cama es enorme, cabríamos tres o más personas aquí. Su edredón es de un color lila hermoso, se distingue que debió costar una fortuna. Enfrente de la cama, se encuentra un escritorio de madera de color blanco y en la contra esquina, un pequeño sillón, también blanco. Pero, sin duda, lo más hermoso de la habitación era la chimenea que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, junto a ella, está localizada una grande ventana, de aquí se puede observar el bello jardín.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alice nerviosa.

—Guau, Alice, esto es…un sueño —le contesté al borde de las lágrimas.

—Oh, Bella. Me alegra tanto que te guste —dije abrazándome—. Siéntete libre de hacer los cambios que quieras, como dije, esta es tu casa de ahora en adelante.

—No sé que decir —comenté sinceramente.

—No tienes que decir nada —me aseguró Jasper—. Vamos, amor. Es mejor que la dejemos descansar, ha tenido un día bastante largo.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Mañana que estés más tranquila, hablaremos sobre todo lo que quedó pendiente, ¿vale? —dijo Jasper.

—Me parece bien —susurré—. Que descansen.

Cuando me quedé sola en la habitación, me sentí aún más abrumada. Estaba prácticamente segura de que todo era un sueño. Aventé mis desgastados tennis y me arrojé a la cama. Está vez no dejé que mis emociones me dominaran, simplemente me quedé dormida. No sabía con que lidiaría mañana, pero por lo que resta del día de hoy, haré lo que no hago en mucho tiempo…sólo dormir.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

— ¡Bella, despierta ya!, —la chillona voz de Alice retumbaba en mis oídos — ¿No sabes que tenemos que ir en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto? —la cama empezó a temblar, haciendo que me levantara de un salto. El estar en el cuarto me desconcentró un poco al principio.

—¿Alice?, —pregunté confundida —¿Qué sucede?

—No me digas que se te olvidó que hoy iremos a comprar el vestido para mi fiesta, lo hemos planeado por mucho tiempo —me abstuve de rodar mis ojos.

—Ok, primero que nada, tú —hice énfasis—, dijiste que iríamos a comprar un vestido. Numero dos; fue ayer. Y, número tres: ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete de la mañana con quince minutos, tenemos que apurarnos —avisó arrastrándome del brazo hacia el año que había la habitación. Raro, no lo noté anoche, creo que estaba muy cansada.

—Alice, no creo que las tiendas estén abiertas a esta hora.

— ¿Y quién las necesita? —cuestionó como si fuera algo muy obvio—. Mi diseñador vendrá a mostrarnos unos vestidos, estoy segura que encontraremos el perfecto para ti en su colección —agregó con una impecable sonrisa como siempre. Me hacía preguntarme como alguien podía ser feliz todo el tiempo, inclusive a esta hora.

El baño era igual de hermoso y lujoso como la habitación. Sus paredes eran blancas, pero tenía una especie de estampado en la parte alta, creo que se llama cenefa. Lo mejor de todo, era una hermosa tina. Estaba enorme, no podía concebir que fuera hecha sólo para una persona.

—Bien, aquí te dejó un cambio de ropa —señaló un pequeño mueble blanco que estaba junto al lavamanos. Ahí mismo se encuentran las toallas y todo lo que necesitas para un baño. Te quiero lista en media hora, así que apúrate —pidió, no, demandó saliendo rápidamente del baño, sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle nada más.

Sin alguna otra opción, me rompí la cabeza tratando de entender como funcionaba la tina. Así que después de hacer no sé qué, por fin pude lograr que saliera el agua. Haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de Alice, me tomé mi tiempo disfrutando del baño. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tomaba un baño con agua caliente, juro que es la gloria.

Una hora y mil amenazas de Alice después, me dispuse a ponerme el cambio que me había dejado en la cómoda. Sonreí al ver que eran unos jeans despintados y una blusa de franela roja, nada ostentoso. Se toma demasiadas molestias conmigo, me imagino lo difícil que fue para ella escoger esta ropa, digo, tomando en cuenta su amor por el buen vestir.

—Te juro que si no sales en un segundo, entraré yo y te sacaré a rastras —me cambié en tiempo record y salí antes de comprobar si cumplía su amenaza o no—. ¡Por fin! —gritó dramáticamente—. Por Dios, Bella, ¿Qué tanto hacías? Por un momento pensé que te habías ahogado.

Me reí ante su exageración—. Perdón, Alice, no sabía que eras tan nerviosa —bromeé.

—No lo soy, pero estoy segura que Oscar llegará en cualquier momento y no quiero hacerlo esperar. Ya me estoy imaginando lo hermosa que te verás en esos vestidos.

—Alice, —la llamé con timidez—, quería hablar contigo sobre eso, no creo que…

—Ah, no...—me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar—. Ya sé a donde vas con esto y, no hay forma en que me vayas a convencer de no comprarte esos vestidos.

— ¿Esos? ¿Como en plural? —repetí con miedo.

—Sí, esos, no te puedo comprar sólo una, genio.

—Mira, Alice. No sabes cuan agradecida estoy por todo lo que están haciendo Jasper y tú, pero tienes que ponerte en mi posición, entiende que no puedo aceptar que derroches tu dinero en mí.

—Bella, no estoy derrochando mi dinero en ti. Además, si eso es lo que te molesta, entonces usaré el dinero de Jasper para que estés más tranquila —me ofreció con una tierna sonrisa. Tengo que aceptar que es casi imposible decirle que no cuando hace eso.

—No importa de quién sea el dinero —creo que tendré que decirle mis verdadero sentir—. Yo sé lo que soy, no pretendo ser alguien más. Pero, aunque no tengo nada, nunca me ha gustado pedirle limosna a la gente. Lo único que tengo es mi dignidad, ¿sabes? Y, si empiezo a aceptar todos sus regalos, que yo sé que son hechos con la mejor intención, iré perdiendo eso poco a poco y no quiero. Mi sueño es un día poder superarme, pero quiero ganármelo primero, por eso aceptaré su ayuda. Pero eso no significa que voy a abusar.

—Vale, entiendo y respeto tu punto de vista, al menos acepta que te compre un vestido para mi fiesta. No querrás que el pobre de Oscar pierda una venta, ¿O sí? —dudo mucho que el tal Oscar tenga algo de pobre. Pero ella sabe muy bien que nunca me podría negar a un chantaje así.

—Sabes que eso no es justo —le reclamé.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, bajemos ya para que alcances a desayunar.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

Llámenme ignorante, pero no tenía ni idea que para escoger un vestido te tardabas más de ¿cinco horas?...he perdido la cuenta del tiempo y de los vestidos que Alice me hizo medir. Siendo honesta, nunca pensé encontrarle el lado bueno a ser indigente, pero ahora veo que la gente con dinero también sufre, aunque, en el caso de Alice, ella lo esconde muy bien.

Aunque, no puedo negar que el vestido que ha escogido para mí, es realmente hermoso. Es un vestido color azul, strapless, con un encaje pronunciado debajo del busto y un poco esponjado al terminar. Como dije, el vestido está muy bonito, lo único que me incómoda un poco, es que está demasiado corto para mi gusto. La verdad, me hace sentir muy incómoda, para empezar, nunca me había puesto un vestido, ahora olvidemos traer las piernas descubiertas. Aproveche que estaba sola en mi habitación y me probé el vestido por enésima vez.

_Guau, me veo…igual_, pensé al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. No sé por qué tenía la idea de que me vería diferente, pero, al parecer siempre seré yo. Creo que eso es bueno, en cierto sentido, definitivamente nunca quiero olvidar de donde vengo, además, el vivir con Jasper sólo es temporal. Sigo con el firme propósito de encontrar un trabajo y ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprarme un pequeño apartamento —sonreí ante la idea de tener un lugar al que pudiera llamar, mi casa—. Tal vez Jasper tiene razón, y exista la mínima posibilidad de que yo vaya a la universidad y termine una carrera. Claro, tendría que estar bien segura de no ser una carga para él, tal vez dentro de poco lo canse y todo esto termine.

_Por eso es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Bella. Sabes que habemos personas que simplemente no nacimos para ser amadas._ Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un toqué en la puerta.

—Bella, ¿Puedo pasar? —llamó Jasper tocando a mi puerta.

—Claro, pasa —contesté, sintiéndome un poco extraña por darle permiso de entrar a una habitación de su casa.

—Te fue muy bien con Alice —inquirió con una sonrisa al ver mi vestido.

—Sí, fue divertido. Aunque muy agobiador —confesé.

—Lo lamento. Le advertí que necesitabas tiempo para descansar, pero cuando se trata de compras, ella no entiende de razones —bromeó—. ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? —preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Tengo todo el día —le recordé sentándome del otro lado de la cama—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que haremos respecto a la validación de estudios. Sé que han sido demasiados cambios para ti, pero creo que es algo en lo que necesitamos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato.

— ¿De verdad crees que es posible que yo termine la escuela? —cuestioné con temor.

—Bella, tú sólo tienes que confiar un poco en mí y en ti y verás como en muy poco tiempo podrás tener una vida más…—dudó antes de decir la siguiente palabras—, normal.

Casi me rio por su cara, no es ningún secreto que no llevo una vida normal, pero creo que no es fácil decirlo en voz alta—. Es que si confío en ti, pero ni siquiera estoy muy segura cuál fue el último nivel de educación elemental que acredité —expliqué un poco apenada.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré. Sólo quiero confirmar que es tu deseo continuar con la escuela, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada —me aseguró.

—Jasper, Alice y tú son demasiado buenos. Me están ayudando tanto y aún así, siempre parece que soy yo la que los ayuda o la que tiene que aprobarlos. Debo haber hecho algo bueno para merecerlos —dije agradecida.

—Te aseguro que esto y más es lo que te mereces. Sé que aún es muy pronto para que realmente te des cuenta que tu vida a cambiado, pero confío que en poco tiempo estarás adaptada por completo a tu nueva vida, y sobretodo, no tendrás ninguna duda sobre nosotros —decidí que era momento de desviar el tema, no quería entrar en el terreno de la confianza. Mis memorias aún están frescas, necesitan mucho tiempo para sanar y poder volver a confiar en las personas.

Jasper me explicó los diferentes programas que había para apoyar a personas como yo que por algún motivo no pudieron terminar sus estudios. Decidimos que mi mejor opción era rendir las dos pruebas acreditadoras. Aunque tendré que estudiar mucho antes de tomar cada una. Pero aún así, él me dijo que sí estudio con muchas ganas, en aproximadamente 18 meses, puedo empezar a estudiar las básicas en la universidad. No me quiero hacer muchas esperanzas, me he hecho el firme propósito de dar un paso a la vez. No daré las cosas por sentado, no hasta que tenga la verdadera certeza de que se harán.

Además de todo, Jasper me ofreció un trato, o bueno, más bien un arreglo en cuanto a la cuestión de trabajar. Me dijo que podía trabajar medio tiempo en el centro comunitario, acomodando papeles y ayudando en lo que pudiera, me dijo que la paga es muy poca, pero dado que yo no necesito el dinero, recalcó. La podré tener para sentirme más segura. Claro, que como él ya sabía, no sólo no me pude negar a trabajar ahí, sino que le aclaré que rechazaría cualquier dinero proveniente de ahí. Después de todo, ese lugar salvó mi vida, y el tan sólo pensar que yo puedo ayudar a personas que están en la misma situación en la que yo esto..estaba, es muy reconfortante. Sé que todo esto fue planeado por él, porque quiero que me concentre en terminar mis estudios. Pondré todo mi empeño por ser la mejor y no decepcionarlo.

Terminamos nuestra charla sobre la escuela y el trabajo, y fuimos a cenar, después, Jasper me contó un poco más sobre su vida, aunque no sé por qué, pero tengo la leve sospecha que no me platicó nada relacionado con Londres por él. Si mal no recuerdo, Edward alguna vez me dijo que él y Jasper eran muy buenos amigos en la universidad, de hecho, gracias a él Jasper conoció a Alice. Sé que yo soy el motivo por el cual ellos dos se han dejado de hablar, tal vez deba hablar con Jasper y explicarle un bien que Edward no tuvo la culpa de que yo me fuera, después de todo, a pesar de que él me…rechazó, yo no había decidido alejarme. Fue hasta que llegó esa mujer, su prometida. Estoy tan confundida, no puedo entender que motivo tenía ella para mentirme, es por eso que no puedo confiar del todo en ellos.

Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana en la mañana quiero empezar a buscar trabajo, además, me dijeron que mañana iremos a comprar ropa. Alice me dijo que aunque se moría de ganas por comprármela ella, decidió que era mejor si yo la escogía. Lo hizo pensando en mi comodidad, lo sé. No puedo dejar de sentir que soy una carga, pero tengo que admitir que se siente bien cuando las personas se preocupan tanto en ti.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

Si el día anterior había sido una tortura en cuanto a medirse vestidos se trata, hoy fue aún peor, pues para sumarle sufrimiento, tuve que estar más de tres horas sentada mientras Alice terminaba de peinarme. Yo le insistí tanto que no lo hiciera, hoy en especial ella debería de ser la consentida. Después de todo celebraremos su cumpleaños, ella me dijo que para ella esto era diversión. Es bueno saber que no soy la única anormal en la casa.

— ¿Vendrá Mike a mi fiesta? —preguntó mientras terminaba de retocar mis labios.

—No lo invité —admití sintiendo culpa por haberle mentido. Ayer en la noche, pensando en lo abrumador que sería estar yo sola en la fiesta de Alice, pensé de manera egoísta que sí lo debí de haber invitado. Tal vez el no se sienta tan incómodo después de todo, además, él está acostumbrado a asistir a reuniones. Él no se siente incómodo con la gente.

—Lista, te ves maravillosa, soy un genio —anunció dejando la humildad a un lado.

Cuando me trajo el espejo para que me viera, no lo podía creer. El peinado era simple, me enruló el cabello y después me amarro una media colita, me la sostuvo con un broche muy hermoso. Lo que más me hacía ver diferente, era el maquillaje.

—No cabe duda que los tonos pastel van contigo —murmuró con alegría—. Lo siento, estábamos con Mike. ¿Querías que él viniera contigo o no?

—No lo sé, no quiero que se sienta incómodo —conmigo es suficiente.

—Pero…

—Pero, suelo pasármela bien cuando estoy con él —claro, si no está dopado—. Sé que con lo que te dije la otra noche te pude haber confundido, pero te aseguro que él es un buen chico.

—Entonces, creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y lo invitas? Aún es temprano —sugirió.

—No tengo su número —dije afligida. Debí habérselo pedido—. Le dije que yo lo visitaría para darle la dirección de la casa, primero tenía que pedirles permiso.

—B, ¿Qué haré contigo? Bueno, sólo lo repetiré una vez más; siéntete libre de invitar a tus amigos a tu —recalcó la palabra tu—, casa, ¿ok?, —respiró hondo—. Y en cuanto a como invitarlo, le puedo pedir a alguien que te lleve —su idea era tentadora. Si Mike viene conmigo, no me sentiré tan sola en la fiesta. Siempre es bueno tener un amigo.

—Muchas gracias, Alice. Creo que pensando mejor las cosas, sí será bueno que tenga compañía está noche, aparte de ustedes dos.

—Vale, le diré al chofer que te lleve y después iré a alistarme —tomó un vistazo de mí antes de irse—. Lo único que me puede es que te verá antes de tiempo. Hazme un favor y usa el abrigo antes de que empiece la reunión, ¿sí? Quiero que al menos se sorprenda a ver tu vestido.

—Lo haré —le aseguré. Aunque no entiendo la diferencia de que me vea así ahora o dentro de unas horas.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

_Demonios, no debí de haber dudado, lo debí haber invitado ayer en la noche. Espero que no se de cuenta que fue un cambio de último momento,_ pensé antes de tocar la puerta de su apartamento. Me sentía rara tocando después de tanto tiempo de entrar sin hacerlo, pero aunque sólo han pasado dos días desde que me fui, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco extraña aquí. Supongo que este nunca me fue mi hogar.

— ¿Bella? —dijo Mike sorprendido al verme ahí y vestida de ese modo.

—Lamento venir así, pero no tenía tu teléfono.

—No lo lamentes, me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Pero pasa —me pidió cortésmente.

—Gracias. ¿Te preguntarás por qué vengo en este vestido, verdad? —inquirí al ver su cara de asombro.

—No sólo el vestido, tu peinado, tu maquillaje, toda tú. Te ves, guau —explicó.

—Te lo agradezco. Todo lo hizo Alice.

— ¿Tu jefa? —oh, claro, sé me olvidó que aparte de no haberlo invitado, le mentí.

—Algo así. Escucha, —cambié el tema—, sé que es de último momento y que tal vez no quieras venir, siéntete libre de decir que no. Me gustaría que vinieras a una fiesta, conmigo —cuestioné insegura.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —gritó emocionado—. Oh por Dios, he querido salir a una fiesta contigo desde que te conocí —no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

—Bien, pero la fiesta a la que vamos será un poco diferente a la que estás acostumbrado —le advertí—. De hecho, estoy haciendo esto de manera egoísta —le confesé—. Será una fiesta para gente de alta categoría, y no quería estar ahí sola, así que pensé que tú podrías acompañarme ahí y sufrir conmigo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso de ti. Estaré más que encantado de sufrir contigo —hizo una pausa—. Pero, hay un pequeño problema.

— ¿Cuál?

—Espero que el traje que use en mi graduación todavía me quede —pensó en voz alta. Eso es extraño, creí que el había abandonado la escuela.

—Si no, usa lo que tengas. O creo que Jasper no le molestará prestarte algo para usar —_espero que Alice le haya comentado que te llevaré,_ rogué en mi interior. No sé por qué, pero siempre pensé que Jasper se comportaba un poco celoso con Edward, tengo la sospecha que con un extraño será un poco peor.

—Puedes ver la televisión mientras me baño, siéntete libre de coger lo que quieras de la cocina. Yo regreso en poco tiempo.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Tomaré su oferta y me sentaré a ver televisión por mientras el sale.

Le dije a Aldo que se regresara a la casa, después de todo Alice puede necesitarlo. También lo hice porque no quería que me esperara hasta que Mike estuviera cambiado. Supuse que iba a tardar un poco, así que para mi tranquilidad y la de él, le dije que nos iríamos en Taxi.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y me di cuenta que Mike había estado arreglando el departamento. Ya no estaba tan sucio como antes, de hecho, sólo había una botella de cerveza junto al sillón. Es extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso, cuando abrió la puerta, aún tenía el pijama puesto y no se veía que estuviera en nada. Prendí el televisor y lo puse en un canal de caricaturas.

—Ya estoy listo —avisó Mike no más de veinte minutos después de haber llegado a su casa.

—Sí que eres rápido —le dije sorprendida.

—Así somos lo hombres, de hecho, no entendemos como una mujer puede tardar tanto en alistarse —para ser sincera, yo tampoco. Mi manual de mujer perdió ese capitulo, de hecho, creo que perdió toda la unidad de cuidado personal. Por mí está bien.

—Bueno, qué te parece si nos vamos —sugerí al ver que ya casi era la hora del evento.

— ¿No quieres comer algo? —ofreció—. Podemos ir a cenar o algo así.

—Me parece que en la fiesta habrá cena —le comenté—. Pero si quieres tú comer algo, por mí no hay problema.

—No, para nada. Comeremos ahí. Llamaré al taxi, puedes ir bajando por mientras yo cierro todo.

—Perfecto, te espero en la entrada.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

—Cuando llegamos a la casa, afortunadamente todavía no había nadie. Aunque sospecho que no tardarán mucho en llegar los primeros invitados.

—Bella, por fin llegas —gritó Alice desde las escaleras. Ella se veía muy hermosa y elegante en un vestido con el mismo corte que el mío, pero en color rosa pastel. Tenía un gran moño blanco como diadema. Se veía espectacular—. Pensé que te perderías el inicio de mi fiesta. Además, Jasper ya estaba empezándose a preocupar y eso no es bueno —iba a responderle, pero en eso llegó él.

—Tenía razones para preocuparme, sales y no me avisas, ni tampoco tú —dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Alice—. Ustedes dos terminarán acabando con mis nervios —bromeó.

—Perdón, no creí que me había ido por tanto tiempo —me excusé. Sentí la mano de Mike tomar tímidamente la mía.

— ¿Y quién es él caballero, Bella? —cuestionó Jasper, dejando atrás el tono de broma.

—Jasper, él es Mike. Mike él es Jasper.

—Tú eres quien ayudó a Bella, ¿cierto?, mucho gusto en conocerte —comentó ofreciéndole la mano.

—Yo no creo haberla ayudado, ella me ha ayudado más —le respondió con sinceridad.

—De cualquier manera, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Cuando nece…

—Yo soy Alice —se presentó interrumpiendo a Jasper—. Lamento interrumpirte, amor, pero necesito hablar con Bella, ahora. Es urgente. Cosas de chicas, tú sabes. ¿Bella, me acompañas? —me pidió jalándome del brazo.

—Alice, no puedo dejar solo a Mike —le recordé.

—Ve con ella, Bells. Yo me quedó con Mike por mientras tú regresas —me aseguró Jasper.

—Vamos —dijo Alice arrastrándome hasta el estudio de Jazz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté cuando cerró la puerta.

—Antes de decirte lo que está pasando, necesito que me prometas que no te vas a enojar conmigo. De hecho, entenderé si prefieres no asistir. Pero, por favor, no te molestes conmigo —me suplicó.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Alice —me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

—Por qué no nos sentamos —aconsejó—. Bella, aunque Edward sea mi hermano, entiendo perfectamente que lo que hizo estuvo mal, y no trataré de justificarlo. Pero, espero que entiendas que él es mi hermano y que lo amo a pesar de todo —estaba tomando todas mis fuerzas el no desmoronarme con tan sólo escuchar su nombre en voz alta.

—Alice, te juró que no me enojo. Créeme que yo más que nadie quiero que ustedes recuperen su relación, pero no quiero, no puedo hablar de eso. Tú lo sabes —murmuré con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que hablar. Porque…—tomó aire—. Porque Edward vendrá esta noche, con Tanya —pude sentir como la herida en mi pecho se abría más. Lo poco que había sanado, ahora quedaba en el pasado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo tengo que seguir amando después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros? Él ya es feliz con alguien más, por qué no puedo dejarlo de amar.

—No, no llores. Por favor, arruinarás tu maquillaje —trató de bromear.

Me ofreció un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. En ese momento, cuando alcé la vista, pude ver que sus ojos sólo albergaban culpa. Genial, le estoy arruinando su cumpleaños. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Me limpié el rostro, reuní toda mi valentía y le dije—. Lo lamento, Alice. Suelo ser un poco emocional. No hay que dejar que esto arruine tu cumpleaños. Me imagino cuando deseabas que él estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?

—Para ser honesta, sí. Me muero de ganas de verlo y hablar con él. Es mi hermano, odio que estemos peleados —admitió—. Aunque, pensé que no vendría. Emmett me llamó hace unos minutos y me comentó que lo había convencido, él también quiere que las cosas se arreglen.

Que tonta he sido, no me he puesto a pensar que nuestras diferencias no sólo nos han afectado a nosotros, también a ellos.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué te tienes que sentir culpable. Como tú dijiste, él es tu hermano. Además, los dos somos adultos, no dejaremos que nuestras diferencias arruinen tu día especial. Así que dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos afuera antes de Jasper venga a buscarnos y piense que algo va mal.

— ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?

—Bueno, estaré tan bien como se puede estar en un lugar lleno de gente que no conoces —bromeé—. Pero, por lo otro no tienes porque preocuparte —estoy rogando por que no tenga que verlo esta noche.

* * *

—Vale, Tanya. No quiero ser descortés, pero llevas más de medio día alistándote para la fiesta de Alice. Y ya vamos una hora tarde, ¿no crees que debes apurarte? —la llamé desde la puerta del baño.

—Lo siento, amor. Pero tengo que arreglar mi peinado, esperarme en la sala, bajo en un momento —prometió. Aunque yo sabía que eso sólo podía significar una cosa; esperaré como mínimo treinta minutos.

Resignado, me acomodé en el sillón de mi sala. Viendo con nostalgia una foto de mi familia y yo en Londres, justo cuando me gradué de la facultad. Todo era más fácil en aquel entonces, tenía mi futuro planeado: me haría cargo de la empresa de mi padre, la haría crecer. Aprovecharía mis años de juventud con las mujeres que yo quisiera y cuantas yo quisiera. Cuando me cansara, elegiría a alguien afortunada para hacerla mi esposa. Tendríamos dos hijos perfectos que se harían cargo de mis negocios, moriría satisfecho por mi esfuerzo. Moriría satisfecho al sabes que nadie se burló de mí, de nuevo. Como lo hizo aquella…mujer, si se le puede llamar así, en aquel entonces. Claro que, entiendo que todo fue culpa de mi idiotez y de mi inmadurez. Cuando tienes diecisiete años, crees que tienes el mundo a tus pies. Como sea, mi vida estaba planeada. Estaba cómodo con eso, hasta que me topé en mi camino a la persona que voltearía todo mi mundo de cabeza sin saberlo, o siquiera intentarlo. ¿A quién quise engañar? Ella me tuvo en sus manos desde el primer día en que la vi y la acusé injustamente de ladrona. Ese fue el primero de muchos errores.

Ahora, no sólo me quedé sin ella. También destruí la buena relación que llevaba con mi hermana, y con mi mejor amigo. Mi padre siempre me dijo que la familia era lo primero, pero parece que yo lo dejé en segundo plano desde mucho tiempo atrás. En fin, no he visto a mi hermana en mucho tiempo, y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer las paces con ella. También me gustaría hablar con Jasper, sé que es imposible que me perdone. Yo no lo hubiera perdonado si el hubiera alejado a Alice de su lado como yo lo hice con Isabella.

Mi Isabella. No sabes cuanto te extraño. He pagado con creces mi orgullo y mi soberbia. Mi abuelo siempre me enseñó a no arrepentirnos de nuestros errores; _de ellos sólo podemos aprender, no cambiarlos,_ me decía. Pero, aunque me escuche como una persona débil, tengo que admitir que daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo por devolver el tiempo aquella mañana y haberle dicho la verdad.

Sé que ella hubiera entendido si yo le explicaba el por qué de mi desconfianza, de mi estúpido orgullo. Ahora ya es tarde para recuperarla. Por más que me duela aceptarlo tengo que dejarla ir. Porque, aunque yo me haya despedido de ella aquel día en el parque, sé que nunca la dejé ir. Creo que eso es lo que más la ha lastimado. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, juré que haría las cosas bien. Volveré a mi antiguo plan, me seguiré dedicando todo el tiempo a las empresas de mi progenitor, claro, he hecho algunos cambios a mi plan de vida.

Me di cuenta que sin querer, mi obsesión por tener el control de todo, dañó no sólo a Isabella, sino a mi familia y amigos. Yo nací creyendo que lo merecía todo, a pesar de que mis padres siempre me enseñaron el valor del trabajo, mi abuelo siempre me dijo que lo importante en la vida es saber siempre que tú vales más que todas las personas que te sirven, por algo tú eres quien manda.

Cuando era joven, cometí uno de los peores errores de mi vida. Enamorarme de una mujer que no era igual a mí. He llegado a pensar que nunca la amé en realidad, sólo me dejé envolver por ella, nunca pensé que eso podría destruirme. Como ya dije, mi abuelo nunca dejó que yo olvidará lo que soy, me hizo creer que era perfecto. Y que mi único error al enredarme con ella, fue el haber olvidado que nuestros mundos son distintos. Porque, así es, el mundo de la gente con dinero y el mundo de la gente sin dinero, son completamente distintos. Se podría pensar que están separados. Cuando estos dos mundos se conocen, sólo puede significar una cosa: caos. Porque qué puede ofrecerme un persona inferior a mí, ¿cierto?

Que equivocado estaba al pensar de esa manera, lo que ella me ofreció, ni siquiera tiene precio. Por más que intente comprarlo, no puedo. Es en un modo retorcido, divertido. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, prometí nunca más volver a decepcionar a mi familia, mucho menos a mi abuelo, el hombre al que yo más respetaba. Claro, también estaba mi padre, pero siempre pensé que su bondad lo metería en un problema algún día. Como sea, por querer honrar a mi abuelo, traté de ser el hombre perfecto. Me puse metas que superaran mi capacidad y las cumplí, me propuse ser el mejor en todo y lo fui. Juré que tendría una familia modelo, lo más fácil según mi libro de metas. Irónicamente, fue lo único en lo que fallé. Yo solo destruí esa posibilidad.

Ahora, lo único que me queda es aceptar mi error y, por más difícil que sea. Tratar de llevar a cabo mis planes. Si todo sale bien, en unos años abriré una rama de la compañía de mi padre en Londres, trabajaré hasta posicionarla en las mejores. Y, trataré de hacer feliz a la mujer con la he decido casarme, Tanya. Renuncié a mi felicidad por honrar a mi abuelo, al menos haré que valga la pena.

Además, Tanya es todo lo que se puede pedir en una mujer. Es hermosa, es inteligente, es fiel, me ha demostrado su amor y, lo más importante, pertenece a mi mundo. El matrimonio con ella, será tan fácil como la escuela elemental. Y quién sabe, tal vez con el paso del tiempo la llegue a amar. Claro, no creo que alguna vez llegué a sentir lo que sentí…lo que siento por Isabella. Pero eso lo tomaré como mi castigo, por haberla hecho sufrir. Lo único que espero, si se me permite. Es que ella encuentre al hombre que pueda darle todo lo que yo no pude. Espero que la haga la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Seré feliz sabiendo que al menos uno de nosotros lo es.

—Ya estoy lista, bebé —anunció Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Verdad que me veo hermosa —presumió dándose una vuelta delante de mí.

—Como siempre —respondí educadamente—. Pero, por favor, no me llames bebé. De hecho, te pido que te ahorres cualquier tipo de sobrenombre. Por eso mis padres me dieron un nombre.

— ¿De verdad quieres que empecemos a pelear por eso? —preguntó rodando los ojos.

—No, es simple Tanya. Tú no lo haces, nosotros no peleamos —estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Bueno, perdóname, Edward —me pidió con un puchero, envolviéndome en sus delgados brazos—. Te prometo no volverte a poner un sobrenombre, por más romántico que sea. Pero, no te enojes. No hoy que por fin saldremos como prometidos a un evento social.

—No estoy enojado, estoy fastidiado. Pero, ya no importa. Es mejor que nos vayamos. Quiero llegar temprano para poder irnos temprano. Te recuerdo que no voy a socializar, voy a arreglar mi situación con mi hermana.

—Dios prohíba que te diviertas.

—Tanya —advertí.

—Vale, ya entendí —dijo soltándome—. Ya que mencionaste eso, nunca me dijiste por qué Alice y tú no se hablan. Que por cierto, me imagino que es la misma razón por la cual no le hablas a Jasper. ¿No me digas que embarazó a Alice? —bufó. Mala noche para hacerlo.

—Sabes que Tanya, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez no es tan buena idea que tú y yo vayamos juntos a la fiesta de mi hermana. Probablemente, lo mejor sea que yo vaya sólo —espeté furioso por su comentario. Tomó todo mi autocontrol recordar que es una dama…o eso pienso.

—Fue una simple broma.

—Pues ahórratelas. Te espero en el auto —me fui antes de que pudiera reprocharme el no esperarla por mientras se ponía el abrigo. Paciencia, Dios, paciencia.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

La tensión en el auto era tanta, que podría jurar que se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Ni Tanya, ni yo nos molestamos en dirigimos la palabra hasta que llegamos a la casa de Jasper. Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco más que nervioso, sólo espero que mi encuentro con ellos no vaya a terminar en pelea.

Sin querer, pero sabiendo que tenía que mantener las apariencias, ayudé a Tanya a bajar de la limo y le ofrecí mi brazo para que entráramos juntos. No dudó un segundo en tomarlo, ella más que nadie quiere que todos piensen que somos la pareja perfecta. Así es como nos llaman algunos medios, _suspiré._ Si tan sólo supieran que este matrimonio estará basado en apariencias, al menos por mi parte.

—Alice —gritó Tanya con exagerada emoción al verla venir a nosotros.

—Hola, Tanya, ¿Cómo has estado? —la saludó mi hermana con amabilidad, pero con reserva.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le deseo con un incómodo abrazo, que estoy cien porciento seguro, ella devolvió por compromiso.

—Gracias —dijo zafándose—. Me alegra que hayas venido —habló conmigo esta vez. Tomaré esto como una señal de que me ha perdonado.

—A mí me alegra haber sido invitado —admití. Los dos nos quedamos callados, no estando seguros de cómo actuar, después de todo, estábamos rodeados de gente por todas partes. Y la mayoría de ellas muy al pendiente de lo que hacíamos.

Finalmente, para romper el silencio, Alice bromeó—. Para ser mayor que yo eres muy tonto, ¿sabías? —bufó dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo sé. Lo lamento —no puedo creer lo lejos que dejé que esto llegara.

—No hay que hablar de eso. Al menos no hoy, mañana será un nuevo día —dijo aún abrazándome.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. Estoy seguro que Kate ya te hizo llegar mi presente.

—Déjame decirte que tú gustos en la moda, son maravillosos. Tal vez deberías trabajar conmigo —jugó.

—Qué te puedo decir, con una madre como la de nosotras y contigo como hermana, es imperdonable que no sepa escoger un buen vestido.

—Sí, claro, réstame el crédito —intervino Tanya.

Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que estaba aquí.

—Claro, Tanya me ayudo a escogerlos —comenté de forma más seca esta vez—. ¿No ha llegado Emmett?

—Sí, me parece que salió al patio. Necesitaba hacer una llamada o algo así, creo —explicó.

—Bueno, lo iré a buscar. ¿Vienes, Tanya?

—Ve, cari..tú. Yo iré a saludar a unas amigas. Te alcanzo en un momento, Edward —terminó haciendo énfasis en mi nombre.

—Yo si te acompaño —habló Alice rápidamente, supongo que no queriendo quedarse a solas con ella.

—Vamos —le ofrecí mi brazo, como buen caballero que soy.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos de Tanya, y de los invitados, aproveché para preguntarle algo que me preocupaba mucho.

— ¿Sabe Jasper que estoy aquí? —la cuestioné tomándola por sorpresa.

—Él sabe que te invite, pero no estaba seguro de que vendrías. De hecho, el me juró que no lo harías —me respondió con tristeza.

—Te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer de esa manera. No quiero que Jasper y tú tengan problemas por mi culpa. Si ese es el caso, necesito que me lo hagas saber. Te aseguro que lo único que quería hacer hoy, era verte, a ti y a Emmett. Así que no hay problema si él no quiere que esté aquí, no me sentiré rechazado, ni mucho menos —habló mi orgullo.

—Edward, tú eres mi hermano. Y eso nunca cambiará, él tiene que entenderlo. No sólo se casará conmigo, no has escuchado ese dicho. También se casará con mi familia.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Eddie? Siempre supe que el verdadero destino de Jasper no es Alice, si no tú —murmuró Emmett, ni siquiera dos segundos después de haber salido al jardín trasero.

—Es bueno ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor —repliqué en forma sarcástica.

—No, lo único bueno aquí es que ustedes por fin hicieron las paces. Pensé que nunca ocurriría. No saben cuanto había extrañado que estuviéramos los tres juntos, sin papá y mamá de por medio evitando que ustedes dos se matasen.

—Emmett, por favor. No arruines el momento —le pedí.

—Oh vamos, Edward. Ya hemos hablado de los infartos. Tú más que nadie sabe lo que sucede si te estresas por todo —siguió jugando. No puedo negar que yo también había extrañado estar con ellos.

Los tres seguimos platicando sobre lo que había sido de nuestras vidas, de una manera muy resumida, claro.

—Chicos, lamento dejarlos, pero si no me voy ya Rose no me va a dejar dormir en nuestro cuarto esta noche, y no puedo arriesgarme a eso, el cuarto de huéspedes es aterrador.

—Quien lo diría, el jugador estrella de la familia le tiene miedo a los fantasmas —me burlé de él, ganándome un ligero golpe en el hombro de su parte.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Alice—. Tengo que volver con los invitados. ¿Nos acompañas, Edward?

—Adelántense, ustedes. Ahora soy yo quien necesita hacer una llamada. Los alcanzaré en cuanto la haga —les aseguré.

—Bien, no tardes —me pidió antes de entrar con mi hermano a la casa.

La verdad no quería hacer ninguna llamada, pero no tenía ganas de volver con Tanya y escuchar durante horas los escándalos de la semana. Aprovechando la tranquilidad de la tranquilidad de la noche, me senté en una de las bancas del jardín y me puse a revisar mis correos.

Estaba concentrado, estudiando el progreso de una nueva medicina, cuando una hermosa y conocida voz me interrumpió.

—Buenas noches —susurró la dueña de la hermosa y conocida voz.

Cuando volteé para encarar a la dueña de la voz, no pude creer lo que mis ojos vieron—. Isabella —era ella, de verdad está aquí—. Te ves…maravillosa —le dije asombrado.

—Gracias —respondió sonrojándose—. Tú también te ves bien —agregó tímidamente. El vestido que lucía, no le hacía nada de justicia a su hermoso cuerpo. Aunque, aún está muy por debajo del peso normal. Puedo decir que al menos no ha estado comiendo tan mal los últimos días.

Estaba tan concentrado estudiando su belleza, que no había notado que venía acompañada.

El sujeto se aclaró la garganta para atraer nuestra atención—. ¿No nos presentarás, Bella? —le reprochó.

—Uhh..Edward, él es Mike —dijo recuperándose de nuestro momento intimo—. Edward, él es Mike mi…

—Mucho gusto —la interrumpió—. Soy Mike, su novio —se presentó recalcando la palabra novio. Mi mente no podía procesar esa palabra. No él no puede ser su novio, tiene que ser una broma.

_¿No era eso lo que querías?,_ me recordó una voz en mi interior. _De quererlo a que sea cierto hay mucha diferencia, aún no estoy lista para admitir que la he perdido. _

—Un gusto verlos —murmuré—. Si me disculpan, tengo que entrar. Me están esperando —comenté con rapidez. Tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Edward, espera —me pidió Bella, impidiendo que me fuera—. Mike, vuelvo en un segundo —le susurró—. ¿Podemos hablar sólo un minuto?

—Claro, vamos —la tomé del brazo sin darme cuenta.

—Yo puedo sola, gracias —dijo soltándose bruscamente. Traté de evitar que viera en mi rostro el dolor que su rechazo me causaba.

Nos alejamos un poco del lugar donde estaba Mike—. Y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿Quería pedirte algo? —preguntó como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacerlo.

—Puedes pedirme lo que sea, Isabella —le respondí sin dudar.

—Como empiezo —murmuró nerviosa—, los dos sabemos que nuestra relación, o nuestra no relación, mejor dicho —corrigió—. Está afectando a la gente a la que queremos. Quiero proponerte que nos llevemos bien, por su bien. Hagamos una especie de…¿tregua? —casi me rio de su inocencia. Sigue siendo la misma Isabella de antes. Sigue siendo mi Isabella.

—No creo que tegua sea la palabra que buscas. Después de todo, quiero creer que no estamos en guerra —bromeé.

—No, claro que no. No me refería a eso. Yo quiero decir que —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Quieres decir que apartemos nuestros problemas de ellos, lo entiendo. Yo también quiero eso —le aseguré—. Pero tú no tienes nada por qué preocuparte, Isabella. El único responsable de que esto esté sucediendo, soy yo —le aclaré—. Déjame tratar de solucionar esto, sin que tú te preocupes.

—No estoy buscando culpables, Edward. Y creo que ellos tampoco lo hacen. Lo único que quiero es que…sé que tú no me quieres cerca, pero… —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella, agachó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

—Isabella —la llamé tomando su rostro en mis manos—. Por favor, mírame —le supliqué—. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo sucedido aquel día…

—No quiero hablar de eso —me interrumpió.

—Sólo escúchame, no tienes que hablar —le ofrecí—. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero al menos, trataré de arreglar lo que destruí. Sólo, te suplicó que no pienses que yo no te quiero a mi lado, porque te juro, que el no tenerte a mi lado será por siempre mi peor castigo —murmuré con la voz quebrada.

* * *

**A/N: No puede ser! ****I'm a bitch! I know! ****Pero, aún así espero que les haya gustado el enorme capitulo. Tómenlo como un regalo de navidad atrasado :D! Y también de disculpa por haber atrasado tanto.Y bueno, espero verlos pronto! Y para que vean que no soy tan mala, les diré sólo una cosa…habrá besos en el sig cap. ¿Quiénes serán los involucrados?...eso si no se los digo ;).**

**Como siempre, mil gracias x leer. **

**Besos. **

**Sally. **


	17. A partir de hoy: parte 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Vale, sé que me tardé, pero ya estoy de nuevo en la escuela…así que creo y espero que eso lo explique todo. Gracias por su comprensión ;)!**

**NOTA: me han llegado algunos reviews anónimos con preguntas, pero desgraciadamente no tengo forma de responderlas. Así q no se les olvide dejarme un lugar donde pueda hacerlo y separarlo xq ff borra los link ;). Gracias. **

—Sólo escúchame, no tienes que hablar —le ofrecí—. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero al menos, trataré de arreglar lo que destruí. Sólo, te suplicó que no pienses que yo no te quiero a mi lado, porque te juro, que el no tenerte a mi lado será por siempre mi peor castigo —murmuré con la voz quebrada.

* * *

**Capitulo diecisiete **

**A partir de hoy…(parte 1).**

—No —espeté con lágrimas en los ojos—. No quiero escucharte más, no estoy dispuesta a jugar este juego por más tiempo, Edward —respiré hondo para poder continuar—. Lo único que quiero en este momento es ponerle fin a esto —le dije más calmada—, dime que debo hacer para que me dejes vivir tranquila.

—Isabella…—susurró con dolor—. No sabes todo lo que daría por devolver el tiempo.

—No, Edward. El poco tiempo que llegué a conocerte, me quedó muy claro que tú nunca te arrepientes de tus decisiones. Por favor, no me digas ahora que lo haces, al menos no por mí.

—Bueno, digamos entonces que desde que te dejé ir no soy el mismo de antes, ¿vale?

—No me dejaste ir…me desechaste, como si fuera alguna especie de pasatiempo que ya no te interesaba, sólo te incomode y me alejaste de ti. Con la mano en la cintura me dijiste que no me querías más a tu lado y te diste la media vuelta sin mirar atrás —le reproché—. Así que compórtate como el engreído que siempre has ido y no te arrepientas de tus actos ahora.

—Eres tan testaruda. ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de hablar contigo como si fueras un adulto? —y ahí está el Edward que siempre cree tener la razón.

—Eso será imposible, porque además de ser inmadura, no soy tu clase, ¿lo recuerdas? Y sabes qué, soy muy estúpida para entender. Adiós —espeté con toda la intención de alejarme de él. Pero cuando quise darme la media vuelta, me detuvo apresando con fuerza mi brazo.

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no —dijo entre dientes—. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí, aceptar que tan equivocado estaba. La mayoría del tiempo, tengo la razón.

—Es que yo no pretendo que me pidas una disculpa, yo no quiero cambiarte, Edward. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarte tal como eras, con tus errores...—que según él no son muchos—. Y con tus virtudes. Por eso, si acepto que seamos amigos de nuevo, sería como tapar tus defectos. Tú siempre vas a ser el mismo prejuicioso, y si no te acepto así, estoy jugando tu juego.

—Por lo tanto es más fácil alejarte de mí, ¿no? —concluyó.

—Yo no me alejé, yo simplemente estoy respetando lo que tú me pediste que respetara hace un tiempo —él dolor en su rostro parecía tan real—, pero si lo que querías buscar era mi perdón. Por milésima vez, y de todo corazón, te perdono. Y sé que algún día los dos podremos olvidar el pasado y nos llevaremos bien por las personas que queremos.

—No acostumbro a hacer esto, pero en esta ocasión, te suplico que me des la oportunidad de explicarte por qué te alejé —me pidió desesperado. Estaba tan alejado de ser el Edward del cual me enamoré. Tal vez yo también me veo así ante los ojos de los demás—. Isabella, por favor…—musitó.

—Mike me espera, Edward. Y estoy segura que Tanya debe de estar desesperada por verte —por más que quería irme e ignorarlo, no podía. No puedo olvidar mi lugar en este mundo, él siempre será superior a mí, no importa cuanto lo trate de disfrazar Jasper o Alice, yo no soy igual que ellos. No está bien que él me suplique, y mucho menos que yo me niegue.

Recuerda que prometiste nunca olvidar tu lugar en este mundo—. Vale, puedes explicarme. Aunque, de verdad creo que sólo estamos haciéndonos daño —admití bajando la mirada.

—Me gusta hablar cara a cara, Isabella. No cara a cabellera —me parece que sin éxito, intentó bromear.

—Adiós, Edward —le dije alejándome de su lado sin mirar atrás. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin acontecimiento alguno, gracias a Dios nadie notó mi ausencia o la de Edward. Y si lo hicieron, no lo relacionaron. Hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero encararme con Tanya, díganme anormal pero no me gusta ser humillada continuamente. Aunque, si consideramos que estoy a punto de verme con Edward, se puede pensar lo contrario.

Lo único divertido de esa noche, fue la cara de Mike cuando le pregunté por qué había dicho que éramos novios.

—_Bella, pensé que nunca vendrías. Estaba a punto de ir a rescatarte —exclamó Mike con alivio en cuanto me vio llegar. _

— _¿Rescatarme de Edward? —le pregunté riendo—. Mike, creo que él es el que vendrá a rescatarte. ¿Por qué le dijiste que tú y yo somos novios? —cuestioné con tono neutro. _

—_Bueno…yo pensé…tú fuiste…—balbuceó nervioso. _

—_Mike, no tengo forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho. Pero, eso no quiere decir que tú y yo somos novios —le dije con tacto—. La verdad es que no creo que mi corazón este listo para amar de nuevo, pero si lo hace, será dentro de mucho tiempo. Además, no puedo con un cambio más en mi vida. Créeme que en este momento no tengo idea de quién soy. _

—_Sé que te puede parecer precipitado. Pero desde que te vi, me quedé enamorado. Entiendo que tú no crees en el amor a primera vista, y créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco creía. Pero en serio, Bella. Conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado —sus palabras ofrecían un poco de consuelo a mi lastimado corazón—. Además, entiendo que es un cambio grande para ti, pero te debe de ir bien, quiero decir hace menos de dos días que entraste a trabajar con ellos y ya hasta las fiestas te invitan —por suerte no es muy bueno atando cabos. _

—_Gracias, pero sabes qué —desvíe el tema—. Te propongo algo, sigamos como antes. Olvidaré lo de está noche y seguiremos viendo que sucede con nosotros, ¿sí? —propuse—. Vayamos a comer, estoy muriendo de hambre —lo jalé del brazo y lo llevé a la cocina, donde literalmente comimos de todo. _

Debo admitir que la cara de Edward fue bastante cómica cuando Mike le dijo que era mi novio, sólo por eso pensé muy seriamente ignorar su desliz. Pero cabe recalcar que si de algo estoy más que harta en este mundo, es de las mentiras. Además de que no sería muy justo para Mike. Por eso hoy le aclararé a Edward que Mike y yo no somos nada más que bueno amigos. Aún no entiendo cómo, pero Edward se las ingenió para mandarme un recado con Bertha, una de las cocineras, en el que me indicaba el lugar y la hora para vernos. Debo admitir que tiene su lado divertido, yo recibiendo notas clandestinas. Y sobretodo, el gran Dr. Cullen jugando al gato y al ratón.

Salir de casa de Jasper fue todo un reto. Por suerte él se encontraba en el hospital en el momento y en el que me fui. Y aún mejor, Alice me avisó que se reuniría con la mujer que planea su boda o algo así. Así que fue fácil decir que me dolía la cabeza y zafarme de eso.

—Llegamos, señorita —me avisó el conductor del taxi.

—Gracias —le pagué y me bajé del auto.

Edward eligió una cafetería muy sencilla, para mi sorpresa.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —me llamó por detrás.

—Hola —lo saludé nerviosa—. Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que esperar a que Alice saliera de la casa para escabullirme.

—No te preocupes por eso, prácticamente acabo de llegar. Además, siempre es mucho mejor que el hombre espera a la mujer, ¿no crees?

—La verdad, no tengo idea —le respondí con sinceridad.

—Claro, ¿te parece si entramos? —ofreció abriéndome la puerta.

—Gracias —le dije entrando antes de que él.

Como dije, el lugar era muy sencillo. Pero la decoración era muy hermosa. Estaba ambientada a años atrás, donde se usaban faldas esponjadas. Las meseras usaban patines en lugar de zapatos. Y no tengo idea del porqué, había un auto enseguida de una máquina de música.

—Era uno de mis lugares favoritos cuando estaba en secundaria. Disfruta mucho este lugar —comentó con nostalgia.

—Me agrada mucho —agregué.

— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —nos preguntó la mesera. A quien extrañamente no le impactaba la belleza de Edward.

—Yo quiero una malteada de vainilla. ¿Y tú, Isabella?

—Un refresco está bien —le pedí un poco sorprendida ante lo que él pidió. No parece del tipo de malteada—. Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme? —fui directa.

—Nunca había traído a nadie aquí, ¿sabes? —comentó.

—Perdón —le dije al no entender su comentario.

—Yo solía venir aquí con…con mi primer novia —confesó con cautela.

No es la primera vez que Edward me cuenta sobre sus novias, o más bien dicho, aventuras. Pero esta vez, podía sentir que era algo diferente. No estaba muy segura de querer escucharlo.

—Yo no quiero…—me interrumpió.

—Sé que probablemente, lo último que quieres escuchar es sobre mi primera novia. Pero, si vamos a ser sinceros, necesito explicarte todo desde el principio. ¿Bien? —me pidió.

—Ok —acepté renuente.

—Verás, Isabella. Mi familia siempre ha tenido una buena posición. Gracias a Dios y al trabajo de mis abuelos nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos por nada más que nuestras comodidades, al menos esa era la forma en la que lo veía mi abuelo. Mis padres, por otro lado, querían que siempre tuviéramos en mente lo afortunados que éramos en tenerlo todo. Así que como te imaginarás, fue una lucha continua por la forma en la que debían de educarnos. Mi abuelo era una persona con un carácter muy fuerte, podrías decir que caía en la soberbia. Desgraciadamente él era de la opinión de "las personas solo valen por su clase social". Puedes ser una persona con mucho dinero, pero si no perteneces a una buena familia, para él ni siquiera valías una mirada —_suena un poco como él,_ agregué en mi mente—. Como mencioné, mi padre siempre se encargó de mantenernos con los pies en la tierra, y todo iba muy bien. Tenía la vida perfecta, hasta que la conocí a ella.

— ¿A tu primer…amor? —susurré la última palabra con dolor.

—No fue mi primer amor —aclaró—. Fue mi primera novia. Pero claro, cuando tienes diecisiete años y tienes el mundo a tus pies, la primera novia, siempre parece el primer amor. Porque, ¿Qué vida perfecta no tiene el amor incluido?, ¿Cierto? —preguntó retóricamente—. Un día, a un amigo mío se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de fugarnos del instituto, como el adolescente extrahormonado que era, no lo dudé ni por un segundo. Mi padre me acababa de obsequiar un auto de lujo, decir que estaba en las nubes se quedaba corto. A esa edad y con mis hormonas alborotadas, yo quería conocer el centro de Nueva York. En ese entonces vivíamos en la gran manzana, nos habíamos mudado lejos de los abuelos porque mis padres querían educarnos de diferente manera. Como sea —continuo—, mientras estábamos recorriendo la ciudad de manera "clandestina", se nos ocurrió pararnos en minisúper de mala muerte a comprar unos cigarrillos y cerveza. Ahí fue donde la conocí, ella era la cajera, su nombre era Dalia. Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda. Su tez era blanca como la nieve, su caballo era oscuro y sus labios eran de un rojo carnoso, como una blanca nieves —comparó con sarcasmo—. Me obsesioné con ella desde el primer momento en que la vi.

—Al siguiente día también me escapé del instituto, pero esa vez lo hice solo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui al mismo lugar. Rogando al cielo que pudiera encontrarla. Para mi desgracia, ahí estaba ella. En todo su esplendor —rió sin gracia—. Para ella siempre fui el chico mimado que se quería hacer el malo. Pero, como te imaginarás, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para borrar esa impresión de mí. Quería que ella me viera como un hombre, un hombre al que no le importaba nada más que su propia diversión…y su mujer, claro.

—Pero tú eras sólo un chico.

—Me escapé de la escuela por dos semanas consecutivas, sólo para conseguir que ella aceptara salir conmigo. Quiero decir, yo era el chico más popular en el colegio. Todas las chicas siempre peleaban por mí, ¿Por qué ella no caía rendida a mis pies? No lo entendía, hasta que un día, cuando se hartó de mi insistencia. Me dijo que no quería salir con un hijo mimado que tenía toda la vida resuelta. Ella quería un hombre aventurero, que no se "limitara" con metas. Simplemente que se dejara llevar por la vida. Sus palabras me dejaron pensando que; tal vez la vida sería mucho mejor si no tuviera metas, si sólo siguiera mis instintos. ¿Cuál es la diversión en tener tu vida planeada desde que eres un bebé? —_la diversión es que no tienes que rogar al cielo todas las noches que mañana puedes conseguir un poco de comida, o llorar porque te das cuenta que estás completamente sola en el mundo. A nadie le importó ayudarte a crear una meta. Ni siquiera le importo tirarte a la basura por ir a tener sexo con cualquier extraño. Esa es la diversión_, quería agregar—. Para no hacerte la historia muy larga, poco a poco fui cayendo en sus intrigas. Lo primero que hice, fue decirles a mis padres que no quería estudiar, así fue como conseguí que ella saliera conmigo. A pesar de que destruí a mis padres, yo me sentía el hombre más afortunado porque por fin podía estar con ella. Así de desubicado estaba —agregó con arrepentimiento—. Estaba tan cegado por ella, que literalmente dejé todo. Me fui de mi casa, sin nada, a vivir con ella. Vivíamos en una habitación de hotel de mala muerte, a tan sólo dos meses de haberla conocido, ya lo había perdido todo —expresó con dolor—. Pero eso no me importó, porque estaba con ella.

—Para ser sincero, no me importaba si el mundo se estaba acabando. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacer que yo fuera el centro de su universo, así como ella lo era del mío —aunque él hablaba en pasado y estaba casi segura que ya no sentía nada por ella, no puedo evitar sentir dolor al escuchar narrar todo el amor que sintió por ella. Incluso, creo que se puede decir que estoy celosa de esa extraña que pudo robarse su corazón. Yo hubiera dado todo por ser ella.

—El amor es el arma más poderosa —completé por él.

—Sólo si tú eres tan idiota como yo lo fui, y pierdes el control de la situación —decidí no opinar nada más, dado que no creo que importe mucho—. Lo siento, Isabella. Pero, aún me cuesta creer lo que fui capaz de hacer en ese entonces, sólo porque creí estar enamorado.

— ¿Y no te ha pasado por la cabeza que sí estabas enamorado? —pregunté con sarcasmo. Quiero decir, quién, si no es por amor, arruina su vida.

—Sí, pensé en algún momento que era amor. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, que todo era sólo una ilusión de conocer algo nuevo —continuo—, al principio todo era diversión. Como te podrás imaginar, dos adolescentes viviendo solos, nuestro día a día sólo se trataba de encontrar fiestas, alcohol y en algunas ocasiones marihuana u otras drogas. Muy ocasionalmente, claro.

—Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Tus padres no hicieron nada?

—Claro que sí, al principio creyeron que se trataba de una típica etapa de rebelión. Por eso me permitieron alejarme de ellos. Creo que en ese momento, entendieron que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿te dejaron a tu suerte?

—Eso creía, pero después me enteré que nunca estuve realmente solo. Ellos siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mí. Aunque no lo merecía, los hice pasar un infierno —agregó con arrepentimiento y tristeza. Tomó todo mi control no abrazarlo y decirle que no me importaba el final, yo sabía que él no es culpable de nada. Aunque, a pesar de que siento que realmente está abriéndose conmigo, aún puedo sentir lo mucho que le cuesta dejar que yo vea sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Para ser sincera, no me imagino un Edward que no tuviera el control de las cosas, que se obsesionara con algo, o alguien a tal punto de afectar su vida, sus planes, su futuro.

— ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Como te dije, al principio la pasamos muy bien, abusando del libertinaje, claro está. No te mentiré, disfrute mucho de mi libertad, se la supuesta vida que había conseguido. Pero, como es de suponerse, nuestra diversión no iba a durar eternamente, por más que lo deseara en ese entonces —tenía que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle tantas cosas—. Cuando los dos empezamos a aburrirnos de la monotonía que nosotros mismos habíamos creado, empezaron los verdaderos problemas. A ella empezó a molestarle todo lo que yo hacía y claro, yo queriendo seguir con mi papel de chico malo, olvidaba mi caballerosidad y la trataba peor que a una mascota.

— ¿Tú...le pegaste? —cuestioné con temor.

—No, claro que no. Gracias a Dios las cosas nunca llegaron a ese extremo —respondió para mi alivio—. En mi interior sabía que mis días con ella estaban contados, pero yo me negaba a entenderlo por dos principales razones; uno, no quería sufrir la "humillación" de regresar con mis padres después de que los había destruido para poder conseguir mi "independencia". Y dos, porque lo que más me dolía de todo el asunto, era darme cuenta lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que la amaba.

—Me imagino que siendo tan orgulloso como eres, tuvieron que ir tus padres a buscarte.

—De hecho, sucedió lo contrario. A pesar de que mis padres estaban al pendiente de mí, querían que yo mismo reconociera mi error y me acercara a ellos, no por verme humillado, claro está. Simplemente, porque quería que comprendieran que más que un error, esa iba a ser una lección de toda la vida.

—Creo que en realidad el darte cuenta del inmenso amor que te tienen tus padres, fue una recompensa por todo lo que sufriste, ¿no? —inquirí con recelo.

—Puede decirse —concordó—. Aunque, en realidad él héroe de esta historia es mi abuelo —me corrigió.

— ¿Tu abuelo? Pero, pensé que habías dicho que tu padre se había alejado de él —dije confundida.

—Así lo hizo, claro, nunca le dijo que tenía prohibido el vernos o mucho menos. Es sólo que, pintó una raya imaginaria en cuanto a nuestra educación. Mi abuelo se enteró de lo que sucedía por una indiscreción de la entonces asistente de mi padre. Como te podrás imaginar, muy pocas personas sabían la crisis por la que estaba atravesando nuestra familia. Cuestiones de seguridad para ambas partes —aclaró—. Para cuando mi abuelo se enteró de lo que sucedía, yo…yo ya estaba viviendo en la calle —admitió con vergüenza, haciendo que mi mundo se paralizara.

Edward…él fue….como yo… ¿Por gusto?

—No es fácil contarte mi más grande y oculto secreto, son contadas las personas que lo saben. Ni la misma Alice lo sabe del todo. Ella estaba estudiando fuera para el momento en el que sucedió todo —explicó—. Cuando las cosas se empeoraron entre Dalia y yo, ella huyó una noche sin dejarme una nota. No te puedo explicar el sentimiento que me invadió, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Era como estar viendo en una película la vida de alguien más. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, ni siquiera qué sentir. Así que hice lo más fácil; nada. Desconecté mis sentimientos del mundo, me entregué a mis instintos. Porque, a pesar de haberme autodestruído, en mi interior culpaba a mis padres por haberlo permitido —no, no puedo imaginarme a Edward viviendo en la miseria—. Mi orgullo era tan grande, que prefería matarme de hambre a ofrecerles una disculpa a mis padres y reconocer mi error.

No había notado que la mesera había traído nuestras órdenes.

—Mi abuelo llegó a Nueva York de inmediato, para tomar cartas en el asunto y poder solucionar el problema. Como toda la vida, no estuvo de acuerdo en las decisiones que había tomado mi padre para llevar ese asunto, así que pese a sus suplicas de no inmiscuirse en el asunto y dejar que él lo manejará, mi abuelo cortó con el problema de raíz.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Para empezar, de manera literal me obligó a irme con él. Me arrastró hasta Europa, donde me interno en una escuela para jóvenes con problemas —me alegra no conocer al abuelo de Edward—. No sabes cuan agradecido estoy por eso. Si el no hubiera hecho eso, no sé dónde estaría en este momento.

—Pero, ¿no crees que tus padres hubieran hecho todo lo posible para ayudarte?

—Claro que sé que hubieran hecho lo imposible, pero aceptemos que mi padre nunca ha sido bueno tomando decisiones firmes, como mi abuelo o como yo —comentó con soberbia.

—Bueno, no te ofendas, pero creo que no estabas en posición de juzgar —musité con tono sarcástico.

—No, en ese entonces no. Pero ahora sí —me respondió retándome a provocarlo, pero no estaba interesada en seguir el juego.

—Aunque ahora entiendo que tú también, a pesar de tu posición y de tu familia, has tenido una vida difícil. No creo que justifiqué la forma en la que me trataste —murmuré con sinceridad.

—Como te dije, mi abuelo era una persona elitista al extremo. En un afán de que yo no cometiera ese mismo error, me convenció de quedarme en Inglaterra con él. Me separó de mi familia y concordamos en hacer como si nunca hubiera habido tal problema. No sin antes, recordarme que todo eso había sido consecuencia de querer mezclar mi vida con la de la gente normal, me recordó la importancia de las clases sociales, y más aún porque ahora yo entendía que la mayoría de los pobres, eran pobres porque querían.

—Ni siquiera me dignaré a discutir ese punto con contigo —dije ofendida.

—Isabella, ¿no lo entiendes? Toda mi vida he vivido marcado por la mala decisión que tomé. Y la única forma de ayudarme a superarlo fue culpar a las otras personas, culpé a mis padres, culpé a Dalia, culpé a mis amigos y, lo más importante, culpé a la gente que no es…que no era como yo. Mi única forma de seguir adelante fue repitiéndome todos los días cuan diferente era de las demás personas, no importa las decisiones que había tomado, nunca sería como…

—Como yo —terminé con él—. Dime una cosa, Edward. Aquel día que me conociste, me despreciaste no sólo porque me creías una ladrona, ¿me despreciaste porque creías que por mis acciones había terminado en la calle?

—Sí, por esa razón te aborrecía al principio. Claro, no sólo a ti. Siempre aborrecía a la mayoría de los indigentes, porque en mi interior pensaba que todos se habían forjado su propio destino, como mi abuelo me dijo. Y dime ahora tú, Isabella. ¿Cómo podía luchar con el remordimiento? Lo cierto es que lo había perdido todo, por mis decisiones, lo sé. No me quiero justificar, pero ponte en mi lugar y piensa por un segundo que la única forma en la que me pude asegurar de que nunca sucediera algo así, fue encerrándome en mi burbuja de comodidad y control. Y te lo juró que nunca había vuelto a pensar en eso, hasta que llegaste tú. Volteaste mi mundo de cabeza como nadie lo había hecho, me enseñaste tantas cosas. Pero, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error. La mayoría del tiempo que pasaba contigo, una voz en mi interior me recordaba las palabras de mi abuelo; _nunca te relaciones con la gente inferior, esa es la única forma de volver a cometer el mismo error._

—Tienes razón, Edward. Hagas lo que hagas nunca me podrás ver como alguien digna de ti, ni siquiera merezco una mirada tuya —me tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta—. Por fin entiendo que hice para merecer tu desprecio. Y quiero que sepas que te entiendo perfectamente. No sé lo que haría en tu lugar —admití—. Y tampoco intentaré adivinarlo, te digo de corazón que me alegra mucho que hayas tenido la confianza de contarme esto. Pero ahora, más que nunca, sé que tú y yo debemos de estar alejados, aunque estés luchando contra la corriente, sabes que tu conciencia nunca te dejará en paz a mi lado. Siempre estarás pensando en si yo soy Dalia, y para ser sincera, no sé siquiera si tendría la oportunidad de algún día ganarla a su recuerdo.

—Yo no quiero que tú lo hagas, sería muy injusto de mi parte que te pidiera eso. Y sé que me has perdonado.

—Entonces qué es lo que pretendías invitando a esta cafetería.

—Son tantas cosas las que quiero. Lo ideal sería que me dijeran que me aparte de que me comprendes, olvidas todo lo sucedido y empezamos de cero. Tú como la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y yo como el hermano de la esposa de tu hermano. Hacer de cuenta que nuestra relación acaba de empezar y mantenerla de un modo no personal. Simplemente, comportarnos como dos personas relacionadas por el destino.

—Bien, si eso es lo que querías decirme —le dije poniéndome de pie— no tenía que traerme hasta acá. Podías haberlo dicho en la recepción de Alice —espeté antes de tratar de avanzar a la salida.

—Dije que eso sería lo ideal, nunca dije que eso es lo que quiero —de nueva cuenta, tomó mi cara y me obligó a verlo a los ojos—. No puedo hacerlo más y sé que tú tampoco. Lo único que quería decirte esta tarde, es que por más que traté de negarlo, por más que me obligué a tratar de remediarlo, no pude. Y si vivir con esto es el precio a mis errores, lo aceptó. Pero necesito que sepas que pesé a todos mis principios, mi educación y mi buen juicio, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, Bella —confesó antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

**A/N: Una muy grande disculpa por el retraso, tenía casi todo el cap escrito abandonado en mi PC, pero literalmente no tengo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de dormir :S….aún así, aquí está uno de mis caps favoritos. Sé que probablemente a muchos de ustedes se les hará irreal la historia, y en mi opinión lo es. Pero no todo podía apegarse a la realidad, si no dónde queda la ficción. Y bueno, sé que la mente de Edward es un vdd…estrambre? Pero la buena noticia es que la historia ahora tendrá una nuevo enfoque, tendrán que esperar para ver que es, pero creo que les gustará lo que planeo para estos dos o ¿no?. **

**Muchas gracias x leer y de antemano les agradezco tmb su disculpa, y espero saber de ustedes :D!**

**RECUERDEN QUE EN MI MINIBLOG CUELGO ADELANTOS Y DOY FECHAS MÁS O MENOS APROXIMADAS ;), EL LINK EN MI PROFILE PARA QUIÉN LE INTERESE. **

**Nos leemos pronto (recen para que así sea ;))**

**XO**

**Sally**


	18. A partir de hoy: parte 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

—No tenías que traerme hasta acá. Podías haberlo dicho en la recepción de Alice —espeté antes de tratar de avanzar a la salida.

—Dije que eso sería lo ideal, nunca dije que eso es lo que quiero —de nueva cuenta, tomó mi cara y me obligó a verlo a los ojos—. No puedo hacerlo más y sé que tú tampoco. Lo único que quería decirte esta tarde, es que por más que traté de negarlo, por más que me obligué a tratar de remediarlo, no puedo. Y si vivir con esto es el precio a mis errores, lo aceptó. Pero necesito que sepas que pesé a todos mis principios, mi educación y mi buen juicio, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, Bella —confesó antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

**A partir de hoy: segunda parte. **

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Era como si los dos hubiéramos sido hechos él uno para el otro. Nada más importaba en ese momento, ni las mentiras, ni los desprecios, ni el futuro. Era sólo el presente. Aferré mis manos a su cabello, y me acerqué hasta que no quedara ni un milímetro de espacio entre nosotros.

Los dos nos separamos al mismo tiempo, necesitábamos respirar.

—Te he hecho llorar de nuevo —dijo limpiando con su mano una lágrima que rodaba por mi rostro. No había notado que estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —susurré, sosteniendo su mano sobre mi rostro. Necesitaba su calor por un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Es que acaso aún no lo has escuchado, Bella? —preguntó decepcionado.

—Me has dicho Bella de nuevo.

Antes de contestar, se sentó de nuevo y me jaló a su lado, esta vez, acomodándome a su lado—.Yo, luché por tanto tiempo contra mis sentimientos…pensé que si mantenía ciertas actitudes, podría mantenerme bajo control. No sabes la tortura que era para mí luchar día tras día, de una manera inútil. Tratando de engañarme, diciendo todos los días que tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos —apreciaba su sinceridad, pero me dolía hasta el alma—. Claro que yo me merecía todo ese dolor, si hubiera dejado mi soberbia a un lado, nuestra historia hubiera sido tan diferente. Si desde un principio no me hubiera engañado —posó su otra mano sobre mi rostro—. Soy tan cobarde, que incluso, cuando éramos amigos, prometí nunca llamarte Bella para no cruzar la línea.

—Yo sí te consideraba mi amigo —le aclaré con tristeza, entendiendo el verdadero significado de sus palabras. _Él nunca me considero su amiga._

—Oh, Bella. Yo también te consideraba mi amiga, sólo que en ese momento estaba muy ciego para verlo.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? —cuestioné confundida. Él me pidió una oportunidad para contarme su historia para que yo lo entendiera, pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto.

—La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo, no tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo —respondió con dolor—. He destruido todas las posibilidades que tenía para ser feliz, Bella. Pero eso no importa, lo merezco, lo sé. Lo que más me duele, es que te destruí a ti. La persona más inocente en todo esto.

—Tú sabes que eso ya no tiene importancia —le dije con sinceridad—. Si algo aprendí con el paso del tiempo, es que cada quién tiene una vida que llevar. A veces, como en mi caso, no somos los principales autores, pero eso no quiere decir que merezca más compasión que otra persona. Lo que sucedió con nosotros, ahora está en el pasado. Ya no tenemos manera de cambiarle. Y no sabes cuanto me agobia ver que mi presencia ha lastimado a tantas personas. No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa, Edward —le aclaré, separándome sin voluntad de sus brazos.

—Toda mi vida la he pasado pensando cada uno de mis movimientos, ya no puedo vivir así. Lo único que pido es levantarme una sola mañana sin tener que pensar que mis decisiones, por más insignificantes que sean, podrían ser de vida o muerte. Quiero levantarme y no pensar nada, simplemente disfrutar un día sin pensar en que sucederá mañana. No quiero ser grosera, Edward. Pero tú, complicas cada uno de mis días, incluso cuando nos alejamos —o mejor dicho, él me alejó—. Quiero empezar una nueva vida con mi familia, quiero conseguir un trabajo y rentar mi propio departamento. Quiero ser independiente, pero antes de eso, quiero ser sólo Bella. No tú Isabella o la niña de la calle. Necesito encontrar quién soy ahora y tú…eres él obstáculo más grande en mi meta —mis palabras eran duras, pero necesitaba hablarle con la verdad—. Así que dime, ¿Por qué me besaste en verdad?

—Quiero estar a tu lado, Bella. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a esa Bella de nuevo. Y juntos formar el destino para ambos, es lo que más deseo. Pero, también tengo en mente que muchas personas resultarían muy lastimadas por mi…por nuestra decisión, no quiero cometer más errores —confesó.

Sin querer, retiré sus manos de mi cara y las agarré firmemente mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Pienso exactamente igual que tú. Y creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta, por más desgarradora que esta sea. Porque, olvidaste lo más importante de todo

—¿Qué es? Puedes explicármelo —me pidió confundido.

—Tú esencia, no podemos engañarnos. Para ti, siempre seré Bella, la hermana bastarda de Jasper —iba a protestar, pero no lo permití—. Fuiste educado de esa manera, no puedes luchar con tu naturaleza, así es como funciona la vida. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que esto no fue una coincidencia? Tú y yo, somos de mundos distintos por una razón, Edward. Si quieres llamarlo burla del destino, injusticia o lo que sea. Yo sé cuan perfecto eres tú para mí y entiendo que tú pienses y sientas lo mismo, pero a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

—Te amo —declaró llevándome a sus brazos, aferrándome a su pecho.

—Yo también, y siempre lo voy a hacer —le correspondí el abrazo, apresándolo entre mis brazos, aferrándome a su calor, disfrutando de su dulce aroma. Había soñado con este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía creer que él me estuviera diciendo te amo, quería congelar este momento para siempre.

—Si tenemos suerte, tal vez, un día este amor se convertirá en un amor de muy buenos y viejos amigos —la sola idea hacía que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, pero sabía que si quería ser feliz, eso tendría que suceder.

—Eso espero —deseé tragándome el nudo que se formó en mi garganta—. Por lo pronto tendremos que arreglar la estúpida pelea que tienes con Jasper. Los dos han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, mucho antes de mi llegada. Ya es hora de que maduremos y dejemos el pasado atrás —anuncié separándome, sin ganas, de él.

—Tú hermano puede ser un hombre muy testarudo —trató de bromear.

—Aún no creo que él sea mi…hermano —quería preguntarle desde cuando lo sabía, pero no quería arruinar el momento.

—Te advierto que se tomará su papel de hermano mayor muy en serio, como debe de ser —agregó.

— ¿Cómo debe de ser un hermano mayor? ¿Me celará como tú celabas a Alice? —me burlé.

—Muy graciosa, puedes reír ahora, pero si de mí dependiera. Alice y tú estarían encerrados en la torre más alta del país —habló con seriedad.

—Siendo honestos, no creo que exista una torre en estos tiempos. Además, creí que tú estabas de acuerdo con que Alice se casara con Jasper.

—Tienes razón, puede ser que aquí no. Pero en Inglaterra sí. Y no estoy de acuerdo, solamente, estoy muy feliz también. Es sólo que Alice sigue siendo mi hermana menor.

—Hablando de eso, creo que es hora de volver. Recuerda que salí a escondidas, no quiero que se preocupen.

—Tengo una mejor idea, por qué no mejor llamas y avisas que estás bien. Y tú y yo nos pasamos el día juntos —sugirió ofreciéndome su celular.

—No sé si sea buena idea —me moría de ganas de gritar que sí, pero sabía que al final, la despedida sería más dolorosa.

—Bella, no puede hacernos más daño. Ahora, los dos tenemos claro dónde estamos parados. Tenemos derecho a tener una despedida digna. O si quieres verlo como el inicio de una nueva amistad. Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que contándote de los países que he visitado, o visitando una librería. ¿No te gustaría? —sabía que ya me había ganado, me conocía demasiado bien.

—Está bien, espero que esto no perturbe demasiado a mi hermano —pensé en voz alta.

—Te prometo que mañana hablaré con él, de nuevo.

—Yo también lo haré, después de todo, siempre estaremos relacionados de una forma u otra —marcó el número de la casa y le pedí a Lili que le comunicará a mi hermano que llegaría tarde, pero que todo estaba bien.

—

—No, no lo aceptaré —le dije a punto de un colapso nervioso, llevábamos discutiendo por más de veinte minutos.

—Eres tan terca —se quejó—, entiende. No dejaré que pagues eso —repitió por milésima vez.

—Estos libros serán para mí, no para ti. Así que no hay más discusión —traté de entregarle el dinero a la cajera, pero él fue más rápido que yo.

Al ver que no llegaríamos a un acuerdo pronto, la encargada nos sugirió amablemente que resolviéramos nuestro dilema fuera de la caja, había mucha gente enojada esperando detrás de nosotros. Y él tramposo de Edward, aprovechándose de mi distracción, le entregó su tarjeta de pago y pagó mis libros.

—Borra esa sonrisa, aún no los he aceptado —le aclaré.

—Lo harás, nunca soportarías ver estos libros en la basura.

—Eres un mal jugador —dije tragándome la risa.

—Ah, ah, soy un excelente jugador. Tú eres mala perdedora —justificó. Rodé los ojos ante su inmaduro comentario.

—Edward, recuerdas que antes de irme, me ofreciste un trabajo…o, mejor dicho, me dijiste que tú amigo me podía ofrecer un trabajo —cambié de tema.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a hablar con él? —ofreció.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, sé que aún no tengo la suficiente educación para aspirar a mucho, pero pronto empezaré a estudiar.

—No hay problema, Bella, hablaré de nuevo con él. Pero no creo que a Jasper le agrade mucho la idea.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta ganarme mi propio dinero. No quiero depender toda la vida de él. Además, no es justo para él mantenerme.

—Yo pienso igual que él, ¿Sabes? —dijo de repente.

—No entiendo —repliqué.

—Yo pienso que los dos merecen el dinero de los padres de él. Estoy seguro que si sus difuntos padres te hubieran encontrado, hubieran sido felices de tomarte como hija —explicó.

—Vale, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor —le pedí.

—Claro, lo lamento. No quería incomodarte. Mejor pensemos en que hacer por el resto del día—cambió de tema—. Sabes, hay un viejo cine en el centro de la ciudad, donde proyectarán la película de Romeo y Julieta. Había pensado que podíamos verla, si te parece bien.

— ¿Es la historia de amor que me contaste, donde el chico se suicidaba por la muerte de su amada? —pregunté con ilusión. Me encantó esa historia, aunque supongo que la debió de haber resumido mucho al contármela.

—Sabía que la recordarías —dijo con una sonrisa, que hacía a mi corazón derretirse.

—Me encantaría —respondí con emoción.

—

—¿Te gustó la película? —cuestionó mientras salíamos del cine.

—No sabes cuánto —repliqué secándome el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en mi rostro.

—No sabía que eras del tipo de chica que llora en las películas.

—Sólo una persona insensible no lloraría al ver esta película —bromeé—. Creo que yo tampoco sabía lo sensible que soy —a decir verdad, nunca había visto una película en el cine. Recuerdo que en algunas ocasiones, Rene se la pasaba el día entero viendo una sola película, una y otra ves. Era muy pequeña para comprender lo que las drogas le hacían.

—Bueno, me alegra mucho que la hayas disfrutado. Pero, me alegra más haberla visto contigo —comentó, sacándome de mi ensueño.

—Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, Edward —dije con sinceridad—. Nunca había visto una película en el cine, y mucho menos había visto uno como este —expliqué examinando el interior. Era un edificio muy antiguo, se podía ver la diferencia con los cines que están en los centros comerciales. Lo que más me gusto es que las paredes están cubiertas con cortinas, dándole un toque muy único al lugar—. Era una película muy antigua, como el cine —relacioné.

—Fue la versión de 1968, si no me equivoco —comentó—. Me gusta mucho venir a este lugar, me recuerda parte de mi infancia —agregó con nostalgia—. Parece que últimamente, el recordar el pasado es lo que más me reconforta.

—Sé que te espera un maravilloso futuro, Edward. Y que tú y…Tanya —dije su nombre, tragándome los celos—, serán muy felices.

—No creo que Tanya y la palabra feliz, puedan ir en un mismo enunciado —bufó. Decidí ahorrarme mi comentario—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te puedo invitar a cenar?

La verdad es que moría de hambre, pero estoy un poco nerviosa por Jasper. Sé que no tengo que pedirle permiso ni mucho menos, pero no quiero que se preocupe inútilmente por mí.

—No estoy segura que sea lo mejor, Jasper probablemente está hecho un manojo de nervios —me excusé.

—Tienes razón, después de todo, te he acaparado todo el día. Será mejor que te devuelva a tu casa antes de que mande a la guardia nacional a buscarte.

Empezamos a caminar hacia su auto, pero, antes de subirnos, le pedí—. Edward, te importaría si caminamos un poco por el centro. La verdad es que hace mucho no estaba aquí y me gustaría disfrutarlo un poco más de tiempo —y estar con él por unos minutos más.

—No hay ningún problema —aseguró—. Me gusta la idea de que caminemos juntos por unos minutos —concordó tomando mi mano—. ¿Te molesta? —preguntó.

—No, para nada —murmuré distraída por la corriente que recorría mi cuerpo ante su toque.

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo alguno, simplemente siguiendo las luces de las calles, que iluminaban las pequeñas tiendas que componen el centro de la ciudad.

—Es muy extrañó —susurré mis pensamientos en voz alta.

— ¿Qué te parece extraño? —cuestionó Edward con curiosidad.

—Como puede cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo de un día para otro —respondí—. Ahora entiendo porque algunas veces se te olvida que hay gente que necesita tu ayuda, es fácil perderse en un mundo así. Tienes que haber salido del hondo tú misma, para tener los pies bien clavados en la tierra.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nunca debes de perder tu esencia, pero, a veces está bien también cambiarla un poco. No sólo la gente que tiene dinero tiene problemas para aceptar un cambio de vida —insinuó—, después de todo, no te debes sentir culpable por recibir lo que mereces, ¿sabes?

—Yo no me siento culpable por recibir lo que merezco, Edward. Pero, estoy más que segura de que yo no hice nada para merecer el dinero de Jasper.

—O sí, entonces porque los hijos que heredan la fortuna de sus padres no se sienten culpables —defendió su punto—, en ese caso Jasper tampoco trabajó muy duro para recibir ese dinero.

—Tú lo has dicho, los hijos herederos no deben de sentir culpa, pero yo no era su hija. No importa cuanto lo desee Jasper, o cuanto trates de convencerme. Mis padres, para bien o para mal son Charlie y René. A mi también me hubiera gustado crecer con un hermano y unos padres cariñosos, pero esa fue mi vida, Edward. Y no puedo pretender que no ocurrió y vivir una vida que no me corresponde. Ni siquiera estoy segura de confiar en lo que Jasper dice —confesé en voz alta, haciendo que detuviera su paso abruptamente.

— ¿No crees que eres hermana de Jasper? —repitió, incrédulo, mi afirmación.

—No quise decir eso, es sólo que. Todo esto es tan irreal. A veces, en serio pienso que estoy soñando. No te voy a mentir, cuando era niña soñaba con que un día por arte de magia mi vida cambiaría, pero no de está manera. Además, todos esos eran cuentos. La plebeya no se convierte en princesa, es la ley de la vida y yo estaba cómoda con eso —expliqué.

—Bella, lo maravilloso de la vida es que no está escrita, ¿sabes? No podemos basarnos en lo que creemos que es imposible o posible. No sabemos realmente lo que va a pasar al siguiente día, por qué te resulta tan difícil de creer que, aunque haya sido tan extremo, la vida tendrá la oportunidad de recompensarte lo que te quito años atrás.

—¿No te das cuenta? Yo no soñaba con tener dinero, yo soñaba con que la vida me devolviera a mis papás. Preferiría mil veces empezar de cero con mis padres y con mi hermano o hermanos. Este no es mi sueño cumplido, al contrario, tengo mucho miedo…—espeté exaltada, podía sentir las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas sin control—. Me he quedado sin lugar en la vida, no pertenezco a tu mundo, pero tampoco puedo volver al mío. Y sabes que es lo peor del caso —pregunté retóricamente—, tengo que volver a confiar en las personas que me destruyeron.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces?, una vez te lastime, lo admito. Pero te juro, te juro que no desperdiciaré la nueva oportunidad que tengo. Cuidaré tu confianza siempre, desgraciadamente, habrá muchas más personas que te fallarán y perderán tu confianza, pero te prometo que estaré yo para cuidarte —me dijo sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Era un momento tan intimo, casi sentía que estábamos solos en aquellas acera—. Pero, sólo quiero que me respondas algo con toda honestidad, por más cruda que está sea. ¿Crees que puedas confiar en mí de nuevo? Pensé muy bien mi respuesta, quería ser honesta con él.

¿Puedo confiar en él de nuevo? —Lo intentaré —respondí con honestidad—. Te prometo que yo también daré todo de mi parte para poder volver a construir la confianza que perdimos —le aseguré.

Podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero también pude un observar un reflejo de esperanza—. Con eso me basta, por ahora —tomó un respiro y continuó—. ¿En serio crees que Jasper te está engañando?

—Tal vez —hablé sin seguridad.

— ¿Con que motivo lo haría?

—No lo sé, tal vez para burlarse de mí —musité.

—Eso es ridículo, nadie podría ser tan cruel, deja a un lado Jasper —bufó, haciendo que me sintiera culpable por mi confesión.

—Perdóname, no sé por qué dije eso —me senté en la pequeña banquita que estaba junto a nosotros—. Es una estupidez, pero, una parte de mi, se niega a aceptar lo que mis padres hicieron. Sé que piensas que es tonto que no los crea capaz de vender a un hijo, después de que me abandonaron, pero, creo que alguna parte de mí se aferraba a la idea de que cuando lo hicieron no eran ellos. Es decir, ellos no pudieron haber sido esos seres tan desalmados siempre.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —dijo sentándose junto a mí—. A mí también se me hacía increíble. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Sí claro, que mejor manera de agradecerle lo que está haciendo por mí que diciéndole; muchas gracias por todo, aunque en el fondo un pequeña parte de mí piensa que estás haciendo esto para hacerme sufrir —ironicé.

—Bella, es normal que no le creas por completo. Te acostumbrarás a tu nueva vida antes de lo que piensas —me aseguró.

—Edward, te acuerdas que me dijiste que para dejar ir el pasado, tenemos que cerrarlo primero, por más enterrado que esté —le recordé.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? —cuestionó con cautela.

—He pensado en esto por mucho tiempo y, sea como sea, no quiero desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

—Creo que no te estoy siguiendo.

—Quiero descubrir la verdad por mi misma, quiero…encontrar a mis papás.

* * *

**A/N:Okeei, wow, este cap realmente fue un espiral de emociones. A ver, levante la mano quién no entiende a Bella y Edward. Lol, pero bueno, así es la vida, ¿no? Se trata de no entendernos mutuamente y fingir que lo hacemos, haha…bueno, sé que pedir una disculpa es tonto, así que me no desperdiciaré su tiempo en eso. Mejor, les pido que me digan que les parece este nueva idea de Bella. ¿Será bueno o malo meter a sus padres en la ecuación? Hmmm, lo tendremos que ver más adelante, aunque, por el género en el que se encuentra la historia, supongo que no será muy bueno :/.**

**P.S: ¿Qué les pareció el primer beso y qué les parece su super rara amistad?**

**Por favor, háganme saber que piensan y, lo más importante, quién sigue conmigo!**

**Recuerden en mi blog cuelgo adelantos y cosas así, link en mi profile.**

**XO**

**Sally.**


	19. El karma de las sorpresas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Anywho, muchas gracias por leer y por soportar mis super lentas actualizaciones. En serio que no sé cómo expresarles mi gratitud por su apoyo. **

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? —cuestionó con cautela.

—He pensado en esto por mucho tiempo y, sea como sea, no quiero desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

—Creo que no te estoy siguiendo.

—Quiero descubrir la verdad por mi misma, quiero…encontrar a mis papás.

* * *

**El karma de las sorpresas.**

—Bella, ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías muy preocupado —me preguntó Jasper desde el pie de la escalera. Era obvio me había estado esperando.

—Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo —me disculpé en un vano intento de desviar la pregunta.

—No te disculpes, sólo dime dónde estabas —repitió la pregunta.

—Estaba con Edward —susurré insegura.

—Perdón, creo que no escuché bien —contestó incrédulo.

—Dije que estaba con Edward —está vez lo dije con más seguridad.

—No me digas que ese…

—Jasper, por favor, para esto —interrumpí antes de que empezará la discusión—. Ya no quiero mentir, mi vida es un caos gracias a las mentiras. Me dijiste que me habías buscado hasta encontrarme para darme la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, ¿no es así?, —le recordé— entonces, por favor. Déjame iniciar una nueva vida, en todos los aspectos. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —le pedí. Aunque el día de hoy, lo que menos quiero es otra charla de sentimientos, quiero hablar con él ahora que tengo muy claro lo que tengo y quiero hacer.

—Vayamos a mi estudio —ofreció resignado.

Una vez ahí, me senté en el sillón para dos personas, invitándolo a que se sentará junto a mí.

—Jasper, estoy tan harta del pasado. Ya no quiero hablar más sobre este, quiero enterrarlo —le confesé—. Sé que no puedo cambiarlo, así que prefiero de ahora en adelante sólo ver hacía el futuro.

—Créeme que es también lo que yo quiero. Pero, eso aún no responde mi duda, ¿Por qué estuviste con él? —cuestionó con más calma.

—Sabes que yo lo amo, ¿verdad? —murmuré.

—Sí —suspiró con pesar—. Pero, también estoy seguro que un día muy cercano lo olvidarás.

—Pero, yo no quiero olvidarlo —le aclaré—. Edward es parte de mi pasado y, siendo honesta, quiero que forme parte de mi presente. Desde que llegué a tu casa, sólo me has pedido que sea honesta. Y yo con gusto quiero serlo, por favor, no me obligues a mentirte cuando salga con él. Quiero poder tener la confianza de decirte con quién y a dónde saldré.

—Bella, realmente no creo que sea buena idea que ustedes dos se frecuenten.

—Vamos, Jazz, no lo estarás condenando de por vida sólo porque cometió un error. Todos cometemos errores, además, el error lo cometió conmigo —quiero explicarle que no puedo dejar el pasado atrás si él no lo hace.

—Casi te pierdo por segunda vez, todo por su culpa.

—Edward no me obligó a irme, de hecho, él fue quien se fue. La decisión de alejarme de ustedes, fue mía y de nadie más. Por favor, no lo culpes de algo que él no hizo. Además, él era tu mejor amigo. No puedo creer que no lo extrañes.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con que si lo extraño o no, es simplemente que, no puedo perdonarlo —habló claro.

—Es porque no tienes nada que perdonarle. Piénsalo, qué es lo que te hizo. ¿Haberme rechazado? Sinceramente, ¿crees que es la única persona que lo ha hecho ó, la última que lo hará? —sé quedó callado—. Quiero acabar con esto, quiero irme a dormir pensando cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante. Pero, para hacer eso, necesito saber que todo mi pasado está acomodado. Quiero dormir tranquila sabiendo que Alice y tú nunca más volverán a pelear por culpa de un conflicto que, siendo sinceros, ni siquiera los incluye —tomé su mano—. Independientemente de lo que hizo mal o no, él es tu mejor amigo. Se merece una segunda o tercera, o cuarta oportunidad. Yo nunca he tenido un mejor amigo, pero sé que si lo tuviera, le daría todas las oportunidades necesarias si pensará que nuestra amistad tiene salvación.

—Realmente crees que el que él forme parte de tu vida, ¿es una buena idea?

—No lo creo, estoy segura —respondí confiada—. Quiero tener una nueva vida, Edward me acaba de ayudar a entender que no tiene nada de malo que tome la oportunidad que me está dando la vida de ser feliz, de tener un futuro propio y crecer como persona. Y yo me quiero aferrar a eso y sé que con la ayuda de Alice, de él y la tuya, lograré cumplir con esa meta.

—Creo que me acabas de arrebatar el titulo de psiquiatra de la mano, B. ¿Estás segura que no te interesa la psicología? —bromeó—. Tendré que recurrir si alguna vez necesito terapia.

—Y quitarte la diversión de ser el hermano mayor más sobreprotector y testarudo del mundo, ¡nunca! —bufé.

—Bells, ¿me llamaste hermano? —dijo con asombro.

—Eso es lo que eres, ¿no? Eres mi hermano mayor —repetí—. Y yo no podría estar más agradecida, porque, aunque seamos sólo dos, por fin tengo la familia que tanto anhelé.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así, es como si fueras otra persona —me abrazó con fuerza—. Después de todo, sí hay algo que le tengo que agradecer a Edward. No te puedo prometer que lo llamaré mañana y le diré que retomemos nuestra amistad. Pero, te prometo que pensaré muy objetivamente lo que quiero hacer.

—Es lo único que pido —confirmé alegre.

* * *

Han pasado ocho meses desde aquella noche que decidí que recibiría este cambio en mi vida con los brazos abiertos. No puedo decir que han sido muy fáciles, ni los más felices de mi vida, pero sin duda, los he disfrutado al máximo. Empecé a estudiar en casa desde hace cinco meses, me he estado preparando, con un tutor privado, para rendir la primera prueba de equivalencia para acreditar el nivel medio de educación. Como habíamos quedado Jasper y yo, trabajé por cuatro meses en el centro comunitario, realizando trabajo voluntario, claro está. Lo tuve que abandonar porque mis estudios cada vez se han vuelto más pesados. He trabajado muy duro para avanzar, pero, siendo honesta, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil. Así que después de llevarme hasta el límite, Jasper "sugirió" que pospusiera mi trabajo en el centro comunitario por unos días, y esos días se convirtieron en semanas y bueno, el resto es historia. Quiero volver a trabajar, así que hablé de nuevo con Edward para pedirle que me ayudara a conseguir un trabajo en la fábrica de su amigo. No me hizo esperar ni una semana, apenas ayer me llamó y me dijo que el trabajo era mío, que empezaba pasado mañana, sólo tenía que mandarle mis papeles y listo.

—Bella, tu tutor ha llegado —me avisó Margarita, la nueva empleada de la casa. Por más que traté de convérselos de que no necesitábamos a nadie más, no me hicieron caso.

—Gracias, Margarita. Por favor, dile que bajo en un momento —le pedí mientras tomaba mis cuadernos y libros.

Al tomar mi celular del peinador, noté que tenía un mensaje de texto.

—_Avísame si quieres que hable con tu hermano por ti, E _—me reí ante su temor a la reacción de mi hermano.

—_Soy niña grande, además, me quitarías toda la diversión ;). Pero gracias, te aviso como me fue, B_ —respondí rápidamente y bajé a recibir a Riley, mi tutor.

No puedo negar que es un hombre atractivo; es alto, de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés. Facciones de la cara perfectas, ni muy gruesas, ni muy fina. Y, por si fuera poco, es muy caballeroso y divertido. Se podría considerar el hombre perfecto o bueno, al menos así ha intentado vendérmelo Alice. Creo que Jasper lo descubrió, porque hace poco llegó conmigo muy decido a convencerme de que necesitaba un nuevo tutor.

—Isabella, has terminado tu tarea —preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa. Le había pedido muchas veces que me llamará Bella, pero él se negó diciendo que le quitaba formalidad y disciplina a la relación alumna—maestro. Así que me rendí y no insistí más.

—Terminé toda menos la de cálculo —confesé apenada.

—Bien, entonces hoy nos dedicaremos sólo a cálculo. De hecho, me parece que el resto de la semana lo dedicaremos sólo a cálculo.

—Vaya castigo —me quejé bromeando.

—Todo lo contrario, nos dedicaremos sólo a cálculo porque es lo único que nos queda.

—Eso quiere decir que…rendiré mi prueba de equivalencia pronto —inquirí con emoción.

—Así es, me parece que la próxima semana la podrías tomar —me respondió con orgullo.

—Lo he esperado por tanto tiempo—exclamé emocionada—. Aunque, no sé si estoy lista —acepté con temor.

—Pues yo estoy muy seguro de que lo estás, si no, ni siquiera lo mencionaría. ¿No confías en mí, Isabella? —cuestionó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Claro que sí, pero…—no sé si debo confiar en mí, contesté en mi mente.

—Entonces, no quiero que te presiones. Como te dije, esta semana nos dedicaremos a cálculo y a las materias en las que tengas duda. Y la próxima, me parecería bien que te la tomaras de descanso y te prepararas mentalmente para la prueba.

—Sí piensas que es lo mejor, lo haré —repliqué confiada.

Meses atrás, cuando empecé la tutoría, tenía tanto miedo y desconfianza, no sabía si él sería capaz de soportar enseñarme cosas básicas desde cero, tenía miedo de lo que pensara de mi ignorancia. Poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, Riley me fue demostrando que no sólo me iba a ayudar a aprender, su trabajo también consistía en ayudarme a creer confianza en mi misma. Sé que mejor maestro no pude haber pedido.

—Muchas gracias —le dije con sinceridad.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Además, mi trabajo aún no ha concluido, terminará cuando te den el resultado aprobatorio en tu examen de equivalencias.

El resto de la tarde la pasé haciendo ejercicios muy tediosos de cálculo y repasé algunas lecciones de historia. Como odio la historia a diferencia en la literatura, es en la única que sé que no tendré problema.

—

En cuanto mis lecciones terminaron, corrí a mi recamara a hablarle a Edward para contarle la feliz noticia. Como es costumbre, me contestó al primer timbre.

—Bella, aún estás viva. Eso quiere decir que tu hermano lo tomó mejor de la que esperaba —bromeó.

¡Oh no! Había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Jasper sobre mi nuevo trabajo.

—Hmm, tal vez sea porque aún no se lo digo —hablé con cautela.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó—. Isabella, empiezas a trabajar mañana.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no he tenido oportunidad.

—Sabía que debí de haber empezado a presionarte para que se lo dijeras desde el momento en el que fue un hecho…—musitaba con tono de regaño.

—Perdón, papá —bufé—. Además, acabas de arruinar la buena noticia por la cual te llamaba. Y por ser tan enojón, ya no te diré el por qué —comenté molesta.

—Vamos, Bella. No seas así…—rogó—. Perdón por haberme exaltado, pero no me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionará Jasper —explicó—. Pero bueno, pospongamos el tema. Dime cuál es la gran noticia, por favor —pidió de nuevo.

—Te lo diré sólo porque soy una persona muy buena y que no guarda rencor —le aclaré—. ¿Qué crees? Hoy, cuando estaba con Ri…mi tutor —recordé que a Edward no le gusta mucho que lo llame por su nombre—, me dijo que en una semana, aproximadamente, estaré lista para rendir mi examen de equivalencias.

—Isabella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso —dijo con sinceridad—. Sabía que lo lograrías, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Aún no debes de estarlo, mejor, me lo dices cuando apruebe el examen.

—No tengo duda que lo harás —comentó con seguridad—. Definitivamente tenemos que festejarlo —no estaba muy segura si era buena idea o no. Aunque Edward y yo hablemos la mayoría del tiempo, por respeto a Tanya decidimos que lo mejor sería no salir a solas y algo me dice que él no invitó a nadie más.

—Lo haremos cuando pasé el examen. Pero bueno, ahora ayúdame a pensar cómo decirle a mi hermano que mañana empiezo a trabajar —desvié el tema. Gracias a Dios él me siguió la corriente y pasamos casi dos horas tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle a mi hermano la segunda gran noticia.

* * *

—No, de ninguna manera, olvídate de esa idea —gritó Jasper, aventando los papeles que estaba revisando al escritorio. Aunque estemos en su alejado estudio, estoy segura que todos en la casa escucharon sus gritos.

—No entiendo por qué lo tomas de ese modo. Ya habíamos hablado de eso —además, no pretenderá que siga viviendo a expensas de su dinero.

—No, en lo que habías quedado es en que tú te ibas a dedicar por completo a tus estudios. Estás a un paso de terminar lo más difícil. ¿Por qué quieres posponerlo? —preguntó con frustración.

—No quiero posponerlo, al contrario. Quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible, pero entiéndeme. Necesito ganar mi propio dinero. No me siento cómoda gastándome tu dinero —le expliqué por milésima.

— ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?, —exclamó con frustración—. Tú lo que quieres es ocasionarme un infarto, ¿verdad?

—Ah no, aquí él único culpable eres tú. Sí, yo admito que soy un poco testaruda, en algunas ocasiones. Pero, tú eres el rey de los hermanos preocupones, exagerados y celosos —enfaticé la última palabra—. Ya te he dicho que soy una adulta, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Sí ya veo, primero lo de Mike, después tu colapso por la carga de estudio y de trabajo que llevabas y ahora, esta nueva idea tuya…—se quejó.

—Sé que te he dado mucho de que preocuparte en los últimos meses, pero, no aceptaría esta oportunidad si no pensará que es buena y que no interferirá con mis estudios. Te prometo que si me llego a sentir muy fatigada, dejaré de trabajar de inmediato. Confía en mí, por favor —le pedí. Haciendo una cara que Alice me enseñó para conseguir que mi hermano dijera que sí.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti. Pero, quiero que recuerdes lo que me acabas de prometer.

—Lo haré —le aseguré con una sonrisa enorme ante mi triunfo—. Iré a contarle a Alice y llamaré a Edward para decirle que aún vivo —bromeé—. Ah, y no me esperen para cenar, bajaré más tarde —anuncié corriendo a mi buscar a mi casi cuñada.

Mientras recorría todos los pasillos de la enorme casa en busca de ella, recibí una llamada de un teléfono bloqueado…Mike, pensé. Es él único que me llama desde un teléfono público. Dudé antes de contestar y es que cuando mi hermano se enteró del problema de adicción de Mike, no le causa para nada gracia, al contrario. Me prohibió por completo cualquier contacto con él, hasta llegó al punto de amenazarme con ponerme guarda—espalda a tiempo completo. Pero, como él dice. Yo también me puse firme y le dije que no le daría la espalda y que tampoco aceptaría su ridícula idea. Después de mucho pelear, llegamos al acuerdo de que sólo lo vería si el viene a la casa, donde haya gente vigilando. Y no es como si no le hubiéramos ofrecido ayuda, al contrario, Jazz ofreció pagarle los mejores centros de rehabilitación, pero él nunca aceptó su ayuda. Aunque no entiendo su decisión de no aceptar la ayuda, lo respeto.

—_Hola, Mike —contesté. _

—_Pensé que no me contestarías —admitió aliviado. No ignoré el hecho de que puedo notar que esta drogado por su forma de hablar. _

—_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me has llamado de tu casa? —pregunté preocupada, no se escucha nada bien. _

—_Bella, yo…me han echado del apartamento —tartamudeó. _

—_¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Cuándo ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? _

—_Es que, yo no pensé que lo hicieran —se justificó—. Pero, por qué no lo harían, si soy un fracasado sin trabajo ni nada productivo que hacer. _

—_Mike, dime dónde estás para ir a buscarte —le pedí alarmada por su estado. _

—_No sé que hacer, Bella —me ignoró—. No creo que la vida tenga más sentido para mí. _

—_Por favor, Mike. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después. Escúchame, dime dónde estás —repetí. _

—_Estoy en el parque que está a dos cuadras de mi exapartamento, ¿lo recuerdas? _

—_Voy para allá enseguida. _

Evitando alarmar a Alice y a Jasper, le pedí a Margarita que me pidiera un taxi. Sabía que si le pedía al chofer que me llevará, mi hermano se enteraría y no tengo tiempo de tener otra pelea con él.

* * *

Afortunadamente el taxi no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, aunque los veinticinco minutos que tardé en llegar fueron los más largos de mi vida.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé al ver que había olvidado mi celular en la cocina. Cuando me volteé para pedirle al taxi que no se fuera, me di cuenta que ya iba muy lejos. No lo culpo, es un muy feo vecindario para esperar de noche a una cliente.

—Bella, viniste —me llamó Mike desde un auto. Al menos no está en la calle, pensé aliviada. No razoné en ese momento que Mike no tenía automóvil.

—Claro que vine, nunca te dejaría en esta situación solo. Para eso somos amigos, ¿no? —antes de subirme a su auto, noté que estaba como nunca lo había visto—. Mike, ¿qué has tomado?

—Yo nunca pensé que mi vida terminaría así, Bella.

—Y no va a terminar así, tómalo como una nueva oportunidad y acepta la ayuda de mi hermano. Esto no tiene que ser así, Mike. Puedes empezar una nueva vida si lo deseas, te prometo que yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte —al terminar de decir esas palabras.

—No, no lo harás. Porque tú no me amas a mí, no importa lo que haga, siempre vas a amar a ese imbécil que te rompió el corazón. ¿Por qué a él sí y a mí no? —me reprochó—. Te prometo que si me das una oportunidad, dejaré las drogas y me dedicaré a trabajar muy duro, pondré el mundo a tus pies, Bella. Sólo me tienes que dar un poco de tiempo.

—Yo no lo amo por su dinero, yo lo amo porque así es el amor. No eliges a la persona, Mike. Esta te elige a ti, yo no puedo prometerte nada, ni quiero que tú lo hagas. Yo quiero que estés bien porque eres mi amigo, nada me gustaría más que verte feliz.

—Estás mintiendo, lo amas a él porque es muy rico. No me quieras engañar, todas las mujeres son iguales —espetó con furia.

Apenas me iba a defender, cuando escuché un gritó desde el parque. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude procesarlo, en un segundo Mike encendió el coche y pisó el acelerador.

—Mike, ¿Qué sucede? —grité desesperada.

—Perdóname, Bella. No quería traerte a esto. Nunca debí decirte dónde estaba.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué gritó?

—Lo lamento —era lo único que repetía.

—Mike, por favor, estaciona el auto. No estás en condiciones de conducir —no entiendo porque no se para a pedir ayuda, si tanto lo asusta ese hombre—. Llamaremos a la policía para que ese hombre no nos haga daño —le aseguré.

—Lo lamento, nunca pensé…yo sólo tomé el auto —y de pronto, todo cobró sentido. El auto es robado, por eso no lo reconocí. Él señor que gritó es el dueño.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hice? —nunca debí venir sola. Tonta, Bella, tonta—. Mike, por favor, piensa muy bien lo que haces —traté de razonar con él—. Aún hay salida, te prometo que te voy a ayudar. Todo saldrá bien. Devolveremos el auto, le compraremos un nuevo auto a su dueño si es necesario, pero, por favor, detente.

—No, Bella, nada saldrá bien. Yo lo sé. Al final del día, te irás con tu familia y serás feliz siendo la amante de él. Y yo me quedaré sólo y en la cárcel. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de seguir viniendo a mi casa, te daba asco venir a visitarme hasta acá. Yo tenía que ir a verte cuando tenías minutos de sobra -las cosas no sucedieron así.

—No, no. Eso no pasará —le repetía, ahora sollozando—. Por favor.

—Lo lamento, pero al menos así te tendré junto a mí para siempre —agregó antes pisar el freno para encontrarse con un camión que venía en el carril contrario.

—No…—grité con todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos, imaginando que él estaba aquí a mi lado, y que me iba a proteger.

* * *

**N/A: Muahaha, soy mala por dejarlos ahí. Pero, admitámoslo, no podía haber mejor final. Y bueno, sí, ya sé, que dramática, que novelera salió Sally. Pero, un día, haciendo conciencia, dije; bueno, y por qué no juegas un poco más con ellos. Ahora que están tan felices y que piensan que su vida no puede ir mejor. Además, Edward necesita una wake up call! A ver si así reacciona, ya ven como algunos hombres son muy tontos para actuar cuando se necesita, lol. Y bueno, si no les gusto, lo lamento, pero así me imagino el casi desenlace, que llegará pronto. A mí la verdad me gustó mucho escribir este cap, prácticamente se escribió solo. **

**Espero saber su más SINCERA opinión. TODO se acepta(:!**

**Recuerdes que me pueden contactar en twitter, facebook y tengo adelantos en mi blog ;)!**

**Muchos besos.**

**Sally!**


	20. ¿Me recordarás?

**Primero que nada espero que hayan tenido unas muy bonitas fiestas y que estén muy bien y segundo, pues perdón por el retraso, pero sé que entiendes y bueno, tercero, he recibido reviews que me piden contestación pero ff borra los mails de los comments, recuerden escribir el mail así (blahblha ). **

AlyshaWilliams: no pude responderte, cariño, tus pm están deshabilitados, mándame una nueva dirección, plz(:!

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

—Lo lamento, pero al menos así te tendré junto a mí para siempre —agregó antes pisar el freno para encontrarse con un camión que venía en el carril contrario.

—No…—grité con todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos, imaginando que él estaba aquí a mi lado, y que me iba a proteger.

Apreté mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas, obligándome a sentir nada.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

**¿Me recordarás? **

De pronto, la risa burlona de Mike me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Dios, eso fue tan divertido, debiste ver tu cara –se carcajeaba cínicamente. Me tomó varios segundos asimilar que todo era un juego.

-Eres un maldito bastardo enfermo –le reproché golpeando con todas mis fuerzas su cuerpo-. ¿Cómo puedes jugar de esa manera? –le gritaba con mis ojos inundas por lágrimas de indignación y coraje. Si alguien me viera en este estado, pensaría que estoy loca.

-Vamos, cálmate, no seas así, fue sólo una broma. Sí que te has vuelto pesada desde que tu vida cambió –no podía responder a sus estupideces, siendo honesta, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era asfixiarlo con mis propias manos.

-Bájame –exclamé desesperada-. Bájame si no quieres que te termine matando –amenacé. Pero esto sólo sirvió para aumentar sus cínicas carcajadas.

-Eres adorable cuando estás furiosa, ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-Te odio, Mike. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas. Bájame ahora y lárgate a seguir destruyendo tu vida con las malditas drogas –continué gritando.

-¡Está bien! ¿Quieres bajarte?, –dijo pisando el freno en seco, haciéndome tomar con el tablero. Era obvio que mi último comentario lo había molestado tanto como a mí su estúpida broma-. Lárgate de aquí y vete a rogarle a ese imbécil por un poco de amor, aunque claro, no es de extrañarse, si no eres más que una pobre, sucia y corriente limosnera. No importa cuanto dinero tengas, no eres más que una pordiosera jugando a ser alguien en la vida. Sabes, lo gracioso del asunto es que no sólo es vano tu esfuerzo, si no que es divertido ver como a pesar de que te esfuerzas tanto sigues siendo la misma basura–recalcó.- Pero tú crees que ahora eres una señorita –dijo a carcajadas –Dios, es tan divertido ver como todos te tratan como la roñosa que eres –me mordía los labios para ocultar el efecto de sus duras palabras en mí.

No podía negar que sus palabras penetraban como cuchillo mi corazón, porque lo desee o no, siempre ha estado esa pequeña voz en mi cerebro recordándome que yo fui, soy y seré la basura de la sociedad, no importa si alguien intenta "reciclarme", al final sigo siendo un desperdicio. Por eso Edward no me puede dejar a Tanya y estar conmigo.

_No, Bella. No puedes pensar en eso en este momento. Lo único que tiene que ocupar tu mente ahora es alejarte de él._

Me apresuré a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y salir de ahí-. Ahora veo, que siempre has pensado eso de mí –musité con un nudo en la garganta-, yo sólo quería ayudarte, Mike, de la forma en la que tú me ayudaste cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Perdón si alguna vez te hice creer que mis sentimientos eran algo más que gratitud y cariño.

-¿Gratitud y cariño?, sí claro, si no hubiera sido porque yo te perseguí, tú te hubieras olvidado por completo de mi existencia –exclamó.

-No me importa si me crees o no, pero yo vine está noche para pagar un favor que te debía –sé que nunca tuve la oportunidad de pagárselo, pero, francamente, en este momento lo único que quiero es no volverlo a ver en mi vida. –Deseo que puedes encontrar la ayuda que necesitas. Lo deseo de todo corazón –agregué antes de salir corriendo, alejándome lo más rápido, que mis piernas me permitían, de él.

Corrí, literalmente, hasta que mis piernas se rindieron. Sin darme cuenta, mi subconsciente me había traicionado, puesto que terminé sentada con mi espalda recargada a un viejo y sucio contenedor de basura en un oscuro callejón. _Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, _pensé_._

Soy una estúpida, sólo a mí se me ocurre escabullirme de la casa a mitad de la noche, sin decirle a nadie una sola palabra y olvidando mi teléfono móvil. Estoy empezando a pensar que Edward tiene razón al decir que yo carezco de sentido común. Siendo honesta, no me asusta el estar sola en un callejón, al contrario, lo que me aterra es la clase de ropa que llevo puesta. A pesar de mis quejas, Alice no me deja vestir otra cosa que no sea de diseñador, una vez me rehúse por completo, me dejó de hablar hasta que concedí sus demandas.

Afortunadamente me traje un poco de dinero. Veo difícil conseguir un taxi a esta hora, y un autobús, muchísimo más. Creo que no tengo más remedio, tendré que hablarle a mi hermano. Para este momento, Alice y él deben de estar más que preocupados. Aunque Edward sea la única persona con la que quiero estar en este momento, él debe de estar con Tanya, no tiene caso que lo moleste con mis idioteces.

Resignada, me puse de pie y caminé a buscar una cabina de teléfono, no sé por qué, tenía la sensación de que iba al corredor de la muerte.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

Jasper no tardó más de 10 minutos en venir. Las únicas palabras que mencionó fueron: sube al auto, y ¿Te encuentras bien?. De ahí en adelanto no dijo nada, yo estaba muy asustada para decir algo. Así que el regreso a la casa lo pasamos en un silencio sepulcral.

Al entrar a la casa, me armé de valor para decirle, -Jasper, yo lo sie…-.

-No digas una sola palabra, Isabella. Hablaremos mañana cuando me haya calmado –exclamó entre dientes antes de subir las escaleras. En ese momento me sentí peor que una basura por toda la preocupación que les causé.

-Bella –me llamó Alice abalanzándose sobre mí. –Sé que tus intensiones fueron buenas, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Los tres estábamos muy preocupados. Sinceramente, pensé que les daría un infarto -bromeó. Sólo ella puede bromear en una situación como está. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿Dijo los tres? ¿A los dos? No entiendo.

-¿Les daría un infarto? ¿A los dos? –pensé en voz alta.

-Lo cual sería desafortunado, ya que los dos son los únicos médicos en la casa –trató de jugar. No puede ser, eso quiere decir que…

-No entiendo cómo puedes bromear en estos momentos, Alice –se escuchó una enojada voz desde la sala. Una voz que anhelaba escuchar con todo mi corazón.

-Edward –exclamé sorprendida, zafándome bruscamente del abrazo de Alice. Corrí hacia la sala.

-Por Dios, Isabella, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –me reclamó furioso.

Yo estaba tan feliz de escucharlo, que no me importó su sarcasmo y me tiré en sus brazos a llorar como bebé. Para mi sorpresa, él me respondió aferrando a su pecho.

-Estaba desesperado –susurró en mi oído. -Por primera vez en mi vida, mi mente se quedó en blanco. No entendía por qué habías desaparecido. Lo peor fue cuando se me vino a la mente su nombre.

-Yo sólo quería ayudarle, debí de escucharte, debí de escuchar a mi hermano cuando me dijo que no podía confiar en alguien adicto a las drogas, lo siento tanto –sollozaba desesperada en sus brazos. Por primera vez, en toda la noche, me permití sentir el miedo que tuve en el auto con Mike al volante, el dolor que me provocaron sus duras palabras, la desesperación de querer huir de ahí. –Tenía tanto miedo.

-Así que no me equivoqué, algo malo te estaba pasando –confirmó para si mismo. -¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? –preguntó con un odio combinado con miedo en su mirada.

-No me hizo daño –lo tranquilicé. –Sólo estoy siendo exagerada –no era más que la verdad, al fin y al cabo lo único que hizo fue gastarme un estúpida broma.

-Isabella, ahora no es momento de que juegues ese estúpido rol de la mujer fuerte e invencible. Te tengo una noticia, al no querernos preocupar de una manera u otra, siempre nos terminas preocupando hasta morir –sus palabras duras me lastimaban.

-Lamento ser una molestia en tu vida, sé que no actué de la mejor manera, pero eso no significa que no puedo pensar en mis propias acciones, Edward. Te recuerdo que tengo edad suficiente para decidir a dónde voy y con quién –exclamé soltándome de sus brazos.

-Entonces, según tú el tener edad suficiente para tomar tus decisiones significa que tienes derecho a actuar sin pensar en cómo esto afecta a los que nos preocupamos por ti –respondió enojado por mi actitud.

-No es que no me importen sus sentimientos, por salir con apuro…

-Querrás decir escabullirte –refutó.

No me molesté en contestar su sarcástico comentario. –Como sea, dejé el móvil olvidado. Sabía que sí avisaba que iba a ir con Mike, mi hermano se iba a oponer, además, en ese momento, lo mejor era ir sola. Mike se hubiera alterado más si me acompañaban más personas.

-¿Se hubiera alterado más? Por Dios, no me digas que ese…-interrumpí sus erróneas conclusiones.

-Bueno, entonces no te cuento nada, mejor saca tus conclusiones –hablé molesta por sus constantes interrupciones.

-No te atrevas a enojarte conmigo, no estás en esa posición –respuesta incorrecta.

- ¿No estoy en posición de enojarme?, –repetí incrédula, después de la noche que tuve, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para pelear-. Está bien, has ganado, yo no tengo ningún derecho a molestarme, pero sí tengo derecho a descansar, así que, por qué no mejor seguimos con nuestra discusión mañana. Ahora, lo único que necesito es descansar.

- ¿Y crees que te dejaré zafarte de mis brazos tan fácilmente? –cuestionó con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en cuanto me percaté de que, efectivamente, estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. ¿En qué momento nos volvimos a abrazar?

Supongo que se siente tan natural, que ya ni siquiera lo noto-. Sólo porque no quiero que te vayas enojado, admitiré que fui una inconsciente e imprudente niña boba al ir con Mike de esa manera. Lo único que sucedió fue que el maldito me hizo una broma de pésimo gusto –_casi hace que me dé un infarto_, agregué en mi mente-, pero estoy bien, se necesita más que eso para romperme –traté de bromear.

-Bella, quiero que me escuches muy bien –dijo mirándome directamente a lo ojos-, vuelves a hacer una cosa así, y no quieres ni siquiera imaginarte que te haré cuando te encuentre –dijo con una voz muy intimidante, tanto, que ni siquiera me atreví a replicar, sólo asentí con la cabeza-. No sabes cuán feliz estoy de que te encuentres bien, gracias a Dios –murmuró, apretándome más hacia él.

-Edward, todos estaban tan preocupados porque creían que había escapado, ¿verdad? –esa duda me molestó todo el camino de regreso a casa.

-No es que tengamos miedo de que te escapes, bueno, que tengan miedo de que escapes. Sabemos que estás aquí por voluntad, pero, creo que Jasper tiene la idea de que todo por lo que estás luchando en este momento es por un boleto de salida. ¿Me entiendes?

-Quieres decir, mi independencia –cuestioné.

-Bella, Jasper pasó muchos años buscándote. Él siempre pensó en que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes, que tú disfrutarías de todo lo que se te había negado por años, que podrías llegar a enterrar el pasado y vivir una vida envidiada por muchos –explicó.

-Pero yo no soy esa clase de mujer, tú lo sabes. Me gusta ganarme mis privilegios. Además, es muy normal que las personas queramos salir adelante para pararnos con nuestras piernas, ¿no lo crees?

-Es algo muy complicado de explicar, por qué no lo hablamos mañana. Claro, después de que me cuentes detalladamente que fue lo que sucedió con Mike, ¿vale? –musitó con un tono que no daba espacio a negativas.

Hablando de dormir-. Dios, mañana empiezo a trabajar –_bueno, técnicamente en unas horas,_ corregí.

-Por suerte, no se me escapa nada –dijo orgulloso-, hablé con mi amigo en cuanto me enteré que estabas bien. Le dije que habías tenido un inconveniente, que por favor te diera oportunidad de empezar en unos días más.

-¿Qué? Aún no empiezo a trabajar y ya he quedado mal –me reclamé en voz alta-. Por favor, llámale a primera hora y dile que se ha solucionado todo, que puedo empezar hoy mismo -supliqué.

-No hay necesidad de eso, mi amigo es comprensible, además, necesitas descansar, has tenido una noche bastante agitada y, por si fuera poco, no creo que sea bueno que te vayas toda la mañana a trabajar mientras no hayas solucionado las cosas con Jasper.

-Vale, creo que tienes razón –me resigné-. Te quedarás a dormir aquí ¿cierto?

-No creo que sea buena idea –dudó.

-Por favor, necesitaré apoyo mañana –rogué.

-Está bien –accedió con inseguridad –Pero con la condición de que me digas la verdad, ¿ok?

-Te llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes –ofrecí tomando su mano, negándome a soltarlo por completo. Él me siguió sin decir palabra alguna, algo muy raro en él. Ha tenido una mala noche, pero, no puedo explicar que es ese sentimiento que me hace pensar que quiere decirme algo. –No sabes lo que significa para mí el que hayas venido está noche, Edward –aclaré.

-Y tú no sabes lo que significa para mí el que tú estés bien – Sentí el color subir a mi cara, me alejé para que no lo notora-. No escondas, nunca, tu bello rostro de mí.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, antes de que suceda algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir –contesté antes de salir corriendo a mi habitación. Él encontrará el cuarto de huéspedes por sí solo.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

Desperté muy temprano esa mañana, sobra decir que no pude dormir mucho. Mi cabeza está dando vueltas aún. Pensando por un lado en las palabras de Mike, por otro en la preocupación de Edward por mí y por si fuera poco, está pensando en la sobrereacción de mi hermano ante lo sucedido. Y es que, no puedo llegar a otra explicación, el problema es que él ha notado cuánto trabajo me cuesta encajar en su mundo. Por eso tiene miedo de que un día de estos me cansé y me vaya de una vez por todas. Y en parte, que piense así es mi culpa, no hice nada más que huir en el pasado, es normal que piense de esa manera.

Arghhh, mi cabeza es una bola de estambre en este momento, nunca había despertado con una migraña tan fuerte. Ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme las pijamas, sólo me lavé los dientes y bajé a encontrarme con todos en el comedor.

-Bueno días –saludé a Alice y a Edward que ya estaban desayunando. De inmediato me arrepentí de haber entrado al comedor, pues me di cuenta que interrumpí una muy acalorada discusión entre ellos-. Creo que es un mal momento, volveré más tarde –exclamé apenada al darme cuenta de mi intromisión. Espero que no sea porque invité a Edward a quedarse a dormir aquí.

-No, claro que no. Sólo estábamos discutiendo sobre asuntos de política. Mi hermano y yo somos muy apasionados cuando hablamos de ese tema, ¿no es así, Edward? –explicó Alice. Él sólo se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa. Algo me decía que me estaban mintiendo, pero decidí dejar el tema por la paz.

- ¿Mi hermano ya ha desayunado? –cambié abruptamente de tema al no ver a mi Jazz con ellos.

-Él se ha ido a trabajar muy temprano, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo –respondió apenada.

-Sigue muy enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? –inquirí decepcionada.

-Yo no usaría la palabra muy –trató de consolarme.

-No creo que esté tan molesto, lo que sucede es que quiere pensar muy bien en lo que te dirá -intervino Edward-, digamos que Jazz tiene una obsesión por decir siempre las palabras adecuadas.

Sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme un poco. –Si tú lo dices –me resigné sentándome junto a él-. Cuando termines de almorzar, podrías quedarte un poco más, por favor.

-No creerías que iba a irme sin haberte escuchado lo sucedido, ¿o sí? –preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Entiendo la pista, no se molesten por mí –habló Alice levantándose de la mesa.

-No te vayas, Alice, mi conversación con Edward puede esperar. No te lo tomes a mal –traté de aliviar la situación.

- ¿Tomármelo a mal? No seas tonta, me retiro porque tengo que ir comprar unas cosas para la habitación de Jasper y mía. Las estoy redecorando –por milésima vez, agregué-. Vale, se portan bien, no me hagan sentir avergonzada de dejarlos solos.

- ¡Alice! –Edward y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy –anunció saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme? –susurró curioso.

-Con todo lo que sucedió anoche, me vinieron a la mente muchas…ideas. Y quería consultarlas contigo, antes de comunicárselas a mi hermano –espero poder decir todo lo que siento, sin acobardarme.

-Ok, escucho con atención, pero, si es una nueva idea que tenga que ver con Mike o algo por el estilo, la respuesta es no –condicionó al instante. Me estresa cuando toma su actitud de sargento.

-Calma, no es nada malo y no tiene que ver con Mike. Sólo, necesito que seas el primero en saberlo –cambié de lugar, acomodándome frente a él, necesitaba verlo a la cara. -Lo que sucedió anoche fue un error estúpido de mi parte –reiteré-, pero, no creo que eso es lo que esté molestando a Jazz, creo que lo que lo ha estado molestando es lo mismo que me inquieta a mí. Sabes que estos meses, he dado más que todo mi esfuerzo para poder encajar en tu mundo, en su mundo –corregí-, aunque, siendo honesta. Entre más formo parte de, más me aterra pensar que un día puedo convertirme en todo lo que siempre aborrecí.

-Es normal que sientas eso, después de todo lo que tuviste que vivir, es obvio que no podremos cambiar tu mentalidad de la noche a la mañana. Y más, porque uno de los causantes de que pienses así de nosotros soy yo –me consoló Edward.

-Edward, eso ya está en el pasado. Y, precisamente, creo que mi problema es que no puedo dejarlo ir. Por eso corrí esa noche a buscar a Mike, por eso te pedí ayuda para buscar a mi mamá. Hace poco, Alice invitó a unos amigos a cenar y, por primera vez, desde que vine a vivir aquí, no me sentí foránea. Claro, no tuve el valor para decir una sola palabra durante la cena, pero, estar aquí, sin que ellos supieran nada de mi pasado, por primera vez, me hizo sentir aceptada y feliz. Lo mismo me pasa con Riley, -ignoré el gesto de desagrado al mencionar su nombre y continúe-, él nunca me ha cuestionado sobre mi pasado. Eso me hace sentir segura, ¿sabes? Siento que tal vez si hay esperanza para mí, ahora el verme en la universidad, teniendo amigos, siendo una mujer normal, no es tan lejana.

-Pero…–conectó por mí.

-No puedo empezar de nuevo aquí, Edward. No puedo enterrar mi pasado aquí –tomé aire-, no puedo dejarte de amar, teniendo tan cerca –confesé con lagrimas en los ojos-, pensé que el verte y hablar contigo bastarían. Pero eso sólo ha ayudado a que te ame cada vez más, me has dado la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Edward y eso ha hecho que me sea imposible olvidarme de ti. ¿Sabes? Anoche, creí que iba a morir y lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en que quería que tú estuvieras ahí, abrazándome, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Y más tarde, cuando Mike, decidió decirme unas verdades un poco crudas, volví a desear que estuvieras ahí, defendiéndome de él, diciéndole cuánto me amas, cuánto valgo para ti –sollocé.

-Eso lo puedo hacer ahora, –ofreció de inmediato-, Bella, yo tengo que confesarte algo.

-Aguarda, aún no he terminado, quiero decirte lo que he decidido, -interrumpí-, Edward, me voy –musité.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas? –repitió confundido-, ¿No me digas que estás pensando en vivir por tu cuenta de nuevo?

-No, no me voy de la casa de mi hermano. Me voy de Seattle, me iré a Inglaterra después de que tomé el examen de equivalencias.

- ¿Inglaterra?

-Jazz tiene una casa allá y él ha visto lo difíciles que han sido estos meses para mí. Desde hace tiempo me plantó lo idea de irme a estudiar un año, él me ha asegurado que eso me cambiará mi forma de ver la vida.

-Isabella, esa es una decisión muy importante para que la hagas de la noche a la mañana. No estoy diciendo que sea mala idea, al contrario.

-No lo he pensado de la noche a la mañana.

-Pero que estás pensando tú, que irte al extranjero es como decir, iré al centro comercial –refutó con soberbia. Entiendo que este enojado, pero me enfurece que siempre menosprecie mis decisiones.

-Y como siempre, tú asumes que sólo porque lo pensé yo está mal –le grité-, esto es lo que no quiero, Edward. Quiero que me veas con respeto, quiero que dejes de creer que tú sabes lo que es mejor para mí, quiero que dejes de actuar como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mí.

-No acabas de decir hace un minuto que me amas, que quieres que yo esté siempre para ti, protegiéndote –exclamó molesto.

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero, por fin anoche entendí que nunca me podrás amar plenamente, si no me amo y me respeto yo primero. Quiero dejar de odiar a la Bella que veo frente al espejo usando ropa de marca, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, planeando viajes, pensando en que quiere pasar todo el día acostada en la cama bajo las cobijas –tomé su rostro entre mis manos-, quiero dejar de ser Tanya.

-Bella…yo…no sé que decir –dijo tomándome entre sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé-. No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo imaginarme mi mundo sin ti.

-Pero lo harás, sé que me amas lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

-Te amo –dijo apretándome a su pecho.

-Lo sé –fue lo único que pude responder.

Él simplemente me besó en la frente y me sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que mi hermano llegara.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

-Muchas felicidades, Bella, nunca dude que lo pasarías con éxito –comentó Riley emocionado por el resultado del examen de acreditación.

- ¡Que emoción! –gritó Alice desde el pasillo-, es como si fuera tu graduación de preparatoria.

-Alice, es una acreditación de bachillerato –corregí.

-Palabras más, palabras menos. Ahora, he pensado mucho y quiero que hagamos una fiesta, invitaremos a Angela y a quién tú quieras y, escucha la mejor parte, el tema será: noche de graduación –agregó con emoción. Parecía una niña pequeña hablando de disneyland.

-Jasper –lo llamé para que me ayudará-, tu esposa está hablando incoherencias y me está asuntando.

-No seas así, Bella, he esperado este día por mucho tiempo –se quejó infantilmente.

-Cariño, creo que Bells ha esperado con más ansías que tú este día. Ya lo hablamos, respetemos lo que ella decida como regalo por haberlo aprobado –me apoyó.

-Es que no es su regalo, es su celebración, por eso yo decido –anunció orgullosa.

La discreta risa de Riley me hizo recordar que él seguía en el estudio. –Por favor, Alice, no me avergüences más –supliqué apenada.

-Que no te de pena, Isabella, yo creo que es muy bueno que tu familia quiera celebrar tus logros. Y más porque tú has puesto todo el corazón para pasar este examen. No muchos lo logran –me alagó.

-Gracias –contesté sonrojada-, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo hice mi trabajo. Y bueno, creo que este ha acabo, así que me retiraré para que puedan seguir discutiendo sobre tu regalo –bromeó-. Cuando decidas a qué universidad quieres ingresar, llámame, me encantaría ayudarte con el examen de ingreso.

-Lo haré y, de nuevo, muchas gracias.

-Te acompañaré a la puerta –ofreció Alice-, por mientras mi adorable esposa convence a mi testaruda cuñada.

-Sabes, tú esposa tiene muchos problemas. Tú como psiquiatra deberías de haberla ayudado desde hace mucho tiempo –bromeé.

-Lo he pensado, pero, después me di cuenta que eso lo que amo de ella –mi corazón se derritió.

- ¿Crees que alguien algún día puede amarme con mis muchos problemas? –pregunté entristecida.

-No sólo alguien, si no muchos. Serás la mujersita más codiciada en Inglaterra. Aunque, recuerda advertirles a todos que tu hermano sabe como usar una escopeta y tiene permiso de portación de armas. Pensándolo bien, hay muy buenos conventos por allá, no te gustaría conocerlos.

-Eres tan adorable cuando te portas como un hermano sobreprotector. Pero, volviendo a la de la fiesta. En serio, no quiero una "graduación", ni siquiera tengo amigos que invitar –la verdad es que me avergonzaba la idea de hacer una fiesta por la equivalencia de algo que debí obtener hacia mucho tiempo.

-Qué te parece esto; invitamos a Angela y a tus compañeros del centro de ayuda y dejamos que Alice invite a media ciudad y celebramos tu viaje al extranjero, no tu examen –recalcó, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos-, aunque, no tiene nada de malo, al contrario, sé que no podré sacarte de ahí. Así que, ¿no te parece buena idea? También podemos invitar a Riley –ofreció.

-Vale, pero por favor, evita que Alice haga un gran alboroto. No quiero que salga en televisión –medio bromeé, a veces me asusta la obsesión que tiene por hacer fiestas extravagantes.

-No puedo creer que en una semana te irás al extranjero –comentó con tristeza en su mirada.

-Yo tampoco, los extrañaré mucho –dije abrazándolo-. Además, prometiste que me irían a visitar muy seguido. Así que nadie estará triste, ¿vale?

-No puedo negar que me pone triste, pero al mismo tiempo me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado a mi oferta. Verás que cuando estés allá conocerás un nuevo mundo, estoy seguro que te enamorarás. Tal vez, hasta decidas quedarte a vivir allá –me dolía el corazón con tan sólo pensar que no volvería a ver a Edward jamás.

-Bueno, no hay que apresurarnos.

-Lo siento mucho, B. Te hecho recordarlo, ¿verdad?

¿Recordarlo? Como si no hubiera un minuto del día en el que no pensara en él. –Le llamaré para invitarlo a la fiesta, ¿crees que quiera venir?

-Yo creo que se arrepentirá si no lo hace –me trató de reconfortar.

-Creo que Alice ya se tardó, iré a buscarla –anuncié corriendo hacia mi habitación. Haciendo obvio que quería estar sola para llamarle.

Desde que le dije que me iría, no me ha llamado y mucho menos ha venido a verme. Mentiría al decir que no me mata de dolor, pero sé que tiene derecho a hacerlo.

-Pero aun así, le llamaré –hablé en voz alta para darme valor. Cogí mi celular y marqué su número sin pensármelo dos veces. Como pensé, me mandaba a buzón. Después de dos intentos, decidí que no tendría más opción que dejarle un recado en la contestadora.

_-Edward, soy yo, lo cual es muy obvio pues tienes identificador de llamadas –balbuceé-, como sea, primero quiero decirte que estoy muy emocionada porque aprobé mi examen de equivalencias de bachillerato. Cuando yo quiera podré hacer mi examen para la universidad, ¿qué tan genial es eso? –contrólate, Bella-, hmm, también quería decirte que Alice dará una fiesta de…despedida, para mí. Entiendo perfectamente si decides no venir, pero quiero que sepas lo feliz que sería si pudiera verte antes de…pues, tú sabes. Te extraño –admití mordiéndome el labio para no llorar-, no te molesto más, espero que estés muy bien, adiós. _

Soy tan egoísta por pedirle que venga a una fiesta que celebra lo que a él le hace sufrir, aunque me duela en el alma, he tomado mi decisión y estoy comprometida a respetarla, sé que lo mejor es poner tierra de por medio, aunque me mate de dolor. Pero no voy a llorar, hoy es un día muy feliz para mí y debo de sentirme feliz y orgullosa.

Decidida me levanté de la cama, me limpié las pocas lágrimas que había en mi rostro y corrí a encontrarme con Alice quien estaba más que emocionada planeando mi fiesta.

• ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ •• ̴ •̴ • ̴ • ̴ •̴ • ̴

**A/N: Bueno, este, hmmm, pues no tengo palabras que valgan, así que sólo diré que me siento muy feliz de que por fin después de mil años puede volver a subir un capitulo a esta historia que tanto amo escribir. Primero que nada quiero decirles que este cap ha sido muy difícil, número uno porque perdí mi antigua laptop donde tenía el original y número dos, admito que fue difícil volver a retomar la historia, toda la línea, los sentimientos, etc…pero creo que al final todo ha salido bien. La verdad me ha gustado, espero de todo corazón que a ustedes también y que aún haya lectoras que la quieran seguir leyendo. **

**¡Como siempre mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir conmigo! ¡Les deseo lo mejor para su familia y para ustedes en este nuevo año!**

**Sally XO**


End file.
